VUELVO A TI
by Luzy Snape
Summary: FINALMENTE ACTUALIZACION, CAPITULO 24 EPILOGO , LEAN LAS NOTAS FINALES, ESPERO LES GUSTE. EL EPILOGO.
1. Default Chapter

VUELVO A TI.

CAPITULO UNO: La decisión de Shuichi.

Una habitación en penumbras, ligeramente iluminada por las luces que alcanzaban a filtrarse a través de las cortinas del sitio, puede verse la silueta de un chico, de brillante cabellera rosa que destella apenas por los breves rayos de luces, se encuentra sentado en un largo sofá, algo encorvado con la barbilla descansando sobre sus manos entrelazadas y los codos encima de sus rodillas, en una actitud reflexiva.

-Tengo que decírselo, debo hablar con Yuki, decirle lo que esta pasando por que sino lo hago será mucho peor cuando se entere por otro lado pero tengo tanto miedo; temo lo que esta sucediendo, cambiando por completo nuestra relación especialmente ahora que comenzamos a llevarnos mejor ¿Por qué tenían que ser las cosas asi? ¿Por qué ahora que empezaba a entenderme con Yuki, sucede todo esto?-pensaba el muchacho con la mirada perdida y apagada de esos ojos violetas que no brillaban como antes, ahora por el contrario estaban demasiado opacos.

-¿Por qué no llega, por que tarda tanto? ¿Es que acaso no se da cuenta? Entre mas tarde, mas difícil será para mi decirle lo que esta pasando pero de que me molesto, Yuki jamás a mostrado la mas mínima preocupación por lo que pueda afligirme, ni siquiera se ha percatado de mi estado y eso que he estado mucho mas ansioso de lo habitual, mas nervioso, mas de todo, pero supongo que con el ya debería de estar acostumbrado y aceptarlo tal como es y lo hago, pero justo ahora necesito tanto de su presencia, sobretodo por que quizás luego de lo que tengo que explicarle, no vuelva a tenerlo de nuevo junto a mi e incluso puede llegar a despreciarme ¡Dios, no permitas que eso pase! Me muero si no puedo volver a estar con Yuki, le amo tanto que ese amor me mata poco a poco ¡Por favor Yuki, ven pronto por favor, te necesito amor mío!-susurro el joven a la oscuridad, anhelando fuertemente la presencia de su pareja en esa fría habitación o terminaría desquiciándose.

Pero al cabo de una hora mas de esperar por aquel a quien su corazón llamaba con intensidad se dio cuenta de que su ruego era inútil y su compañero tardaría en regresar siendo obvio de que no estaba interesado en volver al departamento aun y saberlo le partía el alma.

-¿Por qué Yuki? ¿Por qué cuando mas te necesito no estas a mi lado? No puedo quedarme mas tiempo, tengo que irme o de lo contrario jamás lo haré pero quería tanto verte al menos una ultima vez para asi recordarte un poco mas de lo mucho que lo voy hacer; mas ya es tarde y debo irme habría querido explicarme personalmente, aunque luego me odiaras y me corrieras de tu vida, mas no será posible, tendrás que conformarte con la nota que he dejado ¡Adiós, amor mío, adiós Eiri Yuki, te amo y te amare siempre!-murmuro el joven pelirosa levantándose trabajosamente del lugar que había estado ocupando las ultimas horas e inclinándose un poco tomo del suelo, la bolsa de viaje que se encontraba a su lado para luego dirigirse a la puerta de salida y sin mirar hacia atrás -ni una sola vez- abandono el departamento donde tan feliz y lleno de esperanzas había vivido el ultimo año y medio de su vida.

Continuara....

Notas de Autora: Este es mi primer fic de Gravitation, que espero les guste; mas adelante comprenderán que es lo que sucede entre Shuichi y Yuki, por que el chico tomo la decisión de marcharse pero les aseguro de en el fondo siempre volverá con su frió rubio mas por ahora deben estar separados por algo de tiempo-puesto que lo necesito para la trama- bueno como ya dije espero les guste y me lo dejen saber con sus comentarios. 


	2. La carta

VUELVO A TI.

CAPITULO DOS: La carta.

Varias horas mas tarde, ya de madrugada; una rubia figura entra silenciosa en el departamento anteriormente abandonado por un joven pelirosa, sin sospechar siquiera la desilusi�n que su coraz�n pronto recibir�...

-Como odio esta clase de reuniones, sobretodo odio a esas tipas que no dejan de insinuarse, por mas que les hago desplantes no entienden que no me interesan en absoluto, ni sabiendo que tengo pareja y que la misma es un hombre-pensaba el hombre rubio mientras se deshac�a de la molesta corbata, avent�ndola con descuido al suelo para de inmediato encender un cigarrillo buscando relajarse despu�s de tan ardua reuni�n, la cual solo hab�a conseguido agriarle aun mas el car�cter.

-Me pregunto �D�nde estar� ese baka? Por lo visto no esta en el sof�, asi que imagino que esta en la recamara-pensaba el rubio dirigiendo su paso hacia la recamara que compart�a-casi todo el tiempo-con su amante pelirosa, pero al entrar en la misma con el mayor de los cuidados asi como el mas absoluto silencio pudo darse cuenta de que no hab�a nadie y por el arreglo de las sabanas, no habiendo nadie en mucho tiempo.

-�Suichi?-susurro el rubio entrando en el ba�o, encontr�ndolo vaci� tambi�n, lo que se le hizo muy extra�o pues sabia bien que su joven amante se hab�a quedado en casa mientras iba a la presentaci�n de su nuevo libro, por lo que increment�ndose su curiosidad se dio a la tarea de buscar al pelirosa por el departamento, pues conoci�ndolo era muy capaz de haberse quedado dormido en cualquier sitio incomodo.

Asi busc�ndolo, llego hasta su estudio no creyendo encontrarlo all� puesto que su amante tenia prohibida la entrada en el mismo, especialmente en los momentos en que escrib�a sus novelas pero aun asi entro, no hallando nada fuera de lo normal y mucho menos a su baka pero en cambio pudo ver un sobre blanco colocado cuidadosamente encima de su laptop y eso si que atrajo su atenci�n pues estaba seguro que antes de marcharse no hab�a estado, por lo que acerc�ndose con calma lo tomo entre sus dedos pudiendo ver rotulado su nombre: EIRI YUKI, reconociendo a la letra de su joven baka, por lo que cada vez mas intrigado abri� el sobre extrayendo del mismo una hoja de papel cuidadosamente doblada y la cual dec�a:

Querido Eiri:

Lamento tener que despedirme de esta forma, habr�a deseado hacerlo personalmente pero no habido tiempo para realizarlo, debo irme antes de que vuelvas puesto que de otra manera me resultara muy dif�cil alejarme de tu lado, pero creeme cuando te digo que el tomar esta decisi�n ha sido lo mas dif�cil que he hecho en mi vida, mas las circunstancias me obligan a separarme de ti, seguramente me odiaras por irme asi como un cobarde, mas no tengo el valor para mirarte a los ojos y decirte lo que ha sucedido pero me ha faltado el valor a ultimo minuto aun cuando todo esto no es nuevo, ya son varios meses en que todo comenz�; al principio casi espere que hicieras alg�n comentario por mi extra�o comportamiento, mas me doy cuenta que ni siquiera lo notaste y si lo hiciste asumiste que era muy normal en mi, aunque nada mas lejos de la verdad puedes estar y por eso mismo hoy debo marchar de tu lado, pues otros asuntos ajenos a ti me obligan a tomar esta decisi�n. Espero que un d�a puedas perdonarme por el da�o que te ocasiono sin propon�rmelo en realidad, se bien que te hab�a prometido estar por siempre a tu lado, mas debo romper mi promesa y continuar mi camino, aun cuando sea lejos de ti Yuki, ojala y un d�a quieras escucharme y pueda explicar cara a cara mis razones pero temiendo que eso jam�s suceda, solo me queda decirte: �TE AMO, EIRI YUKI! Y te amare por siempre, pues has sido mi primer amor y lo ser�s para toda la eternidad.

Con amor, tuyo para siempre

Suichi Shindou

-�Qu� diablos significa esto? Suichi no pudo haberse marchado como si nada y sin siquiera dar una explicaci�n pues esta excusa de carta no es un motivo suficiente para hacerlo, no dice a que se debe su repentina marcha. Hasta para esto tenia que ser un baka, no sabe escribir una carta decente �Eres un baka, Suichi Shindou! Espero que no vuelvas nunca por que si lo haces voy a matarte por atreverte abandonarme sin ninguna explicaci�n, aunque que bueno que te has marchado, asi ya no tendr� que seguir soportando tus constantes interrupciones, tus continuos estallidos de humor, tus molestas demostraciones de amor, tus...-pensaba molesto Yuki mientras estrujaba aquel pedazo de papel, conteniendo la rabia de romper algo mas a la vez que en su mente se materializaba la idea de que su molesto novio se hab�a marchado sin dar una explicaci�n verdadera para su repentina decisi�n pero lo que mas le dol�a era que hab�a llegado amar a ese tonto ruidoso que ahora lo dejaba sin mas ni mas por lo que una inoportuna lagrima resbalo por su mejilla, sobresalt�ndolo pues hab�a cre�do que sus emociones estaban tan congeladas que era incapaz de sentir pero hab�a necesitado de su explosivo ni�o para descubrir que todav�a tenia un coraz�n, el cual volv�a a latir, herido de amor, por quien pens� nunca ser lastimado.

Continuara....

Notas de Autora: espero les guste este nuevo capitulo, que como ven nuestro querido Yuki, se ha enterado del abandono de su peque�o pelirosa y no se lo ha tomado muy bien que digamos pero eso era algo de esperarse, bueno espero les guste el siguiente capitulo, donde sabremos �D�nde esta Suichi? Hasta la pr�xima y gracias por sus comentarios. 


	3. la razon

VUELVO A TI

Capitulo tres: La razón.

Horas antes (de acuerdo al anterior capitulo) Un joven pelirosa descendía de un taxi frente a una magnifica mansión y tras haberle pagado al conductor, se acerco con su equipaje hasta el timbre de la puerta y haciéndolo sonar, espero paciente ha que alguien le respondiera.

-¡Buenas noches! ¿Quién es y que desea?-cuestiono la amable voz de la sirvienta a través del intercomunicador.

-¡Buenas noches, mi nombre es Shindou Suichi y me gustaría hablar con el señor Seguchi!-respondió Suichi con voz suave y un tanto tímida pues jamás paso por su mente que un día terminaría pidiéndole ayuda, justamente, al hombre que desde un principio había querido acabar con la relación que tenia con Yuki y lo mas irónico de todo es no había sido quien lo hiciera, sino él quien causara tal ruptura cuando se había propuesto no hacerlo permaneciendo al lado de su escritor para siempre pero ahora era imposible.

-¡Un momento por favor, iré anunciarlo!-dijo la sirvienta cortando la comunicación por algunos minutos, que al pobre pelirosa se le hicieron eternos, poniéndolo cada vez mas ansioso hasta que finalmente la puerta se abrió.

-¡Adelante, el señor lo espera en el estudio!-dijo la sirvienta mostrándole al pelirosa el camino, un poco divertida por el asombro que podía apreciar en el joven, dejándole frente a la puerta del estudio y tocando brevemente se retiro del sitio mientras una imperiosa voz decía un ¡Adelante! Sobresaltando a Suichi que con timidez entro en el lugar.

-¿A que se debe tu presencia en mi casa, Shindou?-cuestiono fríamente Tomha Seguchi, viendo entrar al nervioso y tímido pelirosa, notando con extrañeza la bolsa de viaje que traía con el.

-¡Buenas noches, señor Seguchi! ¿Podría hablar a solas con usted? Es algo importante y privado-dijo con timidez Suichi viendo que en la habitación se encontraban los hermanos de Yuki y no tenia interés de exponer sus motivos frente a estos, ya era suficientemente malo hacerlo ante su jefe, en especial sabiendo que no era santo de su devoción.

-¡Mika, Tatshuya hagan el favor de retirarse!-dijo con suavidad Tomha viendo a su esposa y cuñado.

-¡Por supuesto, cariño!-respondió amable Mika dirigiéndose hacia la puerta, sonriendo con dulzura a Suichi en un intento de darle ánimos pues se daba cuenta de lo nervioso que estaba.

-¿Podría quedarme? Me gustaría saber porque mi cuñadito Suichi esta aquí, debe tener muy buenas razones y quiero saberlas-dijo Tatshuya en plan cotilla.

-¡Haz el favor de marcharte, Tatshuya!-ordeno imperioso Tomha, viendo con desagrado a su cuñado, al cual no le quedo mas remedio que obedecer puesto que no le convenía molestarlo.

-Y bien: ¿Qué le trae tan tarde a mi casa, Shindou?-insistió Tomha suavizando un poco la voz, al ver lo ansioso que estaba el pelirosa, mientras le mostraba un lugar para que tomase asiento.

-¡Es un asunto muy importante y muy privado, señor!-dijo Suichi tomando asiento frente a su jefe.

-¡Eso ya lo había dicho, Shindou! Asi que deje de darle vueltas al asunto y hable claro de una vez-pidió Tomha con calma.

-No se bien por donde empezar, todo es tan complicado pero imagino que debo hacerlo por un principio; pues vera: si hoy vengo a su casa es por que debo irme por algún tiempo y siendo mi jefe es mi deber informarle, especialmente porque no deseo dejar en la estancada al grupo o a los proyectos que tenga para el mismo-dijo Suichi abatido.

-Con que debe marchar ¿Y puede saberse donde? Pero lo mas importante ¿Lo sabe mi cuñado, Eiri?-cuestiono Tomha confundido por las palabras del pelirosa.

-¡No, Yuki no lo sabe! No he tenido tiempo de despedirme puesto que ha tenido que ir a la nueva presentación de su libro y como siempre volverá tarde; yo he tenido que irme antes, aunque le he dejado una nota a manera de despedida-respondió el pelirosa tristemente.

-Por sus palabras, debo entender que esta abandonándolo ¿No es asi?-dijo el hombre viendo asentir al chico-¿Cuál es su motivo? Ni siquiera con mis intervenciones he logrado que usted se aparte del lado de Eiri y ahora asi como asi decide marcharse, imagino que debe haber alguna razón ¿Puedo saber cual es?-pregunto Tomha interesado por la nueva situación al mismo tiempo que algo extrañado.

-Hace mas o menos dos meses, recibí una llamada del hospital central de Osaka durante la cual me informaron de que mi padre, mi madre, mi hermana, mi cuñado y mis sobrinos habían sufrido un accidente muy grave debido a eso se encontraban en terapia intensiva; los médicos han estado haciendo todo lo posible para que pudieran restablecerse. En el momento en que supe tal noticia quise ir a verlos pero el personal medico me aseguro que no tenia ningún caso puesto que no se me permitiría estar con ellos dadas las condiciones pero que a cambio me mantendrían informado de los cambios que se presentaran y asi ha sido durante todo este tiempo pero hace unas horas volvieron a llamar para informarme que mi padre ha fallecido lamentablemente y que las condiciones de mi madre, hermana y cuñado no son las mas recomendables por lo que es mejor que vaya de inmediato si es que quiero despedirme de todos ellos; asi que eso es lo que voy hacer, esperando llegar a tiempo puesto que para mi desgracia no hay lugares disponibles en ningún vuelo a Osaka por lo que en la aerolínea me han recomendado que vaya al aeropuerto y espere por algún sitio libre pero tengo que hacerlo desde ya, por eso mismo no he podido despedirme de Yuki ya que si lo seguía esperando jamás iría a Osaka y no he podido estar con mi padre; quiero y necesito estar con el resto de mi familia por si hay alguna esperanza pero al mismo tiempo no se cuanto tardare en regresar, siendo por eso que he venido a informarle, señor Seguchi-dijo Suichi desesperado y nervioso.

-Ahora comprendo su comportamiento tan extraño durante estos meses y también entiendo que desee viajar a ver a su familia, es mas si me da algo de tiempo -en lo que preparo una maleta- yo mismo le acompañare e iremos en el avión privado de la compañía ¿Esta de acuerdo, Shindou?-dijo Tomha con calma.

-¿En serio, hará eso por mi?-cuestiono incrédulo Suichi.

-¡Por supuesto, Shindou! En este momento necesita que alguien lo acompañe y le auxilie; lo mismo que conozco a mi cuñado Eiri y se bien que será tarde para cuando regrese por lo que es mejor partir cuanto antes, aunque para cuando vuelva quizás, Eiri no quiera hablar con usted nuevamente-dijo Tomha seriamente.

-Se bien que Yuki me odiara y no querrá volver a verme pero mi familia es mas importante en este momento y si algo les pasa, quiero estar con ellos para despedirme de ser necesario, aunque signifique perder a la persona que amo -tal vez-para siempre-dijo resuelto Suichi.

-¡Bien, Entonces espereme un momento, Shindou! Lo arreglare todo y saldremos lo mas pronto posible hacia Osaka-dijo Tomha mientras salía del estudio para prepararlo todo para el viaje y asi...

Continuara...

Notas de autora: Un nuevo capitulo, en el cual sabemos finalmente la razón por la que Suichi dejo a Yuki, espero les guste. Además como pueden ver Tomha Seguchi ha decidido ayudar al chico pelirosa ¿A que se deberá? Eso lo averiguaremos en los próximos capítulos. Gracias por sus comentarios y espero recibir mas, pues me agradan mucho, por cierto esta será la ultima actualización en mucho tiempo pues ya empiezan las vacaciones y estaré desconectada del Internet bastante rato, ya que las clases vuelven a comenzar en Enero por lo que de nuevo continuaría hasta ese mes, asi que tengan paciencia. 


	4. Debemos hablar

VUELVO A TI

CAPITULO CUATRO: Debemos hablar.

Cuatro meses más tarde.... Un edificio imponente y grandes ventanales de cristal, un grupo de personas conversaban entre si.

-Ya han pasado cuatro meses desde que Shindou desapareció junto con el señor Seguchi y nadie sabe nada acerca de ellos, pero en cuanto vuelva, me escuchara, haciéndolo bajar de su nube; se cree toda una estrella para hacer lo que le da su regalada gana, siempre llegando tarde, siempre haciéndonos perder el tiempo con sus tonterías pero esta es la ultima que le paso-decía exasperado Sakano, representante del grupo Bad luck de la compañía NG Records.

-Señor Sakano no debería ponerse asi, recuerde su presión-dijo tímidamente Suguru.

-¡Al diablo con mi presión! Ese niño va a enviarme al cementerio antes de tiempo, es tan condenadamente irresponsable, ni siquiera le importo marcharse sin explicación alguna dejando todo estancado ¿Qué tal si hubiésemos tenido el nuevo proyecto de Bad luck? Pero eso no le importa, siempre hace lo que quiere, sin explicar nada, dejando todo en manos de otros-dijo molesto Sakano.

-No se porque se molesta tanto si ni siquiera teníamos ningún proyecto, hasta hace poco y aun asi, no puede decir que Suichi lo dejo todo tirado porque la verdad no es cierto ¿Quién sabe donde estará? Esa es la verdad pero-según la señora Seguchi-tenemos todo controlado, después de todo el jefe ha estado enviando sus órdenes a través del correo electrónico, lo mismo que Suichi ha enviado las nuevas letras para las canciones que colocaremos en el disco próximo y que saldrá hasta dentro de unos 2 o 3 meses mas, asi que Suguru y yo las estamos musicalizando, haciéndoles los arreglos necesarios, mismos que le hemos entregado a la señora Seguchi para que los envié a su esposo y estamos esperando su autorización pues de lo contrario no podemos seguir con el proyecto; por ultimo señor Sakano, usted sabe tan bien como nosotros que primero se graba la música y luego la voz, por lo que por ahora no necesitamos a Suichi, volverá cuando lo necesitemos-dijo Hiro con calma.

-¡Very good, boy!-felicito K al pelirrojo, quien sonrió con tranquilidad.

-¡No tiene por que felicitarme, K! Solo he dicho la verdad puesto que el señor Sakano esta equivocado con respecto de Suichi, de una forma una tanto extraña, es bastante cumplido con su deber, por lo que no hay que ser tan intransigente con el chico pero si me preocupa no tener noticias suyas; no sabemos ¿Dónde se encuentra o que esta haciendo? Y eso es demasiado, Suichi no es tan tranquilo, es mas aun cuando manda-junto con las ordenes del señor Seguchi- indicaciones para la musicalización, diciéndonos que para tal letra, va mejor una música lenta o para otra, una rápida y movida e incluso una mezcla de todo; no dice ¿Cómo esta? Tampoco pregunta sobre.... -una pausa por parte de Hiro-.... bueno sobre ¡El! Y eso no es normal en Shu-dijo Hiro pensando en la extraña desaparición de su mejor amigo y del cual no sabia nada desde que se fue hace ya tantos meses atrás.

-¡En eso tienes razón, Nakano! Shindou esta muy raro, pues no ha intentado saber nada sobre cierto rubio aun cuando constantemente esta saliendo en revistas, por lo que creo que al chico algo muy malo ha debido de sucederle-dijo K seriamente.

Y mientras en la NG Records aquello sucedía, en un cómodo y elegante departamento, en la ciudad de Osaka...

-¿Suichi, donde estas?-pregunto suavemente al entrar en el lugar Tomha buscando al pelirosa por la estancia, sin encontrarlo.

-¿Dónde se ha metido este chico?-pensó Tomha buscando con la mirada al pequeño pelirosa, pudiendo escuchar el sonido de la ducha proveniente de la recamara, por lo que hacia allá se dirigió, entrando sin hacer ruido en la misma viendo sobre la cama dos preciosos moisés, en donde dormían tranquilamente dos angelitos.

-¡Que lindos se ven mientras duermen! Hasta parecen angelitos pero cuando están despiertos son mas bien un par de diablillos; ahora ¿Dónde esta Suichi?-se preguntaba Tomha volteando hacia el cuarto de baño, dándose cuenta de que la puerta del mismo estaba completamente abierta permitiéndole observar en todo su esplendor al chico pelirosa que en ese momento tomaba un refrescante baño, por lo que colocándose en el umbral de la misma se dedico a contemplar al joven cantante de Bad luck, viéndolo a través de las puertas de cristal transparente, detallándolo al milímetro.

-¡Hermoso, es realmente hermoso! Ahora entiendo la fascinación de Eiri por el chico, después de todo es un ser muy dulce, cariñoso y lleno de energía, justo lo que le hacia falta a su vida ¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes? Casi arruino sus vidas al intentar separarlos aunque por ahora eso no importa ya que Eiri no perdonara tan fácilmente el que Suichi lo haya abandonado aun cuando tuviera un buen motivo para hacerlo; conozco a mi cuñado y cuando quiere es mas testarudo que una mula por lo que me temo que ambos sufrirán por todo esto, aunque el chico ya lo hace, aparte de lo sucedido a su familia, es increíble que todavía se mantenga en pie, en realidad tiene una entereza de espíritu pocas veces visto y solo por eso comprendo la pasión de Eiri por el mismo; si no estuviera tan seguro de mi amor por Mika, asi como de mis preferencias sexuales seria un gusto muy placentero seducir a este hermoso ángel llamado Suichi-pensaba Tomha observando complacido cada uno de los gráciles movimientos que el pelirosa realizaba mientras duraba su baño, el cual terminaba en ese instante para de inmediato tomar la toalla secándose con rapidez y eficacia.

-¡Tomha, me has asustado! ¿Cuánto hace que estas allí?-pregunto curioso Suichi enrollando la toalla en su cintura mientras que con otra toalla secaba su húmedo cabello, ligeramente ruborizado al notar la mirada de apreciación que el rubio tenia en ese momento, al contemplar su casi desnudez.

-¡Mas o menos unos 10 minutos, Suichi! Realmente disfrutas el tomar un baño ¿No es cierto? Nunca antes había visto a alguien extasiarse por el simple hecho de hacerlo; pero es mejor que te cambies, debemos hablar-dijo Tomha poniéndose serio.

-No me gustan esas palabras, nada bueno sale cuando son pronunciadas pues solo traen problemas-murmuro Suichi preocupado mientras tomaba su ropa de la cama y volvía ha entrar en el baño, pero esta vez cerrando la puerta con suavidad y colocándole el seguro a la misma.

-¡Es tan tímido! Acabo de verlo completamente desnudo, y ahora resulta que no quiere que lo vea cambiarse ¡es tan delicioso! Es una verdadera lastima que no me atraigan los tíos pues por alguien como Suichi hasta me pensaría en volverme su amante-pensaba Tomha sonriéndose ante la actitud del pelirosa que al cabo de unos minutos salio del cuarto de baño, vistiendo tan solo una gran camisa azul cielo que le cubría hasta los muslos, asi como la ropa interior.

-¡En verdad te gusta esa camisa! ¿Qué diría Eiri si supiera que la tienes?-dijo Tomha al verlo con aquel atuendo.

-¡No creo que le importara! Además Yuki tiene muchas camisas por lo que dudo mucho que extrañe esta en particular y sin embargo es mi....-dijo Suichi abrazándose a si mismo, como si de repente hiciera muchísimo frió en la habitación.

-¡Tu camisa favorita! Por eso mismo fue lo único-aparte de la fotografía donde están ambos-que te llevaste del departamento de mi cuñado; pero mejor cambiemos de tema y hablemos de lo que quiero decirte, pues ya te dije que debemos hablar-dijo Tomha acercándose hasta el chico, obligándole a desabrazarse para de inmediato ser quien lo abrazara, permitiendo que la cabecita pelirosa se recostara en su pecho, no importándole la humedad de la misma.

-¿De que debemos hablar? No me gustan esas palabras pues cada vez que Yuki las decía, teníamos una pelea y terminaba durmiendo en el sofá-si no era muy grave el asunto-o en casa de Hiro-si lo era-por eso no me agrada que las pronuncies, Tomha-dijo Suichi nerviosamente, mientras se dejaba abrazar por el rubio, agradecido del calor y confort que aquellos fuertes brazos le brindaban.

-¡No pienses en cosas desagradables! Ambos sabemos que Eiri es un caso perdido y que tiene congelados sus sentimientos pero no es de mi cuñado de lo que quiero hablar sino del hecho de que ya han pasado 4 meses desde que todo empezó, además de que ya he enviado a Mika, las ordenes para que comiencen con la musicalizacion de las nuevas letras para el próximo disco de Bad luck, por lo que es necesario volver ya, Suichi-dijo con suavidad Tomha hablando con calma junto al oído del pelirosa.

-Se que debemos volver pero no por eso serán mas fáciles las cosas, en especial el tener que explicar ¿Quiénes son ellos?-dijo Suichi viendo hacia los dos pequeños diablillos que en ese momento dormían placidamente, imperturbables ante lo que sucedía en el resto de la habitación.

-¡No te preocupes por eso! Nadie, ni nada podrá arrancarlos de tus brazos-a pesar de que eso han intentado hacer estos meses-pues son tuyos; nadie tiene derecho a decidir por ellos mas que tu, puesto que son tus hijos y si alguien buscara hacerles daño, tendrían que enfrentarse a mi, que no por nada me he convertido en su padrino y por lo tanto pertenecen a la familia Seguchi, si trataran de lastimarlos se toparían conmigo y mis influencias, lo cual es suficiente para que muchos lo piensen antes de hacer algo en su contra-dijo Tomha formalmente.

-¡Tienes razón, son mis hijos y eres su padrino, nada malo les puede ocurrir pero me da miedo lo que la prensa pueda decir sobre esto, en especial la prensa amarillista, la cual no ha dejado de publicar que Yuki no ha tardado nada en sustituirme con varios hombres y mujeres e incluso especulan si le abandone por un nuevo amante, mas rico y poderoso que el ¿puedes imaginarte el escándalo que se armara cuando volvamos y además acompañados de mis niños?-dijo sarcástico Suichi volviéndose entre los brazos de Tomha para observarle de frente.

-¡Puedo imaginarlo, Suichi! Pero ¿Acaso no es verdad? Estas con alguien mas rico y poderoso que Eiri, desde el día en que lo abandonaste-dijo con cariñosa burla Tomha mientras besaba con dulzura la frente del pelirosa, quien como siempre que lo hacia no pudo evitar sonrojarse algo avergonzado.

-¡Por Dios, Tomha no digas tonterías y vamonos a dormir! Que si hemos de regresar pronto a Tokio debemos descansar muy bien para estar presentables, en especial yo, no quisiera que mis fans me vean demacrado, no les daría buena impresión-dijo Suichi soltándose del abrazo, mientras jalaba al rubio hacia la cama, para irse a descansar pero colocando antes los moisés en unos soportes para que los pequeños descansaran también.

-¡Eres un vanidosillo, Shu! Además no importa si luces demacrado, aun asi eres hermoso y con ese cansancio extra dan ganas de apapacharte mas, pequeño ángel-dijo Tomha con cariño, recostándose junto al pelirosa.

-¡Buenas noches, Tomha que descanses bien!-deseo Suichi dejando un tierno beso en la morena mejilla, acoplándose al cuerpo de su ahora amigo y protector que tanto le había ayudado a sobrellevar las muertes de cada uno de los miembros de su familia, con la única excepción de sus dos adorables sobrinitos, el pequeño y serio Suichi Shindou-un niñito idéntico a el, puesto que tenia el pelo rosado, excepto por los ojos que eran de color dorado-y la revoltosa y alegre Yuki Hana Shindou-una preciosura de niña, con el cabello rubio y los ojos violetas-ambos tan parecidos a sus fallecidos padres, su querida hermana y su cuñado.

Y asi...

Continuara...

Notas de autora: De nuevo en el aire!!!!!!!!!! ¿Que tal sus vaciones de navidad? espero que la hayan pasado super bien. Como pueden ver un nuevo capitulo de este fic, que espero les guste tanto como a mi; por cierto como de nuevo estoy con la escuela y este semestre pinta mas pesado que el anterior, la subida de cada fic mio sera de forma mensual, a partir de febrero pues por ultima vez voy a subir a todos entre esta semana y la proxima pero para los siguientes capitulos sera mensual, asi tengo tiempo de escribir en la computadora. Gracias por la comprension

El orden de actualizacion sera:

Milenio entre 1 y 7 de febrero (o sea primera semana del mes)  
Mundos distintos 8 y 14 de febrero (segunda semana)  
Sombra 15 y 21 de febrero (tercera semana)  
Vuelvo a ti 22 y 31 de febrero ( cuarta semana, consederen que este mes proximo solo tiene 28 pero el resoto anda entre 30 y 31, asi que contablizo todo el mes por las fechas y que no se confundan). 


	5. NOTICIAS SORPRENDENTES

VUELVO A TI

CAPITULO CINCO: Noticias sorprendentes.

¡Pero que cara tan horrible traes, hermanito¿Acaso tu ultima conquista te dejo en ese estado-pregunto una socarrona voz desde algún lugar dentro del departamento.

¿Qué...demonios...estas...haciendo...aquí...Tatshuya-pregunto con voz extremadamente pastosa Yuki mientras entrecerraba los ojos en un intento por ubicar al fastidioso de su hermano menor encontrándolo instalado muy cómodo en el sofá de su sala.

¿Qué manera de saludar es esa, Yuki? Sinceramente el que mi cuñadito te abandonara, te ha sentado muy mal; para empezar tienes un aspecto horrible pero no por ello menos atractivo, tienes ojeras, estas bastante desaliñado, tu cabello a crecido un tanto en estos meses, sales casi todas las noches de juerga y siempre con una nueva conquista, acostándote al menos con la mitad de ellas ¿Y todo por que? Porque aun no te haces a la idea de que Shuichi te dejo por otra persona-según dicen las revistas-pero eres tan obstinado que en lugar de intentar hallarlo prefieres malgastar tu vida, echándola a la mierda-dijo Tatshuya con ironía viendo el patético estado de su hermano mayor, a quien en verdad le había sentado mal el abandono de su pelirosa cuñadito pero eso era algo que no admitiría nunca puesto que era demasiado cerrado y no podía aceptar que estaba profundamente enamorado del pequeño pero adorable cantante de Bad luck, por lo cual prefería echar a perder su vida antes de admitir que aquel chiquillo molesto le había devuelto el corazón que ahora sangraba y lloraba por el mismo.

¿Qué diablos...quieres? Y no menciones a ese baka, asi que habla antes de que decida sacarte a patadas de mi casa, Tatshuya-dijo secamente Yuki mientras caminaba hacia la cocina, en busca de un vaso de agua asi como un par de analgésicos para combatir la fuerte resaca que traía como si tuviera unos enanillos dentro de su cabeza, martillándola incansables.

¡En verdad que te encuentras mal, Yuki! Y eso no es propio de ti pero no soy la persona mas aceptable para dar consejos, además de que me ignorarías por completo y antes de que empieces a mentármela recordándome a nuestra santa madre; déjame contarte lo que me atraído hasta tu casa-dijo Tatshuya con una sonrisa cínica, viendo a su hermano tomarse de golpe dos aspirinas y un vaso de agua haciendo gestos en el proceso.

¿Y bien, piensas decirme o no-dijo Yuki dejando con un ruido seco el vaso sobre la barra de la cocina.

¡Por supuesto¿Pero no crees que estarás mejor si te recuestas? La verdad es que pienso que en cualquier momento caerás al suelo, pues te tambaleas mucho, por lo que es mejor que te sientes además luego de lo que te diga: necesitaras estar acostado-dijo Tatshuya con calma.

¿Y por que diablos debo hacerlo-cuestiono Yuki dirigiéndose hacia el sofá donde se recostó con un brazo cubriendo su ojos pues la luz le molestaba mucho en los mismos.

¡Por Dios, Yuki eres un caso perdido! Solo espero que esta noticia te alegre tanto como a mí; pues veras ayer por la tarde nuestra querida Mika recibió una llamada muy importante ¿A que no sabes de quien? Pues nada mas y nada menos que de nuestro cuñado Tomha, quien como ya sabes ha estado "desaparecido" todos estos meses, lo mismo que...bueno no importa, después de todo no quieres escuchar su nombre; el hecho es que Tomha le dio instrucciones a Mika para que prepare lo necesario pues esta noche a las 11:20 PM llegara al aeropuerto de Tokio junto con...mmmm ¡esa persona! y eso no es todo sino que nuestro cuñado no desea que nadie, aparte de Mika, sepa que ambos regresan, lo cual es muy sospechoso viniendo de Tomha en especial porque tras cuatro meses de ausencia es obvio que a muchos les gustaría saber de su regreso por lo que aquí hay algo mas, el problema es que no se lo que sea, además desde ¿Cuándo Tomha desaprovecha la oportunidad de publicidad gratuita? Por lo tanto ¿Qué crees que suceda¿Acaso no se te hace todo muy sospechoso-dijo Tatshuya verdaderamente intrigado.

¿Era eso lo que tenias que decirme¡Son puras tonterías! además a mi ¿Qué me importa lo que haga o no Tomha? Muy su gusto lo que quiera hacer; por lo que si no tienes nada mejor que decir ¡Largo, que quiero descansar! Antes de continuar con mi novela-dijo Yuki harto de las intrigas de su pequeño hermano, levantándose del sofá para de inmediato dirigirse a la puerta y mostrarle el camino de salida.

¡Que gruñón te has vuelto! Y yo que pensé que te alegraría saber que Shuichi regresaba esta noche, la próxima vez no te diré nada Eiri-dijo Tatshuya, quien ofendido abandonando el departamento.

¡Y YA TE HE DICHO QUE NO MENCIONES HA ESE BAKA-grito Yuki azotando la puerta, de lo cual se arrepintió al volver a sentir aquellos enanitos martillar en su cabeza.

¡Maldición, como odio esto¿Por qué tenia Tatshuya que venir a molestar con eso¿Cómo si me interesara saber algo sobre ese baka¿A quien trato de engañar? Y eso bien lo sabe el fastidioso de mi hermano, sino fuera por el mismo no sabría nada sobre mi tonto baka, no sabría que se fue con el estupido de Tomha ¿A que se habrá debido eso? Cuando esos dos no se pueden ver ni en pintura, el primero por que creer que el segundo esta celoso de nuestra relación y por lo mismo trata de sabotearla y el segundo por que creer que ese baka no puede hacerme feliz en verdad; mas sin embargo los dos están equivocados muy pero muy equivocados, ni Tomha puede entenderme, ni Shuichi se da cuenta de lo mucho que me importa pues si lo hubiera hecho no me habría abandonado como lo hizo ¡Dios, cuanto lo he extrañado! Todos estos meses se me han hecho eternos sin mi revoltoso y ruidoso amante-pensó Yuki con una mezcla de sentimientos encontrados pues por un lado se alegraba de que Shuichi regresara pero por otro se sentía dolido a la vez que molesto por su abandono sin ninguna razón para hacerlo ya que aquella nota no era suficientemente aclaratoria ni causa para irse mientras se encaminaba con lentitud hacia su habitación recostándose entre las frías sabanas de su cama, estremeciéndose al sentir tal frialdad, extrañando aun mas a su tierno pelirosa, añorando el tibio y agradable calor de su cuerpo juvenil y con todas aquellas sensaciones no tardo en quedarse dormido.

Algunas horas mas tarde...

El incesante timbre del teléfono, interrumpió el no tan tranquilo sueño del rubio escritor quien molesto se encamino hacia la sala para contestar pero antes de que lo hiciera, salto el contestador automático llenando el lugar con la alegre y escandalosa voz de un joven pelirosa...

¡LALIHO! Estas llamando a la casa de Yuki y Shuichi; soy Shuichi si tienes algún mensaje que dejarme hazlo después de oír la señal pero si el mensaje es para mi Yuki-el cual esta metido en el estudio pegado a su estupida laptop y por la cual ni caso me hace-también puedes dejarlo después de escuchar el pitido y creo que eso es todo por el momento, mas tarde nos comunicaremos con quien hable, claro que dependiendo de que tan importante sea la persona pues si es el señor Seguchi- no creo que le respondamos pronto- si eres Hiro por el contrario te contestare en cuanto escuche tu mensaje y si eres Tatshuya ¡Ya te he dicho que me olvides pues no quiero nada contigo¡BAKA, DEJA YA DE DECIR TONTERÍAS Y TERMINA DE UNA VEZ LA GRABACIÓN¡UPPS, LO SIENTO CREO QUE ESTO NO DEBÍA DE IR GRABADO ASI QUE HASTA LUEGO, BIP-

¡Yuki, eres un caso perdido! Han pasado ya cuatro meses desde que mi cuñadito se fue y sigues conservando esa tonta grabación ¡AY QUE SER MASOQUISTA! Pero no te hablaba para poner tus defectos a la luz-lo cual no te iría tan mal, quizás asi te dieras cuenta de los mismos de una buena vez-te hablo para decirte que si deseas saber que es lo que esta ocultando, nuestro querido Tomha: prendas el televisor por el canal 44 a las 11:15 PM pues habrá una transmisión en vivo de la llegada de mis cuñados; eso es todo lo que diré, mañana hablaremos al respecto, cariños de tu guapísimo hermano Tatshuya-

¡Estupido Tatshuya! Por sus tonterías me ha despertado, será mejor que tome un baño, coma algo y continué con mi novela pues es todavía muy temprano; además como si me interesara lo que Tomha este ocultando-pensó Yuki exasperado mientras regresaba a su habitación, donde no tardo en sacar algo de ropa y tomar un relajante baño luego de lo cual comió algo para después encerrarse en su estudio, prender su laptop, enfrascándose en su siguiente novela, que iba muy avanzada y en poco tiempo la tendría lista pues ya lo único que le faltaba era darle un buen final a la trama y asi se le fueron varias horas hasta que se hizo de noche y entonces...

¡Es tarde ya! Son casi las 11:00 PM, será mejor que lo deje hasta aquí, de todas maneras no se que final le voy a dar todavía por lo que no tiene caso que pierda mi tiempo inútilmente, además debo de comer algo y quizás ver algo de televisión-se decía Yuki salvando los últimos cambios hechos al escrito, luego de lo cual perdió tiempo en otras tonterías y justo a las 11:15 PM prendió la televisión, sintonizando con rapidez el canal 44, en donde ya estaban transmitiendo la llegada de Tomha Seguchi y Shuichi Shindou.

-Nos encontramos en el aeropuerto de Tokio a la espera de la llegada del empresario de la NG Records, Tomha Seguchi, asi como del cantante del conocido grupo Bad luck, Shuichi Shindou, quienes arribaran en menos de 5 minutos a este lugar; por ahora guardaremos silencio pues nos informan que el avión que los trae a bordo, esta en este momento descendiendo-dijo la reportera mientras las cámaras enfocaban hacia un avión privado y con el logo de la NG Records en un costado que en ese instante descendía por la pista del aeropuerto, deteniéndose junto a la entrada de la terminal, donde un par de limusinas les esperaban para recogerlos.

-En este momento se están abriendo las puertas del avión, colocando la escalera para el descenso de los pasajeros, por lo que no tardaremos en ver bajar al señor Seguchi y a su acompañante el joven cantante Shindou-dijo de nuevo la reportera, mientras las cámaras enfocaban otra vez el avión, tomando de esta manera las dos siluetas que en ese instante aparecían en lo alto de la escalera de descenso y que pertenecían a...

¡Es Shuichi-pensó anhelante Yuki, inclinándose mas hacia el televisor y de paso apagando del cigarrillo que había prendido no hace mucho, completamente pendiente de lo que las noticias dijeran asi como ansioso por ver a su baka pues aun cuando no lo reconociera en verdad lo había extrañado todos esos meses y asi...

Continuara...

Contestación de los reviews.

Tsuki Que bueno que te gusta la historia, en cuanto lo de la imaginación, no se como lo hago simplemente dejo que las palabras fluyan y ya ves el resultado, el cual es lento por que eso de escribir en la computadora me hace ir mas calmado aparte de tener que estar editando entre párrafo y párrafo para que haya una cierta coherencia. En cuanto a tu sugerencia, es muy buena pero de momento me resultaría algo difícil escribir algo como lo que dices puesto que solo conozco de gravitation lo que leí en una reseña de una revista, asi como lo que he encontrado en Internet por lo que no estoy muy familiarizada con la misma y con el actuar de los personajes, asi que no me hago una idea completa de sus personalidades, por lo que tratar de escribir sobre lo que dices me causaría algunos problemas, en especial por que esta historia surgió en base a una canción y por lo mismo es la letra de esa canción lo que me dio la idea y el desarrollo del fic, por lo que quizás algún día me anime a hacer el intento con tu idea, pero si quieres leer algo parecido a lo que dices te recomiendo un fic que se llama "Placer culpable" y que encontraras en: en la sección de gravitation y es algo parecido a lo que comentas, excepto por que Tomha no es papá de Shuichi.

Lucy kuznetzov kon sakuma No entendí lo que me dices en tu review pero en caso de que tengas problemas con puedes checar en amor-yaoi donde también estoy publicando la historia.

Gravi: Gracias por lo del estilo, que bueno que te agrade y en cuanto a lo del español en otra sección fue por un error mío y que ya he corregido por lo que espero no hayas tenido problemas para encontrar la historia de nuevo.

zulyamata: Que bueno que te gusta el fic, y en cuanto a lo que se va armar, como ves cada vez es mas complicado y por momentos se complica mas y mas, lo de cortitos no lo puedo evitar pues es una forma de mantener la atención pues les dejo picadas.

Shu-chan: Si crees que la relación de Shu y Tomha es comprometida, espera lo que sigue por que lo será aun mas y en cuanto a los "hijos" creo que he aclarado que en realidad son sus sobrinos pero con los siguientes capítulos, te iras dando cuenta de por que son sus hijos y no sus sobrinos. Gracias por la corrección 1º, que como ves ya esta corregida a partir de este capitulo, un error de dedo y pronunciación, en cuanto a la 2, el motivo es medio tonto pero es que necesitaba uno para poder usar la canción en que estoy basando el fic, además de que otro novio, se me hizo algo muy utilizado en otros fics por lo que trate de buscar otra cosa, que por otro lado Shuichi es bastante dramático (o al menos asi me lo imagino) para algunas cosas que para muchos no tienen tanta importancia, como para Yuki (pero es que el rubio es mas frió que un iceberg por lo que estas ideas locas son las que me salen y según sea mi inspiración puede ser mejor o peor, eso es algo que ustedes juzgaran). Como vez nuevos capítulos, que espero te gusten como los demás.

Sakura: Asi es, Tomha ayudándolo y no solo eso sino que ahora es su confidente¿Como cambian las cosas, verdad? Espero te gustes estos capítulos también.

Aizea: Como ya comente, la idea de la familia al completo fue por no caer en lo mismo: de un nuevo novio, o que se vaya con Sakuma, o que Yuki lo engañe, etc., sino que busque otra cosa y eso fue lo que salio por lo que espero no les decepcione, además de que en realidad la razón no es tan importante (de momento) sino lo que sigue, sobretodo por que el punto fuerte de este fic es ¿Como volverán a estar juntos Yuki y Shuichi? Y no ¿Por que se fue? Solo sigan leyendo y se darán cuenta de mis locas ideas.

Elichan: No, como ya te habrás dado cuenta Tomha no tiene nada que ver, al contrario es un gran apoyo para el chico y en cuanto a que hará Yuki, un montón de tonterías, creeme se toparan con muchas sorpresas y nuestro querido rubio dará mucho de que hablar-si es que no lo hace ya-haciendo todo lo imposible por recuperar a su querido baka, eso si con la ayuda no tan deseada de su no tan adorado hermanito Tatshuya y unos que otros metiches.

Damashii: Como ya comente Yuki dará un cambio total solo por recuperar a su pelirosa, al cual le encontrara muchos "defectos".

Eiri Uesugi: Servida (o) Ya he explicado la razón de Shuichi y en cuanto a las medidas que tomara Yuki poco a poco iran saliendo en estos capítulos que siguen y que espero te gusten también.

Grin: Ya he subido mas capítulos, que espero te gusten también y te vayan explicando que onda con la relación de Shuichi y Yuki.

Maka-chan: La razón no es muy buena que se diga pero a mi me sirve para lo que tengo planeado hacerles a Yuki y Shuichi asi que espero te guste. Bueno nos seguimos leyendo. 


	6. cambios

VUELVO A TI

Capitulo 6: Cambios

¡Es Shuichi-pensó anhelante Yuki, inclinándose mas hacia el televisor y de paso apagando del cigarrillo que había prendido no hace mucho, completamente pendiente de lo que las noticias dijeran así como ansioso por ver a su baka pues aun cuando no lo reconociera en verdad lo había extrañado todos esos meses y así...

Y mientras tanto en otro punto de la ciudad, concretamente en un acogedor departamento...

¡HIRO, TIENES QUE VENIR RÁPIDO-grito con fuerza Suguru al ver las noticias en la televisión, por completo pasmado.

¿Qué sucede, Suguru-pregunto el pelirrojo ansioso y algo consternado por el grito de su compañero, ya que era extraño en él puesto que siempre era muy considerado y correcto en su comportamiento.

¡ALLÍ, EN LAS NOTICIAS-dijo Suguru señalando al reportaje en la televisión.

¿Qué hay¿Acaso algo importante-pregunto Hiro confundido quedándose pasmado al ver a las personas que en ese momento abandonaban aquel avión.

¡SHUICHI-exclamo sorprendido Hiro al darse cuenta de quien era aquella persona.

¡Y también Tomha-susurro Suguru viendo junto al pelirosa cantante a su primo.

¿Por qué no dijeron que volvían hoy-pregunto extrañado Suguru, volviéndose a ver al pelirrojo, confundido.

¡No tengo la menor idea! Supongo que deseaban mantenerlo en secreto pues también parecen muy sorprendidos por la presencia de la prensa y admiradores de Bad luck-respondió Hiro sin apartar la vista de las noticias, viendo los desesperados esfuerzos de los miembros de seguridad-probablemente solicitados por el señor Seguchi-por contener aquella muchedumbre que deseaba abalanzarse sobre su idolatrado Shuichi.

¡La muchedumbre apenas puede ser contenida por los elementos de seguridad, en verdad esto se pone cada vez más feo-exclamo la reportera al ser empujada sin ninguna consideración, por los fanáticos que intentaban acercarse al joven pelirosa.

-Tomha ¿Qué vamos hacer-cuestiono en voz baja Shuichi al ver a todos los histéricos fans.

¡No te preocupes, Shu! Yo me encargare de manejar esta desagradable situación-respondió Tomha con voz segura y tranquilizadora abrazando por la cintura al chico pelirosa quien sonrió dulcemente ante las palabras del rubio.

¡Pero que demonios-exclamo con sorpresa y celos Yuki al ver aquella escena entre su pequeño amante y su cuñado, dándose cuenta de la estrecha relación que se había forjado entre ambos, dejando atrás aquel antagonismo que los caracterizaba y no era el único en asombrarse por lo que veía, pues igual que el rubio había muchos otros sorprendidos por todo aquello y también se percataban de los cambios que presentaba el pelirosa, los cuales le hacían mucho más atractivo de lo que ya era...dándose cuenta de que aquellos eran: un cabello algo más largo de la última vez que le había visto pues lo llevaba recogido en una coleta a la altura de los hombros, también podía observar que el cuerpo del chico era más musculoso, más fuerte, lo mismo que se daba cuenta de la extraordinaria sensualidad que emanaba de él, así como todos los espectadores lo podía apreciar.

-Hiro ¿Qué crees que este pasando? Porque la verdad Tomha se muestra muy "cariñoso" con Shindou-pregunto Suguru viendo las noticias totalmente confundido.

¡No lo sé, Suguru! Pero algo me dice que en estos cuatro meses han pasado muchas cosas entre Shuichi y el Sr. Seguchi, pues resulta obvio que ya no se llevan mal-respondió Hiro.

Mientras tanto en el aeropuerto...

¡Esto sé esta convirtiendo en un verdadero caos! Los fans no pueden ser controlados por los elementos de seguridad, yéndoseles encima a Tomha Seguchi y Shuichi Shindou quienes han quedado atrapados bajo la multitud- comentaba la reportera en ese momento para la consternación de los televidentes.

¡Pero que esta sucediendo¿Acaso K no puede hacer nada? Si no hace algo pronto Shuichi no lo contara-pensaba preocupado Hiro, al ver como el Sr. Seguchi había logrado escaparse de entre la muchedumbre y en ese momento observaba como el mismo entregaba a K un pequeño bulto mientras tomaba la siempre fiel mágnum del guardaespaldas para de inmediato disparar con ella hacia el aire.

¡ALÉJENSE INMEDIATAMENTE DE SHUICHI O EL SIGUIENTE DISPARO NO SERÁ AL AIRE-exclamo Tomha furioso dirigiendo el cañón hacia la multitud que le observaba atónita y de manera automática obedecieron la orden.

¿Desde cuando el engreído de Tomha llama Shuichi a mi baka-se preguntaba Yuki mientras veía como su cuñado sin dejar de apuntar, se iba acercando al pelirosa quien estaba hecho un ovillo en el suelo.

¿Shuichi te encuentras bien-pregunto suavemente Tomha inclinándose un poco sobre el chico quien al escucharlo, alzo la cabeza notándose el pánico en aquellos ojos amatistas.

¡K, VEN DE INMEDIATO AQUÍ-ordeno Tomha viendo al guardaespaldas quien obedeció acercándose con rapidez sin soltar en ningún momento el bulto que previamente le había sido entregado.

-Hazte cargo de la situación, mientras ayudo a Shuichi-dijo Tomha pasándole el arma ha K, a la vez que retiraba el bulto de sus brazos para luego inclinarse nuevamente sobre el pelirosa, quien llevaba en sus brazos otro bultito al cual era obvio había estado protegiendo con su cuerpo de las agresiones de los fans.

¡Sujétalo bien Shu-dijo Tomha entregando el bultito que traía al pelirosa para luego tomar en sus brazos tanto al chico como a los dos bultitos, luego de lo cual se dirigió hacia la limosina al mismo tiempo que le decía a K que se hiciera cargo del equipaje así como de la prensa y los fans.

-Como hemos podido ver a resultado imposible realizar una entrevista a Tomha Seguchi por lo cual no nos queda mas que decir; por lo que los mantendremos informados en cuanto sepamos algo de lo que esta sucediendo acerca de esto-finalizo la reportera mientras se despedía.

-Seria mejor ir a descansar por ahora no creo que podamos hacer mucho ya mañana veremos que hacer ¡Buenas noches Suguru-se despidió Hiro mientras apagaba el televisor y se dirigía a su dormitorio.

¡Buenas noches, Hiro-contesto Suguru camino a la habitación de huéspedes.

Mientras tanto en el departamento de Yuki podemos encontrar a un rubio bastante molesto y celoso por lo que acababa de ver aunque también lleno de dudas...

¿Qué significa todo esto¿Qué eran esos bultos que traía Shuichi? Definitivamente Tomha tendrá que darme muchísimas explicaciones-pensaba Yuki mientras apagaba la televisión y se dirigía a su habitación dándole vueltas al asunto y por lo cual le resulto muy difícil poder dormir aquella noche en especial luego de lo presenciado en las noticias.

Y en la limusina...

¿Te encuentras bien, Shu-pregunto preocupado Tomha viendo al chico en sus brazos.

¡Estoy bien, no te preocupes, solo algo adolorido Tomha-respondió Shuichi recostando su cabeza sobre el hombro del rubio.

-Me encargare de que paguen el daño que te han hecho, pequeño ángel-susurro Tomha estrechando aun más el abrazo sobre el pelirosa, quien poco a poco se iba quedando adormilado. Con los dos bultitos que todavía cargaba, y que por suerte no habían salido lastimados ni tampoco protestaban, pero antes de caer en brazos de Morfeo...

¿Cómo crees que la prensa y los fans se hayan enterado, de que llegábamos hoy, Tomha-cuestiono bostezando Shuichi, tratando de alejar el sueño que lo envolvía.

¡Tengo una ligera sospecha, ya mañana me encargare de confirmarlo; ahora duerme, Shuichi-murmuro Tomha viendo dormir a sus tres Ángeles.

Y así...

Continuara...

Notas: Espero les guste este nuevo capitulo que en un momento de inspiración he terminado y por lo mismo le estoy subiendo rápido, pero no esperen que esto sea la regla, pues la actualización es por mes. Ahora la respuesta a sus comentarios: Zafiro Any: que bueno que te guste la historia, y créeme ese hermanito sexy dará de mucho que hablar, puesto que todo lo malinterpretara.

Charo Nakano: insisto, esto solo es una racha de inspiración, la actualización normal será cada mes, favor de checarse el capitulo 3 o 4 sobre los días de subida, gracias.

AMOR YAOI.

Iori: gracias por los comentarios pero como he dicho, las actualizaciones serán mes por mes, lo lamento pero entre la escuela y las inspiraciones como que no me da tiempo para mas pronto.

Zunade: que bueno que te guste este Tomha que como veras no están malo como aparenta y por el contrario será de gran ayuda para que Shuichi y Yuki vuelvan a estar juntos, aunque eso si no se los podrá tan fácil sobretodo a su cuñado. Y cuando Yuki sepa que es pap�, créeme será algo digno de leer, pero tendrás que esperar a leerlo.

Sakura: no te preocupes a Tomha no le gustaran los tíos- al menos no del todo- y Shuichi se quedara con Yuki, te lo aseguro.

Zulyamata: no creo que te imagines todo lo que tengo planeado pero estoy segura que te gustaran todos los enredos que se darán, sobretodo ahora que ya estarán todos reunidos en especial con los miembros de Bad luck, con los del grupo N Gaspel, los representantes y los cuñados metiches, imagina lo que puede pasar. 


	7. SEREMOS PADRES

VUELVO A TI

CAPITULO 7: Seremos padres.

-¡Tengo una ligera sospecha, ya mañana me encargare de confirmarlo; ahora duerme, Shuichi!-murmuro Tomha viendo dormir a sus tres Ángeles.

Y mientras la limusina se deslizaba silenciosa por las desiertas calles de la ciudad, Tomha Seguchi se dedicaba a contemplar a sus durmientes Ángeles, a la vez que su cabeza pensaba en la persona que estaba "casi" seguro era el responsable de la aparición de aquella multitud en el aeropuerto.

-¡Esta vez Tatshuya la hizo en grande! Ya me encargare de que aprenda ha obedecer cuando doy una orden-pensaba Tomha, viendo por la ventana de la limusina como llegaban a su mansión.

-¡Bienvenido, señor que gusto volverlo a ver!-saludo respetuosamente el mayordomo al abrir la puerta de la limusina para que su señor pudiera bajar.

-¡George, me da gusto verte¿Cómo han estado las cosas por aquí?-pregunto Tomha amable mientras trataba de salir del auto, dándose cuenta de que le seria algo difícil de hacer puesto que no deseaba despertar a sus Ángeles.

-¿Desea que le ayude, señor?-pregunto el mayordomo al ver el dilema del rubio.

-¡Si, por supuesto! Pero ten cuidado con mis ahijados, no quiero que se despierten ha sido un viaje muy pesado para ellos y me gustaría que descansaran-dijo con suavidad Tomha viendo complacido como su fiel mayordomo sujetaba delicadamente los bultitos que constituían sus dos angelitos, luego de lo cual le fue mas fácil descender de la limusina con el pelirosa en brazos, sin alterar en absoluto su reposo.

-¿Y Mika, donde esta?-pregunto Tomha al percatarse de la ausencia de su esposa.

-La señora esta terminado de arreglar las habitaciones de los huéspedes, así como atendiendo al doctor Fujitama-respondió George entrando detrás del rubio a la casa.

-¡Entiendo¿Podrías decirme en que habitaciones se encuentran, George?-solicito Tomha en un susurro para no molestar a su preciosa carga.

-¡Por aquí, señor!-respondió el mayordomo mientras le conducía hacia las habitaciones de invitados en el segundo piso de la mansión, a las que no tardaron en llegar.

-¡Buenas noches!-saludo Tomha mientras entraba en la habitación donde se encontraba su esposa y el medico, un viejo conocido.

-¡Buenas noches, Tomha!-saludaron tanto Mika como el hombre junto a ella.

-¡Me da gusto verte, Shin! Supongo que has visto lo que paso en el aeropuerto y por lo mismo estas aquí ¿cierto?-cuestiono curioso Tomha.

-¡Así es! Estaba observando las noticias cuando vi el reportaje y de inmediato vine para acá; ya que imagino que desearas saber si tus ahijados se encuentran en buenas condiciones después de lo sucedido, lo mismo que el chico en tus brazos-dijo Shin Fujitama con tranquilidad.

-Si no es mucha molestia, te lo agradecería; aunque estoy seguro de que a los niños no les paso nada grave, Shuichi me preocupa en especial el golpe de su cabeza y otras partes de su anatomía-respondió Tomha observando el chipote que el chico pelirosa tenia en su frente y si sus sospechas eran ciertas varias partes de su cuerpo debían de estar maltratadas pero el chico era demasiado sufrido como para quejarse por algo como eso, además de que el cansancio lo había vencido.

Así que de manera inmediata Shin Fujitama se puso a examinar a sus tres pacientes, comprobando que los niños no tenían ningún daño, sobretodo Yuki estaba muy sana pues al parecer había sido Shuichi quien se llevo la peor parte lo que pudo observar al explorarlo aun cuando el chipote no era para preocuparse, si le dolería durante algunos días y por consiguiente la cabeza; así mismo presentaba varios hematomas por todo el cuerpo especialmente en la espalda y piernas, los cuales tomarían varios días en desaparecer también pudo apreciar algunos músculos contracturados, quizás debido a toda la tensión que sufría el chico.

-Y bien ¿Cuál es el diagnostico?-pregunto Tomha un tanto cansado.

-Los niños están en perfectas condiciones, por lo que no te preocupes por ellos; en cuanto al chico, el chipote no es de cuidado pero si le dolerá la cabeza por algún tiempo pero es debido a la contusión, también tiene varios hematomas en el cuerpo así como algunos músculos contracturados por lo que te dejare este analgésico que también es antiinflamatorio para el golpe en la cabeza, este ungüento para los hematomas y también para aliviar los músculos tensionados; las indicaciones están anotadas en cada caja por lo que no tendrás ningún problema, solamente dárselos al chico pues por lo que vi la ultima vez no es muy aficionado a obedecer ordenes-dijo Shin mientras le entregaba un par de cajas con los medicamentos mencionados.

-¡No te preocupes! Ya lograre que Shuichi se los tome y en cuanto al ungüento imagino que se aplica directamente a la piel ¿verdad?-pregunto Tomha mientras el medico asentía- Entonces me encargare de untárselo y por cierto ¡Muchas gracias por venir así como lo que hiciste en Osaka sin tu intervención, creo que Shuichi se habría desmoronado en especial cuando quisieron quitarle a mis ahijados!-dijo Tomha estrechado la mano de su amigo.

-Sabes que cuentas con mi ayuda incondicional y mas en una causa tan noble como la de tu protegido y sus sobrinitos, además lo que intentaban hacerle era injusto solamente por tener tan solo 20 años por eso me alegro de que todo salieran bien y que el chico tenga la custodia de los niños y tu te hayas convertido en su padrino; por lo que no tienes nada que agradecerme, es un gusto poder devolverte de alguna manera todo el apoyo que un día me otorgaste, pues de no ser por el mismo jamás habría logrado titularme como doctor, Tomha-dijo Shin afectuosamente devolviendo el saludo al rubio, quien sonrió agradecido.

-Bueno será mejor que me marche, es tarde y Sara se preocupara-aun cuando sabe que estoy aquí-además tendrás cosas de que hablar con tu mujer hace 4 meses que no se ven. No te molestes en acompañarme, conozco el camino-dijo Shin despidiéndose para luego abandonar la habitación.

-¿Qué te parecen los niños? Son hermosos ¿No lo crees así, Mika?-pregunto Tomha acercándose a su esposa, quien se había quedado a observar a los pequeños angelitos luego de que el doctor los examinara.

-¡Son hermosos! Y me da gusto que seas su padrino e imagino que ya sabrás cambiarles los pañales, darles el biberón, lo mismo que bañarlos y todo lo que un bebe pueda necesitar ¿cierto?-dijo Mika con voz suave y baja.

-¡Por supuesto! Estos 4 meses he aprendido tanto como Shuichi acerca del cuidado de bebes-dijo Tomha también con voz baja.

-¡Que bueno! Así podrás enseñarme hacerlo para cuando nazca nuestro hijo, Tomha-dijo Mika viendo a su esposo con una sonrisa misteriosa.

-¿Nuestro hijo, de que hablas?-cuestiono Tomha confundido, observando detenidamente a su esposa, notando por primera vez-desde su llegada- el abultamiento en su vientre, lo cual le sorprendió pues no recordaba que lo tuviera hace 4 meses.

-Recuerdas que el día siguiente, en que te fuiste, tenía cita con Shin-Tomha asintió- pues resulta que venia sospechando el estar embarazada pero necesitaba una confirmación profesional, así que Shin me lo confirmo: estaba embarazada de un mes pero ya no fue posible decírtelo pues te fuiste con Shuichi para ayudarlo con sus problemas y cuando le pediste a tu amigo que fuera a Osaka para auxiliarte con los mismos, le pedí de favor que no te comentara nada ya que quería ser quien te diera la noticia y aquí la tienes ¡Seremos padres, Tomha!-exclamo Mika abrazándose a su marido con amor.

-¡OH Dios, no puedo creerlo! Me haces tan feliz, mi amor-susurro Tomha emocionado devolviendo el abrazo a su esposa, al mismo tiempo que la besaba en los labios con ternura y amor.

Y así...

Continuara...

Notas de la autora: espero les guste este nuevo episodio, que como ven estoy subiendo una semana antes y eso se debe a que la próxima semana salgo de vacaciones de semana santa y por lo tanto no tendría oportunidad de actualizar hasta el siguiente mes, así que subo lo que corresponde un poco antes por esa causa pero como siempre las actualizaciones son mensuales y en estricto orden alfabético, es decir, milenio, mundos distintos, sombra y vuelvo a ti. Así que no desesperen por las actualizaciones que lentas pero seguras si son, aquí les dejo sus respuestas a los comentarios que hicieron antes. GRACIAS.

Respuestas a los reviews:

Amor yaoi.

xgravieiri: como te podrás dar cuenta ni Shuichi es malo, ni Yuki es pobre, sino más bien hay una serie de enredos involucrados. Espero te sigan gustando los siguientes capítulos, pues solo has leído el primero y ese no aclara mucho que digamos.

Sakura: Gracias por las porras, espero que este capitulo también te guste, sobretodo ahora que Mika y Tomha serán padres.

Kuroi Reki: Gracias, a mi también me gusta este Tomha puesto que es mas humano y no tan frió e insensible como lo pintan en otros fics, espero te siga gustando ahora que será papá; en cuanto a si Hiro y Suguru tienen algo solo puedo decirte que de momento comparten departamento y son solamente amigos, no puedo asegurar una relación puesto que la historia se desarrolla según mi inspiración y los reviews que me dejan; pero no tengo contemplada ninguna relación entre los dos, creo que primero dejo a Hiro con K que con Suguru pero tampoco lo aseguro.

iori: Me encanta tomarles en cuenta a todos y todas las que me dejan un comentario (aunque a veces me tardo en responderles pero es por lo ocupada que estoy) y la verdad que no es por ser mala pero no puedo ir mas rápido pues ahorita estoy en jaque con la escuela, hemos tenido que leernos dos libros de mas de 500 hojas y que no son tan fáciles, además de tener que hacer ensayos y un montón de tarea para el resto de las clases, así como el servicio social que también exige mucho pues tengo que cuidar a varios niños que casi nos sacan canas verdes a mis compañeras y a mi, así que por favor tengan paciencia.

RYUICHI SAKUMA: Gracias por el comentario, se continua mes por mes así que eso todavía no cambia a menos que mi inspiración decida como en el anterior capitulo, que puedo subir antes de que llegue la fecha de subida.

akari: Oye, que Tomha no es meloso con Shuichi (bueno la verdad es que si, pero es punto y aparte) y no te preocupes que llegado el momento Shuichi les aclarara todo. anonymous: Gracias por los comentarios, y créeme Yuki seguirá sufriendo de celitis aguda hasta volverse crónica, con la ayuda de Tatshuya, Tomha y los demás; yo también me puse triste por tener que darle mate a la familia de Shuichi pero era necesario para la trama pero los niños no podrían estar mejor cuidados que con tan bello ángel. Y con las actualizaciones pues ni modo no puedo hacer mas así que seguirán las subidas mes a mes, así que reitero PACIENCIA.

lucy kuznetzov kon sakuma la verdad que tu nick name no me suena de nada pero se agradece la molestia de dejar un comentario, gracias por lo que me dices y espero te guste este nuevo capitulo. Solo pido paciencia para lo que viene pero tanto Tomha como Shuichi explicaran perfectamente lo que esta pasando con ellos y con los niños y tienes toda la razón (que por cierto eres la primera que comenta algo al respecto) sobre los niños si parecen hijos de Shuichi y Yuki, deliberadamente les di esas apariencias pues el propósito es que SEAN LOS HIJOS DE LOS DOS.

Kmiloncia: como ya he mencionado Yuki y Shuichi se quedan juntos y en cuanto a Tomha es por darle algo mas de calor y cierto protagonismo, sin que necesariamente termine enredado con Shu o Yuki como en otros fics.

chouri Pues en cuanto a la reacción de Yuki pues te la debo para el próximo capitulo, así que espérate para el mismo.

Ally-Tsukasa: Gracias por tus comentarios, espero también te guste este episodio. 


	8. malentendidas atenciones

VUELVO A TI

Capitulo 8: Malentendidas atenciones.

-¡OH Dios, no puedo creerlo! Me haces tan feliz, mi amor-susurro Tomha emocionado devolviendo el abrazo a su esposa, al mismo tiempo que la besaba en los labios con ternura y amor.

-¡Me alegra saber que te agrada la noticia tanto como a mi! Tenía un poco de miedo y ansiedad, sobre tu reacción puesto que hace tiempo que no platicábamos acerca de tener un hijo y como no fue planeado todo esto; pensé que quizás no te gustaría la idea-dijo Mika con voz dudosa viendo a su esposo, un tanto preocupada.

-¡No pienses en eso! Me encanta la idea de tener un hijo y en cuanto a que no fue planeado; creo que nuestro pequeño estaba ansioso por venir a este mundo-dijo Tomha cariñoso.

-¡Que alegría! Me quitas un peso de encima, Tomha-respondió Mika besando a su esposo, quien le devolvió el beso con gusto.

-Ahora es mejor que vayamos a descansar, sobretodo tu mi amor ¡Luces muy cansado!-dijo Mika preocupada al ver las ojeras debajo de los bellos ojos azules de su esposo.

-¡Estoy muy cansado, en verdad! Pero no tienes de que preocuparte, ese cansancio se debe a todas las cosas que han venido sucediendo últimamente; lo mejor será que vayas a descansar, te alcanzare en un momento ya que antes debo curar a Shuichi-dijo Tomha con una suave sonrisa en los labios, besando la frente de su esposa.

-¿Has llegado a querer mucho al chico, verdad?-pregunto Mika curiosa mientras se dirigía hacia la salida de la habitación, deteniéndose un instante en el umbral de la puerta.

-¡Asi es! Shuichi es una persona muy especial para mí, ahora-respondió Tomha con ternura.

-¡Me da gusto, asi que cuídalo bien, Tomha, buenas noches!-se despidió Mika abandonando finalmente la habitación para encaminarse a la suya propia pero al salir...

-¿Qué estas haciendo, Tatshuya?-pregunto en voz baja Mika al ver a su hermano menor a unos cuantos pasos de la puerta, en el pasillo.

-¡Hola hermanita¿Qué tal tu marido y Shuichi?-pregunto el chico con cierto tono cínico que no paso desapercibido para Mika.

-¡No creo que eso sea de tu incumbencia, Tatshuya! será mejor que te vayas a dormir, ni Tomha, ni Shuichi están disponibles para soportar tus cínicos comentarios-dijo seriamente Mika con el ceño un poco fruncido.

-¡Pero que genio, hermanita! No es como si fuera a interrumpirlos, después de todo si a ti no te molesta que lo "hagan" bajo tu techo, a mí tampoco-dijo Tatshuya con burla.

-¡Tienes una mente enferma, Tatshuya!-dijo Mika algo molesta mientras se metía en su habitación, ignorando por completo a su hermano menor.

-¡Pero que fácil es hacerla rabiar! Mika y Eiri se parecen demasiado, se toman muy en serio su papel como hermanos mayores deberían de relajarse mas y disfrutar mejor la vida-pensaba Tatshuya mientras se asomaba de manera discreta en la habitación de Shuichi en donde pudo ver...

-Vamos Shuichi no seas remilgoso ¿Cuántas veces hemos hecho esto? Y aun asi sigues comportándote como si fuera la primera vez-regaño con ternura Tomha al mismo tiempo que masajeaba con suavidad el cuerpo del pelirosa, el cual gemía silenciosamente ante el masaje del hombre encima de él.

-Ya quisiera yo verte en mi posición ¿Por qué debo ser siempre el que se coloque debajo?-cuestiono Shuichi intentando ahogar un nuevo gemido que pugnaba por abandonar sus labios, ante la suave presión que Tomha ejercía sobre su cuerpo adolorido.

-¡Será porque te gusta hacerlo, siempre que estamos en esta situación o quizás porque es lo mas cómodo en este momento! Pero te prometo que la próxima vez que no encontremos en algo como esto serás tu, quien se ponga encima-dijo Tomha sin dejar en ningún instante de masajear al pelirosa, quien realizo un leve puchero por sus palabras, pues Shuichi sabia lo mismo que Tomha que eso seria algo que no sucedería en un futuro cercano, especialmente con la suerte que se cargaba ¿Porque siempre habrían de ocurrirle esas cosas a él? Se decía interiormente Shuichi.

-¡Vaya, vaya con mis cuñados¿Quién lo hubiera supuesto? Asi que los dos engañan a mis queridos hermanos; esto es algo que le encantara saber a Eiri, asi como Mika debería de estar aquí y presenciar esto para que viera que su esposo no es tan santo como trata de aparentar pero a lo mejor ya lo sabe y por eso mismo fue que los dejo solos, después de todo ¿Cómo podría tragarse alguien que los dos han estado fuera-por cuatro meses-solo por negocios¡Si como no, a otro con ese cuento y menos luego de lo que estoy viendo!-pensaba Tatshuya mientras se llevaba un puño a la boca, ahogando asi el gemido que quería salir de su garganta pues viendo aquella escena empezaba ha sentir un inmenso calor lo mismo que una increíble excitación recorrer cada célula de su cuerpo.

-¿Tatshuya¿Que esta haciendo aquí?-pensaba Tomha al ver de reojo a su cuñado, luego de haber percibido un pequeño ruido proveniente de la puerta y que nada tenia que ver con Shuichi; por lo que discretamente había vuelto el rostro hacia la misma, encontrándose con su cuñado en el umbral.

-¡Interesante! Creo que se esta poniendo algo "alegre" y con lo mal pensado que es, puede resultar de provecho esta situación en especial si le va con el cuento a Eiri-pensaba malvadamente Tomha mientras deslizaba sus manos por el cuerpo de Shuichi con mas delicadeza, con suaves y apremiantes roces.

-¡Tomha!-exclamo ahogadamente Shuichi mientras su respiración se volvía irregular, al sentir los movimientos de su amigo.

-¿Qué haces, Tomha?-cuestiono sorprendido Shuichi, sintiendo como el rubio lo alzaba repentinamente, teniendo que abrazarse al mismo pues el cambio de posición lo había mareado un tanto ha causa del golpe en su cabeza.

-¡Tranquilo, mi ángel! No te asustes, solamente quiero llegar a tu espalda para poder untarte mejor-dijo Tomha con voz dulce.

-¡Entiendo¿Por qué estas abriéndote la camisa, Tomha?-pregunto Shuichi al ver como el rubio abría su camisa dejando al descubierto su fuerte torso.

-¡Oye, que con este masaje hasta calor me esta dando! Por lo que tengo derecho a ponerme cómodo, Shu-dijo Tomha con picardía.

-¡AH, comprendo!-susurro Shuichi levemente ruborizado, bajando la cabeza para observar el torso pálido del rubio, mientras el mismo seguía esparciendo el ungüento medicinal por toda su espalda, aliviando sus músculos adoloridos y acalambrados.

-¿Qué sucede, Shuichi?-pregunto curioso Tomha al ver y sentir como el pelirosa colocaba sus manos sobre su torso, explorándolo casi tímidamente.

-¡A pesar del tiempo que tenemos haciendo esto de dormir juntos, no me había dado cuenta de lo fuerte que eres; asi como lo atractivo de tu cuerpo, Tomha!-susurro con extrañeza Shuichi mientras delineaba los músculos de aquel torso, como si fuera la primera vez que lo veía y lo hacia (lo cual asi era)

-¡OH, Shuichi eres encantador!-musito Tomha mientras dejaba un suave beso en la mejilla del muchacho, quien sonrió ante la caricia, con deleite y cariño.

-¡No soporto un segundo mas! Si me quedo aquí, voy a terminar por entrar a esa habitación-pensaba excitado Tatshuya rozando distraídamente la dureza de su bajo vientre y al no soportar por más tiempo todo aquello, huyo con rapidez de aquella puerta, dirigiéndose a una velocidad increíble a su propia habitación, donde pensaba dar rienda suelta a su propia satisfacción antes de ir a dormir.

-¿Sucede algo, Tomha? Estas sonriendo muy raro-dijo Shuichi al ver la sonrisa malvada que curvaba en ese momento los labios de su amigo.

-¡No sucede nada, pequeño ángel! Ahora es mejor que descanses, a sido un día agotador y necesitas dormir; además el medicamento no tardara en hacer efecto y asi podrás dormir mas relajado, Shuichi-dijo Tomha recostando al pelirosa contra el colchón, tras lo cual se levanto de la cama para salir de la habitación pero antes de que lo hiciera por completo...

Y asi...

Continuara...

Notas de la autora: Espero les agrade este nuevo capitulo de esta historia que cada vez es mas y mas enredada ¿Qué les han parecido las ideas que Tatshuya se esta creando con lo sucedido entre Tomha y Shuichi? Si piensan que es un malpensado solo esperen a que le vaya con el cuento a Eiri, entonces sabremos que tan inventivo es el chico. Zafiro Any: Espero te guste este nuevo capitulo, y a mi también me agrada que Mika este embarazada pues eso me permite explorar un aspecto poco analizado de Tomha ¿Será un buen padre¿Qué crees tú? Me temo que el reencuentro entre Yuki y Shuichi deberá de esperar un poquito mas pues en el siguiente capitulo Tatshuya hará de las suyas, otra vez; asi que paciencia.

Mizuky: A mi también me gusta este Tomha tan humano y también espero que Yuki lo entienda todo, aunque claro primero hará un panchote pero al final reaccionara, aun cuando primero haga sufrir a su adorable baka.

Kmiloncia¡Tranquila, que Tomha no es bisexual por el contrario es muy heterosexual pero los piques e intrigas son para hacer reaccionar a su rubio cuñado, pero ni asi lo hace!

iori: La ultima actualización fue en la ultima semana de marzo por lo que la siguiente actualización es en la ultima semana de abril, es una vez por mes; asi que no desesperes la subida es de la siguiente manera: milenio se sube entre el 1 y 7 de cada mes, mundos distintos entre el 8 y 14 del mes, sombra entre 15 y 21 y por ultimo vuelvo a ti entre el 22 y 31 del mes por lo que su actualización toca hasta el final no al principio del mes, asi que busca las subidas en esas fechas. Los pequeños Shuichi y Hana Yuki tienen aproximadamente 10 meses de edad, todavía son unos bebes pero ya pronto empezaran a caminar y balbucear para los líos de este fic.

sakura: Que gusto que te esta gustando la historia y la verdad que a mi también me gusta mucho este Tomha, con Yuki y Shuichi tendremos que esperar un poquito mas para saber que pasa. Espero también hayas tenido una buena semana santa.

wilon eries: Gracias por las porras y ojala también te guste este nuevo capitulo y lo de cortitos no es adrede pero asi me da mi inspiración.

blueazulacero: Muchas gracias por las porras. 


	9. Un entrometido hermano menor

VUELVO A TI

Capitulo 9: Un entrometido hermano menor.

-¿Sucede algo, Tomha? Estas sonriendo muy raro-dijo Shuichi al ver la sonrisa malvada que curvaba en ese momento los labios de su amigo.

-¡No sucede nada, pequeño ángel! Ahora es mejor que descanses, a sido un día agotador y necesitas dormir; además el medicamento no tardara en hacer efecto y así podrás dormir mas relajado, Shuichi-dijo Tomha recostando al pelirosa contra el colchón, tras lo cual se levanto de la cama para salir de la habitación pero antes de que lo hiciera por completo...

-¿Te podrías quedar conmigo, por favor? No me gusta estar solo, Tomha-dijo Shuichi con una voz adormilada, mientras sujetaba por un brazo al rubio, deteniéndolo antes de que se fuera.

-¡OH, Shuichi! Deberías aprender a no depender tanto de otros-dijo Tomha con seriedad, mientras se volvía a ver al pelirosa.

-¡Esta bien, me quedare! Pero no me pongas esa carita de perrito lastimado, mas antes de quedarme contigo; iré a ver a Mika y decirle la situación ¿Te parece?-dijo Tomha con una sonrisa, pues le resultaba realmente difícil negarle casi cualquier cosa al chico en la cama.

-¿Regresaras, verdad?-dijo Shuichi inseguro mientras soltaba el brazo del rubio.

-¡Lo haré! Ahora descansa, que mucha falta te hace-dijo Tomha, arropando con ternura al pelirosa, tras lo cual salió de la habitación para ir donde su esposa, quien yacía completamente dormida.

-¡Es mejor que la deje descansar! Se nota tan cansada como Shuichi, solo espero que no le importe que me quede con él, esta noche-pensó Tomha con cariño, a la vez que acariciaba con suavidad la mejilla de Mika, quien dejo escapar un ligero suspiro ante la misma.

-¡Te amo, Mika!-susurro Tomha inclinándose un instante para rozar los labios de su esposa con los suyos propios, tras lo cual, regreso a la habitación de Shuichi, metiéndose bajo las sabanas junto al pelirosa, el cual al sentir la fuente de calor a su lado de inmediato se abrazo a la misma, provocando una sonrisa en el rostro del rubio.

-¡Eiri, es verdaderamente afortunado por tenerte, ángel mío! Pero mucho me temo que no sabe valorarte y menos aun al amor que le profesas, mi pequeño-pensó con cariño Tomha mientras abrazaba al chico, a la vez que se iba quedando dormido, embriagado por el aroma del mismo.

Y a la mañana siguiente...

-¿Qué demonios estas haciendo aquí, Tatshuya?-cuestiono de muy mal humor Yuki, al entrar en su cocina y encontrarse con el fastidioso de su hermano menor, el cual solo sonrió con cinismo al escuchar la voz rasposa y seca de su hermano mayor, resultándole evidente que el rubio no había pasado una buena noche y obviamente tenia una idea a que se debía aquel estado.

-¡Ya lo he dicho antes: Realmente te afecto que mi ex-cuñadito te dejara, Eiri!-dijo Tatshuya burlonamente mientras observaba a su hermano prepararse un muy cargado café para poder despertarse.

-¡Deja de estar dando lata con lo mismo! Y me di ¿A que has venido?-dijo verdaderamente molesto Yuki, al mismo tiempo que daba un largo sorbo a su café, poniendo cara de asco al sentir su sabor tan cargado pero por nada del mundo le agregaría azúcar pues hacer eso inevitablemente le recordaría a Shuichi y ya era bastante malo recordarlo y hasta soñarlo de manera continua como para todavía recordarlo por realizar cosas que al baka ese le gustaba hacer.

-¡OH bueno ya que estas de tan excelente ánimo, Eiri! Creo que te lo diré: como bien sabes ayer, regresaron nuestro querido cuñado Tomha así como...-dijo Tatshuya haciendo deliberadamente una pausa solo para ver la cara de fastidio que su hermano ponía en ese instante-...Shuichi y como recordaras, ya que imagino que viste la televisión, aunque sino lo hiciste no tiene importancia. Tomha se mostró muy protector con el chico, algo que es peculiar si tenemos en cuenta que nuestro cuñado no es muy dado a ese tipo de demostraciones y menos teniendo todo un cuerpo de guardaespaldas ¿Verdad?-dijo Tatshuya con calma.

-¡DEJA DE ESTAR DANDO VUELTAS AL ASUNTO Y HABLA DE UNA BUENA VEZ, TATSHUYA!- grito Yuki perdiendo la poca paciencia que tenia, ante tanto rollo por parte de su hermano, pues sabia que lo hacia a propósito así como sabia que lo que le diría no seria nada agradable pues si lo fuera no estaría dando tantas vueltas, además desde ¿Cuándo su hermano era agradable con él?

-¡Pero que genio, hermanito! Mas como se que desearas matarme en este momento, al menos deja que termine de contarte lo que descubrí ayer por la noche-dijo Tatshuya misterioso.

-Sinceramente me importa un comino lo que vayas a decir, pero como de otra manera jamás te largaras ¡Adelante, cuéntame!-dijo cínicamente Yuki mientras sacaba de un cajón una cajetilla de cigarros de donde no tardo en sacar un cigarrillo y prenderlo, al mismo tiempo que le dirigía una mirada socarrona a su hermano menor, quien ni siquiera se inmuto ante la misma.

-Sigo insistiendo ¡Que mal genio! Ahora comprendo porque Shuichi decidió abandonarte así como cambiarte por el querido Tomha- dijo Tatshuya desapasionadamente, tal como si estuviera comentando el clima o las noticias de las 7 de la noche, complaciéndose internamente al ver la consternación que por un segundo cruzo la mirada de Yuki, pero que lamentablemente no duro mucho puesto que el rubio era excelente para enmascarar sus emociones, no por nada era un príncipe de hielo.

-¿De que estas hablando?-cuestiono Yuki con seriedad pero sin dejar de ver a su hermano, con algo parecido a la curiosidad.

-Ayer por la noche en que regrese a casa, pues digamos que encontré a Mika saliendo de la habitación que ocuparía Shuichi y me resulto peculiar que Tomha se quedara dentro de la misma por lo que aprovechando que la puerta quedo entreabierta me puse a espiarlos y lo que observe fue verdaderamente excitante así como sorprendente-dijo Tatshuya continuando con el misterio.

-¡Tienes tres segundos para terminar de hablar y procura ser breve o de lo contrario sabrás que tan enojado puedo ponerme, Tatshuya¡Uno, dos...!-comenzó Yuki contando con fría calma.

-¡SUICHI TUVO SEXO CON TOMHA Y VAYA QUE LO DISFRUTARON!-exclamo Tatshuya asustado y mucho antes de que su hermano terminara de contar, pues conociéndolo: cumpliría su amenaza.

-¿Que diablos has dicho?-indago consternado Yuki, olvidando por completo su conteo, mientras se levantaba con brusquedad de su asiento y tomando por los brazos a Tatshuya con fuerza sorprendente, lo sacudió con ganas.

-¡HABLA, TATSHUYA!-grito Yuki sacudiendo a su hermano aun más y apretando su agarre mucho mas, lastimando al muchacho.

-¡Eiri basta, estas lastimándome!-exclamo Tatshuya al mismo tiempo que un quejido de dolor salía de sus labios.

-¡Puedo hacer algo mas que lastimarte, hermano! Por lo que habla ¡YA!-ordeno Yuki sin aflojar su agarre, al contrario incrementándolo todavía más.

-Anoche... ¡Ay, me duele! Mientras los espiaba; puede ver como Tomha se colocaba encima de Shuichi a la vez que masajeaba con suavidad el cuerpo del chico y por el hecho de que nuestro cuñado le regaño con ternura mientras le decía: -Vamos Shuichi no seas remilgoso ¿Cuántas veces hemos hecho esto? Y aun así sigues comportándote como si fuera la primera vez- pues pude darme cuenta de que hacer aquello no era la primera vez, además de que Shuichi... ¿Podrías soltarme? Empiezo a no sentir mis brazos, Yuki... ¡No, supongo que no!-murmuro Tatshuya al sentir cerrarse mas aquel agarre del que era preso.

-Bueno continuo: Shuichi no dejaba de gemir, aunque trataba de hacerlo en silencio, eran bastantes audibles sus gemidos; pero tampoco era como para que el chico estuviera tan cómodo puesto que le dijo a Tomha: -Ya quisiera yo verte en mi posición ¿Por qué debo ser siempre el que se coloque debajo?-cuestiono Shuichi mientras intentaba ahogar un nuevo gemido que pugnaba por abandonar sus labios, ante la suave presión que Tomha ejercía sobre su cuerpo. Y entonces nuestro cuñado respondió: -¡Será porque te gusta hacerlo, siempre que estamos en esta situación o quizás porque es lo más cómodo en este momento! Pero te prometo que la próxima vez que no encontremos en algo como esto serás tu, quien se ponga encima- y por la cara que puso Shuichi como que no quedo del todo convencido, así que pienso que generalmente cuando tienen sexo, es Tomha el mas activo, el que domina pero por lo dicho, quizás en alguna ocasión Shuichi a tomado la iniciativa pero de lo que estoy seguro es de que a mi cuñadito le encantan las atenciones de Tomha pues justo cuando avanzaban las cosas hacia mas, lo escuche exclamar ahogadamente: -¡Tomha!- a la vez que su respiración se volvía irregular. Y de repente dejo de estar inactivo y así como Tomha lo recorría con suaves y excitantes caricias, así lo empezó hacer Shuichi, delineando los músculos del torso de Tomha, y mientras el chico hacia aquello Tomha musito: -¡OH, Shuichi eres encantador!-dejando un suave beso en la mejilla del muchacho, quien sonrió ante la caricia, con deleite y cariño. Y hasta allí puede observar pues la verdad es que resultaron ser muy excitantes y tuve que marcharme con urgencia ¿Creo que me comprendes, verdad?-dijo Tatshuya adolorido, sintiendo por completo agarrotados los brazos.

-¡Maldito Tomha¿Así que se acuesta con Shuichi? Pero estas me las pagara ¡Lo juro!-exclamo rabioso Yuki, soltando con brusquedad a su hermano, sin importarle que el mismo cayera al suelo y se golpeara el trasero.

-¡Tómalo con calma, Yuki! Además si Shuichi se acuesta con Tomha, teniendo en cuenta que hasta hace poco no se simpatizaban, debe ser porque o bien nuestro cuñado lo ha conquistado, brindándole lo que por desgracia tu no le das, o sea AMOR; o es porque es la forma que Tomha ha encontrado para destruir a Shuichi y de paso a ti-dijo Tatshuya mientras se levantada del suelo, sobando con una mano sus brazos y con la otra, su retaguardia.

-¡No creo capaz a Tomha de usar de esa manera a Shu! Mas bien creo que lo que esta haciendo es lastimarlo, y además dudo mucho de que nuestro cuñado sea capaz de amar; para mi que solo juega con MI baka-dijo Yuki remarcando el mi con fuerza.

Y así...

Continuara...

Contestación a los reviews:

Akai: No soy mala con Tatshuya, si como bien dices: Es un pervertido sin remedio, (lindo, no hay duda de eso pero no deja de meterse donde no le llaman) En cuanto a tu pregunta de si le pondré pareja ¿o no? Pienso que es difícil de responder, pero de manera extra oficial puedo decirte que ESO es algo que no tengo contemplado por ahora, aunque no descartaría la idea de darle una pareja en un futuro; lo cual me lleva a la siguiente pregunta ¿Quién seria la más conveniente? Tenemos a Ryuchi, (que en mi opinión es el candidato mas fuerte) los otros candidatos posibles podrían ser, Suguru, Sakano, pero definitivamente no Hiro, no K, no Shuichi y mucho menos Tomha, aunque también esta Noriko, pero como que no puedo imaginármelo con ella ¿Qué opinas tu? Por lo que vota por alguno de los mencionados y quizás me decida a darle pareja a Tatshuya o tal vez si propones ha alguien y me dices como es el candidato(a) propuesta y me convence, yo creo que me animo ha darle una pareja, así que tú decides: votas o das propuestas.

Shaosita: Gracias por las porras, siento lo de cortito pero ahora si que es de acuerdo a mi inspiración y a lo que me aconseja para dejarles picadísimos (as) y sigan leyendo. En cuanto a tu duda¿Cuándo les dirán a TODOS? Creo que todavía falta algo de tiempo para que eso ocurra pues con los enredos que tengo planeados y que empiezan con este capitulo, pues todavía va para algo de tiempo todo esto. Con respecto a ¿Quién les puso el nombre a los niños? Fue la hermana de Shuichi, pues como quería muchísimo a su hermano, decidió nombrar a su hijito como el mismo, y en cuanto a la niña eso fue porque su nombre significa copo o flor de nieve y por eso es que se llama Hana Yuki, sin que por fuerza fuera el nombre de Eiri, o sea fue solamente una gran coincidencia (Si como no) ¿Cuánto durara este fic? Tanto como mi inspiración dure, les puedo traer en suspense por un buen rato o puedo hacerlo mas cortante, eso depende de mis ganas de escribir y de la presión de mi hermana, pues para empezar se supone que este fic nació en base a una canción y todavía es hora que la canción brilla por su ausencia, así que imagina lo que podría llegar a durar este fic.

Zafiro Any: Estoy de acuerdo en que Tatshuya es un pervertido pero es que nadie le digo que se pusiera a espiar ¿verdad? Aunque lo que se imagino en el anterior capitulo, no se compara con lo que le viene a contar a su hermano ¿No opinas lo mismo?

Chouri: Como ya he dicho es de acuerdo a mi inspiración así que lo siento mucho pero me temo que así seguiré por un buen tiempo. 


	10. Amante bandido

VUELVO A TI.

Capitulo 10: Amante bandido.

-¡Maldito Tomha¿Así que se acuesta con Shuichi? Pero estas me las pagara ¡Lo juro!-exclamo rabioso Yuki, soltando con brusquedad a su hermano, sin importarle que el mismo cayera al suelo y se golpeara el trasero.

-¡Tómalo con calma, Yuki! Además si Shuichi se acuesta con Tomha, teniendo en cuenta que hasta hace poco no se simpatizaban, debe ser porque o bien nuestro cuñado lo ha conquistado, brindándole lo que por desgracia tu no le das, o sea AMOR; o es porque es la forma que Tomha ha encontrado para destruir a Shuichi y de paso a ti-dijo Tatshuya mientras sé levantada del suelo, sobando con una mano sus brazos y con la otra, su retaguardia.

-¡No creo capaz a Tomha de usar de esa manera a Shu! Mas bien creo que lo que esta haciendo es lastimarlo, y además dudo mucho de que nuestro cuñado sea capaz de amar; para mí que solo juega con MI baka-dijo Yuki remarcando el mi con fuerza.

-Bueno eso es algo que no sabremos, a menos que le preguntaras a Tomha pero dudo mucho que tu orgullo lo permita, Yuki-dijo burlón Tatshuya mientras dejaba de sobarse, puesto el dolor ya había remitido, dejando solo una leve sensación de entumecimiento.

-¿Dónde se encuentra ahora, Tomha? Supongo que no estará en su casa ¿No es así?-cuestiono Yuki dando una gran bocanada de aire a su cigarrillo, aspirando con fuerza el humo que se desprendía del mismo.

-¡Me asustas, hermano! Nunca antes te había visto tan raro; realmente pienso que te hizo daño la ausencia de Shuichi y quizás fuera correcto que lo dejaras marcharse, después de todo siempre le has lastimado y a pesar de eso, el chico te ha amado más que a nadie y nada en este mundo. Y justamente ahora que esta "aparentemente" feliz, deseas intervenir; creo que no fue tan buena idea el venir a decirte sobre Shuichi y Tomha-dijo Tatshuya extrañado por la actitud de su hermano mayor.

-¡Pero ya lo hiciste! Así que dime¿Dónde están Tomha y Shuichi?-insistió Yuki con tal frialdad que hizo estremecer a su hermano, involuntariamente por lo que tras soltar un suspiro, decidió decirle a Yuki lo que deseaba saber.

-¡Los dos deben encontrarse en casa! Puesto que estaban cansados de su viaje, y por lo mismo Tomha decidió que deberían descansar antes de buscar un departamento para Shuichi y los niños-dijo Tatshuya con calma.

-¿Los niños?-interrogo Yuki confundido sin dejar de observar intensamente a su hermano.

-¿Qué acaso no vistes las noticias? Pues solo así se explicaría que no vieras a los bultitos que Shuichi y Tomha llevaban en brazos; pues dichos bultitos eran en realidad dos niños-que hoy temprano pude conocer- y antes de que preguntes: Ellos son Hana y Shuichi Shindou, y son hijos de Shuichi, así como ahijados de Tomha-dijo Tatshuya nervioso pues estaba seguro de que Yuki estallaría de un momento a otro.

-¿Hijos de Shuichi¿Qué demonios estas diciendo, Tatshuya?-indago Yuki asombrado.

-Mira Yuki, antes de que te alteres-mas- permíteme que te aclare lo que se: esta mañana Tomha informa sobre la paternidad de Shuichi y acerca de que los niños eran sus ahijados pero de ahí en fuera no tengo la menor idea de que esta pasando e incluso Mika parece que desconoce toda la historia y ciertamente a nuestro cuñado no le gusta soltar información adicional y aun menos a mi-dijo Tatshuya conservando la calma, puesto que alguien debería de hacerlo en especial al ver como Yuki se iba alterando mas y mas.

Y mientras tanto en otra parte de la ciudad...

-¿Cómo que Shindou no vendrá a trabajar¿Quién se cree que es?-exclamo molesto Sakano al enterarse esa mañana que el pelirosa no ira a la disquera ese día.

-¡No debería alterase tanto, señor! Después de todo Tomha aviso que no vendrían a trabajar pues necesitan recuperarse del viaje y por lo mismo lo harían hasta mañana-dijo con calma Suguru.

-Aun así ¡Shindou es un irresponsable! Y esta vez me escuchara, aunque deba ir a la casa del señor Seguchi-dijo Sakano en verdad molesto.

-En ese caso: me gustaría acompañarlo pues también quisiera hablar con Shuichi-dijo Hiro por primera vez desde que Sakano había comenzado a decir disparates acerca de su amigo pelirosa.

-¡Muy bien! Siendo así, todos iremos con Seguchi ¿Of course?-dijo K sacando un radio portátil para solicitar un vehículo que les llevara a casa de Tomha Seguchi, hecho eso los cuatro, mas el agregado de Ryuchi Sakuma -quien al enterarse de donde iban se les unió- y Kumawagoro se dirigieron a dicha residencia.

Y en la residencia Seguchi...

-¡Shuichi, no hagas eso!-exclamo divertida Mika viendo al chico hacerle cosquillas a su marido, el cual no podía dejar de reírse ante aquel ataque.

-¡OH, pero si Tomha comenzó! Yo le dije que me dejara en paz, señora Seguchi-dijo con una sonrisa Shuichi sin dejar de "atacar" al rubio.

-¡Te he dicho que puedes decirme: Mika!-corrigió Mika con alegría, al ver a su esposo querido tan relajado, agradecida por la presencia del pelirosa quien sin saberlo, le hacia mucho bien a su Tomha, comprendiendo finalmente el porque Yuki había caído enamorado de ese chico pues en verdad era un ángel y ahora sabia lo feliz que hacia a su hermano, a pesar de que este no dijera nada al respecto.

-¡Lo se, pero es que aun no me acostumbro! Me tomara algo de tiempo hacerlo, así como me tomo tiempo hacerlo con Tomha-se disculpo Shuichi frotando la punta de su nariz, en un gesto algo tímido.

-¡No te preocupes, pronto perderás esa timidez con Mika!-dijo Tomha dando una gran bocanada de aire para tranquilizarse, tras el ataque de cosquillas por parte del pelirosa.

-Sabes Tomha: me encanta tu casa, es hermosa pero sobretodo me gusta esta piscina techada; nunca antes había visto una, creo que seria perfecta para grabar un video clip ¿No te parece?-dijo Shuichi soñadoramente mientras veía la piscina en donde junto a Tomha y Mika, estaba descansando.

-Ahora que lo dices¡Es verdad! Serviría muy bien para un video, solo que tendrías que ser tu y el resto de tu banda quienes participaran en el mismo, ya estoy imaginándolo... -dijo Tomha pensativamente mientras se frotaba la barbilla.

-¿Por qué no lo pruebas, Shuichi? Después de todo aquí tengo la música que le envié a Tomha mientras no estuvieron y seria interesante oírte; ya que nunca antes lo he hecho, al menos no en vivo-sugirió Mika mientras estiraba una mano hacia la grabadora que se encontraba a pocos centímetros de donde estaba, para de inmediato presionar un botón, dejando así que se escuchara un movida música.

-¡Esa música queda perfecta para la letra de amante bandido!-susurro Shuichi dejándose envolver por los acordes de la música, moviéndose al ritmo de la misma, mientras empezaba a cantar...

Yo seré el viento que va Navegare por tu oscuridad Tú roció Beso frió Que me quemara

(cantaba el pelirosa con voz melodiosa, mientras se movía de una forma por demás sensual, que provocaba sonrisas en los rostros de Mika y Tomha)

Yo seré tormento y amor Tú la marea que arrastra a los dos Yo y tú Tú y yo, Si.  
No dirás que no.  
No dirás que no.  
No dirás que no...

(seguía Shuichi, sonriéndole con ternura tanto a Mika como a Tomha)

Seré tu amante bandido, bandido Corazón, corazón malherido Seré tu amante cautivo, cautivo Seré ahum! Pasión privada adorado enemigo Huracán, huracán abatido Me perderé en un momento contigo Por siempre...

(justo en este pedazo, se dirigió hacia Tomha cantando el coro junto al oído del rubio, a quien le divertía lo coqueto que podía ser el chico y ni siquiera ser consciente de que lo hacia)

Yo seré un hombre por ti Renunciare a ser lo que fui Yo y tú Tú y yo Sin misterio.  
Sin misterio.  
Sin misterio...

Seré tu amante bandido, bandido Corazón, corazón malherido Seré tu amante cautivo, cautivo Seré ahum! Pasión privada adorado enemigo Huracán, huracán abatido Me perderé en un momento contigo Por siempre...

Seré tu héroe de amor...

Seré tu héroe de amor.  
Seré tu héroe...

Seré el amante que muere rendido Corazón, corazón malherido Seré tu amante bandido, bandido Seré ahum!

Y en un oasis prohibido, prohibido Por amor, por amor concebido Me perderé en un momento contigo Por siempre...

Seré tu héroe de amor...

Seré tu héroe de amor.  
Seré ahum!  
Seré tu héroe de amor.  
Seré tu héroe de amor...

(seguía cantando Shuichi junto a la orilla de la piscina moviéndose con una innata sensualidad y de manera tan deliciosa que tanto Mika como Tomha estaban realmente sorprendidos)

-¡SHUICHI!-grito en ese momento Hiro al ver a su amigo tan metido en la música que era por completo ajeno a la presencia de todos ellos en el lugar.

-¡HIRO!-exclamo sorprendido y desconcertado Shuichi volteando con brusquedad hacia donde se encontraba el pelirrojo pero con tan mala suerte que al hacerlo, resbalo sobre la orilla húmeda de la piscina, cayendo de espaldas al agua.

-¡Shu¿Te encuentras bien?-cuestiono preocupado Tomha mientras se acercaba rápidamente a la orilla de la piscina, viendo salir en ese instante al pelirosa quien aparto los húmedos mechones rosados de su rostro, secando a la vez sus ojos amatistas.

-¡Me encuentro bien, Tomha, no te preocupes!-sonrió dulcemente Shuichi, dando unas cuantas brazadas para alcanzar la escalera en la orilla y así salir del agua.

-¡OH, Dios mío!-exclamaron varias voces a la vez totalmente impresionadas por la figura del pelirosa, que al estar empapado, eran mucho mas evidentes los cambios que había sufrido en esos cuatro meses de ausencia.

-¿Sucede algo?-pregunto ingenuamente Shuichi al ver las expresiones atontadas de sus amigos y compañeros de trabajo.

-¡Shuichi es mejor que te cambies, por lo que ponte esto! Y dale tu ropa a George para que la laven y la tengan lista para la noche-dijo Tomha con suavidad mientras aventaba al chico, una bata y una toalla para que pudiera secarse.

-¡Joven Shuichi, los niños están listos para comer!-dijo el mayordomo trayendo en brazos a los mellizos, los cuales de un momento a otro comenzarían a llorar por comida, eso era obvio al ver sus pequeños rostros.

-¡Pero si voy a cambiarme, no podré darles de comer a los niños!-dijo Shuichi mientras secaba su pelo con la toalla que Tomha le había aventado.

-¡Entonces cámbiate aquí!-dijo Tomha como si nada.

-Imagino que tendré que hacer eso-dijo Shuichi mientras se desabotonaba la camisa, tras lo cual de inmediato se la quito y se la dio a George, quien solo le limito aceptarla para luego retirarse.

-¡Dios, esta como un tren!-susurro mas de uno de los presentes, al ver el bien formado cuerpo del pelirosa, quien ni siquiera era consciente del efecto que estaba teniendo sobre todos ellos.

Y así...

Continuara...

Notas de Autora: Espero les guste este nuevo capitulo, el cual será el ultimo hasta el mes de agosto en que regrese de vacaciones, por lo que de alguna manera he tratado de hacerlo algo mas largo que los anteriores y creo que mas o menos lo conseguí, ya ustedes me dirán si lo hice o no. Y para dejarles con las ganas solo les diré que en el siguiente capitulo por fin terminaran por reencontrarse todos, incluso Yuki y Shuichi, y por lo mismo el titulo se llamara "Reencuentros" y será muy interesante pues también se enteraran de que Hana y Shuichi son los hijos del pelirosa, así como algunos reclamos por parte del pelirosa hacia el escritor y del rubio hacia el cantante que estarán muy buenos. Así mismo también veremos algo mas sobre el acercamiento entre Tomha y Shuichi para seguir incrementando los celos de Yuki, pues incluso habrá una escena de baño entre ellos de la que el escritor será testigo junto con el resto de los chismosos. Ahora si les dejo con las respuestas a sus comentarios y espero muchos para cuando regrese. Gracias.

Iori: Gracias por las porras y que bueno que siga gustándote esta historia, con respecto a Tatshuya y su pareja, tomare en cuenta tu voto para Sakuma (Pero créeme es el que mas posibilidades tiene en el asunto) mas me esperare para ver que opinan al respecto y si es mucha la insistencia de una pareja para el chico, se la daré sino creo que podría esperarme un poco de tiempo para hacerlo, pues aun con una pareja Tatshuya no dejara tan en paz a su hermano y cuñado, puesto que le gusta estarse metiendo donde no lo llaman. Con respecto a Tomha, es sincero con Shuichi y realmente con el tiempo que ha pasado a su lado y al tener que apoyarlo con el asunto de sus sobrinitos, el rubio ha llegado a querer y apreciar al pelirosa, pues como dicen no puedes juzgar a un libro por su cubierta, primero debes leerlo y eso es lo que Tomha ha aprendido con respecto a Shuichi y en cuanto a sus argumentos, te darás cuenta de que Tatshuya no le contó todos y cada uno de ellos, a Yuki, por el contrario solo menciono aquellos que son en doble sentido y sino no te queda claro, relee el capitulo 8 donde esta toda la conversación completa y te darás cuenta de que ya visto así no suena tan en doble sentido aun cuando conserva un poco de esa intención puesto que al hacerlo así me da pauta para que Yuki empiece a reaccionar y pueda avanzar mas rápido hacia la reconciliación entre el rubio escritor y el pelirosa cantante, así que espero te quede mas claro el cómo estuvo todo esto. Gracias por tu apoyo.

Ericachan: Gracias por los comentarios y que bueno que te ha gustado y como ves esta es la ultima actualización antes de salir de vacaciones, por lo que deberás esperarte hasta agosto para saber que pasa.

Kitiara: Que bueno que te ha gusto la historia y como ves aquí sabemos que pasa con Yuki al enterarse, no de todo, pero si de gran parte y su reacción es la de un celoso empedernido y con ganas de revancha ¿Qué tal?

Akai: Gracias a ti por tus comentarios, que como siempre me hacen escribir con más ganas pues gracias a todos (as) ustedes es por quienes sigue la historia, sin sus comentarios nada de esto seria posible. En cuanto a tu voto por Sakuma, ya esta tomado en cuenta y al parecer será quien definitivamente se quede con Tatshuya puesto que ya tiene dos votos a favor, así que pienso que muy pronto comenzaran su relación. 

Luzy Snape. 


	11. reencuentros problematicos

VUELVO A TI

Capitulo 11: Reencuentros problemáticos.

-¡Entonces cámbiate aquí!-dijo Tomha como si nada.

-Imagino que tendré que hacer eso-dijo Shuichi mientras se desabotonaba la camisa, tras lo cual de inmediato se la quito y se la dio a George, quien solo se limito aceptarla para luego retirarse.

-¡Dios, esta como un tren!-susurro mas de uno de los presentes, al ver el bien formado cuerpo del pelirosa, quien ni siquiera era consciente del efecto que estaba teniendo sobre todos ellos, en especial al verlo secarse de forma tan placentera, que a mas de uno se le atojo ser la toalla con la que se secaba en ese momento y una vez que estuvo seco procedió a colocarse la bata, la cual cerro con el cinturón haciendo para esto un nudo tan fuerte que bien habría podido cortarse la respiración (y que decepciono a mas de uno, puesto que no se podía ver nada de nada, del hermoso cuerpo) y una vez que tuvo la bata puesta con un movimiento rápido se deshizo de su short así como de la ropa interior- puesto que también estaban mojados y le resultaban muy incómodos- lo cual provoco uno que otro sonrojo en los presentes, quienes no podían evitar el pensamiento de que aquel bello cuerpo estaba por completo desnudo debajo de la bata y eso si que aumentaba en algunos grados la temperatura corporal de varios de los ahí reunidos.

-¡Es tan encantadoramente ingenuo! Ahora entiendo porque sientes la necesidad de protegerlo, querido Tomha-susurro Mika en voz baja hacia su esposo sin perder detalle de los movimientos del pelirosa, así como de los rostros de los inesperados invitados, percatándose con algo de sorpresa de la presencia de sus hermanos Yuki y Tatshuya, extrañándole el hecho de que el rubio estuviese por ahí, cuando era bien sabido que no tenia costumbre de visitar su casa con frecuencia.

-¡Es un pequeño ángel que no sabe el poder que posee, Mika!-respondió Tomha también en voz baja abrazando tiernamente a su esposa, colocando sus manos y brazos alrededor del abultado vientre de su esposa.

-¡Dios, YUKI!-grito Shuichi asustado mientras corría hacia la orilla de la piscina y pescaba en el ultimo segundo a la pequeña rubia, quien muy fresca se había acercado gateando hasta la misma.

-¡Rayos, Tomha se supone que tenias que cuidar a los niños en lo que me terminaba de cambiar!-reclamo Shuichi respirando profundamente a la vez que se dejaba caer sobre una tumbona llevando en sus brazos al pequeño torbellino que era Hana, la cual inconsciente del peligro en que estuvo, seguía agitando sus brazos y piernas sin estarse quieta ni un segundo.

-¡Yo estaba cuidando a Shui! No es del todo mi culpa que su hermana no pueda permanecer tranquila como el-dijo Tomha mientras señalaba al piso exactamente hacia donde estaba el niño y hacia ver que el mismo estaba muy tranquilito y jugando con sus piecitos sin moverse de lugar, mientras daba pataditas al aire.

-¿Dijo: ...Yuki?-cuestiono Suguru algo sorprendido por el grito del pelirosa, el cual estaba verdaderamente preocupado por la niña que tenia en brazos, según el parecer de todos.

-¡Así es! Llamo a la niña: Yuki, pero eso no es importante ¿No tienen la impresión de que Shuichi se olvido de nuestra presencia?-dijo Hiro con calma, al ver a su amigo por completo abstraído por la niña.

-¡Vamos Shuichi ya tranquilízate! Nada malo le sucedió a Hana y será mejor darles de comer antes de que comiencen a llorar y entonces si que no los soportaremos-dijo Tomha apartándose del lado de Mika para de inmediato coger en brazos al pequeño pelirosa, quien con toda naturalidad se dejo cargar por el hombre rubio con quien al parecer se sentía en total confianza.

-¿Qué es eso?-pregunto Shuichi al ver las papillas que había dejado George en la mesa, una de las cuales no tenia un aspecto muy antojable por lo que veía.

-¡Es una papilla de hígado y espinacas, y otra de fresa!-respondió el mayordomo con tranquilidad.

-¿Hígado y espinacas¡Que horror¿Puedo darle solo la de fresa?-pregunto Shuichi con cara de asco ante la mención de dos de sus comidas no favoritas.

-¡Me temo que no! Sabes perfectamente que debe comer de todo para poder crecer grande y fuerte; por lo que si solo le das la de fresa, se quedara enana-dijo Tomha muy seriamente.

-¡Ay que manera tan feo de decirlo! Supongo que deberé dársela pero a Yuki, le desagradan las espinacas y el hígado tanto como a mí por lo que tendré que hacer lo de siempre. Lo bueno es que son papillas y no comida en serio porque de lo contrario ya hubiera subido varios kilos de peso pues entre Hana y Shui, estoy acabado-se quejo suavemente Shuichi mientras le daba una cucharada de la papilla a la pequeña, que tras varios intentos de esquivar la misma termino comiéndosela para de inmediato ser Shuichi, quien se llevara otra cucharada de la papilla a su propia boca haciendo pucheros en el proceso tal cual si fuera un niño mas.

-¡Deja de hacer pucheros, ángel mío! Deberías de aprender a Shui, quien se come toda su papilla sin remilgos-dijo Tomha mientras daba de comer al pequeño pelirosa, quien con gusto comía su papilla de espinacas e hígado.

-¡Por supuesto! Como si fueras a conseguir que Shui se coma la de fresa pues a diferencia de Hana, quien se la comerá completita, a su hermano no le gusta la de fresa y de todas maneras terminare haciendo lo mismo, o sea comiendo la papilla de fresa de Shui para que los dos, peques crezcan fuertes y grandes ¿Verdad?-dijo con mofa Shuichi.

-¡Son los sacrificios de ser padre! Luego podrás desquitarte cuando Mika y yo tengamos a nuestro bebe-dijo Tomha con calma, mientras Shuichi lo mira de mala manera y continuaba dándole de comer a Hana, y tras terminar de darle la papilla intercambio de bebe, tomando en sus brazos a Shuichi para poder darle la papilla de fresa, lo que implico otra ronda de medio plato pues definitivamente al niño no le agradaba mucho esa comida.

-¡Es definitivo: se olvido de nosotros!-dijo Hiro con tranquilidad viendo como su pelirosa amigo estaba por completo absorto en los dos bebes y por lo mismo ni cuenta se daba de sus presencias.

-¡Kumagoro quiere saludar a Shu-chan, AHORA!-exclamo Ryuichi mientras mordía una de las orejas del rosado conejo, para inmediatamente después lanzarse con alegría hacia donde se encontraba el pelirosa, quien al escuchar aquel grito de ¡SHU-CHAN! Se hizo hacia un lado de tal forma que Sakuma fue a dar al suelo, junto con el conejito rosa.

-¡Lo lamento, Sakuma! Pero si dejo que me abraces, habrías aplastado a Shui-dijo Shuichi con calma, viendo como el peliverde se sentaba enfurruñado haciendo un berrinche.

-¡SHUICHI MALO A KUMAGORO, NO LE GUSTA!-grito Ryuichi abrazándose con fuerza de su conejo, a la vez que le sacaba la lengua al pelirosa, quien ni siquiera se inmuto ante el infantil comportamiento del otro hombre.

-¡Lo siento, Kumagoro pero entiende que...!-comenzó por explicarse Shuichi pero justo en ese momento dio un traspié hacia atrás, chocándose -sin querer- con alguien a sus espaldas, quien brevemente sujeto al pelirosa por los hombros, estabilizándolo.

-¡OH, muchas gracias por ayudarme!-dijo con gratitud Shuichi mientras se voltea a ver a quien le había ayudado, sin percatarse de que su alrededor se quedaba -mortalmente- silencioso.

-¡Sigues siendo un completo baka!-dijo esa persona con frialdad, sin asombrarse en lo absoluto al ver como el pelirosa se ponía pálido, al darse cuenta de quien era, así como de repente estuvo a punto de caer al suelo, como si sus piernas no lo sostuvieran o fuera a desmayarse.

-¡Mi ángel!-exclamo preocupado Tomha mientras se acercaba a Shuichi, colocándose a sus espaldas al mismo tiempo que lo sujetaba con suavidad por los hombros estabilizándolo.

-¡Así que es cierto: y están juntos! Realmente creí que tenias mayor dignidad hermana, pero por lo visto; no te importa que Tomha y ese baka estén juntos ¿Verdad?-dijo ácidamente Yuki viendo con frialdad la escena enfrente suyo.

-¡Vaya, vaya¿Quién lo habría dicho? Eiri esta celoso y parece creer lo que no es ¿A que se deberá eso? Pero conociendo a Tatshuya algo debió de contarle, de eso estoy segura. Así que veamos hasta¿Dónde llegan sus celos?-pensó Mika extrañada por el comportamiento de su rubio hermano, al mismo tiempo que un brillo pícaro apareció en su mirada, el cual solo fue captado por Tomha y por K.

-¡OH My God¿Qué esta sucediendo aquí¡It's very suspicious this situation!-pensó K observando la situación atentamente, pues se daba cuenta de que ahí había mas de lo que ha simple vista se podía ver.

-No tiene porque interesarte lo que Tomha haga o deje de hacer, después de todo jamás te ha importado ¿Por qué empezar ahora, Eiri?-dijo Mika con tranquilidad viendo a su hermano, quien solo puso una cara de desagrado muy marcado.

-Me importa muy poco lo que tu marido haga o deje de hacer pero como ya dije antes: tienes muy poca dignidad, después de todo ¿Cómo puedes aceptar esta situación? En especial porque no creí que Tomha fuera de los que gustaran de un baka-dijo con cinismo Yuki.

-Como ya dijo antes, Mika: Mi vida no es de tu interés, cuñado y por lo mismo puedo hacer con ella lo que me de la gana; además Shuichi no es ningún baka-dijo Tomha con suavidad mientras abrazaba un poco mas estrechamente al pelirosa, quien seguía viendo hacia donde se encontraba el rubio por completo perdido en sus pensamientos como si aun no pudiera creer que estuviera ahí, precisamente ahí, enfrente suyo.

-¡Quizás no sea un baka, pero eso no impide que sea un cualquiera! Después de todo que fácil le resulto abandonarme y para colmo ha regresado con dos hijos los cuales, es obvio, son naturales puesto que son demasiado parecidos como para ser adoptados. Ahora comprendo porque actuabas tan extraño antes de marcharte, en verdad que ¡Eres un vulgar cualquiera, lo mismo que la tipa con la que te acostaste para que nacieran esos niños!-exclamo Yuki con rabia mientras veía con odio al pelirosa, quien al escuchar sus palabras logro reaccionar y soltándose del abrazo de Tomha...

-¡Tú no eres nadie para decirme eso! Así como no te atrevas a insultarla a ella y a mi, después de todo tu menos que nadie tiene derecho alguno a reclamarme puesto que no eres ningún santo y si tengo dos hijos es por amor, así como estoy con Tomha y Mika también por amor pues estando con los cuatro me doy cuenta de que contigo solo fue lujuria, deseo pero no amor y después de tanto tiempo me canse de vivir así pero jamás te distes cuenta, así que no me vengas con esta escena que no tienes ningún motivo ya que nunca me diste amor y la burda imitación que me dabas solo era una puñalada en mi corazón por lo que no pienso volver a equivocarme, puesto que fue mi alma completamente quebrada y sinceramente no valías la pena, Eiri Uesugui-dijo Shuichi molesto pero también con mucho dolor expresado sobretodo en sus ultimas palabras, al mismo tiempo que abofeteaba la mejilla del rubio, aunque no con la suficiente fuerza como cabria esperar dada la situación.

-¿Qué me esta pasando¿Por qué todo se esta oscureciendo?-murmuro Shuichi extrañado mientras daba algunas cabezadas, para el asombro de los presentes.

-¡Finalmente el medicamento ha comenzado hacer efecto, mi ángel! Es mejor que vayas a recostarte y de paso hay que llevar a los niños puesto que es la hora de su siesta-dijo Tomha con dulzura, acercándose de nuevo hacia el pelirosa, quien apenas si podía mantenerse de pie por lo que de inmediato el hombre lo tomo en sus brazos, cargándolo por sus piernas y espalda haciendo que el chico recostara su cabeza sobre su torso.

-¡Estoy muy cansado, Tomha!-susurro Shuichi con los ojos cerrados al mismo tiempo que se acomodaba en los brazos del rubio, deslizando para esto su propio brazo sobre los hombros del otro para poder sujetarse mejor, lo cual solo consiguió que Yuki se molestara aun mas de lo que ya estaba debido a eso todos los allí reunidos se dieron cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo con el escritor.

-¡Será mejor que te lleve a la habitación, así como a los niños! Ya que ellos también necesitan tomar una siesta ¿Puedes hacerte cargo de llevar a los pequeños, Mika?-dijo Tomha con suavidad viendo como el pelirosa se iba quedando dormido, al mismo tiempo que veía a su esposa asentir. 

-Antes de hacerlo, deja que llame a George para que se haga cargo de preparar todo en la habitación de Shuichi-dijo Mika mientras sonaba una campanilla para llamar al mayordomo, quien de inmediato se hizo presente.

-¿Me mando a llamar, señora?-pregunto George al acercarse hasta sus señores.

-¡Así es, George! Me gustaría que prepararas todo para que los niños tomen su siesta-dijo Mika.

-¡Me he adelantado a sus deseos, señora! Ya esta todo listo en la habitación del joven Shindou-respondió George con una inclinación de cabeza.

-Siendo ese el caso¿Pueden ayudarme a llevar a Hana y Shui a la habitación?-pregunto Mika dirigiéndose hacia K y Hiro los cuales asintieron, tomando cada uno de ellos a un bebe, cargando Hiro a la pequeña Hana y K al pelirosa Shui; luego de lo cual se dirigieron hacia la habitación de Shuichi, donde pudieron apreciar que todo estaba dispuesto para darles un baño a los niños, lo mismo que ha Shuichi.

-Mientras me encargo de darle un baño a Shuichi y así quitarle el cloro de la piscina ¿Pueden ayudar a Mika a bañar a los niños?-pregunto Tomha viendo a K y Hiro, quienes de nuevo asintieron.

Así que luego de aquello y con algunas indicaciones por parte de Tomha -con respecto a como debían de bañar a los niños- este se encargo de desvestir al dormido pelirosa, deshaciendo el nudo de la bata con relativa facilidad para de inmediato abrir la prenda y deslizarla por el cuerpo del chico, dejando casi a la vista de los ahí presentes el hermoso cuerpo que en cuatro meses había sufrido sus buenos cambios y que anteriormente no habían apreciado durante aquel reportaje especial por televisión, pero ahora que estaba prácticamente expuesto, aunque Tomha estaba de por medio y por lo mismo no podían observar al detalle al chico, con los leves flashes que veían reconocían que era mas que perfecto ya que no solo había ganado músculos también era mas estilizado e incluso había ganado peso pero no asi era gordo por el contrario la poca grasa que podría tener estaba proporcionada por todo el cuerpo, ubicándose en lugares que resaltaban la innata belleza de Shuichi, mientras Tomha se encarga de meter al chico en la bañera, sumergiendo hasta casi el cuello en aquella calida y perfumada agua -quedando asi oculto ante las interesadas miradas de varios de los presentes- para de inmediato tomar un jabón y enjabonar al chico retirando los restos del cloro que pudo adherírsele al caer en la piscina.

-¡Maldito Tomha¿Qué cree que hace¿Cómo se atreve a tocar a mi baka¡Es un desgraciado pervertido aprovechado!-pensaba Yuki por completo cabreado y celoso.

Y mientras Yuki iba molestándose más y mas, no dejaba de ser observado por Mika asi como por Tatshuya y K a quienes les resultaba peculiar la actitud del "supuestamente" frió rubio sobretodo porque la misma no era muy habitual.

-Me parece que a mi querido hermano toda esta situación le esta afectando mas de lo que cabria pensar; lo cual solo puede significar que Shuichi le importa mas de lo que quiere admitir ¿Cómo puede ser tan estupido para no darse cuenta y admitirlo?-pensaba Mika consternada.

-¡Realmente fue una mala idea contarle acerca de Tomha y Shuichi! Nunca antes había visto a Eiri tan molesto asi como celoso, lo cual es sorprendente de cierta forma ya que jamás creí verlo de esta manera, es decir: ENAMORADO por completo de mi cuñadito pelirosa-pensaba Tatshuya mientras observaba a su hermano.

-¡It's interesant! Yuki esta bastante cabreado por todo esto aunque no es el único-pensaba K entre divertido y confundido puesto que no le pasaban desapercibidas las actitudes de Yuki así como la mostrada por Ryuichi, el cual no lucia precisamente muy contento con todo aquello por lo que esperaba supiera comportarse sobretodo si se tenia en cuenta su carácter tan especial.

Mas antes de que cualquiera de ellos pudiera decir o hacer algo al respecto, Tomha termino de bañar al pelirosa para de inmediato vestirlo, cubriendolo con una larga camiseta asi como unos cortos shorts; hecho lo cual se encargo de llevarlo en brazos hasta la cama, donde lo coloco con sumo cuidado y entonces...

Continuara...

Notas de Autora: Espero les guste este nuevo capitulo, igual que los anteriores; por otro lado me gustaría pedirles de favor que si pueden ir dejándome sus mail para poder escribirles a los mismos puesto que en esta habiendo problemas para contestar a los reviews y aunque no todos son de tal pagina, no podré contestarles a los de otras pues de lo contrario tendría que hacer varios archivos y con eso de que las computadoras en la escuela sirven cuando quieren, no pudo arriesgarme por lo que todos parejos, por lo que les pido -incluso a quienes no son de que dejen sus mail para contestarles sus mensajes. Además les informo que el sistema de actualización cambia debido a dos nuevas historias que agrego, pero eso si la subida sigue siendo mensual, asi que chequen al final de los comentarios. Gracias.

Chouri¡hola! Me da gusto que te haya gustado el capitulo anterior y como puedes ver en este capitulo se pudo ver algo mas del cuerpo de Shuichi por lo que espero que también te guste eso, bueno esperare tus comentarios al respecto.

Shaosita: Pues si me fui de vacaciones, pero que querías con esto de estudiar hay sus ventajas y desventajas, de las primeras -que mis vacaciones son sagradas- y de las segundas que les dejo con las ganas hasta que regreso ¡SORRY! Gracias por los halagos acerca de que el fic esta excelente, me da gusto que te haya gustado y como ves aquí tienes el siguiente capitulo que como cada mes tiene su subida asegurada mientras este en la escuela y aunque eso signifique hacer los capítulos cortos o largos, según sea la inspiración o el trabajo en la escuela pero su actualizada es segura aunque sea mensual. Espero que también mis otros fics te hayan gustado, eso lo sabré con los comentarios que me hayas dejado y a los cuales contestare en sus respectivos fics y actualizadas. Gracias por la paciencia.

Iori¡De nada! Sabes bien que las dudas que te surjan solo tienes que escribirlas y tratare de aclararlas lo mejor posible, después de todo esta historia se esta creando y ampliando con sus constantes comentarios a favor o en contra y hasta tomatazos pues sin los mismos, que chiste tendría esto de seguir escribiendo ¿no lo crees? En cuanto a si ya voy acabar con el fic, no sabría contestarte claramente después de todo como ya dije antes esto es en base a una canción y la misma brilla por su ausencia (todavía) lo que si puedo decirte es que si falta algo de tiempo después de todo hay que aclarar que onda con los niños, reconciliar a Yuki y Shuichi, escribir -por lo menos- una escena lemmon y algunas otras cosillas que se vayan juntando, como el ponerle pareja a Tatshuya, así que sinceramente va para largo este fic, quizás 9 capítulos mas o tal vez menos pero el hecho es que me gustan los números pares por lo que largo o corto este fic terminara en un capitulo par y como este es el 11 por lo menos hay otro en camino, así que no tengas ansias que esto se tardara. En cuanto a lo de que se te hizo corto, realmente me sorprende después de todo voy subiendo de cantidad puesto que en el capitulo 9 fueron cuatro hojas de fic y una de comentarios, o sea 5, y en capitulo 10 ya fueron 6 de fic y otra de respuestas, es decir 7, ya voy de gane, no prometo largos capítulos pues todo tiene que ver con mi inspiración y con la carga de trabajo que tenga en la escuela, pues recuerda que primero las obligaciones y después las recreaciones y aunque el escribir es sumamente relajante para mi, hay veces en que no puedo escribir tanto como quisiera y quisieran.

Akai: Que bueno que la historia te gusto, y también espero te guste este nuevo capitulo y muchísimas gracias por el apoyo, pues por el es que sigo con todas estas locas historias. Gracias por la paciencia.

Zafiro Any: Si, definitivamente Yuki puede ser aun mas baka que Shuichi, a quien le esta haciendo mucho bien la influencia de Tomha puesto que ya no es tan baka como antes y en cuanto a creerle a su hermano, compréndelo ¡El pobre ha pasado meses sin su dosis de pelirosa! Es decir, sin gritos, ni interrupciones, ni arrumacos, ni dulces palabras de amor ¿Cómo quieres que se encuentre? Digamos que es un milagro que siga carburando, aunque en esas condiciones, no creo que lo haga por mucho tiempo pero eso es parte de la historia. En cuanto a lo de que dijo de los supuestos hijos de Shu... se supone que lo son; después de todo el pelirosa los adopto, así como Tomha se convirtió en padrino de los niños pero eso será algo que se ira descubriendo en los siguientes capítulos; por lo que ahí no existe ningún problema, que Yuki vea moros con tranchetes es otro cantar. Con respecto a si Tatshuya tiene cerebro, la respuesta es ¡NO, definitivamente no! Pues solo eso explica todas las burradas que comete y que seguirá cometiendo pero espero que cuando tenga pareja sus neuronas empiecen a trabajar, pues creo que el cerebro ni siquiera lo ha estrenado. Finalmente gracias por las porras y que gusto que te hayan gustado ambos capítulos, así que espero que este también te guste. Gracias por la paciencia.

Nuevo sistema de actualización de acuerdo a mis fics (orden alfabético lo que esta entre paréntesis es la serie a la que pertenece el fic y la pareja principal -para su ubicación- las segundas son los co-protagonistas de la historia:  
¿Bailamos? (Capitán Tsubasa, Steve x Oliver)  
Corazón de sombra y luz (Harry Potter, Harry x Draco, Severus x Remus)  
Primera semana del mes, entre los días 1-7

La sombra de un amor (Yu gi oh, Bakura x Ryu y las parejas del fic de milenio)  
Magia Lunar (Harry Potter y Sailor Moon, Harry x Draco, Serena x Darien, Lucius x Severus x Remus)  
Segunda semana del mes, entre los días 8-14

Mundos Distintos, Mismo Destino (Harry Potter, Harry x Draco, Sirius x Remus, Severus x Elizabeth)  
Un milenio para amarnos (Yu gi oh, Yami x Yugi, Bakura x Ryu, Malik x Marik, Pegasus x Seto y las parejas que lleguen a salir)  
Tercera semana del mes, entre los días 15-21

Vuelvo a ti (Gravitation, Yuki x Shuichi, Tomha x Mika, y las parejas que se formen en el Inter)  
Cuarta semana del mes, entre los días 22-31

Así mismo es muy posible que escriba uno que otro epilogo para fics ya terminados como son:

Cuando me miras así (Harry Potter, Harry x Draco)  
Quédate conmigo (Harry Potter, Harry x Draco)  
Sentimientos encontrados (Harry Potter, Draco x Harry x Severus)

Y de ser así serian subidos por orden alfabético también es decir segunda, tercera y cuarta semana del mes, mas como todavía no es seguro que los escriba, no pongo fecha definitiva, eso se vera según el trabajo que tenga en la escuela.

LUZY SNAPE. 


	12. pesadilla o no pesadilla

VUELVO A TI

Capitulo 12¿Pesadilla o no pesadilla?

"Podía sentir aquellas manos fuertes, acariciar de forma ruda su suave piel, lo cual dejaría una que otra marca al día siguiente pero lamentablemente no tenia ningún derecho a reclamar ya ni siquiera deseaba recordar el porque se encontraba en tal situación, todo por una estúpida apuesta, todo por haber perdido.

-¡Estas muy callado, pequeño!-susurro una ronca y excitada voz junto al oído del muchacho, mientras deslizaba sus manos por aquella piel que tantas veces había deseado acariciar y que ahora le pertenecería para siempre.

-¡No sabia que se me permitiera hablar, señor!-dijo con indiferencia el muchacho, fijando sus lindos ojos de color miel, en aquellos otros de un negro tan profundo que la mas negra noche envidiaría tener y que le observan con lujuria y deseo, lo cual conseguía ponerlo muy nervioso aun cuando no sabia el por que de tales nervios.

-¡No quieras pasarte de listo conmigo, pequeño! Sabes perfectamente que me perteneces y puedo hacer lo que me plazca contigo, por lo que sí te ordeno que hables, lo harás; si deseo que respondas, responderás, así que no juegues conmigo-dijo amenazador el mayor, mientras devoraba con fiereza los labios rosas de su nuevo amante, o debería decir juguete.

Y así sucedió que..."

-¡Maldita sea, no puedo concentrarme! A este ritmo jamás entregare mi novela, desde que ese baka se fue solo he podido escribir unas cuantas palabras por día ¿Quién lo habría de decir? Que me habrían de hacer falta sus estúpidas interrupciones para poder trabajar pero eso no es lo peor sino lo que el imbécil de Tomha nos contó-pensaba Yuki mientras guardaba los cambios que había hecho a su nueva novela, a la vez que recordaba lo que había sucedido en casa de su hermana y cuñado.

Flash back

Mas antes de que cualquiera de ellos pudiera decir o hacer algo al respecto, Tomha termino de bañar al pelirosa para de inmediato vestirlo, cubriéndolo con una larga camiseta así como unos cortos shorts; hecho lo cual se encargo de llevarlo en brazos hasta la cama, donde lo coloco con sumo cuidado y entonces...

-Mika ¿Podrías poner el CD? Solo así conseguiremos que los niños duerman-dijo Tomha con cariño, mientras tomaba un cepillo del tocador y regresaba al lado del pelirosa para peinar sus cabellos, desenredándolos cuidadosamente.

-¡Por supuesto, amor!-respondió Mika con ternura, caminando hacia un equipo de sonido en donde ya estaba colocado un CD previamente por lo que solo presionando los botones de encendido y de play, pronto la habitación fue inundada por la voz -a capela- de Shuichi, que entonaba una canción de cuna, ante la cual los mellizos empezaron a quedarse dormidos en sus respectivas cunas; luego de que tanto K como Hiro los colocaran en las mismas, eso si, tras haberlos vestido puesto que no los iban a dejar desnudos ¿Cierto?

-Imagino que tendrán muchas preguntas por hacer ¿No es así? Pero antes de contestarlas, debo pedirle un favor Hiroshi-dijo Tomha volviéndose hacia el pelirrojo.

-¿Qué favor, señor Seguchi?-cuestiono Hiro extrañado.

-¿Podrías acostarte con Shuichi? Veras para mi ángel no le resulta fácil dormir si no esta acompañado, lamentablemente sufre de síndrome del osito de peluche y a pesar de que esta mas dormido que despierto por efecto de los medicamentos; No va a poder descansar sin alguien a su lado y lo que menos necesita en este momento es cansarse por el contrario debe descansar ya que ha ultimas fechas no ha podido hacerlo muy bien que digamos. Con gusto me quedaría a su lado -como ya lo he hecho antes- pero debo darles algunas explicaciones puesto que no deseo que molesten a Shuichi con sus impertinencias, así que me es imposible hacerlo y como sé perfectamente que usted es su mejor amigo, no creo que le moleste quedarse a su lado hasta que despierte ¿Cierto?-dijo Tomha con naturalidad sin sorprenderse en absoluto por las miradas desconcertadas que le dirigían los ahí presentes.

-¡OH, por supuesto Sr. Seguchi!-exclamo sorprendido Hiro colocándose a un lado del pelirosa, conteniendo una asombrada exclamación al ser abrazado por su amigo, quien sin darse cuenta enredo sus piernas entre las del pelirrojo, a la vez que recostaba su cabeza sobre el pecho del chico.

-¿Acaso no se lo dije? Lamentablemente mi ángel se acostumbro a dormir acompañado y mucho me temo que va a resultar difícil quitarle esa manía, pero con algo de tiempo y paciencia eso será posible. Ahora será mejor que salgamos y los dejemos dormir, además hay que darle algunas explicaciones-dijo Tomha con calma, viendo con verdadero cariño tanto al pelirosa como a los pequeños diablitos.

Luego de lo cual, todos los ahí presentes abandonaron la habitación mientras Hiro permanecía con su amigo y así...

-Señor Seguchi, sino es muy molesto ¿Podría decirnos que esta sucediendo¿Por qué ha dicho que esos niños son hijos de Shindou?-pregunto Sakano confundido.

-Como bien saben durante estos meses tanto Shuichi como yo hemos estado ausentes-todos asintieron- el hecho es que, si no habíamos vuelto se ha debido principalmente a que estábamos pelando la custodia de los niños, algo que no resulto sencillo; pues verán la madre de los niños murió en un accidente así como su familia, por tal razón no había quien se hiciera cargo de mis ahijados e iban a ser enviados a un orfanato pero antes alguien reparo en que Shuichi era el "padre" de Hana y Shui por lo que se pusieron en contacto con el chico, quien al enterarse pues se dirigió hacia allá junto conmigo mas al llegar comenzó una pelea legal por ellos, unos alejaban que no llevarían una vida adecuada al lado de mi ángel, otros que sus preferencias sexuales -algo que ciertamente resulto vergonzoso para el chico, además de que no tuvo muchos puntos a su favor cuando las revistas sensacionalistas sacaron aquellos reportajes acerca de mi cuñado y sus nuevas conquistas- otros que no tendría dinero, ni hogar para mantener y cuidar a los niños, por lo que al final estuvieron a punto de quitárselos solo por el hecho de ser demasiado joven e inexperto, mas con mis influencias y convirtiéndome en su padrino, Shuichi consiguió la custodia de ambos y eso fue lo que paso-dijo Tomha con calma.

-¡OH, que bueno¿Qué has querido decir con lo de las preferencias de Shu-chan, así como lo de las revistas esas?-pregunto curioso Ryuchi mientras mordía "inocentemente" una oreja de kuwagoro, colocando su mirada más tierna al ver a Tomha.

-¡Ay, mi dios es tan encantador!-pensó Tatshuya suspirando junto a Yuki.

-¡Que tonto es Tatshuya¿Acaso tiene que suspirar por cada cosa que haga ese del conejo?-pensaba exasperado el rubio, viendo de reojo a su hermano.

-¡Realmente no tiene importancia, Ryu-san! Eso es algo que solo concierne a mi ángel, a nadie más; lo cual me recuerda: Si te atreves hacerle nuevamente daño, voy a olvidarme que eres mi cuñado y el hermano de Mika, utilizando todas mis influencias para destruirte así tenga que terminar con tu carrera de escritor -que tal parece es lo único que verdaderamente te interesa- ya le has provocado suficiente dolor a Shuichi y no mereces ni una sola de las lagrimas que por tu causa a derramado. Antes creía que era adecuado separarlos sobretodo a mi ángel de ti pero ahora me doy cuenta de que es mas bien al contrario; tengo que alejarlo a él de ti, tú eres el causante de todos sus problemas, de su dolor, de su pena y a pesar de serlo, Shuichi te ama con todo el corazón y en realidad no mereces tal devoción, Eiri-dijo Tomha con sequedad, dirigiéndose hacia su rubio cuñado, quien solo se limito a colocar una mueca de desprecio en el rostro así como de indiferencia.

-¿Quién lo diría de ti, cuñado? Ahora defiendes a ese baka inútil cuando hasta hace poco no eras capaz de soportarlo-ironizo el rubio sin poder ocultar la rabia de su voz.

-¡Es cierto! Hasta hace poco, no me llevaba muy bien con mi ángel que digamos pero estos meses a su lado me han permitido darme cuenta de lo maravilloso que es y de lo equivocado que estaba; en realidad es un chico excelente que ahora que lo he tratado me he percatado de que es a él a quien debo proteger de ti, Eiri y no al revés, por lo que advertido estas: si te atreves hacerle daño no me importara que seas cuñado mío o hermano de mi esposa ¡Acabare contigo, cueste lo cueste! Y ahora si no les importa desearía poder ir a comer; por supuesto que están invitados, si gustan quedarse-dijo Tomha con calma, mientras veía con desagrado hacia donde se encontraba Yuki.

-¡Cualquiera pensaría que amas a ese baka, Tomha!-dijo irónico Yuki, mientras daba media vuelta para marcharse pero las siguientes palabras de Tomha consiguieron detenerlo.

-¡Así es: amo a Shuichi Shindou!-respondió Tomha como si nada.

Fin Flash back

-¿Cómo se atrevió a decirme eso y delante de Mika? No tiene nada de vergüenza ¡Maldito seas, Tomha Seguchi! Pero ni creas que te será tan fácil quedarte con mi baka, haré lo que sea necesario pero Shuichi regresara a mi lado; después de todo si no puedo vivir sin él, no creo que lo pueda hacer él-pensaba molesto y (para que negarlo) celoso Yuki apagando su computadora para retirarse a descansar, ya vería al día siguiente lo que haría para poder recuperar a su pelirosa baka.

Así poco a poco Yuki fue quedándose dormido y en su sueño... (O debo decir pesadilla, luego me dirán cual es lo correcto)

-¿Estas listo? Creo que es hora de ir a casa, Tomha-susurro Shuichi suavemente desde el umbral del despacho, observando con atención al rubio.

-¡Solo dame cinco minutos mas, mi ángel! Todavía tengo algo que terminar aquí-respondió Tomha sin apartar la vista de los papeles que estaba revisando, por lo cual no noto como el pelirosa se iba acercando hasta donde se encontraba.

-¡Trabajas demasiado, Tomha!-dijo Shuichi, colocando sus manos encima de los hombros del rubio, comenzando así un suave masaje por los mismos en un intento por reducir la tensión.

-¡Es el precio que hay que pagar por ser el presidente de la NG compañía, mi ángel!-dijo Tomha suspirando de placer, al sentir como aquellas manos le masajeaban con suavidad pero a la vez con fuerza, deshaciendo los nudos de su espalda y que iban consiguiendo envolverle de placer lentamente.

-¡OH, Shuichi eres realmente bueno en esto!-suspiro con gusto Tomha, mientras se relajaba notoriamente, lo cual provoco una dulce sonrisa en los labios del chico, quien solo se limito a continuar con su masaje sin pronunciar ninguna palabra.

-¡Eres en verdad divino, mi ángel¿Cuan equivocado pude estar contigo¿Podrás perdonarme por no haber sabido apreciarte?-dijo Tomha con un ligero arrepentimiento impreso en su voz, que no paso desapercibido para el pelirosa.

-¡Nada tengo que perdonarte; no me conocías en lo absoluto¿Cómo podías entonces apreciarme, Tomha?-dijo Shuichi comprensivo, dejando de masajear los hombros de su amigo para de inmediato sentarse en el borde del escritorio, viendo atento hacia Tomha, quien al momento estiro su brazo derecho colocándolo sobre la cintura del chico, jalando hasta ponerlo enfrente de él y una vez que lo hizo...

-¿Cómo puedes ser tan bueno y dulce? No hay duda de que eres un verdadero ángel, Shuichi-murmuro Tomha sorprendido, ocultando su rostro entre la cintura y piernas del pelirosa, el cual simplemente se limito ha acariciar los rubios cabellos de su amigo con gran ternura.

-¡No lo soy! En verdad que no lo soy, pero si así quieres pensarlo no voy a contradecirte, Tomha-murmuro Shuichi con cariño, sin dejar en ningún momento de peinar los cabellos rubios.

-¡Eres maravilloso, ángel mío!-dijo Tomha, alzando el rostro para ver como el pelirosa le observaba con detenimiento y dulzura por lo que dejándose llevar, se fue incorporando hasta quedar a la misma altura que el chico y sin decir nada mas, se acerco al mismo posando con amor sus labios sobre los entreabiertos de Shuichi, robándole un delicado beso.

-¡Dios, Tomha!-musito Shuichi tras terminar con aquella caricia que poco a poco se había ido tornando mas y mas pasional, llena de deseo y hasta lujuria.

-¿Te he molestado, ángel?-pregunto Tomha algo preocupado de haber ofendido a su amigo.

-¡No, por supuesto que no! Solo que ¿Por qué me has besado?-no pudo evitar preguntar el pelirosa con algo de pena y la cual era obvia por el delicado rubor que cubrió sus mejillas en ese instante.

-¡Por que es algo que he venido deseando desde hace tanto tiempo! Así como esto... -dijo Tomha con suavidad mientras recostaba lentamente a Shuichi sobre el escritorio y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, volvió a cubrir sus labios, en un pasional beso; a la vez que con sus manos recorría de arriba abajo y con cuidado el cuerpo del muchacho, quien a pesar de haberse sorprendido en un principio no tardo en corresponder aquellas caricias, enredado sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Tomha, jugando con sus dedos con las hebras de cabello que alcanzaba, enredando sus piernas en la cintura del rubio.

-¡Me vuelves loco, Shui!-exclamo Tomha al sentir como el chico se frotaba contra su cadera, rozando su excitación.

-¡OH Tomha, hace tanto que no estábamos así!-dijo Shuichi apasionado, permitiendo que el rubio empezara a desnudarlo, librándolo de su playera.

-¡Lo se, cariño mío, lo se! Pero delante de Mika no podemos ser tan expresivos, salvo por algunas muestras de ternura pero mas allá de eso... resulta imposible; pues sabes tan bien como yo que no podemos lastimarla de esa forma y menos ahora que esta embarazada-dijo el rubio mientras recorría con su boca y lengua el torso del chico, quien se entregaba estremecido ante tales sensaciones.

-¡Tienes razón pero aun con eso, extrañaba tanto estar así contigo, amor!-dijo Shuichi deshaciéndose también de la camisa del rubio para de inmediato deslizar sus manos deseosas por todo el masculino pecho, jugueteando encantado con los sensibles pezones, una y otra vez hasta dejarles completamente erectos.

-¡Te amo, Shuichi Shindou!-dijo Tomha besando los suaves labios del pelirosa, quien con gusto se entrego a la caricia.

-¡También te amo, Tomha!-dijo Shuichi al ser sus labios liberados, permitiendo que el rubio le desnudara por completo, notando complacido como él también se desnudaba y una vez que lo estuvieron, no tardo en ser poseído por el mismo, llevándolo a la locura de la pasión; liberándose ambos casi al mismo tiempo. Y entonces sucedió que...

Continuara...

Notas de la autora: Espero les guste este capitulo a pesar de la tardanza en subirlo. A continuación les dejo con la lista de quienes me han escrito así como sus correos (y los cuales han recibido un mail con la leyenda: respuesta review por lo que chequen sus correos) donde les doy contestación a sus dudas también les pido de favor que aquellos que no han dejado sus mail, lo hicieran para poder responderles. Gracias por su atención. También les pido disculpas por todo este tiempo de retraso pero lamentablemente con la escuela no he tenido oportunidad alguna para escribir, por lo cual les solicito nuevamente sus mail para poder escribirles a los mismos y así informales de una nueva actualización por que definitivamente hasta enero se volvería a normalizar mi sistema de actualización, por lo que para evitar que den vueltas inútilmente, dejen sus mail y les avisare cuando suba en este y los demás fics míos. Gracias.

Calipso, calipso1977yahoo.es (muchísimas gracias por tu lindo comentario, lamentablemente me ha resultado difícil responderte por que hotmail, no ha querido entrar, por lo que prometo que para la próxima te respondo)  
shonengirl ericachan SUIGI - CHAN hitohru15, (también a ti te pido disculpas por no contestar a tu review y a tus dudas pero hotmail no ha querido entrar así que no me ha quedo mas remedio, que no responderte pero para la próxima lo haré, lo prometo) aika Darky blueazulacero june miuyo-chan shao CHII, Dark-san, Lucy kusnetzov shaocita, chouri, (por cierto Chouri checa tu correo, creo que lo tienes al limite de capacidad puesto que la contestación que te envié me fue regresada por lo que tendrás que avisarme para cuando pueda reenviártelo, gracias)  
Zafiro Any, 


	13. problemas de amistad

VUELVO A TI

Capitulo 13: Problemas de Amistad

-¡Te amo, Shuichi Shindou!-dijo Tomha besando los suaves labios del pelirosa, quien con gusto se entrego a la caricia.

-¡También te amo, Tomha!-dijo Shuichi al ser sus labios liberados, permitiendo que el rubio le desnudara por completo, notando complacido como él también se desnudaba y una vez que lo estuvieron, no tardo en ser poseído por el mismo, llevándolo a la locura de la pasión; liberándose ambos casi al mismo tiempo. Y entonces sucedió que...

Un fuerte y sorprendido grito, que también sonó algo aterrado, se dejo escuchar por toda aquella habitación y el cual provenía de cierto escritor rubio, quien en ese momento despertaba sobresaltado y agitado con el cuerpo completamente bañado de sudor, mientras respiraba con fuerza intentando normalizar su irregular respiración.

-¡Demonios¿Cómo he podido soñar con algo así? Es que acaso la ausencia de ese baka me esta afectando tanto, que ya mi mente empieza a desvariar, además de que lo que Tomha dijo no ayuda mucho que digamos, sus malditas palabras aun resuenan en mi cabeza sin poder borrarlas u olvidarlas ¿Qué rayos me ha hecho Shuichi¿Por qué no puedo estar sin él? Aunque cuando lo estoy, me comporto como un bastardo y lo trato tan mal poniendo a prueba su amor, una y otra vez; mas ahora me percato de lo muchísimo que lo necesito, de que se ha convertido en alguien imprescindible para mí, sin mi hermoso niño, soy verdaderamente un asco-pensaba entre molesto y decepcionado Yuki recostándose de nuevo en la cama, fijando su vista en el techo de la habitación, viendo sin ver nada en particular, dejando que su mente divagara con los recuerdos de su amado pelirosa, los cuales le hacían sonreír casi sin darse cuenta de que lo hacia.

-Tengo que encontrar la manera de recuperarlo, de evitar que ese sueño o mas bien pesadilla se haga realidad, puesto que estoy convencido -a pesar de las ideas de Tastshuya- de que no hay nada entre mi baka y Tomha, todavía; pero si dejo que el tiempo siga pasando ese sueño será verdadero y no voy a permitirlo ¡Shuichi tiene que regresar conmigo! Aunque para ello tenga que cargar con sus "hijos" ¿Por qué nunca me expreso su deseo de tener hijos? Se que en un principio me habría negado a la idea pero con lo insistente que es, terminaría por aceptarla e incluso buscaría la manera de darle los hijos que deseaba, mas ahora eso es imposible dado el hecho de que ya los tiene; pero lo que mas coraje me da es que se haya acostado con una mujer solo para lograrlo ¿Cómo pudo hacerlo¿Cómo pudo traicionarme así?-se decía Yuki mientras masajeaba sus sienes, queriendo calmar el terrible dolor de cabeza que estaba agarrando con tanto pensamiento rondándolo, al mismo tiempo que su mirada vaga perdida por toda la habitación, deteniéndose por momentos la misma cuando se topaba con detalles -como una fotografía- que pertenecían a su dulce pelirosa dejando que su mente y corazón se llenaran con el dolor de los recuerdos tanto tiempo vividos al lado de ese chico, sintiendo como los mismos le hacían tanto daño que casi podría ponerse a llorar ante ellos.

-¡Voy a encontrar la manera de que vuelvas conmigo, Shuichi! A pesar de que ha pasado tiempo y hoy te encuentras alejado de mí-musito Yuki mientras algunas lágrimas se deslizaban silenciosas por sus pálidas mejillas.

Y horas atrás...

-¿Qué haces aquí, Hiro¿Por qué estas en mi cama?-pregunto extrañado Shuichi mientras se tallaba los ojos al despertar, luego de su siesta.

-¡Por lo que veo no te acuerdas de nada, Shu! Pero no te preocupes que yo te lo recordare: Te caíste en la piscina al vernos llegar, les diste de comer a tus hijos, abofeteaste a Yuki y te quedaste dormido después de eso, por lo cual el señor Seguchi te trajo hasta aquí dándote un rápido baño para quitarte el cloro de la piscina mientras que entre K y yo hacíamos lo mismo con los niños luego de todo eso te recostó en esta cama y me pidió amablemente que me acostara a tu lado debido a tu ¿Síndrome del osito de peluche? Creo que eso fue lo que dijo y desde entonces ¡Aquí me encuentro! Esperando que despertaras, Shu-dijo con calma Hiro viendo con una sonrisa como su amigo iba pasando por diferentes tonos de sonrojado conforme hacia su recuento de los sucesos pasados, enrojeciendo bastante al oír nombrar al rubio escritor.

-¡Ya me acorde de todo eso¿Cómo pude abofetear a Yuki¡Dios, que horror!-musito Shuichi incrédulo mientras agitaba la cabeza de un lado a otro sin -todavía- poder creer lo que había hecho antes.

-Eso es algo que también me pregunto, después de todo no eres dado a la violencia física, o mas bien a ningún tipo de esta y cambiando de tema ¿Por qué no me informaste de tu paternidad? Fue realmente impresionante enterarme de que soy tío -honorario, por supuesto- de dos lindos mellizos, Shuichi-dijo Hiro con fingido enojo, mientras observaba con el ceño algo fruncido a su pelirosado amigo.

-¿Entonces no sabes nada? Es decir, nada de nada, Hiro-dijo Shuichi consternado, mordiéndose levemente el labio inferior en un gesto de duda, viendo preocupado el ceño de su mejor amigo.

-¿Cómo habría de saber algo? Desde que he llegado a esta casa, he estado contigo y a pesar de que el señor Seguchi hablaría con los demás; no lo ha hecho conmigo-dijo Hiro con tranquilidad dejando de fruncir el ceño puesto que se daba cuenta de que eso ponía inquieto a Shuichi, quien continuaba mordiéndose el labio hasta que soltando un gemido de dolor dejo de hacerlo puesto que se había hecho sangre tras haberlo mordido con fuerza.

-¿Te encuentras bien, Shu-chan?-pregunto Hiro preocupado mientras se levantaba con rapidez de la cama para ir al baño y volver con un paño ligeramente húmedo, colocándolo en la herida de su amigo ejerciendo una poca de presión para que dejara de sangrar.

-¡No te preocupes, Hiro! Me encuentro bien solo que no debí de morderme tan fuerte el labio; discúlpame si te he incomodado-dijo Shuichi tratando de sonreír pero al hacerlo una leve punzada de dolor, le convenció de no intentarlo de nuevo.

-Es mejor que no sonreías, solo conseguirás hacerte mas daño y eso no seria bueno, pero por ahora me ¿Podrías decir que ha sucedido contigo todos estos meses¿Por qué de repente regresas con dos niños, asegurando que son tus hijos? En especial cuando es muy difícil que así sea sobretodo por varias razones, entre las que están: Uno, jamás engañarías a Yuki ni con otro hombre, ni menos aun una mujer. Dos, si observe bien esos niños tienen unos 11 meses aproximadamente de edad, por lo que el próximo mes cumplirían un año por lo cual su concepción tuvo que ser entre septiembre y noviembre de hace 2 años pero en esas fechas no tuvimos gira alguna, ni nada por el estilo como para que alguna admiradora pudiese aprovecharse de ti -que ya lo han intentado en otras ocasiones, mas hasta hoy no ha pasado a mayores- y Tres, tú me comentaste mas o menos en noviembre del año antepasado que tu hermana Maiko, estaba embarazada tras muchos intentos por lo cual estaba muy feliz lo mismo que tu cuñado Richard y tus padres; por lo que si juntas todas esas razones tengo la sospecha de que los mellizos son en realidad hijos de Maiko y Richard, así como algo debió de haberles sucedido para que tengas la custodia de tus sobrinos ¿Por qué eso es lo que son, verdad? Además tienen que serlo porque de lo contrario no hay otra explicación, ambos niños se parecen demasiado a ti, ya sea en carácter o en físico y tu hermana era exactamente tú, en todos los aspectos salvo por el hecho de que ella era una chica y tu cuñado era un hombre rubio y ojos dorados hasta en eso se parecían pues a los dos les atrae el mismo tipo de físico puesto que Yuki se parecía mucho a él, exceptuando que su carácter era mas amable no tan formal como tu rubio pero eso es otra cosa-dijo Hiro con calma.

-¿Así que te has dado cuenta, cierto? No me extraña en lo mas mínimo, eres mi mejor amigo desde que éramos tan solo unos niños cuando nos conocimos en el jardín de infantes; así mismo conoces a mi hermana, a mis padres y hasta mi cuñado por lo que es normal que te dieras cuenta de lo que sucedía y estas en lo correcto ¡Hana y Shui son mis sobrinos! Son hijos de Maiko y Richard, así como en las demás razones que mencionaste. Empezando por el hecho de que jamás traicionaría a Yuki solo quedaría por explicar ¿Cómo es que están conmigo y no con Maiko?-dijo Shuichi con voz cansada mientras suspiraba largamente como si quisiera deshacerse de toda la tensión que le envolvía y lo cual no paso desapercibido para el pelirrojo.

-¿Qué sucedió¿Por qué te notas tan abatido? Te conozco desde... siempre y se bien cuando hay algo que te incomoda, te angustia o te hace sufrir; por lo que dímelo y permite que tu corazón y alma se deshagan de ese peso que te esta ahogando, matando toda tu alegría y felicidad, Shu-chan-dijo con ternura Hiro mientras deslizaba un brazo por los hombros del pelirosa, atrayéndolo hacia su pecho, dándole un fuerte y estrecho abrazo no sorprendiéndose tanto al sentir como su amigo empezaba a llorar desahogándose lentamente, mojando su camisa poco a poco, al mismo tiempo que entre hipados Shuichi le iba contando lo que había sucedido en los últimos meses, poniéndole al tanto de los fallecimientos de sus padres, hermana y cuñado y de como con la ayuda de Tomha había conseguido la custodia de sus sobrinos, Shuichi y Hana Yuki Shindou, y mientras el pelirosa continuaba con su relato, no se percataba de que su amigo por cada segundo que pasaba se iba alterando mas y mas de tal manera que...

-¡Lo siento mucho, Shuichi! Si tan solo hubiese sabido que sucedía¿Qué era lo que te preocupaba? Pero ¿Por qué no dijiste nada antes¿Por qué nos dejaste creer que ya no querías nada con él? Tienes acaso alguna idea de lo mucho que él y todos hemos sufrido al intentar entender que era lo que te pasaba ¡Debiste haber hablado y no solo huido cobardemente! Pero por supuesto que no lo ibas hacer ya que te sientes mejor que todos, hay ocasiones en que estoy obligado a darle la razón al señor Sakano, te crees la gran estrella y los demás tenemos que pagar por tus estupideces ¡Eres verdaderamente un niño! Ni siquiera se ¿Cómo es que piensas hacerte cargo de dos niños? Que seguramente son mas maduros que tú a pesar de ser solo bebes, de verdad que Yuki te ha soportado muchísimo y -por suerte- no se canso antes de ti-dijo Hiro exaltado mientras paseaba de un lado a otro por la habitación, alejándose del lloroso pelirosa, quien solo observaba a su mejor amigo de manera compungida y apenada, sin dejar de sollozar a la vez que su hipo se hacia mas intenso.

-¡Larguese, Hiroshi! No quiero volverlo a ver cerca de mi ángel ¿Cómo puede tratarlo así¿Acaso no se da cuenta de como se encuentra?-dijo molesto Tomha, agarrando al pelirrojo por el cuello de la camisa sacándolo bruscamente de la habitación- Si se atreve a decir algo de lo que mi ángel le ha comentado sin su consentimiento, me encargare no solo de despedirlo, sino de arruinar su carrera y de que ninguna disquera le contrate ¿Entendido?-amenazo Tomha, viendo asentir a Hiro- Ahora ¡Fuera, no quiero verlo mas!-dijo el rubio aventando al pelirrojo sin importarle ni un poco el que este cayera al suelo de bruces, cerrándole la puerta en las narices para de inmediato regresar al interior de la habitación...

-¿Te encuentras bien, mi ángel¡Maldito Hiroshi¿Cómo pudo tratarte así? Pensé que era tu mejor amigo y la verdad es que casi se convierte en tu verdugo, juzgándote sin tener derecho a hacerlo-dijo Tomha con suavidad mientras abrazaba al pequeño pelirosa, deslizando con calma una mano por encima de la espalda del mismo tratando de tranquilizarlo.

-¡No... no tenias... que ser tan... malo con... Hiro... él no quiso... ser tan cruel... solo es... su manera de... afrontar las cosas... sobretodo las malas noticias, Tomha!-replico Shuichi con una leve sonrisa mientras intentaba controlar su ataque de hipo, conteniendo la respiración, algo que se le dificultaba al hablar.

-¡Lo estas defendiendo, Shuichi¿Cómo puedes hacerlo después de la forma en que te hablo?-pregunto Tomha extrañado mientras se levantaba y servia un vaso con agua de la jarra que ahí estaba dispuesta, encima de un buró, para luego ofréceselo al pelirosa y pudiese así tranquilizarse.

-¡En realidad no lo estoy haciendo, Tomha! Solo trato de explicarte su actitud, después de todo tú no conoces a Hiro como yo ¿Cómo podrías saber que siempre que se altera actúa como un energúmeno? Tú solo has conocido al Hiro responsable, compositor y tecladista de Bad luck, así como de buen carácter, puesto que nunca te has preocupado por conocer la otra cara de la moneda, algo como lo que hacías conmigo antes de todo este asunto-dijo Shuichi mas tranquilo -tras beber el agua- sin dejar de sonreír.

-¡Entiendo! Entonces ¿Podrías explicar el porque no estas molesto con Hiroshi¿Por qué a pesar de todo, continuas justificándolo?-dijo Tomha mientras se recostaba a un lado del pelirosa, observándolo atentamente.

-A Hiro lo conozco desde que estábamos en el jardín de niños, ya que íbamos al mismo salón, a pesar de que él es un año mayor que yo, ya que perdió un año de jardín por la separación de sus padres /pero eso no te lo contare pues solo le pertenece a mi amigo esa parte de su vida/ el hecho es que un día Hiro me defendió de otros niños mas grandes y abusivos ya que nuestro jardín también era primaria por lo que obviamente había niños mas grandes, y un grupo de los mismos empezaron a molestarme sin saber ¿Por qué lo hacían? El hecho es que Hiro me defendió y así comenzamos nuestra amistad, descubriendo que vivíamos muy cerca el uno del otro, por lo que se ofreció acompañarme pero cuando no estábamos muy lejos de mi casa -ya que Hiro viva un poco mas adelante- nos topamos con mi hermana Maiko, la cual sin dejarnos aclarar el asunto y creyendo que mi amigo era el responsable, le acuso de ser un abuson y no se que tantas tonterías mas, de tal manera que Hiro se fue alterando bastante y sin decir nada mas le grito horriblemente a Maiko con insultos muy feos -sobretodo viniendo de un niño- y se fue hecho una furia dejándonos a Maiko y a mí confundidos, al día siguiente Hiro me pidió disculpas por su comportamiento pero cada vez que se alteraba se ponía como energúmeno por lo que un día /ya mas grandes, mas o menos a mediados de la primaria/ le pregunte ¿Por que se ponía así cada vez que se alteraba? Si antes no se lo había preguntado era porque pensaba que solo era un coincidencia pero cuando su comportamiento se hizo constante, me di cuenta de que actuaba como energúmeno cada vez que se alteraba, fue cuando me contó lo de sus padres y el trauma -por llamarlo de algún modo- que le habían ocasionado fue tal que cuando se alteraba reaccionaba con gritos y furia, porque así actuaban sus propios padres ¿Ahora comprendes porque no lo defiendo, ni lo justifico? Hiro no es del todo responsable de su comportamiento, después de todo no aprendió otra manera de enfrentar los problemas ya que sus padres solo le enseñaron gritos, siendo demasiado pequeño como para darse cuenta de que eso no era la mejor manera de comportarse pero siempre pide disculpas, luego de que se le pasa el coraje o mas bien luego de que ya no se siente tan alterado y se da cuenta del mal comportamiento que tuvo-dijo Shuichi con calma, sonriéndole suavemente al rubio.

-¡Entiendo! He de suponer que Hiroshi te pedirá disculpas, luego de que recapacite ¿No es así?-Shuichi asintió- Siendo así supongo que puedo "perdonarlo", aunque no fue correcta la manera de comportarse contigo, mi ángel puedo hacer una excepción por ti, Shuichi-replico Tomha con seriedad.

-¡Muchas gracias, creo! después de todo cuando aprendas a conocer a Hiro te darás cuenta de que jamás me haría daño -por lo menos a propósito-, ya que él siempre me ha cuidado y hasta mi hermana se dio cuenta de eso, así como siempre lo hará ya que soy como su hermanito pequeño aparte de que Maiko le pidió que cuidara que nada malo me sucediera, y Hiro se toma muy en serio su papel aun cuando hay veces en que no puede controlar que su carácter energúmeno salga a la superficie y mas si algo lo sorprendo demasiado y con la noticia que le acabo de dar ¡Me hubiese asombrado mas sino estalla!-exclamo Shuichi con un tono ligeramente jocoso.

-Imagino que deberé acostumbrarme has tu peculiar relación con Hiroshi pero por hoy será mejor que lo dejemos así y bajemos a comer, hace rato que deberías de haberlo hecho pero con el efecto de los medicamentos era imposible, además podrás comer con calma ya que los diablillos se encuentran dormidos y si son constantes no deberán de despertar hasta dentro de unas dos horas mas, cuando querrán merendar de nuevo-dijo Tomha mientras se levantaba de la cama, ofreciéndole una mano al pelirosa para que se levantara.

-¿Yuki, sigue aquí?-pregunto Shuichi con timidez, a la vez que tomaba la mano del rubio, enlazando los dedos.

-¡Si, me temo que si, ángel mío! así como todos los demás pero no te preocupes me he encargado de explicarles algunas cosas, especialmente relacionadas con los diablillos, de tal manera que no te hagan sentir muy incomodo aunque no les he contado todo, ellos no saben lo de tu familia y menos aun que Hana y Shui son en realidad tus sobrinos y no tus "hijos", como están pensando; no los saque de su error porque es divertido ver a Eiri tan molesto y celoso -aun cuando no quiera admitir sus celos- como no la había estado nunca en su vida-dijo Tomha.

-Imagino que tendré que bajar ¿Verdad¡Que poca ilusión me hace eso! Yuki puede ser muy cruel e hiriente además de un cubo de hielo cuando se lo propone y estoy convencido de que en este momento me ha de detestar si es que no me odia por todo lo que ha pasado ha ultimas fechas pero tampoco puedo quedarme encerrado hasta que se marche, lo mismo que los demás así que... ¡Animo, Shuichi, yo puedo!-se auto animo Shuichi aunque sin mucha convicción para regocijo del rubio.

-¡No tienes de que preocuparte, mi ángel! Ninguno de ellos se atreverá a molestarte, al menos en mi presencia y la Mika, así que relájate y no te angusties por el comportamiento de mi cuñado pero te recomendaría que te pusieras otra ropa, con esa que llevas me temo que solo consigas alterar a varios de los presentes-dijo Tomha señalando la camisa de Yuki que llevaba puesta y que utilizaba para dormir y que a pesar de cubrirle hasta los muslos rozando casi sus rodillas era de un material tan fino y delicado que dejaba expuesto mucho de su hermoso y bien formado cuerpo y de lo cual el pelirosa era -todavía- inconsciente, por lo que no quería mal intencionados comentarios provenientes de algunos de los abajo reunidos o al menos no darles la oportunidad de lastimar a su pequeño ángel, quien seguía sin percatarse de lo bello y apuesto que se había puesto durante esos meses, gracias ha estar continuamente cargando a sus sobrinitos y con lo que había logrado tonificar no solo sus músculos sino que todo su cuerpo mostrada una notable mejoría.

-¡Dame cinco minutos, Tomha!-exclamo Shuichi tomando con rapidez un pantalón y una corta camisa para entrar en el baño y al cabo de unos minutos salir con la nueva ropa puesta, colocando la camisa de Yuki bien doblada sobre su cama.

-¡Mucho mejor, Shuichi! Ahora vayamos al comedor-dijo Tomha entrelazando sus dedos con los del pelirosa para así bajar al comedor.

-¡Muchísimo mejor de eso no hay duda! Aunque me temo que todavía va alterar a los que están abajo especialmente a mis cuñados, así como Ryuichi puesto que esta verdaderamente apetecible mi ángel-pensaba Tomha divertido mientras de reojo veía el atuendo del chico que aun cuando era decente le quedaba como una segunda piel mostrando unas estilizadas piernas dentro de un cómodo pantalón de algodón, así como una bella retaguardia que a cualquiera provocaría que la boca se le hiciera agua, aparte de un vientre plano descubierto -pero con sus músculos abdominales bien marcados- puesto que la camisa o mas bien top que llevaba apenas y si cubría sus pezones puesto que parte de los hombros quedaban al descubierto por lo que era prácticamente como si no llevara nada encima del torso, pero por nada del mundo le diría a su ángel lo deliciosamente comestible que estaba ya que no deseaba incomodarlo además de que seria divertido ver la expresión de Eiri cuando lo viera, aunque se encargaría de que ni Tatshuya ni Ryuichi lo hicieran con sus comentarios mal intencionados. 

Y una vez que estuvieron en la planta baja...

Continuara...

Notas de la autora: Espero les guste este nuevo capitulo y me disculpen por la tardanza en actualizar pero definitivamente me ha resultado muy difícil mantener mi sistema y por lo mismo las subidas son cada vez mas irregulares, por lo que sigo pidiéndoles sus correos para poder informales cuando exista una nueva actualización de esta y demás historias mías.

bergdora blueazulacero, Lucy kusnetzov Zafiro Any (no me llego tu mail nuevo y con el anterior tengo problemas pues cada que te envió algo -sea respuesta a review o noticia de actualización- me lo regresa así que avísame cuando pueda escribirte a tu anterior o nuevo mail, pero tendrás que reenviármelo, el nuevo, porque no me llego) eirisumeragi kuroijavikyax, yumegari izayoi SUIGI - CHAN Zita miuyo-chan, miuyo. o (no he podido responder tus comentarios porque no estoy muy segura si tus mails están bien escritos, además de que Hotmail, ha estado algo desquiciado y por lo mismo no he podido responderte, por lo que te agradecería si me puedes decir si tus correos están bien escritos)  
Bony kotori shonengirl, Sakura Hiwatari, 


	14. Encanto, celos y dolor

VUELVO A TI

Capitulo 14: Encanto, celos y dolor.

-¡Muchísimo mejor de eso no hay duda! Aunque me temo que todavía va alterar a los que están abajo especialmente a mis cuñados, así como Ryuichi puesto que esta verdaderamente apetecible, mi ángel-pensaba Tomha divertido mientras de reojo veía el atuendo del chico que aun cuando era decente le quedaba como una segunda piel mostrando unas estilizadas piernas dentro de un cómodo pantalón de algodón, así como una bella retaguardia que a cualquiera provocaría que la boca se le hiciera agua, aparte de un vientre plano descubierto -pero con sus músculos abdominales bien marcados- puesto que la camisa o mas bien top que llevaba apenas y si cubría sus pezones puesto que parte de los hombros quedaban al descubierto por lo que era prácticamente como si no llevara nada encima del torso, pero por nada del mundo le diría a su ángel lo deliciosamente comestible que estaba ya que no deseaba incomodarlo además de que seria divertido ver la expresión de Eiri cuando lo viera, aunque se encargaría de que ni Tatshuya ni Ryuichi lo hirieran con sus comentarios mal intencionados. 

Y una vez que estuvieron en la planta baja...

-Creo que no ha sido un buen momento para bajar, Tomha-dijo Shuichi viendo el pandemonio que había en el lugar, ya que por un lado se podía ver a un Hiro totalmente acongojado así como demasiado callado, quien era consolado o por lo menos lo intentaba por un nervioso Suguru el cual le brindaba palmaditas tranquilizadoras al pelirrojo, mientras que por otro lado se veía a Sakano out, o sea, estaba desmayado y a nadie le importaba lo mas mínimo.

K por su parte observaba la situación con total indiferencia, fumando un cigarrillo como si nada aunque mantenía un ojo vigilante sobre Ryuichi y Tatshuya por si acaso se les ocurría alguna trastada. Noriko por su parte "charlaba" con toda calma con Eiri, el cual lucia cada vez mas y mas el ceño fruncido, como si estuviese a punto de estallar y no hacia el mas mínimo caso a la tecladista de NG Gaspel, quien ni enterada estaba de la actitud del rubio puesto que estaba muy metida en su monologo. Y Mika por su parte estaba por ponerse a llorar pues con su embarazo, las hormonas las traía más que revueltas, además de que la situación no le ayudaba mucho que digamos.

-¡Cualquiera es un buen momento, ángel! Yo me encargo de que lo sea-susurro Tomha mientras agarraba aire y entonces-¡HIROSHI DEJE DE HACER PANCHO! SUGURU COMPÓRTATE, RYUICHI Y TATSHUYA NI SE LES OCURRA HACER ALGUNA TRASTADA, K DEJA DE ESTAR FUMANDO ¿QUÉ NO VES QUE MIKA ESTA EMBARAZADA, NORIKO ¡CALLA! QUE EIRI NI CASO TE HACE Y ALGUIEN ENCARGESE DE SAKANO!-Grito Tomha de golpe, sobresaltando a los ahí reunidos, quienes de inmediato dejaron de hacer lo que estaban haciendo, reinando de nuevo la calma en el lugar.

-¡Excelente, Tomha si que eres bueno para ordenar!-dijo Shuichi como cumplido, acercándose hasta su amigo pelirrojo.

-¡Gracias, ángel por el cumplido! Y ahora sino te importa será mejor que vayas a comer o no podrás hacerlo cuando despierten los diablitos-dijo Tomha con calma.

-¡Ahora mismo, lo hago; tan solo dame un momento, Tomha!-dijo Shuichi con un sonrisa mientras se arrodillaba frente a Hiro, para de inmediato rodear con sus brazos el cuello de su amigo, abrazándolo estrechamente.

-¡Shuichi, yo lo...!-empezó Hiro siendo interrumpido por un dedo sobre sus labios.

-¡No pasa nada, Hiro, nada de verdad! No tengo nada que perdonarte, así como tampoco te juzgo se muy bien porque reaccionaste de esa manera y ahora ¿Quieres venir a comer conmigo? Supongo que no lo has hecho tampoco ¿No es así?-dijo Shuichi en voz baja junto al oído del pelirrojo de tal manera que solo su amigo podía escucharle.

-¡Por supuesto que te acompañare, Shu! Pero antes: discúlpame por ser tan idiota ¿Por favor?-dijo Hiro ya más tranquilo, deslizando sus manos hacia la cintura del otro muchacho.

-¡Te he dicho que no tengo nada que perdonarte, Hiro! Pero si eso te hace sentir mejor, estas perdonado-dijo Shuichi besando con ternura la frente de su amigo, quien recibió la caricia con evidente felicidad y agradecimiento.

-¡Kuwagoro también quiere un beso de Shu-chan!-susurro Ryuichi con voz infantil, mientras movía juguetonamente el conejito rosa de peluche, poniendo una mirada de lo mas tierna con la cual veía intensamente al apuesto pelirosa.

-¡OH por supuesto Kuwagoro! Pero tendrás que esperar hasta que haya comido pues sino lo hago, Tomha se enojara conmigo y no me gusta molestarlo-dijo Shuichi volteando hacia el conejito obsequiándole una preciosa sonrisa, para inmediatamente levantarse y dirigirse hacia el comedor en compañía de Hiro, sin darle importancia al puchero de Ryuichi pasando definitivamente de él y del rosado conejo, algo que nunca antes había hecho puesto que siempre cumplía los "deseos" del conejito y por ende de Ryuichi, mas por lo visto el chico había -por fin- madurado.

-¡OH, pero Kuwagoro quiere que...!-empezó Ryuichi siendo silenciado por una furiosa mirada de Tomha, quien parecía decirle: "No te atrevas a molestar a mi ángel, si lo haces te desolló vivo" y ante la misma prefirió guardar silencio.

-¡No te asustes, Kuwi! Yo te doy el beso que quieres con gusto-susurro Tatshuya con dulzura, besando tiernamente la punta de la nariz del peluche.

-¡Gracias, Tatshu-chan!-dijo Ryuichi con una suave sonrisa, viendo con cariño al moreno, quien solo se limito asentir.

-¿Quieres dejar de hacer tantas tonterías, Tatshuya? Solamente te pones en ridículo-dijo molesto, aunque extrañamente controlado, Yuki fulminando con su mirada a su hermano quien de inmediato se alejo del conejito, no deseando molestar aun mas al escritor.

-¡No deberías de hablarle de esa manera a Tatshuya, Eiri! Pero por lo visto es imposible que cambies, lo bueno es que estoy perfectamente acostumbrada pero cambiando de tema: tengo una duda ¿Por que sigues aquí? Después de todo ya termino la comida y es hora que no te marchas, sobretodo estando rodeado de tantos "estúpidos", como es que nos consideras a los que /aquí/ estamos reunidos-dijo Mika mientras se levantaba de su lugar para ir al comedor puesto que acababa de antojársele algo verdaderamente dulce sin volverse ni una sola vez a la espera de la contestación de su hermano, sabiendo perfectamente que se trataba de algo inútil puesto que Yuki era demasiado orgulloso para su propio bienestar.

-Kuwagoro quiere saber¿Por qué Shu-chan esta triste?-dijo Ryuichi mientras entraba en el comedor con los demás, encontrándose a Shuichi comiendo tranquilamente en compañía de Hiro, quien palideció ante la pregunta del peliverde.

-¡Shu-chan esta triste porque la mamá de mis niños, murió, hace poquito tiempo y todavía no me hago a la idea, además me duele porque la ame muchísimo, Kuwagoro!-contesto con calma Shuichi mientras comía un poquito mas de su comida pues sabia que si no lo hacia Tomha le obligaría y no tenia ganas de estar discutiendo con su amigo y protector por sus desordenados hábitos alimenticios.

-¿Por qué Hiro-san se ha puesto pálido?-volvió a preguntar el "conejito" o sea Ryuichi con voz infantil y metido de lleno en esa fase, haciendo que Tatshuya suspirara extasiado mientras miraba a su adorado peliverde totalmente embobado. 

-¡Porque...bueno este...ha sido...porque...!-empezó Hiro sin saber que decir exactamente y menos, aun, como terminar.

-¡Ha sido porque Hiro tiene mucha hambre y su estomago esta trabajando a todo vapor y por eso la sangre no esta en sus mejillas sino en su barriguita, Kuwagoro¿Verdad, Hiro?-dijo Shuichi con tranquilidad mientras le sonreía tiernamente al pelirrojo.

-¡Asi es, Shu-chan!-dijo Hiro con calma tomando con ternura la mano de su amigo pelirosa, deslizando con suavidad su pulgar por encima del dorso de la misma en una dulce caricia, que no paso desapercibida para nadie de los ahí presentes especialmente para Yuki, quien sin dar tiempo a que nadie reaccionara separo a Shuichi de Hiro y jalando por un brazo al sorprendido pelirosa, le saco del comedor llevándoselo de ahí hasta encerrarse en la biblioteca.

-¡Que genio se carga, Eiri!-exclamo Mika sorprendida por el bárbaro comportamiento de su hermano.

-¿Hasta hoy te das cuenta, amor?-pregunto Tomha sarcástico mientras abrazaba tiernamente a su esposa, colocando sus manos sobre el abultado vientre de la misma quien solo le sonrió dulcemente en respuesta.

-¡Espero que no intente hacerle algo malo a Shuichi!-dijo Hiro preocupado.

-¡No lo podrá hacer! Después de todo, estamos aquí ¿No es cierto?-dijo Tatshuya con calma, aunque calma era lo ultimo que sentía en esos momentos.

Y en la biblioteca...

-¿Qué te pasa¿Por qué estas comportándote de esta manera, tan desagradable, Yuki?-pregunto indignado Shuichi mientras se soltaba bruscamente del agarre con el que el rubio le había estado sujetando, sintiéndose incomodo al darse cuenta de que Yuki no hablaba ni una palabra, tan solo se limitaba a observarlo fijamente con aquellos fríos ojos que en verdad lograban darle escalofríos.

-¿Qué pasa¿Por qué me has traído aquí¡Habla, di algo Yuki!-dijo desesperado Shuichi ante aquel silencio incomodo y ahogante-Mira si es por haberte dejado hace unos meses, o por los niños, o mi amistad con Tomha, o por...-dijo Shuichi intranquilo, mientras se movía nervioso de un lado para otro por la habitación, deteniendo su andar al ver como el rubio empezaba a moverse lentamente hacia donde se encontraba acorralándolo contra un escritorio.

-¡Te juro que vas arrepentirte de tu traición, vas a pagarla muy caro, baka!-murmuro fríamente Yuki, mientras deslizaba sus manos hacia la cintura del pelirosa, atrapándolo en un firme agarre, que solamente consiguió asustar al muchacho pero a la vez no se atrevió a luchar contra el rubio pues internamente sabia que si lo hacia su castigo seria mucho peor de lo que ya era.

-¡Yuki, por favor no es lo que piensas, yo solo...!-comenzó Shuichi temblando en el abrazo del rubio, mientras era silenciado por los labios de su ex-amante, quien le beso con rudeza y salvajismo, obligándole abrir su propia boca, para de inmediato ser invadido por la lengua de Yuki, en una forzada penetración que carecía de toda dulzura o ternura aunque si cargada de una ciega y desastrosa lujuria asi como pasión, que solo asustaba aun mas al pelirosa, quien gimió fuertemente, de dolor al sentir como su asaltante mordía de manera brusca su lengua y labios hasta hacerlos sangrar, confundiéndose en aquella agresión sangre y saliva, asi como se unían la lujuria y el dolor en aquel engaño de beso, mas antes de que la agresión continuara... 

-¡Aléjate de mi ángel, Eiri! Te advertí antes, de que si le hacías daño me encargaría de ti ¿Cómo te atreves a lastimarlo? Shuichi es demasiado para ti ¡Él esta mejor conmigo que contigo, cuñado!-exclamo molesto Tomha mientras separaba de manera brusca a Yuki del lado de Shuichi, quien al instante llevo una pálida mano hacia su boca intentado detener aquel sangrado que inundaba su frágil cavidad, al mismo tiempo que sus ojos violetas mostraban el terror que la agresión le había producido.

-¿Estas bien, mi ángel¿Qué fue lo que te hizo este infeliz?-pregunto preocupado Tomha mientras abrazaba cariñosa y protectoramente al pelirosa, el cual de inmediato se hundió entre sus brazos, temblando de miedo.

-¡FUERA DE MI CASA, NO TE ATREVAS A VOLVER, SHUICHI ES MÍO SOLAMENTE; TUVISTE TU OPORTUNIDAD Y LA DESPERDICIASTE, EIRI!-grito Tomha con furia, abrazando aun mas estrechamente al pelirosa.

Y al cabo de algunos minutos de incomodo silencio, Yuki abandono la biblioteca, asi como la casa, sin decir ni una palabra mas a pesar de las miradas dolidas de su hermana, su hermano y del dulce pelirosa, quien a pesar de que sus violetas ojos mostraban su dolor y miedo, brillaban en el fondo con una pequeñísima chispa de amor por el escritor, la cual se negaba rotundamente a morir y fue percibida -todavía- por Yuki antes de abandonar el lugar.

-¿Cómo se atrevió a herirte? Eiri es un insolente desconsiderado, no tiene ningún derecho a lastimarte; haciéndote daño de forma tan violenta-dijo Tomha molesto sin dejar ni un instante de abrazar a Shuichi.

-¡Será mejor que te tranquilices, querido Tomha! No creo que el estar molesto, ayude en algo a Shuichi ¿Por qué no mejor llamas a George? Después de todo el chico necesita atención y pronto o terminara por ahogarse con su sangre-dijo Mika mientras tomaba asiento, pues tanta agitación no era buena para el bebe.

-¡Tienes razón, amor! Llamare a George y le pediré traiga un poco de agua tibia con sal, eso ayudara a Shuichi-dijo Tomha, uniendo la palabra con la acción; y al cabo de unos instantes el mayordomo se presento, recibiendo instrucciones del rubio y minutos después, regresaba llevando lo solicitado.

-¡Aquí tiene, señor!-dijo George entregando a Tomha una bandeja con una jarra, un vaso y un tazón para que el pelirosa pudiese escupir, luego de enjuagarse.

-¡Muchas gracias, George! Antes de irte ¿Podrías ir a cerciorarte de que los niños estén bien? Ya no deben tardar en despertar y es mejor estar preparados-dijo Tomha mientras servia un vaso con agua, que de inmediato entrego a Shuichi, quien tras escupir la sangre en el tazón, procedió a lavarse con el agua salada haciendo buches (y muecas, también) con la misma, repitiendo varias veces el proceso hasta que dejo de sangrar.

-¡Como ordene, señor!-dijo George saliendo de la biblioteca.

-Vamos a ver ¿Cómo te encuentras, ángel¡Abre la boca, tanto como puedas, sin sentir molestia o dolor, por favor!-dijo Tomha, viendo al pelirosa obedecer, aunque no mucho.

-¿Cómo se encuentra Shuichi, señor Seguchi?-pregunto preocupado Hiro, adelantándose a su amigo, quien al intentar hablar no pudo evitar un gemido y mueca de dolor, salir de su garganta y cruzar su rostro, respectivamente.

-No es muy profunda la herida pero aun asi tendrá que cuidarse, ya que es un sitio delicado; en unos días estará bien aunque hay que vigilar que no se infecte pues de lo contrario puede empeorar-dijo Tomha, examinando a Shuichi.

-¿Tan mala es la situación?-pregunto Suguru con preocupación.

-¡No en realidad! Pero con la lengua lastimada va a serle difícil a Shuichi hablar o cantar; asi que es mejor que Bad luck se tome unos días de descanso, después de todo sin vocalista, no podrán hacer mucho. Por otro lado, Noriko encargate de contratar a los encargados de los videos tenemos que comenzar a promocionar nuestro nuevo material-dijo Tomha viendo a la tecladista de NG Gaspel, asentir.

-Señor Seguchi, lamento interrumpir pero los niños se han despertado-dijo el mayordomo, entrando en el lugar.

-¡Bien, George; calienta un par de biberones y agrégales la formula, luego llevalos con los niños!-ordeno Tomha al mayordomo, quien asintió, retirándose a continuación.

-¡Creo que es tiempo de que vuelvas a actuar como papá, mi ángel! Si no tienen inconveniente, pienso que es momento de que se retiren. Shuichi estará ocupado, Mika necesita descanso y yo tengo que ayudar a mi esposa y a mi ángel, por lo que es mejor que se marchen. Por cierto Ryuichi ¡Quédate! Necesito aclarar algo contigo; K si fueses tan amable de llevarlos a todos a sus casas, te lo agradecería en verdad-dijo Tomha.

Asi que luego de eso, Hiro, Suguru, Sakano, Noriko y K dejaron la casa Seguchi, encargándose el ultimo de llevarlos hasta sus hogares, dejando primero a Noriko, después a Sakano y Suguru, quien decidió quedarse un tiempo con el manager ya que estaba por darle un sincope nervioso y por ultimo a Hiro.

-¿Me invitas un coffee, boy?-pregunto K mientras se estacionaba viendo con interés al pelirrojo, quien no noto dicha mirada.

-¡Por supuesto, señor K; venga por aquí!-dijo Hiro caminando al ascensor y entonces...

Regresando al momento presente...

-¿Cómo se atrevió a decirme eso y delante de Mika? No tiene nada de vergüenza ¡Maldito seas, Tomha Seguchi! Pero ni creas que te será tan fácil quedarte con mi baka, haré lo que sea necesario pero Shuichi regresara a mi lado; después de todo si no puedo vivir sin él, no creo que lo pueda hacer él y menos ahora que se /a pesar del dolor/ que todavía se estremece entre mis brazos y posiblemente siente aun amor hacia mí ¡Voy a encontrar la manera de que vuelvas conmigo, Shuichi y alejarte del aprovechado de mi cuñado! A pesar de que ha pasado tiempo y hoy te encuentras alejado de mí-musito Yuki mientras algunas lágrimas se deslizaban silenciosas por sus pálidas mejillas, mojando poco a poco la almohada, mientras estiraba un brazo para poder tomar una fotografía en donde se encontraba su lindo pelirosa, abrazándola estrechamente contra su corazón.

Y asi... Continuara...

Notas de autora: Espero les guste este nuevo capitulo y como siempre agradezco sus comentarios, que me ayudan a continuar con este fic; pasando a otra cosa me gustaría preguntarles algo (para el próximo capitulo) he tenido la idea de que el siguiente capitulo, que tentativamente llevaría el nombre de SEXO, sucedan escenas lemmon entre los diferentes personajes que como se habrán dado cuenta han quedado ya en parejas en este capitulo, asi mismo incluiría un lemmon-sueño entre Yuki y Shuichi, asi que la pregunta es ¿Qué les parece la idea¿La escribo o no la escribo? Según sus respuestas será el capitulo, solo les puedo decir que mi hermana, si quiere el lemmon y por si les queda alguna duda, las parejas son: K x Hiro, Shuichi x Yuki, Tatshuya x Ryuichi, Tomha x Mika, y Sakano x Suguru (esta ultima no le agrado a mi hermana, asi que de ustedes depende) asi que espero sus repuestas.

Dark-san86 kaoru RYU-CHAN Angie Zafiro Any (de nuevo dando lata, tu correo sigue sin aparecer en el mensaje por lo que te propongo que lo envíes a mi correo para así poder responder tus comentarios y dar respuesta a tus comentarios o de lo contrario va a resultar imposible, así que nos /al menos lo intentaremos/ mantendremos en contacto)  
AISHITERU-SHUICHI (shonengirl)  
KOTORI blueazulacero, shu-chan (Kuroijavikyax) Snape.

PD: Respondan rápido o me tardare en actualizar este fic. Ya de por si me tardo pues me tardaría mas aun. Asi que advertidas (os) están. 


	15. De curiosidad, sueño y pasión

VUELVO A TI.

Capitulo 15: De curiosidad, sueño y pasión.

Antes de leer: Me gustaría pedirles a todas y todos, disculpas por el tiempo que he tardado en actualizar esta historia, pero como ya a varios les he comentado en sus respectivas respuestas, estuve falta de inspiración con respecto a este fic y a otros, mas parece que finalmente estoy logrando salir de esta racha; por lo que espero les agrade este nuevo capitulo que no es completamente lo que les había prometido pues de las 5 parejas tan solo he escrito 3, así que espero no defraudarles y continúen -a pesar de mi lentitud para actualizar- apoyándome con sus comentarios. Muchas gracias por su paciencia.

PD: Están por parejas así que el capitulo puede resultar algo enredado, entre comillas se encuentra la palabra clave para cada una de las tres parejas. Además lean las notas del final, por favor pues necesito de su ayuda para la continuación de este fic. Ahora si a leer.

PAREJA UNO: K X HIRO "CURIOSIDAD"

Una vez dentro del departamento de Hiro.

-¡Tome asiento K-san! Iré a preparar el café ¿Cómo le gusta?-pregunto Hiro amable mientras señalaba un sofá para que el rubio se sentara.

-¡Bastante fuerte y cargado con muy poca azúcar, boy!-dijo K con una sonrisa mientras tomaba el asiento ofrecido y veía como el pelirrojo empujaba una puerta móvil y suponía separaba la cocina del resto del departamento y algunos minutos después del chico regresaba cargando una bandeja con una taza de café así como un refresco que imaginaba era para el muchacho.

Y una vez que Hiro dejo la bandeja sobre la mesa...

-¡Aquí tiene K-san, pero tenga cuidado esta algo caliente!-dijo Hiro alcanzándole la taza, con una suave sonrisa, que tan solo conseguía alterar los nervios del rubio, el cual no podía dejar de ver al atractivo pelirrojo, a la vez que con su mirada recorría todo el cuerpo del muchacho, encontrando la vista muy agradable así como aquella inocencia que el chico desprendía puesto que era ajeno a la manera en que el otro hombre le observaba, desnudándole con su mirada.

-¡Thanks you, boy!-agradeció K tomando con cuidado un sorbo, encontrándose con un café de fuerte sabor y con un extraño toque de algo que no podía definir muy bien; mas sin embargo dejaba un rastro exquisito en su paladar a la vez que cosquillante.

-¿Le gusta, señor?-pregunto Hiro con su calida sonrisa que a K cada vez mas le costaba resistir, encontrándola -incluso- pecaminosa a sus ojos.

-¡It's delicious! Pero ¿Qué clase de coffe, is boy?-pregunto K curioso bebiendo otro sorbo, pues estaba descubriendo que podía volverse adicto ha aquella bebida.

-¡Que bueno que le gusta, K-san! No estaba seguro de dárselo ¡No me malinterprete!-exclamo Hiro rápidamente al ver la cara confundida del rubio y deteniéndolo antes de que hablara, con un gesto- Es que en realidad no es un café común , sino una variedad de sabores exóticos, o sea, es café de vainilla; es que Shuichi me convenció de compararlo ya que el café normal altera mucho a Suguru debido a la alta concentración de cafeína, además de que parece ser algo alérgico a la misma y como con esta variedad no ha tenido las mismas reacciones pues lo hemos estado comprando, siendo el único que tengo en este momento y no estaba seguro de si le agradaría-se disculpo apenado Hiro.

-¡I see! Es fuerte but sweet, una verdadera delicia although you are more exquisite, boy-susurro K, mientras daba el ultimo trago a su taza observando intencionadamente al sorprendido pelirrojo.

-¿Qué...dijo?-cuestiono nervioso Hiro, ruborizado con fuerza al notar -por vez primera- la depredadora así como devoradora mirada que el rubio le lanzaba sin ninguna clase de pudor y que no lograba en lo absoluto tranquilizarlo, mas bien al contrario, le ponía mas y mas nervioso y eso era algo que estaba divirtiendo al hombre mayor.

-¡You are exquisite, boy!-murmuro K con voz seductora, al mismo tiempo que se acercaba hasta el nervioso chico, quien ante la cercanía se incorporo con extrema rapidez, tirando al suelo su refresco a medio tomar, manchando el suelo algo que no le importo en lo mas mínimo en ese momento.

-¿Por qué...que hace...esto¿Qué...se...propone?-dijo Hiro azorado, viendo como el rubio se acercaba mas y mas hacia el, de tal manera que le iba obligando a dar pasos hacia atrás tratando de huir de su acoso pero de repente eso fue imposible pues quedo atrapado entre una pared y el cuerpo del hombre, que no tardo ni un segundo en reclinarse contra su rostro dejando un mínimo espacio entre sus bocas, de tal manera que era capaz de sentir la respiración de K en sus labios.

-¡Kiss you, boy!-susurro K con aquella seductora y grave voz, que logro estremecer al pelirrojo, quien ni pudo reaccionar ya que justo en ese instante sus labios se unieron en un arrebatador beso, además de apasionado, un beso como nunca antes había sentido y que despertaba dentro suyo algo que no entendía por completo, mas sin embargo no le resultaba desagradable o molesto, por lo que no tardo en encontrarse devolviendo aquella caricia a su compañero aunque con mayor torpeza y calma que la habilidad mostrada por el rubio pero cuando la falta de aire fue obvia fue imperativo separarse aun cuando era eso algo que ninguno deseara hacer, precisamente.

-¿Por qué...lo...hizo...K?-pregunto Hiro entrecortadamente, volviendo a impulsar aire a sus pulmones, sonrojándose al ver como el rubio deslizaba su lengua por sus propios labios, casi como si estuviera saboreándoles y eso si que desconcertaba al pelirrojo.

-¡Wonderful, sabes muy bien, chico!-exclamo K sin dejar de saborearle, una y otra vez.

-¿Por qué...hace..esto?-insistió Hiro ya mas sereno aunque no menos tranquilo.

-¡I because desire make to love with you!-respondió K con voz grave, deslizándose hasta la base del cuello de Hiro, dejando un rastro de besos por el mismo, logrando estremecer al chico.

-¿Qué dijo¡Es ridículo! Y por lo que mas quiera deje de hablar en ingles, que se bien que puede hablar sin necesidad de meter palabras de otro idioma en la conversación; además ¿Qué fue lo ultimo que dijo¿Qué es lo que desea hacer?-dijo entre incrédulo y molesto Hiro, apartando al rubio de si aunque no lo suficiente puesto que K no tardo en abrazarle fuerte y posesivamente por la cintura, pegándole contra el musculoso cuerpo.

-¡Hablaremos el mismo idioma, entonces, chico! Y lo que dije antes fue¡Que deseo hacer el amor contigo, Hiroshi!-susurro claramente K en el oído del pelirrojo sin dejar duda a nada, ni siquiera una mal interpretación.

-Why? Digo ¿Por qué?-replico Hiro consternado ante la reveladora honestidad del rubio.

-¡Por curiosidad y porque le deseo como hace tiempo no he deseado a nadie¿Acaso no lo desea¿No le gustaría experimentar una nueva manera de amarse?-dijo K con su grave y sensual voz, a la vez que deslizaba con mucha calma y lentitud una de sus manos por el torso, caderas y muslos de Hiro obviando cierta parte de su anatomía que comenzaba a despertarse haciendo presión contra la tela de los pantalones.

-¡OH cielos, deje de hacer eso, por favor!-suplico con un ahogado gemido, Hiro, inclinándose hacia atrás de manera inconsciente para seguir ofreciéndose a las caricias de su compañero, pues aunque su boca pedía algo, su cuerpo lo negaba y solicitaba lo contrario para el agradado de K, quien prefirió obviar la solicitud del pelirrojo y dedicarse a encender aquel cuerpo que poco a poco se iba rindiendo ante sus caricias, de tal manera que no tardo mucho en deshacerse de la playera que el chico llevaba, dejando al descubierto el joven y bien formado torso por el cual no tardo en descender mimando con su boca aquellos puntos rozados que constituían los suaves y erectos pezones, chupándoles con calma y placer, saboreándoles a su antojo.

-¡OH, por favor, por favor, yo no, yo...!-murmura Hiro a punto de desvanecerse ante la atención que K le brindaba, acariciándolo tan íntimamente que no tardo mucho en venirse, mojando sus pantalones, avergonzándose ante este hecho.

-¿Qué deseas, Hiroshi¿Qué quieres que te haga?-susurro K con suavidad, mientras introducía su mano por entre las humedecidas prendas y acariciaba la perfecta hombría del muchacho, reviviéndole lentamente para tenerle listo para una nueva batalla.

-¡Yo...yo no...lo se...mas no...quiero...que se...detenga...K-san!-exclamo entrecortadamente Hiro, uniendo sus caderas contra las del rubio, buscando un suave frote que le condujera al cielo de nueva cuenta.

-¡No me detendré, chico, te juro que no lo haré! Llegaremos hasta el final, cuantas veces sea necesario, pero aquí no es lugar para continuar ¿Cual es tu habitación?-pregunto con delicadeza K, soltando un gemido al sentir como el pelirrojo le buscaba insistentemente, empezando un rítmico movimiento que estaba consiguiendo volverle loco de deseo y ansiedad por poseer aquel cuerpo que ya no se le negaba en lo absoluto, al contrario estaba tan anhelante como el suyo propio.

-¡Al final...del pasillo...la puerta de...la derecha!-respondió Hiro, con rapidez, para de inmediato abrazarse al cuello del rubio, al sentir como este le alzaba en sus brazos para irse a la habitación, en donde no tardo en ser recostado en el calido colchón y despojado del resto así como pegajosas prendas que aun le cubrían, quedando totalmente desnudo y a merced de aquel hombre, que le estaba volviendo loco con tanta pasión.

-¡Beautiful!-susurro K, al verlo despojado de toda prenda, contemplando extasiado, la perfección que Hiro era, por lo que con celeridad se despojo así mismo de toda prenda, no tardando en reunirse con el chico en la cama; cubriéndolo por completo con su cuerpo, haciéndole sentir la intensidad y fuerza de su deseo al frotarse contra las suaves caderas del pelirrojo.

-¡OH, Dios, mas...quiero mas...mucho mas...por favor, K!-rogó Hiro ante los besos y caricias que el hombre depositaba por su cuerpo, abriendo de manera automática sus piernas, buscando algo que no sabia bien que era pero que intuía necesitaba con urgencia, para poder sentirse libre de una buena vez.

-¡Me fascina tu desesperación¡Eres un lovely hopeless!-murmuro tiernamente K, bajando una mano hacia el trasero del chico para poder así introducir poco a poco sus dedos en el estrecho anillo de músculos que era su entrada, metiendo uno primero y trazando lentos círculos en todo alrededor para lograr distenderle tanto como fuese posible hasta que logro tener tres dedos dentro del muchacho, ahogando con un beso el gemido de dolor que había escapado de los entreabiertos labios de Hiro, ante su intrusión.

-¡Estas listo!-dijo K, al sentir como los músculos se destensaban y le dejaban con mas comodidad paso a sus dedos, por lo que retirándoles, no tardo en sustituirles por su palpitante erección, entrando poco a poco al virginal pasaje y haciendo un gran esfuerzo para no embestir en ese preciso instante al chico debajo suyo, puesto que primero deseaba que el mismo pudiera acostumbrarse a su tamaño.

-¡Duele, Dios, duele mucho!-susurro Hiro con algún rastro de lagrimas cayendo por sus ojos, al sentir como K entraba en su ano por primera vez.

-¡Tranquilízate, por favor, sino lo haces te dolerá aun mas, Hiroshi!-dijo K, mientras terminaba de entrar completamente en el chico y se detenía para que se pudiera relajar.

-¡Hiro, soy Hiro y por favor, muevase...yo...yo lo necesito...AHORA!-exclamo imperativo Hiro mientras intentaba relajarse y así recibir totalmente a su amante.

-¡Muy bien, Hiro!-respondió K, comenzando a moverse dentro del chico al percibir su desesperación y ansiedad por la culminación del acto, dándose cuenta de como se relajaba -o lo intentaba, para el caso- a pesar del dolor que de seguro estaba sintiendo; mas decidió obedecer a su joven amante y embestirlo con lentitud al principio pero cuando se percato de que el otro le necesitaba con mas fuerza, embistió con mayor potencia hasta dejarse llevar por un frenético movimiento de entradas y salidas con el control por completo perdido, hasta que no tardo en correrse dentro de aquellas calidas y estrechas paredes, así como Hiro lo hacia de nueva cuenta entre ambos cuerpos.

-¡Eso fue...muy bueno!-murmuro Hiro con un dolido gemido, al sentir como K salía precavidamente de su interior, para ya no lastimarle mas.

-¡Fue mas que bueno, Hiro, fue exquisito!-susurro K en el oído del pelirrojo, para luego depositar un suave beso en los entreabiertos labios del muchacho y caer exánime junto al mismo.

-¡No sabia que la curiosidad pudiese ser tan gratificante!-dijo Hiro con timidez, mientras se abrazaba con lentitud a la cintura de su amante, no tardando en caer dormido a su lado por lo que ni siquiera percibió el que K le abrazaba para acércalo aun mas hacia donde se encontraba, a la vez que retiraba algunos rojos mechones de su frente para así poder colocar un ligero beso sobre la misma.

-¡No sabes cuanto, chico, no sabes cuanto!-dijo K, cerrando aun mas el abrazo sobre el pelirrojo, yaciendo a su lado hasta quedarse dormido con su joven amante entre los brazos.

PAREJA DOS: YUKI X SHUICHI "SUEÑO DE AMOR" 

Mientras tanto en el cuarto de cierto rubio escritor...

-¡Regresa a mí, Shuichi, regresa mi niño que sin ti no se vivir, vuelve a mí te lo suplico!-murmuraba una y otra vez Yuki mientras las lágrimas no dejaban de caer silenciosas por sus -ahora- constipadas mejillas, empapando completamente su almohada, mientras continuaba aferrado ha aquella fotografía de su lindo pelirosa, hasta casi enterrarse el marco en su pecho puesto que el mismo se encajaba con fuerza contra su torso y mas sin embargo ni cuenta se daba de eso era como si no sintiera molestia o dolor alguno, y quizás se debiera a que el dolor de su corazón era mucho mas intenso que cualquier dolor físico que pudiese sufrir.

-¡Shuichi, vuelve mi amor, vuelve conmigo que sin ti puedo morir! Se que he sido un bastardo, que te he lastimado como nadie mas lo ha hecho, que te herido una y otra vez, que te he despreciado y humillado tan solo por no saber reconocer mis sentimientos hacia ti pero ahora que no estas, no sabes cuanta falta me haces; he tenido que perderte para darme cuenta de lo mucho que te amo, de lo mucho que te necesito y te añoro ¡De que eres tú, mi vida entera! Que antes de ti, estaba congelado y mas muerto que vivo pero tú con todas tus tonterías, con todas tus locuras me hiciste revivir, descongelándome, devolviéndome el corazón, mas cuando me di cuenta, te habías marchado y no quiero volver a congelarme por eso ¡Vuelve a mí, que te extraño, te amo y te necesito!-decía Yuki con inmenso dolor, mientras alzaba la fotografía y veía con inmenso amor al chico en ella retratado, besando con devoción la dulce imagen, quedándose poco a poco dormido pues su cansancio era demasiado ya que en todo ese tiempo no había descansado muy bien, debido a la ausencia de su niño, mas ahora que lo sabia cerca /aunque lejano/ estaba pasando su factura a su agotado organismo, de tal manera que ni siquiera el leve ruido que hizo la fotografía al caer fue capaz de sacarlo de su sueño.

Y al otro lado de la ciudad...

-¿Me extrañas, Yuki¿Me extrañaras tanto como yo te extraño a ti¿Qué fue lo que nos paso¿Qué nos hizo separarnos? Y no solo fue el hecho de haberte dejado, de marcharme sin decirte nada, pero ¿Qué debía hacer? Mi familia me necesitaba y tú nunca estabas en casa, demasiado ocupado con tu novela, demasiado inmerso en tu mundo, del que nunca he sido participe y al que nunca pude pertenecer a pesar de mis esfuerzos, a pesar de mi amor; quizás, estábamos destinados a fracasar pues jamás me diste un te amo, un sencillo te quiero o un te necesito, siempre fui quien lo dijo, quien lo dio todo intentando descongelarte, hacer vivir a tu corazón y nunca lo logre, tan solo conseguí ser el escandaloso, el molesto, el baka que te irritaba, que te interrumpía en algún momento cumbre de tus historias; dos años, casi tres juntos, pero tan distantes, tan separados, tan alejados y aun así¡Todavía te amo, todavía te extraño, todavía te necesito! Y me temo que lo haré por el resto de mi vida, a pesar del daño, a pesar de todo, te amo por quien eres, por como eres, no cambiaria nada en absoluto, de lo que hemos vivido con la excepción de una sola cosa: pedirte que me hubieses acompañado a despedir a mi familia y recoger a mis sobrinos, quizás si lo hubiera hecho, no estaríamos hoy distanciados, no estaría muriendo de amor y dolor por no estar contigo, añorándote a cada instante, con cada respiración que doy, con toda mi alma pero es tarde y no creo que me permitas regresar, volver a ti, mi amado Yuki-pensaba lastimado Shuichi mientras luchaba contra las terribles ansias que tenia de llorar, abrazado fuertemente al suave cuerpecito de Kuwagoro, acallando entre su pelaje rosado sus sollozos sintiendo aun en su boca el dolor de la agresión acometida por su amor, a la vez que su corazón se desgarraba y desesperaba llamando a gritos a su Yuki, sin obtener ninguna respuesta, ninguna señal, ninguna clase de paz, quedándose sin darse cuenta dormido, sosteniendo contra si al conejito con tal intensidad que hubiese podido partirle en dos, mas antes de que eso ocurriera sus brazos lograron relajarse un poco aunque no lo suficiente como para soltar a Kuwagoro.

Sufriendo ambos amantes, a pesar de la distancia sin saber que los dos deseaban volver con el otro, deseaban con ardor sentirse de nueva cuenta, volverse a amar con toda la fuerza que sus dolidos corazones y almas pudiesen expresar y hay ocasiones en que es tan fuerte el deseo, tan poderoso el amor, mas que el mismo dolor o el sufrimiento que aquellas fuerzas incomprensibles para el ser humano entran en juego, obrando pequeños milagros...

-¿Saben que lo piden podría dañar aun mas a sus protegidos?-dijo una seria voz y una calma absoluta e irreal.

-¡Sabemos que pedimos demasiado¿Pero no es misión de los Ángeles, velar por el bienestar de nuestros protegidos? Así como ayudarles cuando sea preciso; es por eso que venimos ante los serafines, querubines y tronos así como las dominaciones, virtudes y potestades para solicitar su intervención y permitan salvar el amor de estos mortales, aliviando su dolor físico y espiritual-dijeron un par de Ángeles guardianes, arrodillados ante dos de las tres triadas celestiales.

-¡Esta bien, pueden hacerlo! Mas tengan cuidado de NO lastimar aun mas a sus protegidos pues de hacerlo, serán reemplazados-sentencio uno de los serafines, dando junto con sus hermanos y hermanas su beneplácito a la solicitud hecha por aquellos Ángeles de la guardia.

-¡Muchísimas gracias, señor!-agradecieron los Ángeles con emoción mientras reemprendían el camino hacia sus protegidos.

-¿Estaremos haciendo lo correcto?-cuestiono uno de los Ángeles a su compañero antes de ir donde su protegido le esperaba.

-¿No sientes su dolor, su desesperación? Incluso esta noche no dejan de pensarse, de añorarse ¿Por qué no darles una noche de descanso? Una noche de amor, de dulzura, de ternura y de paz, que les permita ser felices y darse cuenta de cuanto se aman en verdad pues este amor -a pesar de las dificultades vividas- ya estaba escrito para ser vivido y completado en esta vida, solo que necesitan un pequeña ayuda o sino de nuevo volverán a perderse como hace tanto tiempo atrás-dijo uno de los Ángeles mirando con cariño a su compañero.

-¡Tienes razón, se merecen una ligera ayuda divina! Pues esta escrito que completen el circulo en esta vida, pues si se llegaran a perder de nueva cuenta volverían a empezar y mucho ya han sufrido sus almas por este amor inconcluso, ya es tiempo de que ambos les demos una ayudada celestial, puesto que nuestro deber es velar por su felicidad, después de todo y en contra de lo que han pasado en esta y otras vidas continúan reencontrándose, siempre amándose, aun cuando por una u otra cosa terminen perdiéndose y por consecuencia no puedan estar juntos, sus almas se vuelven a buscar, volviéndose a encontrar y será así hasta el día en que logren completar su amor-dijo el otro ángel con voz seria.

-¡Entonces hay que hacerlo: hay que permitirles darse cuenta de que tan fuerte es su amor!-dijo el primer ángel con una hermosa sonrisa en los brillantes labios.

-¡Tan solo espero que hagamos lo correcto! Y no tengamos que recurrir a eso-dijo el segundo ángel, con algo de preocupación.

-¡Nuestros protegidos son listos y se darán cuenta antes de llegar a eso! Después de todo será el ultimo recurso, pues mostrarles sus vidas pasadas podría ser complicado y peligroso; mas tengamos fe en que todo saldrá bien y no necesitaremos llegar a eso pues su amor es lo suficientemente fuerte -en esta vida- como para terminar el ciclo y no alterar el pasado-dijo un tanto inseguro el primer ángel.

-¡Será mejor que nos marchemos con nuestros protegidos o nunca haremos nada al respecto! Y ya ha sido bastante difícil convencer a las triadas de dejarnos intervenir; así que me voy con Eiri-dijo el segundo ángel, despidiéndose con un gesto de su compañero celestial.

-¡Él tiene razón, será mejor que vaya con Shuichi y pongamos en marcha el plan!-murmuro el primer ángel volando con rapidez hacia donde se encontraba un dormido pelirosa.

-¡Por esta noche, serás de nuevo feliz, Eiri! Pero no pierdas la oportunidad que te brindamos, escucha a tu alma y corazón pues solo así podrás volver a vivir-susurro suavemente el ángel a la vez que deslizaba con ternura el dorso de su mano por las humedecidas mejillas, retirando así aquellas lagrimas del rostro del escritor y al hacerlo, una calida luz lo fue envolviendo todo hasta expandirse por completo en la habitación.

Mientras tanto el otro ángel guardián, veía con dulzura y cariño a su protegido, sonriendo comprensivo al notar la manera aferrada con la que apretaba al conejito rosado contra si.

-¡Es una suerte que solo sea un peluche, pues de lo contrario ese conejito ya estaría muerto! Ahora será mejor que lo sueltes, pues ya es la hora de que vuelvas a estar con tu amado Yuki, Shuichi-dijo el ángel con ternura, separado los brazos de Shuichi para que liberara a Kuwagoro, y una vez hecho, lo coloco a un lado del pelirosa con suavidad; luego de lo cual puso una mano tierna sobre la frente del chico, dejando que una dulce luz llenara el cuarto hasta hacerse infinita y entonces...

-¡Ahora depende de ustedes, nosotros ya les brindamos la ayuda necesaria, Shuichi y Eiri!-dijeron ambos Ángeles de la guardia mientras velaban el sueño de sus protegidos.

-¿Dónde estoy¡Que extraño lugar!-pensaba Shuichi con extrañeza, caminando por un sitio oscuro, lúgubre, húmedo y frió, que le parecía un pasillo aunque no le encontraba mucho sentido pero como no había mucho que hacer, siguió avanzando por aquel desconocido lugar, hasta que de repente...

-¿Quién es?-se preguntaba el pelirosa al ver como de repente alguien se aparecía en ese sitio, alguien que se encontraba abrazado a sus propias rodillas con el rostro oculto en ellas, siendo obvio que sollozaba debido la convulsión de su cuerpo y ver eso le dolió muchísimo en el alma a Shuichi, quien al no poder soportar aquella tristeza tan patente, se fue acercando lentamente hasta la otra figura y al estar cerca se dio cuenta de quien era en verdad...

-¡YUKI!-grito con sorpresa Shuichi mientras terminaba de correr la corta distancia que le separaba de su rubio amante, el cual ante su voz había levantado su rostro, dejando ver las lágrimas que por este corrían todavía.

-¡OH cielos, Yuki!-murmuro Shuichi con pena, dejándose caer junto al rubio y abrazándole de manera automática para así ocultar su rostro en el pecho del escritor, llorando junto y sobre él.

-¡Baka, volviste, REGRESASTE A MÍ!-exclamo consternado Yuki a la vez que estrechaba desesperado al pelirosa contra si, temiendo que de un momento a otro se desvaneciera y descubriera que tan solo se había tratado de un nuevo sueño y en realidad seguía sin su adorado niño a su lado.

-¡Claro que si, Yuki, siempre volveré a ti, mientras tú lo desees, regresare a ti; nunca mas me iré de tu lado, te extraño tanto que estar sin ti es morir poco a poco!-murmuro Shuichi con voz llorosa, a la vez que alzaba su mojado rostro hacia el rubio, notando -con sorpresa- la tierna mirada de oro que el otro le dirigía y eso le hizo sentirse muy bien por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

-¡OH, Shuichi, también para mí ha sido un infierno estar sin ti, baka! Nunca vuelvas hacer algo así, nunca me dejes de nuevo que muriendo estoy sin ti, también-dijo Yuki con desesperación, para de inmediato inclinarse sobre su pelirosado amante, enmarcando con sus manos el fino rostro del joven y tomar lentamente los labios de fresa de su pequeño, saboreándoles con calma e inmenso placer, no extrañándose cuando escucho un gemido brotar de la garganta del mismo.

-¡Yu...ki!-dijo sofocado Shuichi, al ser liberado por su amante para poder recuperar algo del aire perdido en sus pulmones.

-¡Eres tan hermoso, Shuichi!-musito Yuki con orgullo y pasión, viendo las enrojecidas mejillas de su koibito, sin rastro alguno de lagrimas en el mismo, para de inmediato deslizar el dorso de su mano por todo el sonrojado rostro e ir descendiendo por el cuello y torso hasta introducirse bajo la tela del pijama, acariciando con delicadeza los erectos pezones de su joven amante, que gustoso se entregaba a su exploración.

-¡OH, Yuki, más por favor, más!-suplico Shuichi, sintiendo como su amante comenzaba a incrementar el ritmo de sus caricias, haciéndolas más atrevidas y rápidas, explorando por completo todo su cuerpo, provocando que su erección se levantara orgullosa ante todos esos estímulos. 

-¡Dios, Shuichi te he extrañado tanto que es casi imposible resistir mas!-dijo Yuki deshaciéndose con rapidez de las ropas que cubrían al chico y así mismo hasta estar por completo desnudos y alzando un poco las caderas de su koibito, entro en él de un solo empuje, llenándolo en su totalidad mas no se movió hasta estar seguro de que el pelirosa no sentía ninguna clase de dolor o incomodidad ya que no quería lastimarlo -como en muchas otras ocasiones- al contrario deseaba amarlo como nunca antes lo había hecho, entregándole todo su corazón, por lo que una vez convencido de no estar hiriéndolo, empezó a moverse dentro de su niño, suavemente, con calma, embistiendo el frágil cuerpo con toda la ternura de la que había carecido en el pasado, al mismo tiempo que acariciaba el joven miembro de su amante, masturbándole al mismo ritmo con que le tomaba, sonriendo con amor, al ver la total entrega de Shuichi y el amor que expresaba a través de sus movimientos y gemidos, así como suplicas por sus embistes hasta que finalmente golpeo un punto tan dentro del pelirosa que hizo a ambos correrse, uno dentro y al otro entre ambos, luego de lo cual yacieron relajados uno en brazos del otro y viceversa.

-¡Te amo, Yuki, te amo mucho!-susurro Shuichi besando cariñoso la frente de su novio.

-¡Yo también te amo, baka, con todo mi corazón!-respondió Yuki, depositando un beso en los labios de su ruidoso niño, saliendo con cuidado del interior del chico sin lastimarle, quedando poco a poco dormido junto a él, así como Shuichi lo hacia a su lado.

PAREJA TRES: RYUICHI X TATSHUYA "PASIÓN" 

Y en la habitación de cierto pelinegro...

-Sigues molesto ¿Por qué Tomha te pidió a Kuwagoro prestado?-dijo Tatshuya con calma, pues no deseaba incomodar a su honey.

-¡Tomha malo, me robo a Kuwi!-exclamo Ryuichi con voz llorosa, abrazándose con fuerza a un sorprendido pelinegro, quien tan solo se limito a darle suaves palmaditas en la espalda de manera tranquilizadora.

-¡Calma, my honey! Tomha no lo hizo a propósito pues sabes bien que le dio a mi "cuñadito" a Kuwagoro, por lo de su complejo de osito-dijo Tatshuya consolador.

-Pero Tomha es malo, no solo me quito a Kuwi sino que yo me ofrecí a quedarme con Shu-chan y me dijo¡Que no, porque soy un aprovechado¿Por qué dijo eso, Tatshu-chan?-pregunto curioso Ryuichi, viendo con ojos de bambi a su compañero, sin darse cuenta-o por lo menos eso fingía- del predicamento en que lo estaba poniendo, ya que el cuerpo del mas joven estaba reaccionado de forma impresionante y no tardaría nada en ponerse en vergüenza.

-¿Lo hace a propósito¡Por dios me vuelve loco, fingiéndose un niño inocente!-pensaba Tatshuya sintiéndose algo incomodo al percatarse de la erección que estaba creciendo entre sus piernas y que conseguía ponerle nervioso, moviendo sus caderas de un lado a otro en un intento por ocultar su reacción al "inocente" peliverde.

-¿Qué te pasa, Tatshu-chan¡Te ves raro! Y te mueves muy gracioso como si tuvieras comezón o algunas pulgas te estuvieran picando; además no me has respondido ¿Por qué Tomha dijo que soy un aprovechado?-dijo Ryuichi con inocencia, mientras veía como el pelinegro se removía incomodo de un lado para otro, a la vez que mordía su labio inferior en un desesperado intento de ahogar un gemido que pugnaba por abandonar su garganta.

-¿Qué sucede, Tatshu-chan?-volvió a insistir el peliverde al ver que el otro no le respondería, así que con una dulce sonrisa se acerco hasta el muchacho para poder colocarse sobre los muslos del mismo y así echarle los brazos al cuello, a la vez que acercaba su boca hasta el oído de Tatshuya, quien ante su cercanía ya no pudo contener el gemido de su garganta, soltando así un grave y tenso suspiro que complació los oídos de Ryuichi.

-¡OH, comprendo¿así que es eso? Entonces te estas sintiendo malo ¿No es así? Pero Tatshuya en realidad eres tú, el pervertido, más no el aprovechado, en eso Tomha estaba en lo correcto¡Soy un aprovechado! Y dado el hecho de que estas totalmente empalmado, vamos a divertirnos un rato-dijo Ryuichi con su otra personalidad, dejando de mostrarse como un niño inocente para de inmediato asaltar la boca del pelinegro, de manera apasionada, a la vez que introducía sus manos por debajo de la ropa, acariciando, arañando el pecho y espalda de Tatshuya y luego arrancar de su cuerpo aquella prenda tan molesta, recubriéndole de cintura para arriba; tras hecho eso se separo de los enrojecidos labios del chico y descendió con su boca por la deliciosa piel, marcándola como suya, usando sus manos y dientes para eso.

-¡OH, Dios, Ryu-san, mas!-exclamo el muchacho arqueándose hacia atrás para poder permitirle a su amante que continuase con su exploración, dejándose caer en el lecho con languidez, levantando las caderas con ansiedad al ver como Ryuichi intentaba deshacerse de sus apretados pantalones, jalándoles en ese momento con brusquedad, llevándose en el proceso su ropa interior, de tal manera que quedo por completo desnudo ante su ardiente amante.

-¡Me fascinas, pequeño, eres perfecto y respondes tan bien a mis atenciones!-susurro Ryuichi con ardor, alejándose un segundo -o sea el tiempo que le tomo deshacerse de su propia ropa- tras lo cual se coloco entre las piernas abiertas de Tatshuya y poder así hacerle una deliciosa felación a su pequeño moreno, que gemía extasiado ante la fuerza con la que el peliverde, mamaba de su erecto miembro.

-¡OH, si, mas, mas, eso es, lo haces tan bien!-murmuraba en éxtasis Tatshuya mientras embestía al mismo ritmo que Ryuichi mantenía sobre su miembro, en la boca del otro, corriéndose al poco tiempo dentro de ella, recibiendo gustoso el beso de su amante para así poder probarse a si mismo.

-¡Me encanta tu sabor, Tatshuya! Pero ahora continuemos, que me urge estar dentro de ti ¡así que vuélvete, cariño!-ordeno Ryuichi con ansiedad, luego de concluir el arrebatador beso con el chico, sonriéndose al ver como este, le obedecía sin dudar ni un instante.

-¡DIOSES, RYUICHI, CON MAS FUERZA, MAS FUERTE!-grito Tatshuya al ser penetrado rápidamente por su amante, soltando un ligero gemido de molestia ante la falta de preparación, mas no se quejo de eso ya que le encantaba que su honey se mostrara salvaje y dominante por completo con él.

-¡Pequeño pervertido! Esto te gusta ¿Cierto? Te gusta como te lo fuerzo dentro de ti, como entro y salgo con rudeza de tu ano, embistiéndote sin piedad para poder hacerte mío cada vez que lo desee ¿Por que eres mío, verdad¡Dilo, di que eres mío, solo mío!-ordeno Ryuichi jalando por los negros cabellos la cabeza del chico, echándola hacia atrás para así poder morder a su voluntad el moreno cuello, marcándole con el mismo ímpetu con que entraba y salía de aquel cuerpo, que se entregaba sin resistencia alguna a su brusco asalto.

-¡Tuyo, my honey, solo tuyo, RYUICHI!-grito Tatshuya con dolor, mientras se venia por segunda ocasión sobre el lecho, al mismo tiempo que su amante lo hacia en su interior, mordiendo con fuerza su cuello, provocándole una herida en el mismo pero no fue totalmente consciente de eso pues el intenso orgasmo recién vivido, le mantenía un poco fuera de este mundo.

-¡Cielos¿Te encuentras bien, Tatshuya?-cuestiono Ryuichi preocupado por el estado en que había quedado el chico, saliendo rápidamente del mismo y sintiéndose un poquito mal ante el gemido de dolor que el moreno soltó, al hacer aquello.

-¡Me encuentro bien, Ryuichi, no te preocupes, mi amor¡Te amo tanto, my honey, tanto, tanto!-susurro Tatshuya con amor, mientras se volvía con dificultad y poder así ver de frente a su adorado amante peliverde, deslizando con ternura el dorso de su mano por encima de la mejilla del otro.

-¡Eres muy dulce y no lo merezco, Tatshuya! Y menos después de la manera en que te he tratado-dijo Ryuichi con seriedad, levantándose del lecho para ir por una toalla húmeda y así limpiar las heridas del muchacho, comprobando que no se desangrara por ningún lado, ya que por suerte no eran heridas de gravedad.

-¡A mí me gusta que seas así de apasionado, Ryu! así que no te tortures, amor mío; pero ahora quiero dormir, estoy cansado luego de esto-susurro Tatshuya con voz somnolienta, mientras acomodaba la cabeza en su almohada y así poder dormir tranquilamente.

-¡Descansa, mi pequeño, que yo velare tu sueño, mi amor!-dijo Ryuichi cariñosamente, alargando un brazo hasta la cintura de su amante para inmediatamente jalarle a su lado y acomodarle en su pecho, quedándose en poco tiempo dormido al ver la acompasada respiración del muchacho.

PAREJA CUATRO: TOMHA X MIKA "TERNURA"   
PAREJA CINCO: SAKANO X SUGURU "VIOLACIÓN" 

Y así... Continuara...

Notas de autora: Espero les guste este nuevo capitulo, y como podrán darse cuenta han faltado las dos ultimas parejas pero eso se debe, en primer lugar porque mi inspiración ha dicho basta y no se la a ocurrido mucho que digamos, aparte de que no hubo muchos (as) que estuvieran a favor de Tomha y Mika, lo mismo para el caso de Sakano y Suguru -aunque les dejo con lo que hubiesen sido las palabras claves para que se hagan una idea de lo que pudo haber sido- y en segundo, si tenia algo para la pareja cinco, pero era muy poquito (apenas el comienzo, ni siquiera una hoja en realidad) y cuando mi hermana se puso en contra de esa pareja, pues termino por quitarme cualquier rastro de inspiración. Por otro lado tengo un par de preguntas:

1.¿Alguien sabe cuando son los cumpleaños de Shuichi y Yuki (y si se puede del resto)? Especialmente necesito el mes y el día, pero sino se los saben me conformo con el mes, es que los ocupo para poder nombrar a los Ángeles guardianes (que si se dieron cuenta no tiene nombre aun, así que digan cuando son sus cumpleaños)

2.¿Les gustaría que escribieran otro fic pero abarcando las vidas pasadas (de las que doy pistas en este capitulo) de Yuki y Shuichi? Aunque claro primero terminaría este fic, ya que cálculo que me faltan unos 5 capítulos más para darle conclusión a la historia pues ahora que regreso mí musa, creo que será más fácil el terminar la historia.

Bueno estas son mis preguntas, así que traten de responder pronto se los agradecería muchísimo y como siempre agradezco sus comentarios, que me ayudan a continuar con este fic. Les dejo la lista de quienes me han dejado comentarios en todo este tiempo. Gracias por los mismos.

suicidal lover Ginny Salazar Laureo Nadeshiko lily Lucy kusnetzov aly Zafiro Any Angie Tsuzuki-san ángel of frienship MADESHKO YUKIRYU juney NadeChan mary2 Dark-san86 shonengirl EiriShuichi MARY miuyo-chan Paty VAMPIRE PRINCESS MIYU yumegari o Lia san kizuna

Luzy Snape. 


	16. HERIDOS DE AMOR Y PROMESAS

Vuelvo a ti.

Capitulo 16: Heridos de amor y Promesas.

A la mañana siguiente... Un joven pelirrojo recién comenzaba a despertar cuando una punzada de dolor le hizo despertar completamente...

-¡Pero que demonios!-pensó Hiro mientras se levantaba lentamente, resintiendo aquella molesta punzada en su trasero, recordando con perfecta claridad lo que había sucedido algunas horas atrás.

-¡OH cielos, K!-pensó sobresaltado el chico volviéndose con cuidado hacia un lado para encontrarse con aquel rubio que había provocado todo ese embrollo pues de ¿Qué otra manera podía nombrar lo que allí había sucedido? Después de todo no fue "hacer el amor" pero tampoco sexo en realidad no sabía muy bien como denominar la noche que había acontecido antes, más sin embargo se daba cuenta de que ahí había "algo" pero todavía no sabía ¿Qué?

-¿Qué hago ahora¡Vaya situación tan incomoda! Nunca antes me había encontrado sin saber que hacer ante algo como todo esto; ni siquiera cuando me acosté con Ayaka tuve esta sensación de no saber que hacer, más por lo que veo¡K-san, dormirá algo mas de tiempo! Supongo que eso es "bueno" pues creo que lo más conveniente es que me de un baño. Después de todo estoy sudado, pegajoso y... adolorido, así que un buen regaderazo no me vendrá nada mal-pensaba Hiro entre confundido y sarcástico, al mismo tiempo que se levantaba de la cama con todo el cuidado del mundo para no despertar al durmiente rubio puesto que no estaba -aun- preparado para enfrentarlo ya que primero tenia que hacerse una idea de ¿Por qué había ocurrido aquello? Después que lo tuviera mas claro entonces podría confrontar a su ¿Amante? O lo que K fuera en ese momento.

Así que tomando tan solo un par de toallas del armario, no tardo en entrar a la ducha, la cual ajusto para que tuviese una temperatura agradable que pudiese ayudarle a relajar sus tensionados músculos así como adoloridos, algo que irónicamente recién notaba, pues no solo su trasero punzaba sino que sus piernas lo mismo que sus genitales parecían estar resentidos por la actividad nocturna.

-¡Estoy totalmente molido, Dioses, ni cuando me acosté con Ayaka me sentí tan agotado! Aunque -extrañamente- con ella no sentí la total plenitud y entrega que viví con K ¿A que se deberá eso¿Por qué a pesar de todo no estoy arrepentido de lo ocurrido? Se que me gusto y mucho pero aun así hay algo que se me escapa pero ¿Qué¡No tengo la menor idea!-pensaba el pelirrojo sumido en sus pensamientos a la vez que movía lentamente su cuello, hombros, espalda, piernas, en fin todos y cada uno de sus músculos en un intento de quitarles tensión de encima, buscando la mejor manera de relajarlos y mientras hacia aquello no se daba cuenta de la figura que le observaba desde la puerta con una mirada apasionada así como tierna.

-¡Es hermoso, realmente hermoso! Y es por completo inconsciente a toda su belleza y perfección, es mucho más que perfecto y hacerle el amor fue de verdad maravilloso más de lo que había imaginado que sería; de tal manera que todo él fue mío solamente mío ¡Y juro que encontrare la forma de que lo sea para siempre!-pensaba K maravillado con la vista de su joven amante, deslizando la punta de su lengua por encima de sus labios, relamiéndolos como si estuviese saboreando algo en verdad exquisito y quizás así fuera pues aun podía sentir en sus comisuras el sabor del pelirrojo, por lo que sin contenerse se fue acercando hasta la ducha, abriendo la puerta silenciosamente, para no sobresaltar al chico de adentro, aun cuando no pudo evitar que eso pasara al momento de tomar el jabón y una esponja para poder lavarlo suavemente.

-¿Qué pasa¿Quién¡K!-exclamo sorprendido Hiro al volverse con rapidez y encontrarse con el rubio, quien sin decir palabra alguna continuo con su tarea de limpiar el cuerpo del pelirrojo, frotando cuidadoso cada parte del mismo casi de manera amorosa /según el parecer de Hiro/

-¿Por qué hace esto, K?-cuestiono extrañado Hiro mientras cerraba sus ojos azules al sentir como su cuerpo volvía a estremecerse con aquellas caricias que poco a poco se iban haciendo más y más atrevidas, olvidando su tarea de limpiar pues al parecer también K estaba encendiéndose con aquellos continuos toques, algo que no se atrevía a ver pero que sin embargo podía sentir perfectamente contra su cadera.

-¡Porque eres simplemente hermoso, chico!-murmuro K con pasión, aventando al suelo la esponja y el jabón para así poder abrazar contra si el cuerpo ardiente y ansioso del pelirrojo, tomando de inmediato los labios que se ofrecían de nuevo, esperanzados de un beso; por lo cual no se hizo del rogar y concedió a los mismos el beso tan anhelado, más esta vez estaba cargado de mayor pasión que la anteriormente vivida.

Mientras tanto a fuera de aquel departamento, una chica bonita y de delicadas facciones se detenía frente a la puerta, buscando en su bolso una llave que no tardo en encontrar, luego de lo cual procedió abrir la puerta.

-Imagino que Hiroshi continuara dormido, después de todo aun es temprano ya que tan solo son las 10:30 de la mañana y considerando que tiene tres días libres es obvio que desee descansar, ya que estos meses ha esta muy estresado con eso de la música para el nuevo álbum; por otro lado me alegro de que me diera la llave de su casa, así puedo entrar cuando quiera y darle una grata sorpresa, por suerte Noriko me comento acerca de los días libres-pensaba esta chica con una sonrisa cerrando tras de si la puerta de manera callada ya que no quería interrumpir a los "dormidos" chicos.

-¡Creo que le preparare un buen desayuno como sorpresa! Aunque antes de hacerlo iré a ver como se encuentra; me gusta mucho verlo dormir ¡Se ve tan lindo! Más no han sido muchas las oportunidades en que pueda hacerlo ya que son raras las ocasiones en que ese tal K y Sakano-san les dejan descansar y relajarse-pensaba ligeramente molesta-más hoy aprovechare que esta libre para pasarlo bien y ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez podamos dormir juntos-pensaba con picardía la chica, caminando con calma hacia la habitación al final del pasillo exactamente la puerta de la derecha y la cual no tardo en abrir, calladamente puesto que no quería molestar al chico que suponía dormía aun, más al entrar se percato de que Hiroshi no se encontraba en su cama y al mismo tiempo escucho el agua que corría de la ducha por lo que supuso que estaría en la misma por lo que al ver la puerta abierta no pudo contener la curiosidad de ver como su querido pelirrojo se aseaba, claro que solo daría una miradita tampoco se trataba de fisgonear ¿verdad? Más tremenda sorpresa se llevo al hacerlo, pues ahí /dentro de la ducha/ se hallaba "su" Hiroshi siendo penetrado por el guardaespaldas de Bad luck, el dichoso K, de una manera fuerte y apasionada, la cual pareciera no molestar en lo absoluto al chico por el contrario sacaba de él unos increíbles (esa era la palabra, pues con ella nunca lo había visto ponerse así) gemidos y suspiros que le indicaban que Hiroshi de verdad estaba disfrutando de todo aquello que veía.

-¡HIROSHI, COMO HAS PODIDO!-exclamo horrorizada y sorprendida Ayaka, pálida como una muerta y con la punta de sus dedos sobre sus labios como si quisiera ahogar sus sollozos antes de que los mismos abandonaran su garganta.

-¡AYA, TÚ AQUÍ! PERO ¿CÓMO?-dijo Hiro consternado y pasmado de ver a su novia en la puerta del baño, más no tuvo tiempo de preguntar algo más porque justo en ese momento K le embestía por ultima vez antes de correrse dentro de él, haciendo que a su vez se viniera, golpeando con su esencia las transparentes paredes de la regadera, alcanzando así un fuertísimo orgasmo, mucho más intenso que en su primera vez y que por un instante le dejaron fuera de combate.

-¿CÓMO HAS PODIDO HACERME ESTO¡ERES DESPRECIABLE, HIROSHI!-exclamo Ayaka acongojada pero también molesta, dando media vuelta para no continuar observando aquel desagradable (según su opinión, pues si les preguntaran a K y Hiro serian de la contraria idea) espectáculo así como de muy mal gusto (insisto, es su opinión, no la nuestra ¿verdad?)

-¡Rayos, me dará una jaqueca!-pensaba Hiro preocupado, frotando con calma sus sienes, al no saber que hacer por un instante pero al momento salio de la ducha, separándose bruscamente del lado de K, chorreando agua por todos lados, tomando de inmediato una toalla para cubrir sus partes intimas y otra que se echo al cuello para que su cabello no siguiera escurriendo, yendo detrás de su novia o lo que en ese enredoso lió fuera Ayaka, para él sin percatarse de la mirada extrañada y muy en el fondo dolorida que K le mandaba al ver como le dejaba ahí para ir detrás de aquella horrible (en opinión del rubio, algo que muchas/os apoyaran) muchacha.

-¡Aya, por favor no te vayas, déjame explicarte, por favor!-suplico Hiro deteniendo a la chica de un brazo justo cuando se disponía abrir la puerta principal.

-¿Qué me vas a explicar¿Qué me dirás¡Que tú no querías¡Que él te obligo! Por favor te crees que soy imbécil (me reservo el comentario, jajaja) o estúpida ¡Pues no lo soy, para tu información! Y es muy obvio que lo encontrabas agradable, después de todo jamás te había visto -ni oído tampoco- gemir como lo hacías hace un momento; por lo que no me vengas con tonterías, tú lo estabas disfrutando a menos claro que estuvieses fingiendo; algo que no me trago ni por aquí-hace un gesto señalándose la frente-ni por ningún otro lado, así que guárdate tus excusas, que no tienen razón de ser o ¿Acaso quieres continuar lastimándome? No entiendo ¿Por qué me hiciste esto? Se supone que somos novios pero por lo visto "nuestra relación" era más de mi lado que del tuyo, Hiroshi-dijo Ayaka resentida mientras se soltaba con un fuerte y sorpresivo tirón del agarre que el pelirrojo mantenía en su brazo, observándolo con ferocidad y rencor lo cual no paso desapercibido para el chico.

-¡Aya, no es lo que crees! A mí me importa nuestra relación, así como me importas tú ¡Yo te quiero, de verdad! Tan solo fue curiosidad, no es como imaginas ¡Es que estoy tan confundido!-exclamo acongojado Hiro, dejándose caer abatido sobre el primer sillón que encontró ante la perpleja mirada de la chica, quien al verlo en aquel estado dio dos pasos en su dirección como si quisiera consolarlo pero antes de acercarse totalmente al pelirrojo, recordó lo que había visto y permaneció quieta en su lugar con los brazos cruzados y con una nueva mirada de rencor en los ojos.

-Que fácil es decir eso ¿verdad¿Curiosidad¡Por supuesto!-dijo con ironía- Esa es una soberana tontería, después de todo no creo que ese rubio te haya forzado hacer algo que tú no quisieras; así que por favor ahorrate estas excusas que ya tengo bastante con lo que vi, como para también ver lo patético que puedes ser, Hiroshi-dijo Ayaka de manera muy hiriente y hasta cruel que sorprendió al pelirrojo, quien no sabia que pensar por aquel comportamiento tan diferente a lo normal de la chica por lo que levanto su rostro para poder verla y lo que observo lo dejo completamente anonadado pues aquella chica-que creía conocer, pero por lo visto se equivocaba-rezumaba odio por todos los poros de su piel, así como desprecio y rencor.

-¡Creo que no tengo porque explicarme! Después de todo ya me has condenando y hasta sentenciado sin darme ninguna oportunidad; así que pienso que lo mejor sería dejarlo por la paz, después de todo tú lo has dicho¡No me interesa "nuestra relación"! (irónico) Pues si así fuera -según tú- no habría sucedido lo que sucedió con K-san y como de verdad me esta dando una increíble jaqueca ¡Será mejor que te marches! Quizás en otra ocasión podamos hablar con más calma /algo que sinceramente dudo/ y por si acaso no llegáramos a volver hacerlo ¡Adiós y buena suerte, Ayaka! Creo que no tiene caso seguir con esta relación ¿verdad? Así que ¡Vete!-dijo Hiro con fría calma, señalando hacia la puerta para que la chica se marchara, finalmente.

-¿Cómo¿Qué dices¿Deseas que me marche?-pregunto confundida y dolida Ayaka por el comportamiento de su -hasta ahora- novio, dándose cuenta de que la estaba desechando como si no fuera más que una poquita cosa o peor aun: una molesta basura, que hay que usar solo una vez y luego tirarla, y eso si que le sentó muy mal, olvidando de golpe todo rastro de odio o rencor que sintiera hacia Hiroshi hace unos momentos atrás.

-¡Así es, M-A-R-C-H-A-T-E!-deletreo con calma-Pero antes de irte: quiero que dejes la llave del departamento-ordeno Hiro con frialdad, alzando el brazo para tomar la llave de su casa.

-¡MALDITO SEAS, HIROSHI¿Tan solo te aprovechaste de mí, cierto?-dijo indignada la chica sacando rabiosa de su bolso, la mentada llave, estampándola con fuerza y rabia sobre aquella mano que se le ofrecía que apenas se tambaleo un poco ante aquel arranque.

-¡No, no lo hice! Pero tampoco quieres explicaciones y yo ya no estoy dispuesto a dártelas, aun cuando se me parte el corazón por perderte, Aya-dijo Hiro con tristeza mientras cerraba su mano en un puño en torno aquella llave, que un día represento muchas cosas entre los dos pero ahora tan solo era un frió pedazo de metal sin significado alguno o especial.

-¡TE ODIO Y ALGÚN DIA TE ARREPENTIRÁS DE ESTO! Y ESE DIA ESTARÉ AHÍ PARA REÍRME EN TU CARA ¿POR QUÉ SABES QUE? DUDO MUCHO QUE ESE IDIOTA RUBIO K SIENTA ALGO POR TI, SEGURAMENTE TODO ESTO A SIDO SIMPLE DIVERSIÓN PARA ÉL, PUES EN VERDAD ¿CREES QUE PUEDA TOMARTE EN SERIO¡A TI, QUE ERES TAN PATÉTICO Y FALTO DE CARÁCTER¡LO DUDO MUCHO! Y SABES ME ALEGRO TERMINAR CONTIGO, EMPEZABA A HASTIARME DE TU DÉBIL PERSONALIDAD, SIEMPRE AL PENDIENTE DEL ESTÚPIDO DE SHUICHI SHINDOU ¡ADIÓS, HIROSHI NAKANO!-Grito Ayaka con rabia -otra vez- (si que es muy voluble esta chica ¿verdad?) y rencor mientras sacaba todo lo que llevaba dentro de si, desde que vio al pelirrojo con el rubio, azotando con fuerza la puerta al salir y abandonar definitivamente el lugar ante la cansada mirada de Hiro.

-¡Yo no quería que las cosas fueran así, Aya! Si solo me hubieras dejado explicarme, nada de estoy habría tenido que pasar, puesto que ¡Te quiero mucho como para buscar hacerte daño intencionadamente!-susurro con pena Hiro, ocultando entre sus manos su rostro dando un aspecto de gran desconsuelo y abatimiento.

-¡Así que la ama! A pesar de lo desagradable que puede resultar ¡Que tonta por no darse cuenta de lo que esta perdiendo! Lo que daría porque ese maravilloso chico me diera un poquito de ese amor que le profesa a esa muchacha, más me temo que lo que sucedió entre ambos, no significo nada para él, después de todo ¿Qué dijo¡Así, c-u-r-i-o-s-i-d-a-d! Que irónico que yo le dije que era eso solamente, por temor a su rechazo si le confesaba tan de repente mi amor, y ahora veo que fue mejor no decírselo pues ya estoy lo suficientemente lastimado y herido sin que lo sepa-pensaba K desde las sombras, escuchando desde su sitio lo que la tal Ayaka y el pelirrojo decían (no que hubiesen sido muy discretos pero eso era otro rollo) doliéndole infinitamente las palabras que el chico susurraba tras la marcha de la muchacha, por lo que tomando una rápida decisión regreso a la habitación que antes compartiera con Hiro y vistiéndose con una rapidez inusitada en pocos segundos estuvo listo, tras lo cual abandono el cuarto aquel en donde /por algunas horas/ había sido inmensamente feliz, hasta que se apareció esa entrometida chica, derrumbando todas sus esperanzas como si hubiesen sido un castillo de naipes ante un fuerte vendaval.

-Bueno, chico ¡Me marcho! Ya es hora de que lo haga, después de todo no tengo nada más que hacer por aquí, así que nos veremos en algunos días y se puntual o tendré que venir con mi mágnum a despertarte y llevarte a rastras ¡Hasta luego, Hiro!-se despidió K con rapidez, sin darle oportunidad al consternado pelirrojo de decir algo en su favor, dejándolo ahí viendo como se marchaba sin más.

-¿Qué rayos fue eso? Primero Ayaka y ahora K ¡Maldición, ambos son unos estúpidos!-pensó molesto Hiro al ver como el rubio /causante de sus problemas y desgracias/ se marchaba así nada más, aquello no tenia sentido, estaba por completo perdido sin saber bien que hacer con todo lo que había pasado en tan pocas horas pero lo peor no había sido eso (acostarse con K) sino que además termino con Ayaka, bueno eso no le molestaba mucho, la verdad es que ya comenzaba a cansarse de lo empalagosa y dulce que podía llegar a ser su ex novia así que de cierta manera terminar con ella venia siendo una bendición, aquí lo malo era la actitud del rubio ¿Cómo se había atrevido a marcharse así como así¿Cómo había podido dejarlo sin ninguna explicación? Si un ¿Por qué de su comportamiento? Porque la verdad no se creía eso de que solo fue curiosidad de su parte ¡Por favor ¿Quién podría creer esa tontería! K era intimidante, arrogante y fuerte, así como varonil y muy apuesto, pero la suavidad con que le hizo suyo /tanto en la cama, como en la ducha/ parecían implicar algo más allá de la simple y sencilla curiosidad y era precisamente ese "algo" que le tenia confundido, haciéndole terminar con su novia puesto que sentía que dentro de él también había "algo" hacia el rubio manager pero ¿Cómo saberlo con exactitud cuando el rubio se había marchado sin dejarlo hablar? Lo cual provocaba un intenso dolor en su pecho, sospechosamente muy cerca de donde se localizaba su corazón.

-¡Dios, K ¿Qué voy hacer con esto!-pensó Hiro acongojado mientras hundía de nueva cuenta su rostro entre sus manos, dejando caer -finalmente- las lagrimas que desde hace un buen rato pugnaban con abandonarlo, no pudiendo contenerlas más.

Mientras tanto en casa de la familia Seguchi, sus inquilinos iban despertando poco a poco y en una de aquellas habitaciones un joven de cabellos negros /muy alborotados tras el sueño/ parpadeaba lentamente esperando que sus ojos negros y su mente empezaran a despegarse de los efectos del placido sueño, pero antes de despertar por completo, una mano se movía curiosa y ansiosa hacia un lado buscando el calor de su compañero; despertando totalmente al no encontrarlo...

-¡My honey¿Dónde te encuentras Ryuichi?-se preguntaba Tatshuya haciendo una rápido escaneo de la habitación percatándose de que su honey no se encontraba ni en esta, ni en el baño; lo cual solo podía significar que había abandonando el lugar hacia un rato, juzgando el hecho de que las sabanas estaban enfriándose pues...

-¿Dónde se metió¿Por qué se marcho sin despedirse? No es normal en él, ni siquiera en su personalidad infantil y alocada; hay algo que se me esta pasando, algo que estoy dejando de largo-se decía Tatshuya pensativo.

-¡OH, ya se: Kumagoro! No se iría sin su conejito y dado el hecho de que no me despertó, estoy casi convencido de que algo esta tramando y como ya desperté; lo mejor será que lo busque-pensaba Tatshuya incorporándose del lecho y enfundándose unos pantalones para ir en busca de su adoración, saliendo descalzo de su cuarto hacia la habitación que su cuñadito pelirosa ocupaba ¿Por qué donde más podía estar su honey sino era ahí? Después de todo el conejito rosado seguía en posesión del joven vocalista de Bad luck y así silencioso cual felino, fue acercándose hasta la habitación de Shuichi pero al llegar a la entreabierta puerta, se topo con una escena que nunca habría deseado ver y que al hacerlo, le provoco muchísimo daño lo mismo que dolor, pues desde el umbral podía observar como su honey besaba amorosamente en los labios rosas a un durmiente ángel, que entre sueños pareciera corresponder sus atenciones.

-¡Lo esta besando, Ryuichi esta besando a Shuichi! Y aquí no hay donde poder malinterpretarlo, simplemente es lo que es; será que ¿Acaso no significo nada para él?-pensaba Tatshuya con tristeza al ver aquella escena, sintiendo como su corazón se partía en pedazos sabiendo muy bien que tendría que pasar mucho tiempo para que este volviera a sanar.

-¡Yuki, te quiero!-susurro entre sueños y con una dulce sonrisa Shuichi, tras la caricia del peliverde, quien en ese momento se echaba lentamente hacia atrás, a la vez que tomaba entre sus brazos el suave cuerpecito de Kumagoro, apretándolo con fuerza contra si con una expresión de serena tristeza en su cara, viendo con cariño al dormido chico.

-¡Que no daría yo porque esas palabras me las dirigieras a mí, pequeño! Eiri Yuki tiene muchísima suerte de poseer tu amor y todo de ti ¡Eres tan especial! Daría lo que fuera porque me quisieras un poquito de lo que lo quieres a él ¡OH, Shuichi si tan solo supieras, lo que yo te amo!-murmuro con suavidad Ryuichi, mientras apartaba un mechón de la frente del pelirosa, besándolo de nueva cuenta sobre la misma.

-¡Lo ama, Dios mío, lo ama!-pensaba desesperado Tatshuya mientras sacudía la cabeza de un lado a otro, como si tratara de negar lo que veía y escuchaba, siendo eso más de lo que podía soportar así que dando media vuelta regreso a su habitación tan silenciosamente como había llegado, de tal manera que ni Ryuichi, ni Shuichi se dieron cuenta de su presencia.

-¡Daría lo que fuera porque me quisieras un poquito de lo que lo quieres a él! Pero se que eso no es posible pues es tu destino estar con ese escritor, como mío es dejarte ir; transformando mi amor en cariño y el cariño en amor ¿Por qué sabes? Hay alguien que de a poco se ha ido metiendo en mi corazón, cambiando lo que siento hacia ti, de amor a amistad y cariño y viceversa: de amistad a amor, pues lo que estoy sintiendo por Tatshu-chan es cada vez más profundo e intenso. Así que creo que ¡Me he enamorado de él con más intensidad de lo que un día pude haberlo estado de ti, pequeño! Y ahora me voy antes de que mi Tatshu-chan se despierte, y se preocupe por no encontrarme a su lado-susurro con ternura Ryuichi, acariciando suavemente el rosado cabello, a la vez que una sonrisa se instalaba en sus labios, para luego salir silenciosamente de la habitación dejando atrás a un dormido chico.

-¿Por qué a mí¿Por qué me tienen que pasar estas cosas? Y ni siquiera puedo molestarme u odiar a Shuichi ¡El pobre chico no tiene la culpa de ser tan maravilloso! Después de todo él tiene sus propios problemas amorosos ¡Porque eso de amar a mi hermano no es nada fácil! Eiri tiene tanta suerte de que alguien le ame con tal intensidad, lo que daría porque alguien me amara un poquito de lo que mi cuñadito lo hace con mi hermano, pero lamentablemente eso no es posible pues en quien sembré mis esperanzas ¡No me corresponde y jamás lo hará!-pensaba tristemente Tatshuya a la vez que se despojaba de sus pantalones, quedando de nueva cuenta desnudo para de inmediato recostarse en la cama cubriéndose con la sabana de la cintura para abajo, escuchando los pasos de Ryuichi, cerrando los ojos justo en el momento en que el peliverde abría la puerta, fingiendo dormir todavía, manteniendo su respiración tranquila y acompasada para impedir que él se diera cuenta de que en verdad no dormía por el contrario estaba bien despierto.

-¡OH, todavía duerme; se ve tan lindo Tatshu-chan! Pero creo que dejare que sigua durmiendo un rato más, pues debe de estar cansado luego de la noche que compartimos-dijo Ryuichi con suave cariño, ampliando su sonrisa al ver a su adorado y dormido amante, por lo que sin hacer ruido alguno se despojo de su ropa, recostándose de inmediato al lado del pelinegro, deslizando con cuidado un brazo hacia la cintura del chico para así atraer el joven cuerpo junto al suyo, besando con suavidad y ternura la frente del mismo sin percatarse del ligero estremecimiento que sacudió a Tatshuya ante su cercanía y caricia, cayendo al poco tiempo en un dulce sueño gracias a la acompasada respiración de su acompañante.

-¡Gracias a Dios, se ha vuelto a dormir! No se por cuanto tiempo más habría podido soportar esta farsa; pero me pregunto ¿Por qué lo hace? Porque me abraza y besa con cariño y ternura, casi como si me amara en verdad, cuando se bien que no es así ¿Por qué lo hará? Creo que no podré nunca comprenderlo, así como nunca podré tener su amor -puesto que es de Shuichi- será mejor que me vaya haciendo a la idea y busque la manera de olvidarme definitivamente de "my honey" puesto que nunca será para mí-pensaba acongojado Tatshuya mientras algunas lagrimas caían silenciosamente por sus mejillas, que rápidamente seco con movimientos precisos y suaves para no despertar al peliverde, pues ¿Cómo podría explicarle la causa de su dolor? Sin darle propaganda a sus sentimientos, pues sabía muy bien que aunque todos conocían acerca de lo que sentía por el peliverde cantante e incluso este lo hacia también, nunca había mencionado esas dos palabras tan sencillas pero tan difíciles de decir; bueno nunca las había dicho fuera del éxtasis de sus encuentros sexuales, pero en ellos se decían tantas cosas que resultaba fácil y hasta comprensible, confundirse; y ahora comprendía que quizás ahí estaba el error, porque un "te amo" o un "te necesito" eran más necesarios de lo que parecía pero sobretodo dichos -fuera del sexo- sinceramente tenían más significado que durante aquellos apasionados encuentros, más hasta ahora se daba cuenta de eso ¡Mala suerte no haberse percatado antes! De haberlo hecho no tendría tan herido su corazón y el alma, pues lo que comenzó como un juego entre Ryuichi y él, se torno en su contra habiendo terminado total y completamente enamorado de aquel infantil y serio peliverde como nunca antes había estado de nadie más ¿Por qué había tenido que suceder ahora? Justo cuando se daba cuenta de que sus sentimientos no eran correspondidos, terminando así con una herida tan grande y profunda que dudaba que un día pudiese sanar.

Mientras tanto en la habitación de Shuichi, este había despertado, aunque mantenía todavía los parpados cerrados rememorando los momentos que vivió durante su sueño pues sabia muy bien que lo que había vivido con su Yuki era solo un sueño; después de todo ¿Cómo habría de estar él a su lado? Especialmente cuando cada uno se encontraban en casas diferentes, pero aun sabiéndolo no quitaba lo hermoso de la experiencia, y por extraño que pareciera se había sentido mas unido a su rubio escritor como nunca antes lo había estado, lo cual le hacia inmensamente feliz pues tenia la esperanza de que los malentendidos entre ellos finalmente terminaran para asi poder volver a estar juntos, aunque quizás tendría que darle algo de tiempo a su Yuki pues sabia lo orgulloso que era y no vendría corriendo de inmediato pero si él no lo hacia entonces seria él (Shuichi) quien iría hablar con el rubio, aunque eso lo haría hasta que estuviese completamente recuperado de la agresión vivida antes, pues si normalmente su lengua se trababa ante la presencia de Yuki, ahora que estaba lastimada ¡Ni hablar! Pero eso no era problema, todavía tenía tiempo y era mejor dejar que pasara un poco antes de ir, asi ambos estarían mas tranquilos y no se dirían cosas que pudiesen seguir lastimándolos o hiriéndoles a los dos.

-¡OH, Yuki te amo tanto, no sabes cuanto te extraño y te necesito! Pero lo prometo mi amor¡Solo esperame, un poco mas, que pronto volveré a ti, ha estar a tu lado y esta vez para siempre!-pensaba Shuichi con una ligera y feliz sonrisa en los labios rosas, sintiendo tal alegría como hace tiempo que no sentía y que sabia tenía mucho que ver con aquel sueño.

Por otro lado, en casa de cierto escritor, este se encontraba despierto desde hace un buen tiempo, aunque permanecía todavía recostado en la cama puesto que no tenia prisa por levantarse, sintiéndose mas descansado como no lo había estado en hace mucho rato.

-¡Mi Shuichi, te extraño tanto! No se exactamente que sucedió anoche con ese sueño pero gracias al mismo, te sentí mas mío que nunca antes; mío como nunca lo has sido por causa de mi orgullo y mi estúpido carácter, te he lastimado, te he herido, te he corrido y muchas cosas mas pero siempre has estado a mi lado /hasta hace unos meses en que te marchaste inesperadamente/ a pesar de todo lo que te he hecho y ha sido necesario perderte para darme cuenta de lo mucho que te necesito, de lo mucho que te amo y para colmo ahora que regresaste me atreví a lastimarte, comportándome como un autentico patán mas espero puedas comprenderme y perdonarme, por lo menos en ese sueño me pareció que así lo hacías y quiero creer que podrás perdonarme y volver a mi lado pues por ti, yo podría hacer lo imposible, lo impensable con tal de volverte a ver ¡Puesto que te necesito como nunca antes, baka; y te prometo que iré por ti para que estemos juntos para siempre, esta vez no dejare que te me escapes de nuevo!-pensaba Yuki con una tierna sonrisa en los labios, sintiéndose tan relajado como hace tiempo que no lo estaba.

Y sin que ninguno de los dos amantes se percataran, otras dos presencias lucían felices y tranquilas de ver que sus esfuerzos estaban dando resultados, sin tener que recurrir ha eso (o sea, mostrar las vidas pasadas) de tal manera que escuchar sus promesas verdaderamente les complacían muchísimo.

-¡Creo que esta funcionando! Me parece que Yuki se esta dando cuenta de lo mucho que necesita a Shuichi-pensaba complacido Vehuel, viendo a su rubio protegido tan relajado como nunca lo había visto antes.

-¡Shuichi esta realmente feliz! Me da tanto gusto por él, merece un poco de esa felicidad sobretodo después de las muertes de sus familiares; no era bueno tanto dolor para mi protegido-pensaba alegre Seheiah, al ver como los ojos amatistas del pelirosa volvían a brillar con felicidad, llenos de vida.

Y así... Continuara...

Notas de autora: Espero les guste este nuevo capitulo, por otro lado les informo que le quedan unos dos capítulos ha esta historia de tal manera que ya pronto será el final, ya que tan solo me falta que K y Hiro se arreglen, lo mismo que Tatshuya y Ryuichi así como Yuki y Shuichi, nazca el bebe de Mika y Touma y a ver que locuras se me ocurren en el inter, por eso mismo dos capítulos si son seguros pero quizás podría alargarlo /si mi inspiración no me traiciona de nuevo/ hasta el capitulo 20, bueno el hecho es que como ya se esta por terminar esta historia, le tengo una propuesta¿Les gustaría que comenzara a escribir y por supuesto subir el fic de las vidas pasadas antes de que termine este fic (sean dos o cuatro los capítulos que me falten) o hasta que lo termine? Después de todo se que les dije que lo subiría y como de alguna manera el primer capitulo de la nueva historia seria como el epilogo de esta, o sea, sabríamos que les ha pasado a todos nuestros protagonistas después de algún tiempo, no se si quieran que les adelante el mismo, ustedes deciden, asi que les dejo la lista de quienes me han dejado comentarios en todo este tiempo. Gracias por los mismos. Al final de la lista vienen las descripciones de los personajes, cumpleaños, edad original, estatura, ojos, cabello y el nombre de los Ángeles (esos se los di, yo, los obtuve de un libro que tengo) muchas gracias por su ayuda y los datos que me dieron entre todas ustedes logre tener una lista bastante completa como verán, bueno nos seguimos leyendo. Espero sus comentarios.

Zafiro Any cecilia chouri roxas (caridad)  
YUICHI.  
yuky.  
RRYKKU Aiko NadeChan Ginny fuyu.  
izayoi yakumo Yin Yang Anonimo

Yuki: 23 de febrero, 23 años, 1.86 m, ojos dorados, cabello rubio, ángel: Vehuel Shuichi: 16 de abril, 19 años, 1.65 m, ojos violetas, cabello rosa, ángel: Seheiah Hiro: 4 de agosto, 19 años, 1.78 m, ojos azules, cabello rojo, ángel: Damabiah Ryuichi: 1 abril, 31 años, 1.65 m, ojos verdes, cabello verde, ángel: Yesalel Suguru: 6 de julio, 16 años, 1.60 m, ojos verdes oscuro, cabello verde, ángel: Menadel Sakano: 19 de octubre, 29 años, ojos 1.75 m, ojos azules, cabello negro, ángel: Habuhiah Tomha: 20 de noviembre, 32 años, 1.75 m, ojos grises oscuro, cabello rubio, ángel: Ierathel K: 21 de agosto, 36 años, 1.91 m, ojos azules, cabello rubio, ángel: Haziel Tatshuya: 21 de diciembre, 16 años, 1.80 m, ojos negros, cabello negro, ángel: Raziel

PD: Las actualizaciones seguirán siendo mensuales para todos mis fics, pero a partir de ahora subiré de hasta dos o tres de las mismas en un mismo día, ya que como no tengo Internet en casa y el café Internet queda lejos (y cobra caro) pues cuando vaya subiré varias a la vez, asi como por ahora serán aleatorias en el orden de subida ya que prefiero hacerle caso a mi inspiración y escribirle a la que se inspire de tal manera que no se quede ninguna sin actualizar como me paso el mes pasado. Nos vemos.

Luzy Snape. 


	17. De trabajo, preocupaciones, confesiones,

Vuelvo a ti

Capitulo 17: De trabajo, preocupaciones, confesiones, celos, sexo y despedida (primera parte)

Han pasado los tres días de descanso de cada uno de los integrantes de Bad luck y hoy es el primer día de reincorporación a sus labores y así...

-¡Buenos días, Shuichi¿Listo para ir a trabajar?-dijo Mika alegre viendo al pelirosa sentarse para tomar su desayuno.

-¡Por supuesto, Mika! Aunque ¿Cómo le haré con los niños? No puedo marcharme y dejarlos a su suerte, primero debo asegurarme que alguien pueda cuidarlos pues de lo contrario no iré a trabajar aun cuando al Sr. Sakano le de un ataque de nervios o hasta un sincope pero sencillamente no voy a desatender a mis niños-dijo Shuichi calmado mientras tomaba un poco de pan tostado y untarle algo de mantequilla.

-¡No tienes porque preocuparte de los niños! Ya tengo todo previsto, Shuichi-dijo Tomha luego de beber un poco de jugo de naranja.

-¿Qué tienes planeado, Tomha?-pregunto curioso Shuichi viendo hacia el rubio aunque sin dejar de desayunar ni un momento.

-¡Es sencillo! No podemos atrasarnos mas en la grabación del nuevo CD de Bad luck pero tampoco puedes dejar a mis ahijados sin atención y al mismo tiempo en esta casa todos tienen obligaciones que cumplir y tareas que realizar, por lo que dejarles a los niños seria mucho trabajo extra para mis empleados además Mika debe descansar adecuadamente por su embarazo, por lo tanto tome la decisión de que Shuichi y Hana vayan con nosotros a NG, en donde podrás estar al pendiente de ellos sin descuidar las grabaciones-dijo Tomha tranquilamente.

-¡En ese caso tengo que acomodar sus cosas!-exclamo Shuichi, levantándose de prisa.

-¡No es necesario eso! Le he pedido a George que se encargue de los preparativos mientras desayunamos, Shu-dijo Tomha viendo como el pelirosa volvía a tomar asiento y a terminar con el resto de su desayuno.

-¡Piensas en todo¿No es así?-dijo Shuichi, bebiendo un sorbo de jugo de fresas y viendo asentir al rubio-En ese caso, terminare de desayunar-dijo Shuichi calmado, comiendo ya tranquilo lo que quedaba de desayuno y luego de algún tiempo transcurrido...

-¡Es hora de irnos, Shuichi! Así que ve por mis ahijados y sus cosas mientras pido la limusina para ir a trabajar-dijo Tomha viendo asentir al pelirosa que al momento corría hacia las escaleras del segundo piso para ir por los niños.

-¿Tienes que regresar tan pronto al trabajo, Tomha?-pregunto Mika con un poco de tristeza.

-¡Es necesario! Si por mí fuera, te juro que me quedaría contigo y nuestro bebe, pero tengo responsabilidades que cumplir con la compañía, sabes lo difícil que es ser el presidente de la NG records; además no se puede continuar posponiendo la grabación de Bad luck puesto que ya se ha atrasado por cuatro meses. así que intenta ser comprensiva pero te prometo no estar tantas horas trabajando, es mas saldré a una hora adecuada para que podamos salir a pasear y poder disfrutar juntos de tu embarazo, querida-dijo Tomha con cariño, mientras besaba amoroso a la mujer.

-¿Tengo tu palabra?-cuestiono Mika, tras terminarse el beso.

-¡Por supuesto, tienes mi palabra de honor!-aseguro Tomha, abrazando -tanto como podía- a Mika quien sonrió dulcemente ante la promesa de su esposo.

-¡Estamos listos, Tomha!-dijo Shuichi desde el umbral, un poco incomodo por tener que interrumpir el amor de los esposos Seguchi, llevando en una cangurera doble a los mellizos, quienes estaban bastante tranquilos, lo que tenia nervioso al pelirosa mientras que detrás del muchacho se encontraba George totalmente cargado, puesto que llevaba una enorme pañalera que contenía varios cambios de pañales, biberones, fórmula láctea, chupones, algunas ropas, baberos, agua, etc., así mismo cargaba con los moisés y una doble carreola plegada.

-¡Cielos, Shuichi¿Tienes pensado mudarte a NG?-pregunto Mika sorprendida con la enorme cantidad de cosas que el chico llevaba sobretodo considerando el hecho de que solo serian unas cuantas horas de salida.

-¡Cuando tengas a tu bebe, me entenderás, Mika! Sobretodo en mi caso: necesito dos cosas de todo para poder cuidar de mis niños-dijo Shuichi acariciando tiernamente las cabecitas de los niños, que gorgoreaban risueños ante los mimos de su "papá".

-¡George, lleve todo eso al carro! Y que el chofer le ayude acomodarlos-ordeno Tomha al mayordomo, quien con diligencia se encamino a la puerta principal para cumplir con la orden del rubio-Bueno nos tenemos que ir, Mika pero regresaremos a las 6 p. m. para que podamos cenar ¿De acuerdo?-dijo Tomha sonriendo a su esposa, quien asintió con rapidez.

-¡Nos vemos, Mika!-se despidió alegre Shuichi, caminando calmado hacia la limusina, subiéndose a esta con ayuda del chofer y desde el interior observo como el rubio volvía a despedirse de su esposa con un apasionado beso que le puso melancólico pues no pudo evitar acordarse de sus despedidas hacia otro rubio que le volvía loco de amor y que respondía al nombre de Yuki Eiri.

-¿Te sucede algo, Shuichi? Pareces preocupado o mas bien triste-dijo Tomha al acomodarse junto al pelirosa en la limusina y darle una señal al chofer para marcharse.

-¡Me encuentro bien, Tomha, no te preocupes! Solo pensaba en Yuki; en lo mucho que lo extraño ¿Crees que algún día podamos estar juntos de nuevo?-dijo Shuichi con tristeza, sin dejar en ningún momento de acariciar a sus niños, los cuales poco a poco se iban quedando dormidos debido al movimiento del coche y por las caricias de su papá.

-Creo que si te lo propones ¡Lo estarán, ángel! Solo es cuestión de tiempo y de que mi cuñado acepte que te necesita a su lado; después de todo si nada ni nadie -porque ni siquiera yo los pude separar, lo cual intente varias veces y nunca pude hacerlo- puedo distanciarlos, demostrando así lo mucho que se necesitan y aman -aunque para Eiri resulte difícil pronunciar esas dos palabras- dudo mucho que no logren superar esta prueba, por lo que ten fe y veras que todo es posible, Shuichi-dijo Tomha con cariño, deslizando con ternura su mano por encima de la mejilla del muchacho.

-¡La tendré: tendré fe en que Yuki y yo volveremos a estar juntos de nuevo muy pronto, Tomha!-dijo Shuichi con resolución y firmeza mientras sonreía lleno de esperanza.

-¡OH, mira, hemos llegado!-dijo Tomha al ver como en ese momento entraban al estacionamiento privado de la empresa.

-¿Qué voy hacer con ellos?-pregunto Shuichi con suavidad, señalando a sus dormidos sobrinos.

-¡Los llevaremos a mi despacho! Y los colocaremos en sus moisés para que puedan descansar, que fácilmente dormirán unas tres horas, por lo que podrás trabajar sin ningún problema, luego pides un descanso, subes al despacho, les das de comer y juegas con ellos un rato, para luego grabar de nuevo y así hasta las 6 de la tarde y en los intermedios yo puedo vigilarlos que por algo soy el presidente y puedo delegar mi trabajo en otros-dijo Tomha mientras llamaba al ascensor y llevaba -junto con el chofer- las cosas de los bebes.

-Imagino que podemos intentarlo-dijo Shuichi dudoso, moviéndose con cuidado para no despertar a los niños y así subieron hasta el despacho del presidente Seguchi.

Mientras tanto en la casa Seguchi...

-¡Buenos días, Tatshuya!-saludo alegre Mika viendo bajar por las escaleras a su somnoliento hermano menor.

-¡Buenos días, Mika¿Y mis cuñados ya se levantaron?-pregunto Tatshuya cubriendo con una mano un bostezo al mismo tiempo que se estiraba para poder despabilarse.

-¡Ellos ya se marcharon, hermano¿Acaso creías que son como tú? Ni que no conocieras a Tomha, es un adicto al trabajo y me temo que le ha pegado esa manía a Shuichi-dijo Mika como si nada.

-¡Rayos, debí haberme levantado mas temprano! Aunque tampoco creí que se fueran tan pronto; después de todo son apenas las 10 A. M. Ahora no me quedara de otra que ir a NG y con las pocas ganas que tengo que ir-dijo Tatshuya frustrado.

-¿Y a que tienes que ir a NG? Además ¿Qué te traes¿Acaso ocupas a Tomha o a Shuichi?-pregunto curiosa Mika mientras seguía al moreno hacia el comedor, en donde ya se encontraba devorando su desayuno.

-¡Necesito hablar con Tomha, lo antes posible! después de charlar con nuestro padre, debo hacerlo con tu esposo; pues he decidido irme a los Estados Unidos a estudiar Finanzas y Economías Empresariales en la universidad de Harvard, pero antes tengo que consultarlo con mi cuñado al ser el encargado de nuestro capital o por lo menos eso fue lo que dijo papá, hermana-respondió Tatshuya con calma.

-¿Desde cuando tomaste esa decisión? Además ¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo? Eso no es algo que se tome a la ligera, Tatshuya-dijo Mika con reproche.

-Desde hace tiempo venia pensando en hacerlo, pero no había encontrado motivo alguno por el cual irme, además de creer que podría llevar la carrera aquí en Japón, mas de un tiempo a la fecha me doy cuenta de que lo mejor seria marcharme a Estados Unidos e ir a Harvard pues es una de las mejores universidades en el mundo y su carrera de economías es excelente, por lo que luego de consultarlo con papá y de que me aconsejara que lo hable con Tomha, decidí que eso haré, Mika-dijo Tatshuya calmado.

-¡Comprendo! Me alegro por ti, hermano; después de todo casi tienes 19 años por lo que ya es hora de que veas por tu futuro aunque tengo una curiosidad¿Tiene tu decisión algo que ver con Ryuichi? Estos días has actuado algo raro y no has querido salir o hablar con él desde que se fue -luego de pasar la noche, aquí- y eso que te ha estado buscando insistentemente-dijo Mika curiosa.

-¡No tiene nada que ver! Como has dicho tengo casi 19 años y es hora de ver por mi futuro; ahora si me disculpas ¡Voy ha alistarme para ir con Tomha, permiso!-dijo Tatshuya con fingida ligereza mientras se levantaba para ir a su habitación ha arreglarse.

-¡Algo sucedió con Ryuichi, estoy segura de eso! Aunque trate de negar lo contrario y debió ser algo muy fuerte o al menos drástico, pues esa decisión de marcharse tan repentinamente no es normal; espero que Tomha pueda averiguar al respecto aunque seria bueno que lo prevenga-pensó Mika preocupada por su hermano y con esa preocupación en la mente fue hasta el teléfono para poder comunicarse con su esposo y ponerle al tanto de la situación con respecto al moreno. 

-¡No te preocupes, amor! Veré que puedo averiguar, así que tranquilízate y relájate que no es bueno para el bebe que te estreses-dijo Tomha con calma, luego de escuchar a su esposa.

-¡Lo dejo en tus manos, Tomha! Averigua que pasa con mi hermano y Sakuma; porque te juro que si ese idiota le hace daño a Tatshuya de cualquier manera, Eiri y yo misma lo haremos cachitos hasta que no quede nada que lo identifique como Ryuichi Sakuma, estrella de NG gaspel-dijo Mika preocupada y molesta.

-¡Serénate, Mika y déjalo en mis manos, por favor!-pidió Tomha tratando de tranquilizar a su mujer por el teléfono.

-¡Esta bien, me calmare por el momento peor mantenme al tanto de lo que averigües, Tomha!-dijo Mika respirando profundamente para poder tranquilizarse por su propio bien y el de su bebe.

-¡Mika, hermana ya me voy; nos vemos mas tarde!-exclamo Tatshuya mientras salía por la puerta principal.

-¡QUE TE VAYA BIEN, TATSHU!-grito Mika desde el teléfono pues sabia que no lograría alcanzar al moreno.

-¡Va para allá, Tomha! así que ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer-dijo Mika volviendo hablar por el teléfono.

-¡Lo se! Ahora déjalo en mis manos, hasta luego, amor-se despidió Tomha con un beso, de su esposa y tras colgar...

-¡Señorita Kansaki, tráigame unas aspirinas y un poco de agua por favor! Y no me pase ninguna llamada en los próximos minutos-solicito Tomha a su secretaria a través del comunicador.

-¡Si, señor Seguchi!-respondió la secretaria desde el aparato y al cabo de unos momentos, entraba silenciosamente al despacho, llevando lo solicitado por el rubio.

-¡Aquí tiene señor!-susurro en voz baja la joven mientras le pasaba las pastillas y el agua.

-¡Gracias señorita! Ahora vuelva a sus ocupaciones y no me moleste hasta que llegue mi cuñado Tatshuya y dígale que los niños se encuentran dormidos para que no haga ruido cuando entre, por favor-dijo Tomha echándose a la boca las pastillas y dando un sorbo al vaso con agua mientras veía asentir a la secretaria para luego salir del despacho.

-¡Rayos, como sino tuviera suficiente con Mika, nuestro bebe, Shuichi, Eiri y mis ahijados; ahora tengo que averiguar que pasa con Tatshuya y Ryuichi! Esto va acabar conmigo, tendré que tomar unas vacaciones pronto-pensaba Tomha estresado, masajeándose la sien en un intento por aliviar el repentino dolor de cabeza que le había asaltado, luego de hablar con Mika pues según su parecer todo había decidido ponerse en su contra o por lo menos se debían pensar que él tenia la solución "mágica" a cada problema que les agobiaba especialmente para aquellos que tenían algo que ver con el corazón.

Y en otra parte de la compañía también habían algunos problemitas que solucionar, concretamente en el estudio de grabación de Bad luck, en donde la agrupación estaba teniendo dificultades para realizarla y por raro que sonara por primera vez no era Shuichi Shindou el responsable de no avanzar con el proyecto musical.

-Tú, tú me hablas de amor, tan directo al corazón que ya no quiero pensar.  
Tú, tú me besas sin prisa, me dibujas con caricias y me haces flor con tanto amor Tú me alborotas, me robas la calma, tus besos me llegan al fondo del alma.  
Tú, tú eres mi amor, el primer rayo de sol, que veo cada mañana y me entibia el corazón. Tú, tú eres mi amor...-cantaba Shuichi perfectamente sincronizado así como armonizado, cuando se tuvo que detener al dar Suguru -nuevamente- una nota falsa con el teclado.

-¡Stop! What you doing, Fujisaki?-exclamo K exasperado por la equivocación del muchacho.

-¡Lo siento, K-san! Creo que no estoy muy concentrado que digamos-se disculpo apenado Suguru al percatarse de su error.

-¡Shit, ha este ritmo never finished el álbum! Tan solo llevan one song de las 22 canciones que tendrá el disco; thefore es good, que tomen un descanso de media hora, para que se distraiga, Fujisaki-dijo K frustrado.

-En ese caso: iré con Tomha; me gustaría ver a los niños, además no deben de tardar en despertar-dijo Shuichi con ligereza mientras iba al ascensor y presionaba el botón para poder subir.

-Creo que iré a la cafetería por algo de beber ¿Quieres acompañarme Suguru?-pregunto Hiro a su amigo, quien asintió levemente.

-Yo voy a ver que hago-murmuro K marchando en dirección contraria a la tomada por Hiro y Suguru, mientras que el estudio se quedaba Sakano, bebiendo de su té así como una expresión preocupada en el rostro.

Y una vez que Shuichi subió al ultimo piso...

-¡Hola Miyu¿Se encuentra Tomha, ocupado?-dijo Shuichi alegremente, acercándose a la señorita Kansaki.

-¡Hola, joven Shindou! El señor Seguchi se encuentra con su cuñado, el joven Uesugi-dijo Miyu sin percatarse de la mirada nerviosa que el pelirosa dirigía al despacho en ese momento.

-¿Con Yuki?-pregunto nervioso y hasta preocupado Shuichi sin dejar de ver así la puerta.

-¡OH no, es con el joven Tatshuya con quien esta!-corrigió rápidamente Miyu al darse cuenta de su error.

-¿Qué hace aquí, Tatshuya?-dijo Shuichi visiblemente relajado, aun cuando en el fondo algo decepcionado al saber que no se trataba de su Yuki pero es ¿Que acaso no podía tener un poco de esperanza?

-¡No, soy una cotilla! Y lo que el presidente charle con su cuñado es muy cosa suya-dijo Miyu como si nada.

-¿Crees que pueda entrar? Me gustaría ver a mis niños, por si ya despertaron, pero tampoco quiero interrumpirlos-dijo Shuichi dudoso.

-¿Señor Seguchi? El joven Shindou se encuentra aquí y le gustaría entrar-dijo Miyu calmada presionado el intercomunicador.

-¡Déjalo pasar, necesito hablar con él, también!-dijo Tomha desde el aparato.

-¡Lo ve, tan sencillo como preguntar! Ahora si puede entrar-dijo Miyu señalando la puerta del despacho.

-¡Tampoco era para que lo hicieras así! Imagina si su charla es muy privada ¡Que pena!-dijo Shuichi avergonzado, mientras entraba en el despacho y Miyu tan solo sonreía al verle.

-¡Shuichi, me alegro de que estés aquí! Estaba a punto de mandar por ti; Hana y Shui acaban de despertar así que requiero los cuides, mientras almuerzo con Tatshuya y nos ponemos de acuerdo con lo que va hacer, ahora que piensa irse a estudiar al extranjero-dijo Tomha con una sonrisa, estrechando rápidamente al pelirosa entre sus brazos para conducirlo hasta donde se localizaban los niños, recién despertados.

-¿Vas a irte, Tatshuya?-pregunto sorprendido Shuichi inclinándose sobre los moisés, para poder sacar a los mellizos.

-¡Esos son mis planes, cuñadito! Voy a estudiar una carrera profesional, pero primero tengo que ponerme de acuerdo con Tomha ya que se encarga de nuestras finanzas-dijo Tatshuya como si nada.

-¡OH, me alegro por ti! Y será mejor que no los entretenga aunque por curiosidad ¿Dónde van almorzar?-pregunto Shuichi intrigado.

-¡En Tony's¿Te gustaría algo de comer, ángel?-dijo Tomha amable.

-¡Una porción de lasaña y algo de ensalada cesar con pechuga de pollo, así como un vaso gigante de refresco de fresa, Tomha!-dijo Shuichi relamiéndose, con anticipación, los labios.

-¡Bien, entonces eso te traeremos! Ahora cuida de los niños, mientras vamos a almorzar y no te preocupes, antes de irnos le diré a K y Sakano de que estas ocupado con los peques y que tendrán que esperar para seguir con las grabaciones-dijo Tomha con una sonrisa, viendo asentir al pelirosa, quien con un gesto de su mano les despedía aunque sin dejar de estar pendiente de los mellizos.

-¡Señorita Kansaki, puede ir a comer! No creo que Shuichi la necesite, así que tómese un par de horas para su comida-dijo Tomha al pasar junto a la joven, pues sabia bien que a su ángel no le gustaba mucho que lo vieran en plan paternal con los niños y era mejor ahorrarle la incomodidad.

-¡Como diga, señor Seguchi!-replico sorprendida Miyu y una vez que vio al moreno y rubio entrar al elevador, tomo su bolsa para ir al almuerzo pues no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad brindada por su jefe, después de todo su hora de comida era hasta mas tarde.

-¡No tenias porque decirle a Shuichi, Tomha!-dijo Tatshuya mientras bajaban al estudio de grabaciones.

-¿Por qué no? Tarde o temprano se enteraría y mas viviendo en la casa, así que mejor prepararlo con tiempo a la idea o luego le resultara dolorosa tu partida; pues sabes tan bien como yo que ese chico es un ángel y tú eres una de sus personas importantes en su vida, Tatshuya, por lo que le resultara difícil el que te fueras de repente-dijo Tomha con calma viendo que solo faltaba un piso para llegar al estudio.

-¡Lo se! Pero no digas nada delante de los demás; todavía no quiero que se enteren-dijo Tatshuya, mientras Tomha asentía comprensivo.

-Señor...Seguchi... ¿Qué...esta...haciendo...por...aquí?-tartamudeo nervioso Sakano al ver aparecer al rubio, quien tras saludar se limito a informarles sobre Shuichi y los niños, recomendándoles fueran almorzar.

-¿Quieres comer conmigo, Suguru?-pregunto Hiro a su amigo.

-¡Por supuesto! Podríamos ir a un restaurante que conozco y que no esta muy lejos, Hiro-dijo Suguru, enredando una mano en el brazo del pelirrojo al mismo tiempo que le dedicaba una dulce sonrisa al chico, sin notar como las miradas de K y Sakano cambiaban, siendo la del rubio, una mirada cargada de celos y deseos de descuartizarlo por acercarse tanto al pelirrojo; mientras que la del productor era una mirada llena de reproches y algo de celos, así como dolor por verlo tan "alegre" con otra persona que no era él.

así pues todos se fueron ha almorzar pero durante esas comidas una serie de confesiones tomaron lugar...

-¿Me dirás, finalmente, a que se debe tu decisión de marcharte al extranjero? Y no me salgas con eso de que quieres ser todo un profesional, porque simplemente no lo creo; después de todo ya habías recibido la oportunidad de irte a estudiar -cuando saliste de la preparatoria- y rechazaste la misma para poder estar al lado de Ryuichi. así que dime¿Tiene algo que ver, él, en este proyecto de viaje?-pregunto directamente Tomha mientras estudia el menú para ver que seria lo que ordenaría, dándole tiempo al moreno de responder puesto que no deseaba presionarlo, aunque sin dejar de estar pendiente del mismo, notando las reacciones que tuvo, tras mencionar a cierto cantante, entre las cuales se encontraba la repentina palidez de su rostro, lo mismo que un prolongado suspiro escapo de sus labios.

-¿Qué puedo decir? Pero si lo que quieres saber es si es por Sakuma, la respuesta es ¡Si, es por él! Quiero alejarme lo más y lo antes posible; ya no puedo seguir de esta manera, no es sano y tan solo consigo hacerme daño al estar a su lado-dijo Tatshuya con tristeza.

-¿Qué fue lo que sucedió entre ustedes para que tengas esas ideas?-pregunto Tomha intrigado, mas antes de que el moreno pudiera responder se acerco el mesero y se vieron en la necesidad de pedir la comida pero una vez que se marcho, continuaron con su conversación.

-Ahora dime¿Qué paso con Ryuichi?-insistió Tomha calmado.

-Recuerdas que hace unos días my honey se quedo a dormir en la casa ¿Cierto?-el rubio asintió-eso es bueno, pues sabrás que esa noche estuvimos juntos -tampoco voy a entrar en detalles- lo cual no creo que te sorprenda, después de todo estas perfectamente enterado -igual que Mika, Eiri y el resto de nuestros conocidos- de la clase de relación que llevo con Ryuichi y antes de que lo digas o pienses ¡Ni fue lo que sucedió esa noche, lo que me llevo a tomar la decisión de marcharme! Al contrario fue lo que escuche a la mañana siguiente pues al despertar él no estaba a mi lado, así que me extraño y llegue a la conclusión de que había ido por su conejito rosa, por lo que fui a la habitación de Shuichi y sin querer escuche a mi amante decirle a un dormido pelirosa, lo mucho que lo ama, lo mucho que lo necesita y quiere; entonces me di cuenta de que no me ama, que jamás me lo ha dicho -fuera del sexo- y que de verdad necesito esas dos palabras, no solo cuando tenemos relaciones; ahora comprendo a Shuichi, lo difícil que ha debido ser estar al lado de alguien que nunca dice "te amo" pero al menos mi hermano lo ama, aun cuando no lo diga, pero Ryuichi ama a Shuichi, no a mí y sinceramente ya no puedo seguir así, por eso es que quiero irme lejos, Tomha-dijo Tatshuya sin perder su tristeza mientras era observado intensamente por el rubio que antes de poder decir algo fue interrumpido por la llegada de la comida, por lo que decidió mantener el silencio hasta que hubiesen terminado con la misma.

Y en otro restaurante de la ciudad...

-Dime entrometido pero ¿Qué sucede contigo, Suguru? Y no solo es el hecho de que estas jugando con tu comida, sin comerte nada; también esta que en el trabajo no te has podido concentrar, lo cual no es muy normal en ti; después de todo eres una persona muy profesional pero algo te pasa de unos días atrás a la fecha-dijo Hiro curioso, al ver como su amigo tan solo picoteaba la comida sin comerla, metido en sus pensamientos, de los cuales salio al escuchar la voz del pelirrojo.

-Recuerdas que me quede en casa de Sakano-san, hace unos días-Hiro asintió- pues ese día, sucedió que...-un prolongado silencio por parte de Suguru- ¡Prométeme que no me culparas pero tampoco me juzgaras!-solicito desesperado el chico, tomando ansioso la mano del pelirrojo entre las suyas.

-¡Te lo prometo, Suguru! Pero ¿Qué te paso, para que estés así?-dijo preocupado Hiro al ver la reacción del chico.

-Pues veras esa tarde o noche -como quieras verlo- Sakano... ¡Dios si que es difícil! Él...pues...él me... ¡Violo! Abuso de mí, tan solo porque le recuerdo a Tomha Seguchi -un hombre que por obvias razones jamás podrá tener entre sus brazos- pero eso no fue lo peor de esa horrible noche sino el hecho de que luego de su primer ultraje siguieron muchos mas durante toda la noche hasta el día siguiente en que pude escapar de aquella casa y pesadilla-soltó de golpe Suguru mientras estrujaba con fuerza las manos del pelirrojo, quien ni siquiera se quejo ante el dolor que le estaba provocando.

-¡Cielos¿Cómo se atrevió¿Te encuentras bien? Ahora comprendo porque estabas tan nervioso cuando apareciste a media mañana por el departamento; discúlpame que no me haya dado cuenta, de haberlo sabido habría hecho algo al respecto-dijo Hiro comprensivo, tratando de apoyar a su amigo.

-¡Gracias Hiro, eres muy dulce y amable! Y aunque no lo creas estoy bien-al menos físicamente-y de cierta manera me da gusto de que no te dieras cuenta en ese momento -pues te conozco y habrías ido a matarlo- porque eres muy impulsivo cuando se trata de proteger a las personas que te importan y la verdad no me gustaría que te metieras en problemas por mí ¡No vale la pena, hacerlo, créeme! Solo que aparte de su violación hay otro problema que jamás se me ocurrió contemplar y mas sin embargo me esta volviendo loco, lo cual impide mi concentración en el trabajo-dijo Suguru apesumbrado, dejando de estrujar las manos del pelirrojo mas no de sujetarlas.

-¿Cuál problema? Si puedo ayudarte en algo ¡Cuenta conmigo, Suguru! Es mas pienso que deberías de hablar con el señor Seguchi y decirle lo que esa bestia de Sakano te hizo, pues estoy seguro de que no solo te violo sino que además se llevo tu virginidad ¿Por qué eras virgen, verdad?-dijo Hiro molesto pero al mismo tiempo viendo con cariño a su amigo.

-¡Si, era virgen! Pero eso no viene al caso, así como tampoco decirle a Tomha, pues terminaría matando a Sakano y eso no es conveniente todavía, en cuanto a mi problema mencionado es que ¡Me gusto! O sea no acepto la violación pues su primera penetración fue ruda, brusca y sin nada de cuidado, un total ultraje, un abuso con todas sus letras; mas después el resto de la noche mientras era su prisionero, me pidió perdón por lo que me hacia, por su abuso y tortura, por todo aquello que estaba lastimándome, siendo de cierta forma, amable, dulce y hasta tierno de tal manera que el resto de sus penetraciones ya no dolieron tanto como la primera vez y hasta tuve un orgasmo en cada encuentro posterior y eso me agrado ¡Me gusto ser poseído por Sakano, me gusto ser dominado por él¿Crees que estoy mal por haber sentido placer en algo que comenzó como una violación? Y lo peor de todo es que ha Sakano pareciera no importarle lo que paso, como si nunca hubiese sucedido, Hiro y eso me esta matando pues estoy tan confundido entre lo que viví y lo que siento-dijo Suguru tristemente desesperado, mientras ocultaba su rostro lloroso entre sus manos, por lo que no se dio cuenta de como Hiro se levantaba de su lugar y acercaba una silla ha su lado para de inmediato tomar asiento y así poder abrazarle fuertemente entre sus brazos, de manera consoladora.

-¡Desahógate, Suguru, saca de ti todo ese dolor, toda esa confusión que no te hace nada bien! Deja que tus lagrimas se lo lleven porque culpa no tienes; no eres responsable de lo que sucedió y comprendo perfectamente como te sientes, con la indiferencia de Sakano que puede llegar a volverte loco pero eso es problema de él, no tuyo, suficiente es sentirte desgraciado y hasta sucio por haber experimentado placer entre esos brazos que te hicieron suyo por simple curiosidad, que te llevaron a la gloria para luego abandonarte cuando mas los necesitabas, cuando mas vulnerable quedas y todo porque su propio placer fue satisfecho, importando una mierda lo que pase después-dijo molesto Hiro a pesar de que sus acciones hacia su amigo eran extremadamente suaves puesto que deslizaba de manera tierna su mano por entre las hebras sedosas del chico para que pudiese tranquilizarse.

-¿Algo te sucedió a ti, también, verdad? Porque yo nunca dije nada de sentir curiosidad y menos aun de sentirme vulnerable, Hiro-dijo Suguru con sorpresa, mientras alzaba su rostro aun humedecido más con rápidos movimientos de sus manos, borro todo rastro de lágrimas aun cuando sus ojos seguían rojizos.

-¡Si, a mí también me paso algo; yo me acosté con K! Mas eso no fue lo malo, sino que por haberlo hecho, termine definitivamente con Ayaka -que irónicamente me importa un comino- y ahora él ni siquiera me ve, es como si nunca hubiese ocurrido algo entre ambos o peor aun como si solo fuéramos simples conocidos, como si jamás hubiésemos sido amantes de una noche pero amantes al fin y al cabo-dijo dolido Hiro.

-¡Ay, Hiro, lo siento de verdad, comprendo exactamente como te debes de sentir!-susurro comprensivo Suguru mientras deslizaba sus brazos por la cintura del pelirrojo al mismo tiempo que rozaba gentil los labios de su compañero sin percatarse de un par de sombras que les veían desde la distancia y así...

Continuara...

Notas de la autora: Bueno un nuevo capitulo que espero les guste, como se podrán dar cuenta el capitulo lo he dividido en dos partes siendo la primera "de trabajo, preocupaciones, confesiones" y así la segunda será "celos, sexo y despedida" por lo que podrán hacerse una idea de lo que tratara el próximo capitulo mas les adelanto que veremos mas participación de K, Sakano, Hiro, Suguru, Eiri, Shuichi, Tomha, Tatshuya y Ryuichi, así como es muy probable que incluso el siguiente capitulo se convierta en el final de esta saga, todo depende de mi inspiración. Así que a continuación les dejo con algunos títulos tentativos para el fic sobre las vidas pasadas de Eiri y Shuichi, ustedes deciden que titulo les gusta mas y así podré pronto subir el primer capitulo de esa nueva saga y que había comentado seria el epilogo de vuelvo a ti, así que a votar se ha dicho. Bueno los títulos son:

1.-Destino de Amor 2.-Vidas pasadas 3.-Amor perdido en el tiempo 4.-Tempos amore (tiempo de amor)  
5.-Reencarnación. 6.-Se aceptan sugerencias, por si ninguno les llegara a gustar.

Esas son las opciones a titulo, voten por la que mas les guste para poder subir pronto la nueva saga de esta historia de amor. Gracias por su apoyo y les dejo con la lista de aquellos (as) que me dejaron comentarios. Nos leemos el próximo mes, lean la PD. Gracias.

Anónimo miuyo-chan GINNY yakumo RYKKU YUKY YUICHI fuyu Anónimo roxas Yoru hoshi! Any EVELYN ELENA ROJAS DEL CASTILLO Angie EiriShuichi

PD: según el numero de reviews en este y demás fic míos, será la próxima actualización - en el mes de febrero, exactamente por ahí de la cuarta semana es decir, actualizaciones después del día 20 al 30, dentro de alguno de esos días será la próxima subida-o sea el primero en subir será el que mas reviews tenga y así sucesivamente hasta llegar al ultimo, pero eso si todos se actualizaran dentro de esa semana, solo el orden variara.

Luzy Snape. 


	18. celos, sexo

Vuelvo a ti

Una petición especial a TheDarkQueenAngel /se que cambiaste de nombre pero por ahora te dejo con el que firmaste anteriormente¿Podrías permitirme utilizar una parte -no completamente, solo lo necesario- de la introducción de tu fic Alborada? (Harry Potter/Yu gi oh!) Es que se me ha ocurrido una idea para un nuevo fic en parte parecido a tu Alborada salvo el hecho de que en mi idea los personajes fértiles defenderían su derechos e incluso lucharían contra sus opresores y hasta sus supuestos aliados, conformando un tercer grupo de acción ya que existirían aquellos que desprecian a los fértiles, los que tratan de ayudarles y nuestros protagonistas que se enfrentan a los dos grupos, asi mismo seria un multi crossover entre Gravitation, Harry Potter, Saint Seiya y Yu gi oh! Por eso mismo pido tu autorización para usar una parte de tu introducción pues me serviría mucho para la mía propia aunque llevaría sus propios cambios; por eso mismo solicito tu autorización de uso, ya que no deseo que me tachen de plagio y siempre que alguna idea de fic o escrito de los mismos me ha gustado trato de pedir permiso a su autor (a) como en el caso de mi fic de la sombra de un amor, en el cual use parte del fic de fugitivos de Guerrera luna o Kida luna para poder escribir su inicio pero el resto ya es cosecha mía, asi que te pido ese favor. Gracias.

Capitulo 17: De trabajo, preocupaciones, confesiones, celos, sexo y despedida (segunda parte)

ADVERTENCIA ESCENAS SUBIDAS DE TONO, ASI QUE SI ERES MENOR DE EDAD ABSTENTE DE LEERLAS PERO SI DECIDES HACERLO ES BAJO TU RESPONSABILIDAD POR LO QUE SI ESTE TIPO DE ESCENAS NO LES AGRADAN (LEMON Y VIOLACIÓN) SALGAN EN ESTE INSTANTE. ASI QUE ADVERTIDOS ESTÁN, AHORA SI -SE HAN QUEDADO POR AQUÍ- ¡A LEER!

-¡Ay, Hiro, lo siento de verdad, comprendo exactamente como te debes de sentir!-susurro comprensivo Suguru mientras deslizaba sus brazos por la cintura del pelirrojo al mismo tiempo que rozaba gentil los labios de su compañero sin percatarse de un par de sombras que les veían desde la distancia y que ciertamente no parecían lucir muy contentas por lo que podía observarse.

-¡Gracias Suguru! Eres una persona muy especial y sumamente dulce; y quizás deberías de hablar con Sakano-san, al menos asi podrías estar mas tranquilo y saber con exactitud ¿Qué puedes esperar de él?-dijo Hiro con una suave sonrisa, que les sentó como pata de mula a las dos sombras espías.

-¡Tal vez, lo haga! Aunque no se ¿Cuándo? Pero quizás siga tu sugerencia, pero ¿Y tú¿Qué harás con respecto a K-san?-dijo Suguru con calma sin dejar en ningún momento de abrazar cariñosamente al pelirrojo.

-¡No lo se! No se lo que debo de hacer al respecto; supongo que puedo esperar y ver como evolucionan las cosas con él ¿No lo crees?-dijo Hiro tranquilo mientras retiraba de manera juguetona un mechón de cabello de la frente de Suguru para poder verle a los ojos pero que a los espías esa muestra les pareció demasiado afectuosa.

-¿Cómo se atreve Nakano a tocar a MI Suguru? Él es única y exclusivamente mío; nadie mas tiene el derecho de acercársele o de tan siquiera mirarlo-pensaba rabioso y celoso Sakano al observar como el pelirrojo se comportaba con su amante pero lo que mas le molestaba era ver como Suguru, abrazaba y besaba a Hiro en ese instante como parecía brindarle su cariño, algo que no había demostrado cuando estuvieron juntos ciertamente que una violación no podría engendrar amor pero tampoco había sido tan malo lo sucedido y en verdad estaba arrepentido por haberlo lastimado; mas parece que su arrepentimiento estaba llegando tarde pues su niño estaba encontrando consuelo en brazos de ese desabrido pelirrojo, al cual estaba odiando cada minuto mas y mas pero que ni pensara que tendría a Suguru, cerrando inconscientemente los puños con gran fuerza, haciendo que se le pusieran blancos de tan fuerte que lo hacia pero era tanta su rabia que era la única manera que tenia para controlarse y no írsele encima al maldito pelirrojo.

Mientras tanto a su lado, un hombre rubio observaba la misma escena que tanto molestaba al productor, encontrándola igualmente desagradable salvo por la diferencia de que mostraba un mayor autocontrol, dejando solamente ver una fría mascara de "supuesta" indiferencia como si aquello en realidad no le importase, aunque en su interior todo un cúmulo de sentimientos se hacían bolas entre si.

-¿Cómo puedes comportarte asi¿Cómo puedes actuar como si nada hubiese pasado entre los dos¿Por qué me ignoras, Hiroshi Nakano¿Realmente solo fue simple curiosidad¿Por qué no te das cuenta de lo que siento por ti? Y ¿Por qué ¡Demonios! permites que ese mocoso te abrase, te bese? No te das cuenta de que eres lo que mas me importa, que eres la persona de quien me he enamorado sin poderlo evitar pero tú ni siquiera me notas, no te percatas de mis sentimientos y por el contrario me da la impresión de que gozarías de saberme celoso, pues lo estoy; ¡Estoy celoso de que ese enano te toque! Acariciando con sus impúdicas manos, tu rostro y tu tersa piel, permitiéndole el acceso a tus hermosos labios, dejando incluso que los bese ¿Será acaso que puedes por ese estúpido, enamorarte? Pues si asi fuera ¡Juro que lo acabare, lo destruiré sin piedad alguna! Después de todo tengo los medios necesarios para hacerlo pero Suguru Fujisaki jamás te tendrá para si, pues sino puedo tenerte yo, nadie mas lo hará ¡Puesto que tú, Hiro, eres mío, solo mío!-pensaba confundido, celoso y extremadamente posesivo K sin dejar de analizar detalladamente la escena ante sus ojos, buscando la manera de eliminar a su repentino y odiado rival.

Y en la NG records...

-¿Dónde crees que se hayan metido todos, Nori-chan?-pregunto curioso Ryuichi mientras jugaba con su conejito Kuwagoro y volteaba a ver a su amiga.

-¡No lo se, Ryu-chan! Pero puedes irle a preguntar a Tohma; quizás él sepa ¿Dónde están todos?-sugirió la pelimorado, al mismo tiempo que caminaba hacia el ascensor, siendo seguida por Ryuichi y Kuwagoro, subiendo los tres hasta el despacho del presidente de la compañía, solo para encontrarse con el hecho de que allí no había nadie.

-¡Que extraño, aquí no hay nadie!-dijo sorprendida Noriko volteando a todos lados, buscando a alguien.

-¡Mira, Nori-chan, esta abierto!-dijo Ryuichi mientras abría el despacho de Tomha.

-¡A lo mejor Tomha esta ahí!-dijo Noriko, entrando junto con el peliverde al lugar, solo para encontrarse con que el rubio no solo no estaba sino que era Shuichi, quien se hallaba en ese sitio.

-¿Qué haces aquí solito, Shu-chan¿Dónde esta Tomha?-pregunto Ryuichi mientras mordía con suavidad una orejita de Kuwagoro viendo al chico pelirosado, quien en ese instante volvía su atención hacia los recién llegados.

-¡OH, hola Ryuichi, Noriko¿Qué tal están? Tomha fue a comer con Tatshuya y yo me quede a cuidar de mis so...niños, por eso no fui con ellos-explico Shuichi corrigiéndose antes de decir sobrinos, pues se suponía que todos pensaban que Hana y Shui eran suyos, con la excepción de Hiro, quien aparte de Tomha conocían la verdad.

-¡Asi que se fue con su cuñado! Y los demás ¿Dónde están?-pregunto curiosa Noriko tras escuchar a Shuichi.

-Tomha dijo que les diría que podían irse a comer, asi como tomar un descanso por lo que imagino que eso estarán haciendo sino los encuentran, Noriko-dijo Shuichi haciéndoles gestos a los niños para que se sonrieran y asi se entretuvieran, viendo de reojo como la pelimorado asentía comprensiva.

-¡Shu-chan, esto es para los niños!-dijo Ryuichi sacando de una mochila una par de suavecitos peluches, el primero con la forma de un conejito, muy parecido a Kuwagoro solo que de color azul y sin la corbatita, pues en vez de esta, llevaba un lindo moñito en su oreja izquierda; mientras que el segundo tenia la forma de un perrito labrador algo peludito, de dulce mirada lo mismo que tierna de un color gris oscuro; entregándole el conejito a la pequeña traviesa Hana y el tierno perrito al serio Shui.

-¡Muchas gracias, Ryuichi! Me parece que a los niños les ha encantando esos peluchitos-dijo Shuichi con una sonrisa al ver como la niña estrechaba fuertemente a su conejito mientras que el niño miraba fijamente su perrito, abrazándolo con suavidad.

-Shuichi ¿Podemos llevar a los niños a pasear? Después de todo, si se han ido a comer los demás, se van a tardar un buen rato y aquí no hay mucho que hacer; por lo que, quizás a los bebes les guste pasear y asi podrías descansar pues por lo que veo estas agotando el repertorio de gestos-dijo Noriko al ver como el chico comenzaba a repetir algunas caras anteriormente realizadas.

-¡OH, bueno! Supongo que podrían; tan solo déjame colocarlos en la carreola para que sea mas cómodo para ellos y para ustedes-dijo Shuichi mientras hacia lo dicho y acomodaba a los mellizos y sus peluches dentro de la carreola con una eficiencia tal que dejo sorprendidos a Ryuichi y Noriko, quienes no tardaron en sujetarse al manubrio de la misma percatándose de que ambos podían empujar la carreola sin ningún problema, puesto que era doble.

-¿Dónde los llevaran?-pregunto Shuichi curioso.

-Yo creo que al parque que esta aquí enfrente, asi se divertirán y podremos estar pendientes de cuando todos regresen, incluido Tomha, pues sin él no podemos avanzar en nuestro disco-dijo Noriko con calma.

-¡Muy bien! Pero no dejen que se metan nada a la boca, puesto que se pueden enfermar-dijo Shuichi tranquilo, dejándose caer sobre el sofá que ahí estaba, recostándose cuan largo era casi de inmediato.

-¿No vas con nosotros, Shu-chan?-pregunto curioso Ryuichi.

-¡La verdad, no! Anoche me levante un par de veces para atender a los peque's asi que preferiría descansar este ratito, mientras los llevan a pasear-dijo el pelirosado con tranquilidad.

-¡Bueno, entonces nos vemos en un rato mas, Shuichi!-se despidieron a la vez Noriko y Ryuichi, saliendo del despacho y cerrando tras de si, la puerta del mismo, dejando a solas al chico, sin percatarse ninguno de los dos, que una figura misteriosa les observaba desde las sombras, de manera fija hasta que desaparecieron en el interior del elevador.

-¡Esta solo, Shuichi, esta solo! Sin ningún Tomha que interfiera, sin amigos metiches, ni locos manager's, nerviosos productores, ni maniáticos de doble personalidad: me pregunto ¿Qué habré hecho para tener esta oportunidad¡No lo se! Pero se que no la voy a desaprovechar-se decía aquella figura mientras silenciosamente caminaba hacia aquel despacho, donde se haya su adorado amante y por quien había decidido tragarse el orgullo e ir a buscarle pues sin él, se sentía morir y en verdad no deseaba volver a la frialdad de antaño, asi que sin hacer ningún ruido, entro en al interior del lugar aquel, colocando suavemente el seguro a la puerta para que nadie pudiese interrumpirlos y le hicieran perder el valor que acababa de encontrar, mas la escena con la que se topo le hizo olvidar por completo su discurso de disculpa que había planeado puesto que su pequeño niño lucia tan encantador e inocente que era fácil olvidarse de todo.

Ya que Shuichi estaba lánguidamente recostado encima de aquel sofá, con la pierna derecha hacia abajo apoyando el pie en el alfombrado, mientras que la pierna izquierda estaba ligeramente flexionada junto al respaldo del sofá, estando ambas abiertas que dejaban expuesta su parte mas intima que con el ceñido pantalón que el chico traía puesto se hacia mas apetecible; luego para mas acaloramiento del rubio, estaba el hecho de que la polera que llevaba se le había levantado mostrando su musculoso y firme abdomen, asi como su espalda estaba contra el reposabrazos estando semisentado, con los labios entreabiertos, suspirando suavemente entre respiración y respiración y finalmente los ojos cerrados de forma pacifica, dándole un aspecto de total relajación, lo cual solo conseguía alterar y excitar mas y mas a Yuki, quien veía tan bello el cuadro que presentaba el pelirosado, que sin contenerse camino con suavidad hasta donde el mismo se hallaba, colocándose cuidadosamente entre las abiertas piernas, a la vez que se reclinaba hacia el muchacho y poder asi asaltar con un apasionado pero demandante beso los entreabiertos labios y que no le opusieron resistencia alguna, logrando entonces abrirles por completo para asi explorar a sus anchas cada recoveco que conformaba tan dulce cavidad y que poco a poco le iba devolviendo el beso con la misma pasión, dándose cuenta de que en ese instante los amatistas ojos se abrían sorprendidos al mismo tiempo que los brazos de Shuichi le empujaban con todas sus fuerzas, separándoles, y haciéndole caer sobre la alfombra en el suelo, viendo como el chico colocaba una mano sobre su pecho, intentando calmar su agitado y sobresaltado corazón.

-¿Yuki?-dijo extrañado Shuichi, fijando su violácea mirada sobre el caído rubio, quien le observaba seriamente desde el piso.

-¡Yuki, eres tú! Pero ¿Qué estabas haciendo?-cuestiono sorprendido Shuichi finalmente reconociendo a su ex-amante.

-¡Creo que es muy claro lo que hacia, baka!-susurro Yuki sensualmente mientras deslizaba la punta de su lengua por encima de sus labios provocando con aquel gesto, un revelador rubor en el pelirosa que no lo pudo evitar, tras darse cuenta de que aquel beso que sintió no había sido imaginado, ni parte de sus sueños por el contrario fue bien real.

-¡No...no me refería a eso¿Qué planeabas hacerme? Además ¿Qué crees que estas haciendo aquí¿No se supone que no deseas verme?-pregunto confundido Shuichi mientras se sentaba normal en el sofá, o sea, colocando ambos pies en el piso, viendo como Yuki se incorporaba con rapidez para de inmediato sentarse a horcajadas sobre sus muslos, impidiéndole cualquier clase de fuga y con lo cual solo consiguió ponerle mas nervioso de lo que ya estaba, especialmente al ver como el rubio se iba inclinado hasta que de nueva cuenta sus labios volvieron ha entrar en contacto pero esta vez, con un beso mucho mas calmado, mas dulce y que le transmitió una sensación de amor como nunca antes había experimentado con el escritor por lo que al sentir aquello, que era tan nuevo como increíble, una traicionera, solitaria y silenciosa lagrima empezó a resbalar por su mejilla y a la que siguieron muchas mas formando un silencioso rió de lagrimas que corrían por su rostro mientras continuaba aquel dulcísimo beso que tanto cariño mostraba y que solo conseguía herir dolorosamente el corazón del cantante.

-¿Por qué haces esto, Yuki¿Por qué me besas como si me amaras¿Qué tratas de probar¿Qué deseas de mí¿Por qué me hieres tanto, amor mío?-pensaba desolado Shuichi, dejando que sus lagrimas cayeran sin intentar detenerlas, sin querer borrarlas pues de alguna manera sentía que asi su dolor era menos intenso a lo que en verdad era, pero con tantas lagrimas derramadas no se daba cuenta de que el beso -aun- compartido se había humedecido dejando un rastro de sal que poco a poco iba ocultando el dulce sabor de la caricia; de tal forma que Yuki finalmente se percato de aquellas calladas lagrimas que el pelirosa estaba vertiendo, a pesar de tener los ojos violetas cerrados.

-¿Por qué lloras, mi niño¿Por qué razón estas sufriendo? No deseo verte lastimado ¿Qué agobia a tu corazón? Jamás ha sido mi intención herirte, tan solo quiero verte sonreír, que seas feliz y no derrames ni una sola lagrima mas; pero parece que solo consigo lo contrario pues en vez de estar contento, te pones a llorar y yo no quería tu tristeza sino tu alegría ¡Perdóname Shuichi! Perdóname por no saber hacerte feliz, por ser tan egoísta y no darme cuenta de que estando conmigo solamente te hago daño por no saber amarte como lo mereces, agotando -probablemente- el cariño y amor que tú has podido sentir por mí y que no supe corresponderte-susurro con profunda pena Yuki, mientras se levantaba lentamente del regazo de su niño para de inmediato alejarse un par de paso del chico pero antes de poder hacerlo por completo, su cintura fue envuelta por los brazos de Shuichi, a la vez que el bello cuerpo se estrechaba contra su espalda de intima manera.

-¡No te vayas, no me dejes nunca Yuki, pues todavía te amo y siempre lo haré, mi amor!-exclamo vehementemente Shuichi, sin permitirle al rubio que pudiese seguir avanzando, mientras recostaba su rosa cabeza en aquella fuerte espalda y que también estaba muy tensa por la sorpresa que le invadía.

-¿Me amas, aun? Entonces... ¿Por qué lloras¿Por qué estas triste? Sobretodo cuando he venido por ti, dejando detrás el orgullo; porque ya no puedo continuar viviendo si tú me faltas ¡Dios, te amo tanto, Shuichi!-exclamo Yuki emocionado, volteándose en los brazos del pelirosa para poder verle de frente y alzándole por la barbilla el asombrado rostro, vio que este continuaba bañado en lagrimas pero al mismo tiempo una pequeña sonrisa comenzaba aparecer en aquellos labios de fresa y entonces comprendió la razón de aquellas lagrimas, había sido miedo ante la ilusión de que su amor no fuese real pero ahora ambos se daban cuenta de que era completamente verdadero su querer; por lo que sin mediar palabras entre los dos, el rubio asalto nuevamente los afresados labios con un beso cargado de amor, hundiéndose en la dulce cavidad mientras que con sus manos iba limpiando todo rastro de lagrimas, borrándolas con sus caricias, para asi ir descendiendo por aquel cuerpo que se le entregaba ansioso y con el mismo amor de siempre.

Por lo que cuando el aire se hizo prescindible en sus pulmones, se alejo de aquella boca que le volvía loco para continuar dejando un rosario de besos por la suave piel de Shuichi conforme iba bajando hasta llegar a su abdomen y yacer arrodillado ante el tembloroso pelirosa, abriendo el pantalón del chico y asi poder deshacerse de aquella prenda, mientras seguía dejando besos en cada pedazo de piel descubierta.

-¡Levanta tus pies, Shu, para poder sacarte el pantalón!-ordeno con suavidad Yuki, sonriendo complacido al ver como era obedecido por su amante, deshaciéndose de la molesta prenda en un santiamén.

-¡OH, Yuki!-musito excitado Shuichi tras sentir como el rubio acariciaba sus piernas, sus muslos hasta llegar a sus glúteos, los cuales masajeaba con tanta pasión, que tembloroso se dejo caer sobre la alfombra, recostándose en esta para de inmediato ser cubierto por su amante que no dudo ni un segundo en retirarle el resto de la ropa que aun le cubría hasta estar totalmente desnudo entre los brazos de Yuki.

-¡Estas mas hermoso que antes, mi Shuichi; realmente me vuelves loco!-exclamo Yuki con pasión, incorporándose con prisas para poder despojarse de sus propias ropas que en unos pocos minutos cayeron al suelo, quedando también desnudo y una vez que lo estuvo, volvió a reunirse con su amor, quien le esperaba ansioso con los brazos abiertos y que no tardaron nada en abrazarlo con ternura.

-¡Te amo Yuki, con todo mi corazón!-dijo ferviente Shuichi mientras deslizaba con suavidad sus manos por encima del torso de su amante.

-¡Yo también lo hago! Aunque me cuesta trabajo, decirte esas palabras, no lo dudes nunca de que lo hago y por ti soy capaz de todo, de hacer cualquier cosa, Shu-chan-dijo cariñoso Yuki correspondiendo las caricias que el chico le proporcionaba salvo la diferencia que las hacia sobre el cuerpo del pelirosa.

-¡Hazme tuyo, Yuki! Vuélveme a tomar, llenándome de ti; como solo tú sabes hacerlo-suplico Shuichi, abriendo sus piernas, ofreciéndose deseoso al rubio, quien chupándose sus propios dedos no tardo en comenzar a preparar lenta y cuidadosamente aquel hoyito el cual hace tiempo no ocupaba y que encontró deliciosamente estrecho y cerrado como en la primera vez en que habían tenido relaciones sexuales, quedando paralizado ante aquello, mientras escuchaba de fondo los gemidos que el muchacho liberaba por sus acciones.

-¿Qué...sucede¿Por qué... te detienes¡Yuki, continua...por favor...hazlo¿No te das cuenta que estoy muy ansioso, que te deseo dentro de mí con urgencia?-dijo Shuichi desesperado al ver y sentir como el rubio se detenía, quedándose inmóvil por completo y con lo cual solo conseguía frustrarlo con intensidad.

-¡Yuki por favor; hazlo por favor, Yuki!-suplicaba ansioso Shuichi frotándose impaciente contra la erección del rubio en un intento desesperado porque volviese a ponerse en movimiento.

-¡Lo siento tanto, Shuichi!-susurro tristemente Yuki, ocultando su rostro en el hombro del pelirosa.

-¿Qué pasa, Yuki¡No entiendo nada¿Por qué te disculpas?-pregunto dolorosamente confundido Shuichi mordiendo con suavidad su labio inferior, intentado ahogar su ansiedad de poder unirse con su Yuki pero el raro comportamiento de parte del novelista ya no estaba tan seguro de que todo aquello concluyese satisfactoriamente en especial cuando veía como el rubio trataba de apartarse de su lado, pero antes de que lo hiciera, rodeo con sus piernas la cadera del mismo impidiéndoselo.

-¡OH no; no te iras¿Qué demonios te pasa? Primero me besas con amor, luego me confiesas que me amas y vuelves a besarme, acariciándome hasta perder la razón, volviéndome loco con tanta excitación y cuando por fin estoy al punto, conteniéndome para no estallar en espera de que te unas a mí, vienes y te disculpas e intentas alejarte ¿Acaso crees que soy un juguete¡Por el amor de Dios, Yuki, no soy de palo y en verdad estoy desesperado por volverte a sentir! Asi que quieres, por favor, regresar con lo que estabas haciendo o de lo contrario tendré que ser yo, quien se empale-dijo frustrado Shuichi mientras se movía lentamente sobre la erección del rubio, enterrándose la misma poco a poco hasta que con un pequeño grito de dolor y molestia se empalo por completo.

-¡Shuichi, baka¿Eres un tonto o que¿Cómo se te ha ocurrido hacer algo asi? No estabas del todo preparado; aparte de estar más estrecho y cerrado que en tu primera vez-regaño Yuki dejando de estar paralizado al escuchar el gritito del pelirosa.

-¿Qué importa eso? Tú no te decidías y yo estoy desesperado asi que deja de regañarme y continúa por favor, Yuki-dijo Shuichi moviéndose un poquito -a pesar del dolor- para incitar al rubio a continuar con la penetración.

-¡Baka!-susurro Yuki con un ligero reproche en la voz pero aun asi sonó mas con cariño que con molestia, lo cual hizo sonreír a Shuichi, quien de nuevo empezó a gemir tras sentir los lentos y precisos embistes del que era objeto; los cuales rozaban de manera deliciosa su próstata, haciéndole ver estrellas con cada uno de ellos, siendo a la vez masturbado por la calida mano de Yuki y lo cual le hacia suspirar mas y mas, al mismo tiempo que sus gemidos se iban intensificando, lo mismo que los embistes del rubio, quien al darse cuenta del disfrute del muchacho, le empezó a embestir con mayor fuerza y algo de rudeza aunque sin dejar de ser tierno y con tanta estimulación, no tardo en liberarse alcanzando el clímax por lo que al verle Yuki se vino en su interior para luego yacer exánime sobre aquel precioso cuerpo, recuperándose ambos de la intensidad del orgasmo recién vivido.

En otro lado...Hiro y Suguru habían terminado de comer y tras pagar la cuenta, emprendieron el camino hacia NG records con calma, sin prisa alguna y sin importarles lo que la gente murmuraba por el hecho de ir abrazados, es decir, Suguru se había colgado del brazo de Hiro, y este a su vez había rodeado la cintura de su amigo con uno de sus brazos de manera cariñosa por lo que al verlos las demás personas se pensaban que eran pareja por lo tanto algunas de ellas les criticaban, otras les veían con sorpresa, etc.; e infinidad de reacciones pero eso era algo que no les interesaba a ninguno de los dos chicos pero si hubiesen notado que otros dos hombres les seguían a una corta pero prudente distancia se habrían preocupado sobretodo cuando la mirada del pelinegro mostraba no solo celos sino también furia al ver como Suguru se "restregaba" contra el pelirrojo aprovechador; en cambio el rubio mostraba una mirada ciertamente celosa pero también entristecida pensando que había perdido al joven pelirrojo, mucho antes de que este supiera acerca de los sentimientos que en su interior le profesaba, puesto que le veía tan contento con el otro chico que no se sentía capaz de confesarse y asi luchar por el cariño -ya no, amor- de Hiro, aun cuando se parte competitiva se rehusaba terminantemente a darse por vencida.

-¡Vamos no puedes darte por vencido; no sin pelear antes! Estas enamorado de ese chico por primera vez realmente enamorado sin ningún arreglo de por medio o por conveniencia, asi que no puedes dejar que el chico Fujisaki te haga a un lado por el amor de tu pelirrojo ¡Asi que lucha por él, lucha para alcanzar la felicidad!-susurro la dulce voz de Haziel en el oído de K, quien extrañamente se sintió mas motivado para conseguir el amor de Hiro tras escucharle.

-¿Vas a permitir que Hiroshi te quite al pequeño Suguru? Recuerda que es tuyo solamente; tú le hiciste un hombre no puedes permitir que otro aprovechado te deje sin tu "juguetito"; demuéstrale a ese chiquillo que solo tuyo es y que nadie mas puede ponerle encima sus manos; enséñale que solamente tú eres su dueño y que jamás le darás la libertad ya que nadie te quitara tu juguete-murmuraba Haihubah maliciosamente junto al oído de Sakano, con lo que conseguía incrementar los celos del mismo hasta el grado de no pensar mas que en la forma de hacerle "pagar" a su juguete por atreverse a burlarse de él como insinuaba aquella voz.

-¿Qué has pensado hacer con respecto a K-san, Hiro?-cuestiono curioso Suguru viendo que faltaban pocas cuadras para NG, queriendo dejar zanjado aquel asunto antes de que llegaran pues sabia que a su amigo le avergonzaría que preguntara al respecto y mas estando Shindou, quien a pesar de sus frecuentes despistes tenia momentos de cordura que podían poner en aprietos al pelirrojo por no decir que también apenarlo.

-¡Aun no lo se con exactitud, Suguru! Pero lo primero es hablar con él sobre lo que nos sucedió y después ¡Será lo que deba de ser! Y tú ¿Qué has decidido con el tema de Sakano-san?-dijo Hiro con tranquilidad.

-¡Lo mismo que tú! Hablar con él y luego ya se vera, Hiro-respondió con una sonrisa Suguru mientras veía asentir comprensivo al pelirrojo.

Asi ambos chicos llegaron finalmente a NG y una vez que estuvieron ahí...

-Bueno, voy un momento al aseo, Hiro-dijo Suguru desviándose hasta el baño del primer piso.

-¡Yo subiré hasta el estudio de grabación, Suguru!-exclamo el pelirrojo, pulsando el botón del elevador, separándose ambos con distintos rumbos, sin darse cuenta -otra vez- de que Sakano marchaba detrás de Fujisaki, mientras que K subía por las escaleras hacia el segundo piso, detrás del pelirrojo.

Mientras tanto en Tony's...

-Entonces ¿Estas completamente decidido? Te iras a Harvard, Tatshuya-dijo Tomha seriamente, viendo a su cuñado.

-¡Quiero y necesito hacerlo, Tomha! Es la única solución, ya te lo dije, no deseo seguir sufriendo por Ryuichi, no cuando él amaba a Shuichi; al principio pensé que me bastaría con solo el sexo pero me he dado cuenta de que necesito mucho mas que solo una relación carnal y si me quedo aquí en Japón, jamás voy a olvidarle puesto que volvería una y otra vez a sus brazos a pesar de saber que eso me destrozaría; por lo cual no quiero llegar a cometer "tonterías" como lo ha hecho Yuki al perder a Shuichi, ya que lo amaba tanto que puede llegar a la locura al estar lejos de él, ya que su amor puede considerarse una obsesión y no deseo obsesionarme -mas de lo que ya lo estoy- con Ryuichi, no al grado de lastimarlo como lo ha hecho Eiri con su tierno amante; por eso es mejor marchar cuando todavía tengo tiempo de olvidarle y rehacer mi vida al lado de otra persona-dijo Tatshuya con calma.

-¡Si esa es tu resolución, Tatshuya, te apoyare en lo que sea necesario! Aunque a Mika y Shuichi no les va hacer nada de gracias el saberlo pero ambos lo comprenderán y lo aceptaran en su momento; ahora es mejor regresar a NG y llevarle su comida a Shuichi, también quiero que me acompañes para ir arreglando lo que vas a necesitar para cuando te vayas al extranjero-dijo Tomha tranquilo mientras tomaba la bolsa con la orden del pelirosa y que le habían traído junto con la cuenta y que no tardo en despachar, luego de lo cual se dirigieron hacia la empresa, atravesando para esto el parque que se encontraba frente al edificio de la disquera y sin querer se toparon de frente con Noriko y Ryuichi, quienes continuaban paseando a los mellizos, los cuales observaban todo con curiosidad y diversión, por lo que al ver al rubio no tardo ni un segundo la pequeña Hana en estirar los bracitos hacia el mismo buscando el ser cargada por su padrino.

-¿Qué están haciendo todos ustedes, aquí afuera?-cuestiono sorprendido Tomha pasándole la comida a Tatshuya para poder cargar a la alborotada rubiecita, quien se encontró de los mas feliz en los brazos del rubio.

-Pues veras, Tomha, sucedió que...-explico Noriko la situación del porque estaban por ahí.

-¡Comprendo! Bueno lo mejor será que regresemos a NG, hay muchas cosas por hacer, todavía y como que estos pequeños ya estuvieron bastante tiempo al sol, por lo que podría hacerles daño; asi que será conveniente que volvamos-dijo Tomha con Hana en brazos, mientras Ryuichi y Noriko empujaban la carreola con Sui en su lugar y Tatshuya llevaba la comida- al no quedarle de otra- dirigiéndose todos hacia la disquera y dentro de la misma tres diferentes parejas se encontraban solucionando sus conflictivos problemas.

Por lo que en el baño del primer piso... Sakano tenia acorralado a Suguru contra la pared al mismo tiempo que restregaba su cuerpo contra el del muchacho, permitiéndole sentir la erección que crecía entre sus piernas, asi como una de sus manos masturbaba rudamente el pene del chico, quien no podía evitar que suspiros y gemidos entrecortados abandonasen su garganta, sintiéndose febril ante las rudas caricias que el mayor le administraba sin un ápice de ternura.

-¡Me excita tanto el oírte gemir como poseso, Suguru! Eres un delicioso pecado del que jamás me cansare, asi que deberá quedarte claro que solamente ¡Eres mío! Nadie mas puede tocarte, absolutamente nadie, sobretodo Nakano ¿Crees que no vi como le coqueteabas? Dejándole besarte, acariciarte, seguramente esperabas que él viniese a este encuentro para poder ofrecértele; pero no contabas con que en vez de ese aprovechado pelirrojo, fuese yo quien entrara y sabes que ¡Voy a tomar lo que le darías a él! Tomare de tu cuerpo el placer que le hubieses ofrecido a otro-susurro molesto y posesivo Sakano, mientras se abría con rapidez el pantalón, dejándolo caer junto con su ropa interior para inmediatamente después separar con brusquedad las piernas del muchacho, e instalándose entre ellas, le penetro de un solo movimiento, provocando con esto que el chico soltase un ahogado grito de dolor al ser cogido sin ninguna preparación previa.

-¡Eres tan estrecho, me vuelves loco!-susurraba con ronquera Sakano mientras follaba a Suguru, entrando y saliendo del chico de forma violenta y brusca, tomándole fuertemente de las caderas para impedirle cualquier movimiento, marcando sobre la sensible y joven piel sus dedos que como garras se clavaban en la misma.

-Sakano-san ¡Dios mío¿Por qué lo hace¿Por qué me lastima con tanta saña: Especialmente cuando yo... ¡AUCH, MALDITO ME DUELE!-grito adolorido Suguru al sentir como el mayor se enterraba profundamente en su interior, golpeando contra su próstata y provocando con ello que su propia erección olvidada, volviese a estar despierta, haciéndole venirse con fuertes e incontrolados espasmos, sintiéndose exhausto tras el orgasmo pero su corrida tan solo incremento la excitación de su violador, quien al verlo llegar, embistió aun con mas fuerza en el ano del chico, prolongando tanto como pudiese su propia liberación, hasta que resulto imposible, y con un ultimo y prolongado empuje se vació dentro del maltratado cuerpo juvenil para luego caer agotado sobre este, deslizándose ambos hasta el suelo.

Por otro lado Hiro se encontraba pensativo, en el estudio de grabación, mientras esperaba el retorno de los demás miembros del equipo, algo de lo cual no tenia prisa por que sucediese.

-¿Te sucede algo, boy? Luces extraño-musito K con suavidad puesto que no quería sorprenderlo pero aun asi, el chico pego un pequeño rebote ante el sobresalto recibido.

-¡No sucede nada, K-san! Solamente pensaba en algunas cosas que me tienen un tanto preocupado-dijo Hiro calmado, fijando su azulada mirada sobre el rubio, quien con paso firme y seguro se dirigió hasta donde se encontraba Hiro, sentándose de inmediato a un lado de este, devolviéndole intrigado la mirada.

-¿Qué puede preocuparte tanto, como para estar perdido en tus pensamientos, Hiroshi?-cuestiono curioso el rubio intentando no perderse en la intensidad de aquella mirada.

-¡Esta es mi oportunidad de aclararlo todo! Aunque no tengo la menor idea de ¿Cómo hacerlo?-pensó preocupado Hiro mientras inconscientemente desviaba la mirada y mordía nervioso su labio inferior, sin darse cuenta de lo que eso causaba en K, el cual no podía evitar seguir con sus azules ojos, el nervioso mordisco de aquellos labios exquisitos y a los que adicto se había vuelto con tan solo un par de probadas, después de todo ¿Cómo habría podido prever que los labios de Hiro, eran altamente adictivos? Al grado de hacerle desear nuevas dosis de los mismos y por lo que sin detenerse a cavilar en lo que hacia, se encontró de nuevo con aquellos labios que tanto deseaba, besándolos con inmenso amor para la sorpresa del pelirrojo, quien sin saber que pensar ante aquel arranque del rubio, devolvió la caricia con idéntica pasión asi como amor a la que K, le mostraba, dejándose dominar -nuevamente- por su amante nocturno.

-¡My God, me esta besando igual a como yo lo estoy haciendo¿Qué significa eso? I not sure but is wonderful esta sensación ¡Le amo tanto que me vuelve crazy! Debo decírselo aunque pueda rechazarme-pensaba K extasiado mientras continuaba besando a su dulce amor y del que se había enamorado profundamente -a pesar de la diferencia de edades- por lo que debía de ser sincero con el muchacho y mostrarle la verdad de sus sentimientos aun cuando eso pudiese implicar perderlo para siempre y antes de llegar a tenerlo por completo y así...

Continuara...

Notas de la autora: Bueno un nuevo capitulo que espero les guste, y que lamentable y afortunadamente he dejado sin conclusión por eso mismo es lamentable puesto que deberán esperar al próximo capitulo para saber en que se termina todo esto y por consecuencia la ultima parte del titulo "despedida" -que como notaran no he tocado en lo absoluto a diferencia de celos y sexo, que abarcaron este capitulo- por lo tanto en el siguiente capitulo sabremos no solo de la despedida, sino también el porque Yuki le ha pedido disculpas a su niño, que pasara con Sakano y Suguru, lo mismo que con K y Hiro, por eso mismo digo afortunadamente, ya que mi inspiración volvió hacer de las suyas y en vez de ser este el final, creo que aun me saldrán dos capítulos mas, o sea, el 19 y 20 asi que para aquellas (os) que me pedían no terminarlo aun ¡Complacidos, sus comentarios inspiraron a mi inspiración -valga la redundancia- y serán dos capítulos mas todavía¿Qué tal la idea, les gusta? De nueva cuenta les dejo con los títulos tentativos para el fic sobre las vidas pasadas de Eiri y Shuichi, para que continúen con la votación y elijan cual les agrada mas, por ahora les puedo adelantar que el numero 2 va a la cabeza con 3 votos, el numero 1 y 4 con 2 votos cada uno y el numero 3 con 1 voto a favor, pero esta votación no se cierra aun, hasta la llegada del final, y como todavía falta dos capítulos, esto puede cambiar por lo que ya lo saben si hay algún titulo que les agrade ¡Voten por el mismo y no dejen que otro les gane, ustedes son quienes eligen! Bueno los títulos son:  
1.-Destino de Amor 2.-Vidas pasadas 3.-Amor perdido en el tiempo 4.-Tempos amore (tiempo de amor)  
5.-Reencarnación. 6.-Se aceptan sugerencias, por si ninguno les llegara a gustar. Gracias por su apoyo, pues sin el mismo esta historia no habría llegado tan lejos -y aun sigue, gracias a ustedes que inspiraron a mi inspiración- y les dejo con la lista de aquellos (as) que me dejaron comentarios. Nos leemos el próximo mes, lean la PD (es sobre el nuevo método de actualización, asi que lean para que sepan el destino de sus fics favoritos, como este de vuelvo a ti) Gracias. Por cierto de nueva cuenta les dejo con algunas características de los personajes pero ahora con cambio en sus edades, estaturas -en algunos casos y que son detalles que he ido manejando dentro del fic, para que se les haga mas claro todo este asunto, es que luego de algunos comentarios me di cuenta de que había ciertas confusiones con respecto a edades y otros puntos correspondientes a los personajes- y la adicción de sus demonios (se que no son muy originales los nombres, ya que son inversos a los de sus Ángeles pero se dice que todos tenemos un ángel guardián y asi mismo un demonio contrario a nuestro ángel que intenta hacernos caer en el mal por eso mismo se me ocurrió la "brillante" idea de invertir los nombres angelicales para volverlos en sus demonios ¿Qué les parece la idea?)

Yuki: 23 de febrero, 26 años, 1.86 m, ojos dorados, cabello rubio, ángel: Vehuel, demonio: Leuhev Shuichi: 16 de abril, 22 años, 1.75 m, ojos violetas, cabello rosa, ángel: Seheiah, demonio: Haiehes Hiro: 4 de agosto, 22 años, 1.81 m, ojos azules, cabello rojo, ángel: Damabiah, demonio: Haibamad Ryuichi: 1 abril, 34 años, 1.65 m, ojos verdes, cabello verde, ángel: Yesalel, demonio: Lelasey Suguru: 6 de julio, 19 años, 1.70 m, ojos verdes oscuro, cabello verde, ángel: Menadel, demonio: Leanem Sakano: 19 de octubre, 32 años, ojos 1.75 m, ojos azules, cabello negro, ángel: Habuhiah, demonio: Haihubah Tomha: 20 de noviembre, 35 años, 1.75 m, ojos grises oscuro, cabello rubio, ángel: Ierathel, demonio: Lehtarei K: 21 de agosto, 39 años, 1.91 m, ojos azules, cabello rubio, ángel: Haziel, demonio: Leizah Tatshuya: 21 de diciembre, 19 años, 1.85 m, ojos negros, cabello negro, ángel: Raziel, demonio: Leizar

Loveless X Anónimo kaorueiko Dark-san86 Lulu xan!! (Tu correo se me regreso, por lo que es mejor que lo cheques y me avisas para cuando pueda escribirte y asi agregarte a mis contactos) Yoru RockerKarina EiriShuichi roxas

PD: según el numero de reviews en este y demás fic míos, será la próxima actualización-en el mes de marzo, exactamente por ahí de la segunda semana es decir, actualizaciones después de los días 15 al 20 serán publicados los primeros tres fics con mas reviews recibidos y 10 días después o sea hasta el 30 o cuarta semana, se subirán los restantes, asi que si quieren que suba pronto a uno de mis fics, tendrán que dejarme algún review (los cuales revisare hasta el día 10 de cada mes y entonces se decidirán los tres primeros sitios asi como el resto) y asi lo subiré dentro de los tres primeros lugares o de lo contrario deberán esperar diez días para poder subir los demás.

Lo que me recuerda que el orden de actualización para este mes (febrero) ha sido:  
1. Veelas: Peligro de Amor con 21 reviews. 2. Empate entre La sombra de un amor y Vuelvo a ti con 9 reviews. 3. Empate entre Eternamente y Un milenio para amarnos con 7 reviews cada uno.  
4. Empate entre Bailamos y Magia lunar con 3 reviews cada uno. 5.no actualizado Corazón de sombra y luz con 0 reviews (razón por lo que pido un review para poder escribirles a mis fics, después de todo son sus comentarios los que me hacen escribir con mas ganas asi que no sean malitos o malitas, solo pido un review en mis fics, o de lo contrario para marzo no habrá actualización sin comentarios-pues eso significa que no les gusta el fic y como hay otros que si les gustan me enfocare a esos- gracias)

Luzy Snape. 


	19. Romance, dolor, despedida, descubrimient

Vuelvo a ti

Capitulo 19: Romance, dolor, despedida, descubrimientos y tristeza.

Por otro lado Hiro se encontraba pensativo, en el estudio de grabación, mientras esperaba el retorno de los demás miembros del equipo, algo de lo cual no tenia prisa por que sucediese.

-¿Te sucede algo, boy? Luces extraño-musito K con suavidad puesto que no quería sorprenderlo pero aun asi, el chico pego un pequeño rebote ante el sobresalto recibido.

-¡No sucede nada, K-san! Solamente pensaba en algunas cosas que me tienen un tanto preocupado-dijo Hiro calmado, fijando su azulada mirada sobre el rubio, quien con paso firme y seguro se dirigió hasta donde se encontraba Hiro, sentándose de inmediato a un lado de este, devolviéndole intrigado la mirada.

-¿Qué puede preocuparte tanto, como para estar perdido en tus pensamientos, Hiroshi?-cuestiono curioso el rubio intentando no perderse en la intensidad de aquella mirada.

-¡Esta es mi oportunidad de aclararlo todo! Aunque no tengo la menor idea de ¿Cómo hacerlo?-pensó preocupado Hiro mientras inconscientemente desviaba la mirada y mordía nervioso su labio inferior, sin darse cuenta de lo que eso causaba en K, el cual no podía evitar seguir con sus azules ojos, el nervioso mordisco de aquellos labios exquisitos y a los que adicto se había vuelto con tan solo un par de probadas, después de todo ¿Cómo habría podido prever que los labios de Hiro, eran altamente adictivos? Al grado de hacerle desear nuevas dosis de los mismos y por lo que sin detenerse a cavilar en lo que hacia, se encontró de nuevo con aquellos labios que tanto deseaba, besándolos con inmenso amor para la sorpresa del pelirrojo, quien sin saber que pensar ante aquel arranque del rubio, devolvió la caricia con idéntica pasión asi como amor a la que K, le mostraba, dejándose dominar -nuevamente- por su amante nocturno.

-¡My God, me esta besando igual a como yo lo estoy haciendo¿Qué significa eso? I not sure but is wonderful esta sensación ¡Le amo tanto que me vuelve crazy! Debo decírselo aunque pueda rechazarme-pensaba K extasiado mientras continuaba besando a su dulce amor y del que se había enamorado profundamente -a pesar de la diferencia de edades- por lo que debía de ser sincero con el muchacho y mostrarle la verdad de sus sentimientos aun cuando eso pudiese implicar perderlo para siempre y antes de llegar a tenerlo por completo.

-¿Por qué¿Qué significa todo esto, K-san?-cuestiono Hiro extrañado por aquella dulce sensación de amor que el beso recién vivido le había transmitido y que tan raro lo encontraba, pues no se suponía que solo fue curiosidad por parte del rubio, quien -extrañamente- no estaba molesto por sus palabras al contrario le observaba con cariño, con amor a la vez que con ternura asi como suavemente acariciaba la mejilla del pelirrojo demostrándole algo mas que simple curiosidad; algo que Hiro no se atrevía a nombrar por no hacerse falsas esperanzas.

-¡Porque sin saber como, sin darme cuenta te fuiste metiendo dentro mío! Enamorándome poco a poco de ti; lo cual significa que ¡Te amo, Hiroshi Nakano! Contra todo lo inimaginable que podría pasar, eso sucedió; yo estoy profundamente enamorado de ti, como no lo he estado de nadie mas-confeso K besando cariñoso la mejilla del muchacho.

-¿Me amas¿Pero cómo? Además es raro, dices que estas enamorado de mí como no lo has estado de nadie mas pero tú has tenido una esposa ¿Acaso no la amabas? Aparte no es todo esto muy repentino, después de todo dijiste que solo era curiosidad ¿O es que acaso fue una mentira?-dijo curioso Hiro, separándose un poco de K aunque no se alejo de su lado tan solo unos pocos centímetros.

-¡Ame muchísimo a mi esposa! De eso puedes estar seguro pero el amor que tú me despiertas es completamente diferente y de otra índole por lo que no tienen comparación, por eso mismo puedo decir que te amo, de distinta manera que ha ella, pero te amo como no he amado a nadie mas; y en cuanto a que solo era curiosidad, yo no lo diría asi exactamente, cuando empecé a tener sentimientos hacia ti y me di cuenta de lo que significaban me di cuenta de que no podía simplemente acercarme a ti y soltártelo de golpe -¡Jamás me habrías creído!- aparte de que salías con tu ex-novia Ayaka, lo que te hacia un chico heterosexual ¿Cómo entonces podría haberme acercado a ti y confesarte mis sentimientos? Por eso la noche pasada viendo una oportunidad -y que no pensaba desaprovechar, ciertamente- te dije que era curiosidad, era mas factible que me creyeras eso que el que te amo, puesto tú tenias novia y yo estuve casado con Judy; asi que el que dos hombres heterosexuales por simple curiosidad estuvieran juntos no es tan raro, puesto que ya ha sucedido en otras ocasiones por lo que pensé que asi podría acercarme a ti, Hiroshi, después de todo no pensé que fueras a creerme ¿verdad?-dijo K con calma.

-¡Hiro, creo haberte mencionado la pasada noche que me llamaras, Hiro! Y también se que soy mas crédulo de lo que piensas; creo que desde un principio te hubiese creído, tal vez me habría tomado tiempo pero al final lo aceptaría, aunque me alegro de como se han dado las cosas pues asi pude terminar con Ayaka y ninguno de los dos esta sufriendo innecesariamente; por otro lado ¡Yo también te quiero! No puedo decir que es amor -aun- pero si es un inmenso cariño, solo dame un poco de tiempo para hacerme a la idea y aclarar mis sentimientos para poder, un día, decirte te amo, K-dijo Hiro con suavidad mientras recostaba su cabeza en el hombro del rubio.

-Entonces ¿Qué te parece si partimos de ahí? Después de todo por algún punto hay que comenzar y si estas de acuerdo quisiera ser tu pareja, asi como prometo darte el tiempo que necesites para analizar tus sentimientos, Hiro-dijo K suavemente, deslizando sus dedos por entre las sedosas hebras pelirrojas.

-¡Creo que... Acepto ser tu pareja, K!-dijo Hiro con alegría colocando un piquito en los labios de su compañero, el cual no tardo en profundizarlo, convirtiéndolo en un arrebatador beso.

Mientras tanto en el baño del primer piso...

-¡Dios santo¿Qué hice?-murmuro Sakano sorprendido al darse cuenta del estado en que se encontraba Suguru, retirándose de inmediato del maltratado interior del muchacho, quien soltó un ahogado gemido de dolor al ser liberado, cayendo exánime al suelo, ocultando al instante su entristecido rostro entre sus rodillas, sintiéndose humillado y no solo adolorido por todo aquello, no sabiendo ya que pensar pues el nuevo ultraje, había derrumbado las poquitas esperanzas que tuviera con respecto al hombre mayor.

-¡Dios mío¿Qué clase de mounstro soy¿Cómo he podido lastimar asi al ser que tanto quiero?-pensaba asqueado y deprimido Sakano al ver el estado en que se encontraba Suguru.

-¿Por qué... por qué de este... abuso... señor Sakano?-musito entrecortadamente Suguru, sin siquiera alzar el rostro por lo que su voz se escuchaba congestionada y temblorosa, lo que solo incremento el remordimiento que el mayor sentía.

-No creo tener una razón que pueda justificarme y yo en verdad lo lamento tanto, Suguru, no era mi intención violarte pero no he podido contenerme al sentir celos de verte "cariñoso" con Nakano; yo no tengo disculpa alguna, pero realmente estoy arrepentido de lo que te he hecho sobretodo cuando te amo tanto pero se bien que no podrías corresponderme, menos aun luego de lo que te he herido; ojala puedas perdonarme porque jamás podré hacerlo yo-dijo arrepentido Sakano mientras rápidamente reacomodaba su ropa, saliendo con prisa del baño dejando detrás a un muy sorprendido chico que al querer reaccionar ya era tarde pues Sakano se había marchado.

-¿Me ama¡Por Dios, pero como ha sido posible eso! Además se ha ido antes de poder decirle que también siento algo hacia él aunque no se con exactitud pues aun no estoy 100 convencido si es amor o simplemente deseo por las sensaciones vividas pues a pesar del ultraje no pude evitar estremecerme ante su posesión, lo cual es tan extraño, creo que soy masoquista porque después de todo me gusto; incluso mas que la primera vez ¡Cielos, soy masoquista!-pensaba anonadado Suguru, mientras lentamente se levantaba y humedeciendo una toalla de papel retiro de su cuerpo los restos de semen y sangre seca que había entre sus muslos y trasero, palpando un poco con un par de dedos su interior para asegurarse de no sangrar ya que chica no era, como para estar sangrando y tampoco deseaba meter en problemas a Sakano, al menos no antes de aclarar su situación tan rara y conflictiva.

Por otro lado... Tomha y compañía llegaban al despacho del rubio pero al abrir la puerta se toparon con una escena completamente inesperada...ya que Yuki se hallaba penetrando a Shuichi, haciéndole de nueva cuenta el amor a su amante del cual no se cansaba, recuperando ambos el tiempo perdido por la separación.

-¡OH, Yuki, mas, mas!-gemía suavemente el pelirosa recibiendo ansioso cada nuevo empuje de su pareja, gimiendo con fuerza al sentir como golpeaba contra su próstata en ese momento.

-¡Dios, Shu eres tan deliciosamente estrecho, me haces enloquecer!-clamo Yuki con ternura, mientras continuaba penetrando a su amor, a la vez que estimulaba el pene del chico para poder ambos llegar al mismo tiempo y con un fuertísimo grito de liberación, se corrieron los dos; uno entre los dos cuerpos, el otro dentro del mas joven, siendo ajenos a la audiencia que tenían pero muy pronto se dieron cuenta de la misma, especialmente cuando Tomha grito...

-¿QUÉ DIANTRE CREES QUE ESTAS HACIENDO, EIRI¿CÓMO TE ATREVES ABUSAR DE MI ÁNGEL?-dijo molesto el rubio, quien por instinto había cubierto los ojitos de Hana, antes de que viera aquella "perversión" mismo gesto que había hecho Noriko, la cual con rapidez había sacado a Shui de su asiento, cargándole en sus brazos y tapándole los ojitos, también.

-¿Qué diablos te importa eso? Y para que lo sepas no estoy "abusando" de MI Shuichi, estoy haciéndole el amor, Seguchi-dijo molesto Yuki, tomando con rapidez una camisa para poder cubrirse y una manta con la que tapo la desnudez de su niño, el cual se hallaba mas rojo que un tomatito maduro y con insolación, además por completo avergonzado sin saber que hacer ante aquella situación pues veía que a Tomha no le hacia la menor gracia haberlo encontrado con Yuki de esa manera, aunque tampoco era para tanto puesto que ambos se amaban, lo malo es que se lo habían demostrado en el despacho del rubio y sospechaba que era precisamente eso lo que mas molestaba a su protector.

-¡Será mejor que se vistan! Y en cuanto lo estén, vamos hablar seriamente-sentencio Tomha indignado, saliendo de su despacho junto con Noriko pues ambos niños se estaban inquietando tratando de volver a ver por lo que no les quedo mas remedio que abandonar el lugar ya que no estaba dispuesto a que sus ahijados fueran pervertidos.

-Y ustedes ¿Qué están esperando para salirse?-dijo Yuki enfadado al notar la mirada ensoñadora pero a la vez entristecida que Ryuichi lanzaba hacia el pelirosa mientras que Tatshuya miraba con pena también pero no a su amante sino hacia el peliverde, quien era por completo ajeno a la misma.

-¿Qué se van a quedar como estatuas hasta que nos cambiemos?-dijo irónico Yuki, colocándose frente a Shuichi ya que estaba hartándose de la mirada del peliverde, quien dándose por aludido salio de inmediato del despacho.

-¡Creo que también me voy! Por cierto Shuichi, aquí tienes la comida que encargaste, con permiso-dijo Tatshuya con rapidez colocando la bolsa sobre el escritorio, luego de lo cual abandono el sitio.

-¿No fuiste un poco descortés, Yuki?-dijo Shuichi suavemente mientras se levantaba de la alfombra cubriendo su desnudez con aquella manta pues a pesar de solo estar con su amante, continuaba incomodo por lo sucedido.

-¡No lo creo! Además no voy a permitir que nadie mas vea tu exquisito cuerpo, eres solo mío y ninguno tiene ese derecho, menos el privilegio de verte-dijo Yuki decidido, buscando su ropa esparcida junto con la de Shuichi.

-¡Eres un exagerado! Puesto que solo tú -y Hiro, cuando éramos niños- has visto mi cuerpo (Obviamente no puedo decirle que Tomha, en el tiempo en que estuvimos lejos, pues podría entenderlo mal, mejor se lo dijo mas adelante y Aizawa no cuenta, pero mejor continuo con lo que le estaba diciendo o va a pensar que algo raro me pasa) aparte de tocarlo, asi que no te pongas de esa manera y mejor cambiemos de tema ya que ahora me preocupa Tomha esta realmente molesto y no le va hacer gracia todo esto sobre todo porque su despacho, en especial la alfombra deja muchísimo que desear-dijo divertido Shuichi mientras se colocaba su ropa interior -luego de haberse limpiado con algunas toallitas húmedas de los bebes- viendo hacia abajo y notar la mancha de sangre que sobre la inmaculada alfombra había quedado tras sus actividades.

-¡Como si eso me importara! Además asi sabrá que eres solamente mío y por lo tanto no se te puede acercar; aparte "eso" -la mancha de sangre- no es mi culpa, tú te empalaste muy rápido y sin estar completamente preparado, baka-dijo Yuki con posesión y algo de reproche mientras abrazaba al pelirosa antes de que se colocara el top o cerrara su pantalón, deslizando lentamente sus manos por el torso y abdomen del chico, hasta introducirlas en la ropa interior , acariciando su pene, con lo que conseguí sacar un ahogado gemido de la garganta de Shuichi que ante aquello de inmediato se escabullo, alejándose unos pasos del rubio, a la vez que un ligero rubor coloreaba sus mejillas.

-¡OH, no, no comiences! Porque entonces si que Tomha me asesina, pues nadie podría detener su furia, además de que me excito muy rápido y no tenemos oportunidad de acabar con lo empezado ¿Qué te parece si lo dejamos para mas tarde?-sugirió Shuichi pícaro, terminando de vestirse.

-¡Esta bien, pero que conste que me estas debiendo un encuentro mas, baka!-dijo Yuki malicioso, dando los últimos toques a su ropa, asi como lo hacia el pelirosa con la suya.

-¡No te preocupes por eso! Además todavía nos faltan cosas que aclarar entre los dos puesto que tengo la impresión que nos desviamos de tema ¿No piensas igual?-dijo Shuichi sin vergüenza, sonriendo encantador a su amante.

-¡Y por mucho, mi amor, por mucho!-susurro Yuki cómplice, volviéndose acercar al chico para de inmediato atraparle en sus brazos y depositar un tierno beso en los labios de fresa, que gustosos se abrieron para darle paso a su lengua que le exploraba ansiosamente pero también con amor infinito.

Mientras tanto fuera del despacho...

-Bueno, yo me retiro, todavía tengo cosas que hacer asi que con permiso-dijo Tatshuya con calma.

-¿Te vas ya, Tatshuya¿Por qué no te quedas un ratito haciéndonos compañía a Kuwagoro y a mí?-sugirió Ryuichi con una bonita sonrisa en los labios que hizo brincar el corazón del pelinegro, quien sabia que de quedarse jamás se marcharía y era momento de poner distancia con su amor no correspondido o de lo contrario continuaría sufriendo inútilmente y sin tener necesidad.

-¡Lo siento, honey pero no puedo quedarme! Hay algunos asuntos que debo resolver con urgencia y no debo postergarlos; asi que tendrás que disculparme con Kuwagoro, tal vez en otra ocasión podamos jugar un poco y divertirnos ¿Te parece bien?-dijo Tatshuya con una tierna pero triste sonrisa aunque eso no lo noto Ryuichi pero si lo hicieron Tomha y Noriko, lo cual extraño a la pelimorado.

-¡Esta bien! Pero ¿Lo prometes? Prometes que después jugaras con Kuwagoro y conmigo cuando te hayas desocupado-dijo Ryuichi con suavidad mientras mordía la orejita de su inseparable conejito.

-¡Te lo prometo! Por ti, jugaría lo que quieras pero será hasta que termine con mis asuntos, lo cual me va a tomar algo de tiempo, honey-dijo dulcemente Tatshuya viendo con intensidad al peliverde.

-¡Bien, te acompañamos a la salida, Tatshu-chan!-dijo Ryuichi alegremente, colgándose de un brazo del moreno, quien tuvo que contenerse con todas sus fuerzas para no soltar un tristísimo suspiro ya que esa era -quizás- la ultima ocasión en que podría estar de esa manera con su honey pero ya había tomado su decisión y luego de lo que había presenciado en el despacho, su resolución se hizo mas fuerte pues no tenia duda de que Ryuichi en verdad amaba a Shuichi, pues la triste pero ensoñadora mirada que dirigió hacia su cuñadito había sido mas que elocuente, dejando en claro lo enamorado que estaba del pelirosa.

-¡Gracias, honey! Por cierto, Tomha no seas muy "malo" con mi hermano y cuñadito; es mas te recomendaría que primero los escucharas y luego haces lo que quieras, date cuenta de que ellos se aman y algo me dice que Eiri ha tenido que tragarse su orgullo para esta reconciliación, por lo que intenta ser amable con ellos. Ya han pasado por mucho para poder estar juntos ¿No crees que se merecen una oportunidad de ser felices o al menos de intentarlo?-dijo Tatshuya calmado, pulsando el botón del ascenso para poder bajar al lobby, entrando de inmediato al mismo antes de que el rubio fuera a "maldecirlo" por meterse en asuntos que no le incumbenian.

-¿Qué son esos asuntos de los que hablaba Tatshuya?- Además porque tengo la impresión de que no son buenos ni para él, ni para Ryuichi ¿Verdad? Sea lo que sea que vaya hacer, será lago que lastime a Ryu ¿No es asi, Tomha?-pregunto Noriko viendo seria al rubio.

-¡No mas de lo que Ryu esta lastimándolo a él, Noriko! Y mejor no preguntes que de todas formas te vas a enterar, tarde o temprano de la decisión de Tatshuya, asi que déjalo por ahora; es más fácil de esa manera-dijo Tomha tranquilo.

-¡Esta bien! No me meteré en ese asunto y solo por curiosidad ¿Qué vas hacer con respecto a Shuichi y Eiri?-dijo curiosa la pelimorado.

-¡Ese eso otro asunto que tampoco es de tu incumbencia, Noriko! Y lo que haga al respecto no te interesa-dijo Tomha sin perder la calma.

-¡Ay, pero que malo eres! Solo por eso, te quedas cuidando solo a los niños; yo me voy-dijo Noriko con fingida molestia colocando cuidadosa a Shui en el piso para luego levantarse de su asiento y llamando al ascensor, desapareció en el mismo, dejando al rubio con un par de problemitas.

-¡Vaya, ahora se hace la ofendida¿Qué le voy hacer? Ni modo, tendré que cuidar a los peques solo espero que su "papi" no siga tardándose tanto porque entonces ¡Si, que lo mato!-pensaba Tomha divertido, mientras bajaba a Hana para que jugara con su hermano.

-Entonces cuando termines con tus asuntos, vendrás a jugar conmigo y Kuwi ¿Verdad?-dijo Ryuichi haciendo un pucherito, soltándose del brazo que sujetaba al llegar al lobby.

-¡Si! Hasta que termine mis asuntos (Solo que mi "asunto" es: olvidarme de ti, Ryuichi Sakuma, mas eso no te lo puedo decir y es mejor que creas otra cosa) ¡Hasta siempre, honey!-se despidió rápido Tatshuya dando media vuelta hacia la salida.

-¿Te vas sin despedirte¿No me darás ni siquiera un besito? Para poder recordarte hasta que vengas a jugar, Tatshu-chan-dijo Ryuichi con picardía, a la vez que se colgaba de el cuello de Tatshuya, aunque para hacerlo tuviese que ponerse de puntillas, pues era la única manera de alcanzar a su compañero, al mismo tiempo que coloca una expresión de cachorrito abandonado en su rostro para asi atraer la atención de su amante.

-¡Cielos, un ultimo beso! No tiene ni la menor idea de lo que me pide; un ultimo beso, el ultimo que le daré en muchísimo tiempo y quizás será el ultimo antes de olvidarme de él ¡El ultimo beso, el ultimo, no puedo hacerlo, mas sin embargo seria el mas bello recuerdo que podría a los dos, quedarnos; el ultimo recuerdo de ambos, JUNTOS!-pensaba Tatshuya acongojado sin, por unos segundos, reaccionar debatido entre el hacerlo y quedarse asi con un lindo recuerdo o no hacerlo y comenzar de esa manera a olvidarse de su ángel peliverde.

-¿Te sucede algo, Tat...?-comenzó Ryuichi extrañado por el repentino mutismo del moreno pero antes de poder terminar con su pregunta fue abrazado posesivamente desde su cintura para de inmediato ser acercado al otro cuerpo, uniendo los labios en un apasionado y demandante beso que pareciera querer llegar hasta el fondo de su ser y arrancarle el alma, sintiéndose mareado por toda aquella pasión que Tatshuya mostraba y la cual correspondió con el mismo ímpetu, igual pasión y deseo, anhelando quedarse para siempre entre aquellos brazos que tanto quería y empezaba amar, pero repentinamente aquel beso finalizo siendo separado un tanto brusco de esos labios que tantísimo placer le habían otorgado.

-¡Ya...ya tengo que irme...my honey!-susurro entrecortadamente Tatshuya viendo con intensidad al peliverde y con gran fuerza de voluntad se separo por completo de él.

-¡OH, es cierto; tienes que irte! Pero nos veremos cuando termines; asi que no te tardes mucho y acaba cuanto antes con tu asunto, Tatshuya-dijo Ryuichi con una sonrisa picara, colocando rápidamente un pequeño beso sobre la mejilla del muchacho.

-¡Va a tomar algo de tiempo, my honey! Pero intentare "acabarlo" pronto; ahora me voy, mas no olvides nunca que ¡Te amo Ryuichi Sakuma!-dijo con fervor Tatshuya mientras por un instante abrazaba al peliverde soltándolo casi al momento para luego dar media vuelta y salir de NG, lo mas rápido posible, sin volverse ni una sola vez pues de hacerlo perdería su voluntad y no se marcharía del lado de Ryuichi pero si se hubiese volteado se habría topado con una escena muy tierna puesto que el peliverde le despedía junto con Kuwagoro, el cual movía una patita a manera de despedida, a la vez que rozaba con la punta de sus dedos, sus labios como repasando la maravillosa sensación que el beso del moreno le había dejado, instalándose en su boca una sonrisa radiante y feliz que habría fascinado a Tatshuya perdiendo asi su fuerza de voluntad mas lamentablemente eso no lo miro y menos aun escucho...

-¡Yo también te amo, Tatshuya Uesugi, con todo el corazón!-susurro Ryuichi soñador, volviendo a rozar sus labios con los dedos, estremeciéndose de placer por aquella dulce sensación, volviéndose al interior de NG y subir hacia el estudio de grabación por completo perdido en sus pensamientos felices, aunque si hubiese sabido que aquel beso que tanta felicidad le había dado, era el ultimo que probaría en mucho tiempo, su burbuja de dicha habría estallado en miles de fragmentos de luz, pues no sabia que aquel beso no llevaba solo pasión sino también un toque de despedida y separación que seria por largo rato y cambiaria las cosas entre Tatshuya y él para bien o para mal.

-¿Qué sucede aquí?-cuestiono Sakano sorprendido al entrar en el cuarto de grabación de Bad luck y toparse con que K besaba suavemente a Hiro, el cual le correspondía de manera natural como si siempre hubiesen estado asi.

-¡OH, felicitanos, Sakano pues Hiro ha aceptado ser mi pareja!-exclamo alegremente K mientras se separaba y finalizaba con el beso para ver al productor.

-¿Pareja?...Pero...¿Cómo?-titubeo Sakano aun mas sacado de onda que antes y sin saber como reaccionar ante aquella sorpresiva noticia por parte del manager.

-¡Felicidades, Hiro! Me da mucho gusto por ti que ya puedas ser pareja de K-san, y que también te corresponda, como lo haces tú con él-felicito Suguru con alegría mientras se acercaba lentamente hacia su amigo pelirrojo, quien con rapidez se levanto para asi recibir un fuerte abrazo de felicitación y cariño por parte de su amigo.

-¿Te encuentras bien, Suguru?-susurro junto al oído del chico, Hiro antes de cortar el abrazo pues había notado la tristeza que invadía a su amigo, asi como el nerviosismo y angustia de Sakano, lo cual no le daba buena espina.

-¡Hablamos después en el departamento, Hiro, por ahora no quiero arruinar tu felicidad con mis problemas!-musito Suguru en voz baja sobre el oído del pelirrojo tratando de sonar animoso pero fallando miserablemente.

-¡Hablaremos mas tarde entonces!-replico Hiro un tanto preocupado por la reacción de su amigo pero sabia que allí no era el sitio mas adecuado para charlar, por lo que esperaría hasta llegar a casa.

Por otro lado, en el despacho de Tomha...

-¡Ya fue suficiente tiempo, para que estén listos, Shuichi! Además ¿Te piensas que me voy a pasar por siempre cuidado de los niños? Pues déjame decirte lo equivocado que estas-dijo Tomha entrando a su despacho, cargando en sus brazos a los mellizos, los cuales parecían pequeñas lombricitas, removiéndose continuamente en los brazos del rubio, quien tenia que hacer verdaderos esfuerzos para que no se le cayeran con tanto moverse, asi como agradecido de que Shuichi y Eiri ya estuvieran vestidos y listos pues la verdad que no tenia ánimos para verlos desnudos o peor a un en sus cosas de amantes.

-¡OH, por supuesto que no; siento esta situación, Tomha!-se disculpo Shuichi apenado, mientras tomaba en sus brazos a Shui y lo dejaba sobre el piso para luego hacer lo mismo con Hana, los cuales al momento se entretuvieron con un juego de llaves de plástico, sin prestarles atención a los adultos.

-¿Qué es lo que te propones Eiri¿Cuales son tus planes con respecto a Shuichi? Pues te advierto que si le haces daño, no tendré compasión de ti-advirtió Tomha seriamente, sentándose en su sillón, detrás del escritorio, observando con atención al rubio mas joven.

-¡Mis intenciones hacia Shuichi, son completamente honorables; asi que no deberías de interferir, Tomha! Es mas todo seria mejor si te mantuvieras lo más lejos posible de ambos puesto que no me agrada en lo absoluto que andes revoloteando alrededor de MI amor-dijo Yuki con seriedad aunque también con un dejo de frialdad.

-¿Asi que completamente honorables? Si es asi ¿Por qué has tenido que comportarte de esta manera? No crees que has sido un imprudente al actuar asi, ya que has lastimado a mi ángel por lo que veo-dijo Tomha con calma, posando su vista un segundo en la manchada alfombra consiguiendo con ese gesto hacer ruborizar al pelirosa y molestar al rubio aunque también ponerlo algo triste.

-¡No creo que eso sea de tu interés, Tomha! Por lo que si nos disculpas, todavía tengo cosas que aclarar con Shuichi-dijo Yuki con seriedad mientras se levantaba del sillón en que había estado sentado hasta ese momento y tomando de una mano al pelirosa, le jalo hacia si levantándolo también para poder asi marcharse de ahí.

-¡Un segundo! Por lo que veo estas dispuesto a llevarte a mi ángel; muy bien ¡Llevátelo! Pero no sin antes llevarse a los niños. Estoy ocupado como para hacerme cargo de ellos y dado el hecho de que Shuichi es el "papá" de mis ahijados, le corresponde cuidarlos; asi que Shu, lleva contigo a los niños y aclara lo que tengas que aclarar con Eiri, después regresa a la mansión Seguchi-dijo Tomha como si nada mientras desviaba la vista hacia unos papeles que debía examinar.

-En ese caso¡Los cuatro nos marchamos, Seguchi!-dijo Yuki tranquilamente mientras soltaba la mano de Shuichi y se inclinaba para poder coger al pequeño pelirosa, quien le observaba curioso con sus ojos dorados sin hacer amago de llorar por el contrario solo se llevo el pulgar a la boca, chupándolo con calma.

-¡Vaya con el pequeño! Es tan distinto a Shuichi aunque físicamente son muy parecidos; supongo que ha salido mas a su "madre"-pensó Yuki molesto al pensar en la mamá de los niños pero prefirió dejar de lado esos pensamientos, al menos hasta que pudiese aclararlo todo con su baka, viendo como Shuichi rápidamente cargaba a Hana y colocándola dentro de una cangurera que se había atado a la cintura para luego recoger las cosas de los bebes.

-¡Estamos listos, ya podemos irnos, Yuki!-dijo Shuichi colocándose a un lado del rubio.

-¡Siendo asi, vamos Shuichi!-respondió Yuki con suavidad para no sobresaltar a Shui, quien parecía haber cogido confianza con rapidez pues ya se había hecho un ovillito en los brazos del escritor, quedándose poco a poco dormido mientras su hermana lo hacia en el pecho de su papá.

-¡Como les hagas daño, a cualquiera de los tres; te las veras conmigo, Eiri; ahora váyanse antes de que me arrepienta! Y por cierto, Shuichi, yo les aviso a tus compañeros de tu ida con Eiri para que no se preocupen por ti-dijo Tomha haciendo un gesto de despedida hacia la pareja.

-¿Tiene que sobreprotegerte a cada rato? Se que no me he comportado muy bien contigo pero tampoco es para que actué de esa forma sobretodo porque él hizo de tu vida aun mas miserable de lo que he podido hacerla yo-dijo Yuki extrañado, esperando a que el elevador se abriera aunque para eso primero tenia que llegar hasta el piso en que se encontraban.

-Después de todo por lo que pasamos con Shui y Hana, no es nada extraño que actué asi, aparte por ser el padrino de los peques tiene tendencia a preocuparse de mas; aunque espero que para cuando llegue su bebe, deje de hacerlo-dijo Shuichi con una sonrisa.

-Creo que tenemos que hablar de varias cosas, pero primero hay que comer, me temo que con la interrupción de Tomha no has podido hacerlo adecuadamente-dijo Yuki mientras descendían al lobby, siempre hablando en voz baja para no despertar a Shui de su placido sueño y sin ser consciente de ello, abrazando al pequeño pelirosa con la mayor de las ternuras casi como si abrazara a su amante, ahora que había admitido que lo amaba pareciera que llevara ese amor hacia el niño.

-¡Cierto, hay que comer primero¿Qué te parece si vamos a casa y pedimos algo para llevar? Asi no tendríamos que andar sobresaltando a los niños y podrían descansar mejor en vez de sentirse como costalitos de papas ¿Te gusta la idea, Yuki?-dijo Shuichi con cariño viendo ensoñador a su rubio, con tal brillo en los ojos violetas que a Eiri no le paso desapercibido y le hizo sentirse un tanto mal ante tal cantidad de amor que podía ver en los ojos de su baka, sintiéndose miserable pues no se sentía del todo seguro de ser merecedor de ese sentimiento y su intensidad.

-¡Creo que será lo mejor, Shuichi!-dijo en voz suave pero triste Yuki, mientras caminaba hacia su mercedes benz, no sorprendiéndose en lo absoluto al notar como en el asiento trasero se encontraban colocadas dos asientos para bebe.

-¿Sucede algo malo? No pareces muy contento, Yuki-dijo algo preocupado Shuichi, al notar la tristeza de su koibito.

-¡No pasa nada; estoy bien! Solo estaba pensando que en vez de dirigir una disquera, Tomha Seguchi debería de dirigir a una banda de ladrones o gente por el estilo ; después de todo no le di las llaves de mi mercedes y sin embargo hay dos asientos para bebes muy bien instalados en su interior y lo mejor de todo es que no les tomo ni siquiera 20 minutos-dijo Yuki exasperado mientras señalaba al interior de su automóvil y tras abrir una de las puertas, movió el asiento hacia adelante para colocar a Shui en uno de los asientos, asegurándolo perfectamente al mismo.

-¡OH bueno hay que reconocer que Tomha es mucho muy eficaz! Asi que no debería de sorprendernos tanto ¿Verdad?-dijo Shuichi con calma y una dulce sonrisa en los labios.

-¡No, si es el señor eficacia en persona; no hay nada que no pueda resolver! Ahora pásame a la niña, Shuichi-dijo sarcástico Yuki mientras se volteaba hacia su koi para que le entregara a Hana.

-¡Vaya asi dormidita parece un angelito! Aunque cuando despierta es tan revoltosa como su papá-pensaba Yuki con una dulce sonrisa mientras colocaba a la rubia en su lugar- Pero ¿Qué estoy pensado? Por raro que suene creo que me estoy haciendo a la idea de que Shuichi es padre aunque no trague a la "madre", pero es que es imposible no enamorarse de estos angelitos o diablitos -como se les quiera ver- y siendo parte de mi baka, es aun mas fácil quererlos, aunque antes de decírselo a mi niño tengo que dejar en claro algunas cosas y saber el ¿Por qué nunca me dijo que deseaba ser padre?-pensaba Yuki sin perder la dulzura de su sonrisa pero un deje de tristeza se dibujo en las comisuras de aquellos labios.

-¡Otra vez la tristeza¿Qué le pasara? Aunque diga que no le sucede nada, se que no es verdad; algo le pasa pero no me lo quiere decir o bien esta esperando a que lleguemos a casa -espero que sea esto ultimo- pero sino me lo quiere decir de manera directa, entonces yo se lo voy a sacar de una u otra forma, pues ahora que hay una nueva oportunidad de volver ha estar juntos no la voy a desaprovechar, ya ha costado mucho para poder volver junto a él. Asi que no lo voy a dejar ir-pensaba decidido Shuichi mientras veía de reojo a su pareja y lo sumido que estaba en su pensamientos y un prolongado silencio pero no incomodo, ambos amantes se dirigieron ha casa y una vez en la misma...

-¿Qué quieres comer, Shuichi?-pregunto Yuki con calma mientras llevaba al dormido Shui a la recamara, colocándolo en el centro de la gran cama junto a su hermanita, atrincherando a los mellizos entre un montón de almohadas para que no se fueran a caer si se movieran acaso.

-¡No se! Supongo que me da igual, lo que quieras-dijo Shuichi también con calma viendo un tanto sorprendido el cuidado que mostraba Yuki hacia los niños y es que era en verdad sorpresivo pues incluso a Tomha le había costado tiempo el acostumbrarse a llevar a los peques sin sentir que podían caérseles, como si fueran del mas frágil cristal; en cambio Yuki desde el primer momento en que había cargado a Shuichi júnior se había desenvuelto con la mayor de las solturas casi como si siempre hubiese hecho aquello.

-Bueno en ese caso ¡Será una sorpresa¿Qué te parece si tomas un baño en lo que pido la comida? Después de todo debes de estar un poquito sucio-sugirió Yuki con picardía, mordiéndose el labio inferior de manera coqueta y haciendo con ese gesto enrojecer al pelirosa.

-¡Pero...no...tengo...ropa...aquí, Yuki!-exclamo avergonzado Shuichi mientras desviaba la mirada hacia otro lado que no fuera el rubio.

-¡Por eso no hay problema, puedes ponerte algo de la mía, Shuichi! Asi que ya no tienes pretextos, y toma ese baño, mientras lo preparo todo para la comida-dijo Yuki llevando al pelirosa hasta la entrada del aseo.

Y así...

Continuara...

Notas de la autora: Bueno un nuevo capitulo que espero les guste, para el próximo capitulo será el final de este fic y entonces sabrán el titulo definitivo para el fic de las vidas pasadas, asi que sigan votando pues recuerden que el primer capitulo de ese fic será algo asi como el epilogo de vuelvo a ti. Aquí los títulos tentativos para el fic sobre las vidas pasadas de Eiri y Shuichi, para que continúen con la votación y elijan cual les agrada mas¡Voten por el mismo y no dejen que otro les gane, ustedes son quienes eligen!

Bueno los títulos son:  
1.-Destino de Amor 2.-Vidas pasadas 3.-Amor perdido en el tiempo 4.-Tempos amore (tiempo de amor)  
5.-Reencarnación. 6.-Se aceptan sugerencias, por si ninguno les llegara a gustar.

Angie cimari Yoru Loveless X, sakura esther EiriShuichi alkimika kaorueiko roxas Anónimo (koneko) 

Para este mes la actualización será de la siguiente manera:  
1.Ángeles V, un nuevo fic que espero les agrade. 2.Veelas: Peligro de amor de nueva cuenta con 21 reviews. 3.Vuelvo a ti con 11 reviews.

Y para dentro de 10 días, a partir de esta subida:  
4.Eternamente MDMD con 10 reviews. 5.Un milenio para amarnos con 6 reviews. 6.La sombra de un amor y Magia lunar con 5 reviews cada uno. 7.Bailamos con 4 reviews. de sombra y luz.

Luzy Snape. 


	20. Chapter 20 vuelvo a ti final

Vuelvo a ti

Capitulo 20: Vuelvo a ti: el final.

-║Vaya asМ dormidita parece un angelito! Aunque cuando despierta es tan revoltosa como su papА-pensaba Yuki con una dulce sonrisa mientras colocaba a la rubia en su lugar- Pero ©QuИ estoy pensado? Por raro que suene creo que me estoy haciendo a la idea de que Shuichi es padre aunque no trague a la "madre", pero es que es imposible no enamorarse de estos angelitos o diablitos -como se les quiera ver- y siendo parte de mi baka, es aun mas fАcil quererlos, aunque antes de decМrselo a mi niЯo tengo que dejar en claro algunas cosas y saber el ©Por quИ nunca me dijo que deseaba ser padre?-pensaba Yuki sin perder la dulzura de su sonrisa pero un deje de tristeza se dibujo en las comisuras de aquellos labios.

-║Otra vez la tristeza! ©QuИ le pasara? Aunque diga que no le sucede nada, se que no es verdad; algo le pasa pero no me lo quiere decir o bien esta esperando a que lleguemos a casa -espero que sea esto ultimo- pero sino me lo quiere decir de manera directa, entonces yo se lo voy a sacar de una u otra forma, pues ahora que hay una nueva oportunidad de volver ha estar juntos no la voy a desaprovechar, ya ha costado mucho para poder volver junto a Иl. asМ que no lo voy a dejar ir-pensaba decidido Shuichi mientras veМa de reojo a su pareja y lo sumido que estaba en su pensamientos y con un prolongado silencio pero no incomodo, ambos amantes se dirigieron ha casa y una vez en la misma...

-©QuИ quieres comer, Shuichi?-pregunto Yuki con calma mientras llevaba al dormido Shui a la recamara, colocАndolo en el centro de la gran cama junto a su hermanita, atrincherando a los mellizos entre un montСn de almohadas para que no se fueran a caer si se movieran acaso.

-║No se! Supongo que me da igual, lo que quieras-dijo Shuichi tambiИn con calma viendo un tanto sorprendido el cuidado que mostraba Yuki hacia los niЯos y es que era en verdad sorpresivo pues incluso a Tomha le habМa costado tiempo el acostumbrarse a llevar a los peques sin sentir que podМan caИrseles, como si fueran del mas frАgil cristal; en cambio Yuki desde el primer momento en que habМa cargado a Shuichi jЗnior se habМa desenvuelto con la mayor de las solturas casi como si siempre hubiese hecho aquello.

-Bueno en ese caso ║SerА una sorpresa! ©QuИ te parece si tomas un baЯo en lo que pido la comida? DespuИs de todo, debes de estar un poquito sucio-sugiriС Yuki con picardМa, mordiИndose el labio inferior de manera coqueta y haciendo con ese gesto enrojecer al pelirosa.

-║Pero...no...tengo...ropa...aquМ, Yuki!-exclamo avergonzado Shuichi mientras desviaba la mirada hacia otro lado que no fuera el rubio.

-║Por eso no hay problema, puedes ponerte algo de la mМa, Shuichi! asМ que ya no tienes pretextos, y toma ese baЯo, mientras lo preparo todo para la comida-dijo Yuki llevando al pelirosa hasta la entrada del aseo, sin darle oportunidad a reclamar nada al respecto, comenzando incluso a despojarlo con rapidez de sus ropas.

-║No...es necesario...que me desnudes...Yuki! Yo puedo hacerlo solo-dijo avergonzado Shuichi deteniendo al rubio antes de que le despojara de su ropa interior y asМ quedar por completo desnudo frente a Иl.

-║Muy bien! Entonces termina de hacerlo y date ese baЯo; mientras voy a buscarte algo de ropa para que te pongas, Shuichi-dijo Yuki tranquilamente, mientras abandonaba el aseo dejando al apenado chico solo para que pudiera asearse con comodidad.

-©QuИ le pasa? Se esta comportando de una forma muy dulce, es raro; aunque hay que reconocer que en verdad necesito un baЯo-pensaba extraЯado Shuichi mientras rАpidamente se despojaba de su ropa interior y regulando el agua de la regadera, no tardo en introducirse dentro de la misma, estando mas relajado al sentir la tibieza del liquido, asМ como la tensiСn de su cuerpo poco a poco iba desapareciendo.

-║AquМ te dejo la ropa, Shuichi! Voy a pedir la comida-dijo suavemente Yuki, dejando sobre una pequeЯa cСmoda la ropa para el chico asМ como una toalla para que el mismo se secara una vez que terminara.

-║Gracias, Yuki!-respondiС Shuichi con suavidad, apenas asomando la cabeza por la entreabierta puerta de la regadera a la vez que un rubor se colaba en sus mejillas -para la diversiСn del rubio- pues a pesar de ser amantes y de que muchas veces habМan estado Мntimamente en ese mismo lugar, la verdad es que aun le daba muchМsima pena al pelirosa, el encontrarse desnudo /casi/ frente a su pareja sobretodo cuando no habМa una cama de por medio.

-║De nada, Shuichi! Y no tengas prisa en terminar, asМ que aprovecha para relajarte; yo te llamo cuando este la comida, baka-dijo Yuki con calma y aun tanto divertido al ver lo vergonzoso que podМa llegar a ser el chico a pesar del tiempo transcurrido que tenМan siendo amantes /menos en lo que estuvieron separados/ por lo que habМa decidido que lo mejor era que se fuera con cuidado con su baka y aclararan los malentendidos antes de volver a reiniciar su relaciСn o lo contrario podrМa llegar a perderlo y esta vez para siempre.

-║Como digas, Yuki!-susurro Shuichi apenado, volviИndose a encerrar en el interior de la regadera, mientras que el rubio por su parte salМa tranquilamente del aseo para ir a encargar la comida, pues la verdad es que mucho no tenia en su refrigerador, a excepciСn de algunas latas de cervezas, algo de leche caducada y un par de tarros de mermelada de fresa y mantequilla de manМ, lo cual no era un buen prospecto de comida, asМ que lo mas recomendable por ahora era pedir algo a domicilio, ya despuИs surtirМa su vacМa cocina, de tal manera que se dirigiС hacia el telИfono y tras consultar la guМa telefСnica, ordeno algo de comida italiana pues sabia que era una de las tantas favoritas de su baka, asМ mismo se encargo de arreglar la mesa, colocando la mejor vajilla, asМ como algunas velas y demАs detalles que le dieran un aspecto romАntico al lugar.

-║Realmente me hacia falta ese baЯo!-pensС Shuichi al salir de la regadera y secarse con la toalla que encontrС, para luego ponerse la ropa que Yuki le habМa dejado, extraЯАndose al darse cuenta de que tan solo habМa una camisa de vestir del rubio, eso si bastante grande aunque tampoco tanto pues apenas y si le cubrМa por debajo de las nalgas, eso por la parte de atrАs, pues por el frente -al menos- cubrМa un poquito mas, -no mucho pero si un poco mas- ya que le llegaba hasta medio muslo, asМ que eso cubrМa sus partes intimas, mientras que las mangas largas le llegaban a las muЯecas por lo que de alguna manera se sentМa bastante expuesto con aquella prenda, despuИs de todo era lo Зnico que le tapaba, pues debajo de la misma estaba completamente desnudo.

-©Por quИ solo me dejo esto? ©QuИ estarА pensando Yuki?-se cuestionaba Shuichi mientras terminaba de abotonar la camisa, un tanto incomodo con la sensaciСn de desnudez que debajo de la prenda presentaba, sin saber exactamente como reaccionar ante aquello pero antes de poder seguir divagando el rubio toco a la puerta del aseo.

-©Estas listo, Shuichi?-pregunto Yuki con suavidad.

-║Eh, creo que si, Yuki!-susurro Shuichi inseguro mientras poco a poco iba abriendo la puerta.

-║Te ves estupendo, Shu!-dijo con descarado deseo Yuki, al verlo aparecer, consiguiendo con eso que un marcado rubor coloreara las mejillas del pelirosa.

-║Por supuesto!-dijo sarcАstico Shuichi percatАndose que el llevar solo esa camisa habМa sido completamente intencionado y para el disfrute del rubio.

-©Te molestaste, Shuichi?-dijo Yuki con burla sabiendo que el chico no se hallaba muy cСmodo que digamos aun cuando para Иl era toda una visiСn.

-║Pues no estoy saltando de alegrМa precisamente! ©CСmo has podido dejarme solo una camisa? Estoy prАcticamente desnudo y todo porque eres un pervertido, Yuki-dijo Shuichi con indignaciСn aunque sin levantar la voz porque no querМa despertar a los bebes.

-║Porque asМ es mas fАcil hacerte esto!-replico Yuki sensual, acorralando con rapidez al pelirosa contra la puerta del aseo al mismo tiempo que metМa sus manos por debajo de la camisa abarcando el redondo trasero del muchacho, alzАndole para que enredara sus piernas sobre su cadera, acariciando las nalgas y muslos de su koibito, arrancАndole placenteros gemidos que demostraban lo mucho que estaba disfrutando lo que le hacia el rubio.

-║Dios, Yuki...no es justo...eres un pervertido!-suspiro Shuichi por completo rendido a las caricias que recibМa por parte de su amante.

-║Eres tan hermoso y eres todo mМo, baka!-dijo Yuki con cariЯo sin dejar de acariciar al pelirosa y cuando todo estaba poniИndose interesante entre la ardiente pareja, dos cosas a la vez sucedieron, la primera que el timbre de la entrada, sonС; la segunda, que el mismo ruido, despertС a los bebes asustАndolos.

-║Me lleva la mie...!-comenzС a exclamar Yuki, frustrado pero antes de poder terminar su insulto Shuichi le silencio con un suave beso, que sin embargo no profundizo pues el timbre volvМa a sonar por lo tanto bajo sus piernas de la cintura del rubio esperando a que este le soltara ya que aun le sostenМa por su trasero y por lo tanto estaba de puntillas.

-║No seas grosero, hay niЯos presentes! Ahora ©PodrМas soltarme? Tengo que calmar a los bebes y tЗ, deberМas de ir abrir la puerta, Yuki-dijo Shuichi con calma tras escuchar sonar el timbre por tercera ocasiСn.

-║Voy a matar a ese idiota repartidor! ©CСmo se le ocurre llegar y cortarnos el rollo?-dijo molesto Yuki.

-║Tranquilo, amor! Podemos continuar mАs tarde; por ahora tenemos cosas que hacer como por ejemplo: tЗ, ir por la comida y yo, ver a los niЯos-dijo Shuichi, con una dulce sonrisa, separАndose de su amante, al sentir como le dejaba libre puesto que no tenia otra opciСn, saliendo casi al momento de la habitaciСn mientras murmuraba...

-║Mas tarde, eso es seguro!-decМa el rubio para la diversiСn del pelirosa.

-║Creo que trata de compensar el tiempo que estuvimos separados!-pensС divertido Shuichi, acercАndose a los bebes para consolarlos y los cuales continuaban sollozando, asustados por el ruido del timbre que por cuarta vez, sonaba.

-║Tranquilos pequeЯos, es solo un timbre! Muy ruidoso, ciertamente, pero no les harА nada-murmuro Shuichi con voz suave y baja, acariciando delicadamente las cabecitas de los niЯos para que se pudieran relajar y asМ volvieran a dormir, lo cual no tardo en pasar ya que los bebes estaban aun cansados.

-║Silencio, Yuki!-susurro suavemente el pelirosa al ver entrar a su amante, que aun seguМa molesto pero ante la tierna imagen que el chico y los bebes mostraban dejo su enojo de lado, para de inmediato sentarse a la espalda de Shuichi y abrazАndolo por la cintura, hizo que la rosada cabeza se recostara contra su pecho para poder contemplar a los dormidos mellizos.

-©Lo mataste?-murmuro divertido Shuichi mientras colocaba sus manos sobre las del rubio.

-║No, aunque no me faltaron ganas! Pero si lo hubiese hecho no habrМas cumplido mas tarde, asМ que digamos que lo deje vivir-dijo Yuki con fingidМsima molestia para la diversiСn del pelirosa.

-║OH vaya de haber sabido que solo tenia que prometerte "eso" para que hagas lo que quiero, lo habrМa hecho desde mucho antes, Yuki! ©Ahora que te parece si vamos a comer? Que muero de hambre y me parece que tЗ quieres adelantar el postre-dijo con picardМa Shuichi, al sentir como el rubio acariciaba uno de sus muslos, metiendo una mano por debajo de la camisa tratando de alcanzar su miembro pero antes de que lo lograra, se aparto con rapidez pues de verdad que morМa de hambre, saliendo inmediatamente de la habitaciСn, con rumbo hacia la cocina.

-©Lo estarА haciendo a propСsito?-se pregunta Yuki, al ver como el pelirosa volvМa a dejarle con las ganas, asМ que luego de darles una tierna mirada a los bebes, fue detrАs del chico al que encontrС desenvolviendo los paquetes de comida con prontitud, dАndose cuenta de que en verdad estaba hambriento.

-©No comes, Yuki?-pregunto Shuichi curioso, mientras se servia una buena porciСn de lasaЯa puesto que el rubio habМa encargado comida italiana y la cual era favorita del pelirosa.

-║Por supuesto, Shu-chan!-dijo Yuki sentАndose frente al chico, para de inmediato servirse la comida, tras lo cual ambos amantes guardaron silencio, no sabiendo como comenzar una charla que aclarase todo lo sucedido en ese tiempo, por lo que prefirieron callar hasta mas tarde.

Mientras tanto en casa Seguchi...

-║AsМ que te marchas! PensИ que Tomha estaba bromeando con eso, Tatshuya-dijo Mika al ver a su hermano preparar su equipaje.

-©CuАndo has escuchado alguna broma de Tomha Seguchi, hermana?-dijo con ironМa Tatshuya sin dejar de meter ropa en su maleta.

-║La verdad, nunca! Pero desde que conociС a Shuichi ha estado mas relajado y creМ que podМa tratarse de una broma de su parte ©Por quИ te vas, Tatshuya? Y no digas que es porque quieres una carrera hasta ahora eso es lo que menos te ha interesado a pesar de todas las presiones por parte de papА-dijo Mika seriamente.

-©No te dijo nada, Tomha?-dijo Tatshuya cerrando su equipaje, viendo a su hermana negar con un movimiento de su cabeza.

-║Comprendo! Imagino que decidiС el que yo me explicara y la respuesta del porque me voy, es de cierta forma sencilla y es muy posible que tЗ mejor que nadie lo entienda; despuИs de todo te ha tocado lidiar con mi amor desde que el mismo naciС en mi ser. asМ que solo hay que decir: ║Me voy para /intentar/ olvidar a Ryuichi!-dijo Tatshuya calmado.

-Tenia mis sospechas de que se tratara de Sakuma y por lo visto no estuve tan equivocada y ©Estas seguro de tu decisiСn?-pregunto Mika tranquila.

-║No del todo, pero es la Зnica soluciСn! Ryuichi ama a Shuichi y me ha tomado todo este tiempo darme cuenta de lo evidente pero testarudamente quise pensar que podМa amarme a mМ, lo cual comprobИ es imposible y lo peor de todo es que ni siquiera puedo culpar a Shu-chan por tener el amor de my honey, estando al mismo tiempo enamorado de mi hermano; realmente Иl no tiene la culpa-dijo Tatshuya con tristeza.

-║AsМ es, Shuichi no tiene la culpa! ©CuАndo te vas?-dijo Mika, abrazando con ternura a su hermano, a pesar de que el mismo le sobrepasaba un tanto.

-║Hoy, en el penЗltimo vuelo a Estados Unidos!-dijo Tatshuya agradecido por el abrazo de su hermana y que no tardo en devolver.

-║Es muy pronto! Tomha esta haciendo los arreglos necesarios ©Verdad?-pregunto curiosa Mika, mientras Tatshuya asentМa.

-Al menos estarАs bien a donde quiera que vayas de eso se asegurara mi marido y mejor te dejo para que termines de alistarte, Tatshuya-dijo Mika con calma aunque de trasfondo se percibМa la tristeza que sentМa.

-║No, no lo estarИ; no sin Иl! Pero quiero creer que lo conseguirИ, que podrИ olvidarlo y quizАs entonces lograr la felicidad junto con el amor-pensС con tristeza Tatshuya, dejАndose caer abatido sobre su cama, esperando que llegara el momento de partir al aeropuerto.

-©CСmo lo viste, Mika?-pregunto Tomha con voz suave llegando por atrАs de su esposa, procurando no sobresaltarla pero de todas formas eso resulto inevitable.

-║Tomha, no me asustes asМ!-dijo Mika dando un pequeЯМsimo brinco al oМrlo, volteАndose con rapidez hacia Иl, lo cual le ocasiono un ligero mareo que estuvo a punto de hacerla caer pero los rАpidos reflejos de su esposo, lo evitaron.

-║Cuidado, cariЯo! ║Lo siento, amor! Pero no he podido evitar preguntar, viИndote salir de la habitaciСn de Tatshuya-se disculpo Tomha, mientras depositaba un gentil beso en la mejilla de Mika, quien sonriС con tristeza infinita a la vez que decМa:

-║No esta nada bien! La verdad es que se ve muy deprimido; realmente dejar a Sakuma es demasiado doloroso para su corazСn, aunque tambiИn parece decidido a olvidarse de Иl, a como de lugar aun cuando signifique su sufrimiento, Tomha-dijo Mika con pena, dejАndose abrazar por su rubio esposo.

-║Ya imaginaba algo asМ! Pero lamentablemente no podemos hacer nada, excepto apoyarlo en todo lo que necesite, al respecto; es su decisiСn y Tatshuya merece hallar la felicidad aun cuando sea lejos de Ryuichi y al mismo tiempo signifique no volver a verlo nunca mas-dijo Tomha con calma sin dejar de abrazar a su esposa.

Departamento Sakuma...

-©QuИ opinas, Kuwagoro? ©DeberМa decМrselo a Tat-chan?-decМa Ryuichi emocionado mientras llevaba de un lado a otro, una caja, lazos, papel de envolver y muchas cosas mas, viendo de reojo a su conejo de peluche que desde el sofА donde se encontraba le veМa con su eterna expresiСn entre seria y divertida.

-║Vamos Kuwi, di algo!-decМa Ryuichi desesperado ante el "mutismo" de su "compaЯero" sin conseguir reacciСn alguna de parte del conejito.

-©Acaso no te gusta, Tatshuya?-dijo Ryuichi entristecido "oyendo" lo que el peluche "decМa".

-║Ah, si te gusta! ║Que bueno! ║OH, pero estas celoso de que no te vaya a seguir queriendo! ║Pero eso no sucederА nunca, siempre voy a quererte, Kuwi!-dijo Ryuichi abrazando fuertemente al rosado conejo.

De regreso a la casa de Yuki Eiri...

-©QuИ pasa, Yuki? Te has quedado de repente muy callado-dijo Shuichi curioso, tomando un nuevo bocado mismo tiempo que observaba atento a su amante, el cual se habМa puesto muy serio casi desde que comenzaron a comer y eso se le hacia extraЯo, asМ como tampoco le resultaba agradable tal mutismo por parte del rubio.

-║Debemos hablar, Shuichi!-replico Yuki con calma, viendo curioso como el pelirosa soltaba su tenedor sobre el plato, lo que produjo un pequeЯМsimo tintineo, que hizo estremecer al chico, quien se habМa puesto pАlido al escuchar las palabras del rubio.

-║Odio esas palabras, nada bueno puede salir al ser pronunciadas!-pensaba Shuichi preocupado y nervioso de que su amante las hubiese dicho.

-©Te encuentras bien, Shuichi? Has palidecido y luces nervioso ©QuИ sucede?-pregunto extraЯado Yuki por el raro comportamiento del chico.

-║En realidad no sucede nada! Solo son traumas mМos, Yuki; no me hagas caso-dijo Shuichi avergonzado aunque sin perder la preocupaciСn en lo mМnimo.

-Si estas seguro de eso; hablaremos entonces-dijo Yuki tranquilamente, alzando una ceja de forma inquisidora al ver como Shuichi se ponМa aun mas pАlido que antes con sus palabras.

-©De que...quieres...quieres hablar...Yuki...?-tartamudeo nervioso Shuichi.

-Vaya que esta nervioso ©CuАl serА el trauma? Pues cada que digo ║Hablemos! El pobre palidece mas y mas-pensС Yuki al ver la reacciСn del pelirosa que de cierta manera le causaba extraЯeza pues nunca ante lo habМa visto comportarse asМ por unas simples palabras.

-Antes de recomenzar nuestra relaciСn, hay cosas que debemos aclarar pues de lo contrario dudo mucho que podamos sentirnos a gusto uno con el otro y menos aun tenernos confianza; asМ que si te parece bien serА pregunta por pregunta o sea, una tЗ, una yo ©De acuerdo-dijo Yuki calmado, viendo como el pelirosa soltaba un ligero suspiro un tanto apesumbrado pero aun asМ dijo...

-║Supongo que esta bien! DespuИs de todo era inevitable esta charla, pues ciertamente hay cosas que aclararnos, antes de volver asМ que ║Comienza!-dijo Shuichi resignado, mientras veМa al escritor con una intensa mirada.

-║Bien! Primera pregunta: ©Por quИ te fuiste sin mas explicaciСn que una nota que nada aclaraba?-dijo Yuki sin perder la calma.

-║Vaya, comienzas por una pregunta sencilla de responder pero no por ello lo entenderАs!- Pero voy a intentar explicarlo; mi carta decМa que no podМa quedarme mas, que debМa macharme lo antes posible y tЗ no llegabas nunca, por eso no me despedМa de manera personal, bueno ha grandes rasgos decМa algo asМ ahora te dirИ la razСn de irme sin explicar nada; los meses antes de mi partida no notaste que me comportaba aun mas "raro" a lo normal, por lo que llegue a pensar que no te interesaba, asМ que no dije nada pero esa noche en que saliste, por lo de tu novela recibМ una nueva llamada solo que distinta a la que altero mi manera de actuar en ese tiempo; una llamada que me decМa que mi familia estaba en estado aun mas critico y que era preciso que fuese a Okinawa lo antes posible pues los doctores no aseguraban su supervivencia y te espere tanto como pude pero simplemente no llegabas y mi familia era lo mas importarte en ese momento por lo que me fui; mi familia me necesitaba y tЗ estabas demasiado ocupado para prestarme atenciСn. asМ que ya lo sabes me marche porque mi familia estaba en estado grave en un hospital y debМa de estar con ellos, aunque significara alejarme de ti, Yuki-dijo Shuichi con tranquilidad.

-©Por quИ no...?-comenzС Yuki pero antes de terminar fue interrumpido por el pelirosa.

-║Me toca a mМ! Recuerda una pregunta tЗ, otra yo; asМ que ahМ te va ©Nunca te he interesado, al menos lo suficiente como para preocuparte o mostrar interИs en mМ?-dijo Shuichi intrigado.

-║Esa es una pregunta complicada, baka! Y la respuesta es: No, es que me intereses o no me preocupe por ti, que si lo hago solo que nunca supe como demostrАrtelo hasta que te marchaste y entonces ya era demasiado tarde, pues hasta que te fuiste pude darme cuenta de cuan importante eres tЗ en mi vida, Shuichi-dijo Yuki sinceramente, viendo como el pelirosa fruncМa con fuerza los labios como si tratara de mantenerlos cerrados dАndose cuenta de que estaba conteniИndose por no hacer preguntas, ya que era su turno de hacerlo, percatАndose de lo mucho que el chico habМa madurado anteriormente habrМa saltado con un millar de preguntas, ante sus palabras pero ahora se contenМa e imaginaba que eso tenia que ver con el hecho de ser papА, despuИs de todo ahora era responsable de dos bebes, era obvio que no podМa continuar actuando como antes.

-©Por quИ no me dijiste que tu familia estaba hospitalizada? Si lo hubieses mencionado te habrМa acompaЯado, baka-dijo Yuki con reproche.

-Cuando recibМ la primera llamada, informАndome sobre el accidente de todos ellos, los doctores dijeron que no era necesario que fuese pues no los podrМa ver y solo conseguirМa estresarme innecesariamente pero que me mantendrМan al tanto de sus condiciones o cambios en sus estados de salud, lo cual hicieron casi a diario y no dije nada simplemente porque tЗ me ignorabas, asМ como te molestabas si interrumpМa tu trabajo; por lo que decidМ no comentar nada a menos que fuese muy necesario y cuando lo fue, te habМas ido a tu celebraciСn y yo no pude esperar pues el estado de ellos se habМa complicado, asМ que debМa irme lo antes posible; ahora mi pregunta: Si era o mas bien SOY tan importante en tu vida ©Por quИ te enredaste con esos chicos y chicas luego de que me marche? Pues no te tomo mucho para sustituirme, Yuki-dijo curioso Shuichi, viendo palidecer a su amante, lo cual se le hizo extraЯo pues nunca antes lo habМa visto perder la compostura como en ese momento.

-©CСmo..sabes...eso?-dijo consternado Yuki, dАndose /mentalmente/ de topes pues no era esa la pregunta que deseaba hacer, ni lo que debМa responder.

-Pues me entere por un montСn de revistas amarillistas que publicaron con lujo de detalles todas esas conquistas y creeme que fueron un gran problema para mМ y Tomha pero al final nos las arreglamos y ahora respondeme ©Por quИ te enredaste con ellos y ellas?-volviС a cuestionar el pelirosa como si nada.

-║Porque...simplemente estaba herido por tu partida! Y aunque no estabas mas a mi lado querМa encontrar la manera de lastimarte, que a ti tambiИn te doliera tu abandono, que vieras que no llorarМa por alguien como tЗ, que podМa rehacer mi vida como si nada y que eras tЗ quien mas perdМa al dejarme; ahora dime ©QuИ sucediС con tu familia y por que hablas en plural de ella?-dijo Yuki con dolor en su voz y algo de rencor tambiИn.

-Porque toda mi familia estuvo en ese accidente lamentablemente fatal, pues al cabo de unos meses papА, mamА, mi hermana y mi cuЯado fallecieron por eso mismo tuve que irme, alcanzando apenas a despedirme de ellos, excepto de papА. Pues Иl muriС antes de mi llegada; asМ que ya lo sabes todos ellos murieron y si tarde tanto en regresar fue por estar arreglando tramites legales debido a su muerte y ©QuИ te parece si continuas preguntАndome? Hay cosas que quiero aclarar contigo pero creo que tЗ tienes mas que preguntar que yo; asМ que te cedo mis turnos hasta que lo requiera ©Te parece bien, Yuki?-sugiriС Shuichi con calma pues a pesar de tener ciertas curiosidades podМa esperar a mas adelante en este singular interrogatorio.

-║Lo siento, Shu! Yo no lo sabia, si lo hubiese sabido antes yo no... ║PerdСname, lo lamento tanto de verdad por favor perdСname por ser tan insensible, por no saber amarte y menos aun demostrАrtelo, amor! ©CСmo puedes estar conmigo o mas bien como puedes amarme, Shuichi Shindou?-dijo Yuki avergonzado de su propia indiferencia a la vez que desviaba la mirada pues no podМa enfrentarse a la violАcea de su koibito, pues no se sentМa merecedor del amor de aquel chico que nunca nada le habМa pedido excepto -tal vez- que le amara y ni siquiera eso habМa podido otorgarle pues su corazСn era renuente a demostrar sus sentimientos ya que por mucho tiempo habМa estado congelado por culpa de Yuki Kitazawa, quien le habМa hecho imposible el mostrar amor hacia alguien mas luego de su muerte.

-║No, no te martirices por cosas absurdas! Es pasado y ya no se puede cambiar; las muertes de mis padres, Maiko y Richard, no son tu culpa, si el destino les tenia eso deparado entonces no hay nada que hacer; asМ que no te culpes, no hay razСn alguna para que lo hagas, mi amado Yuki-dijo Shuichi con suavidad mientras rАpidamente se levantaba de su lugar para de inmediato rodear la mesa e inclinАndose a un lado del rubio, alzo su mano para colocarla sobre la pАlida mejilla del rubio, acariciАndole con inmensa ternura como si quisiera borrar el repentino dolor que habМa aparecido en las facciones del escritor.

-║No merezco tu amor, Shuichi!-susurro con agonМa Yuki ante las suaves palabras y caricias del pelirosa.

-QuizАs tengas razСn y no lo merezcas pero yo muero por tu amor y sin importar nada mas no podrМa vivir sin ti, a parte no he tardado todo este tiempo para volver a tu lado y que me salgas con absurdos, Yuki. Sin importar lo que suceda yo voy amarte para siempre, asМ lo Зnico que puedas ofrecerme sea solamente tu cariЯo, yo tengo suficiente amor que dar por los dos, Eiri-dijo Shuichi con ternura, mientras besaba calmado los labios del rubio, quien correspondМa a la caricia casi con reverencial temor a que todo fuese un simple sueЯo y en realidad no hubiese recuperado a su baka y como si Shuichi presintiera los temores y dudas de su koi, se separo lentamente del mismo para decirle, justo al terminar el beso...

-Cuando estuve lejos, no perdМ nunca la esperanza de volver un dМa contigo por lo que escribМ para esa ocasiСn una canciСn ©Quieres oМrla? TendrИ que cantarla a capela pues la mЗsica no la tengo yo sino Hiro pero luego podrАs escucharla con los arreglos listos ©Cierto?-dijo Shuichi con tranquilidad, viendo al rubio asentir y asМ comenzС a cantar:

Hoy Tras el abismo del tiempo Vuelven tantos recuerdos Imposibles de borrar

Y yo Tras el adiСs de aquel dМa ConocМ la agonМa de no estar Refugiado () en la luz de tu mirar

Por el deseo que nunca termino Por ese tiempo que fue para los dos Vuelvo a ti Muriendo por tu amor Por la ilusiСn que aun palpita entre tЗ y yo Por la inocencia perdida en el rencor Vuelvo a ti Muriendo por tu amor Muriendo por tu amor

Miro hacia atrАs en silencio Todos esos momentos Que ya nunca volverАn Y yo Tras la ilusiСn de tenerte Se que no quiero perderte una vez mas Por que sin ti estoy viviendo en soledad

Por el deseo que nunca termino Por ese tiempo que fue para los dos Vuelvo a ti Muriendo por tu amor

A pesar de estar muriendo en soledad Hoy decido regresar

Por el deseo que nunca termino Por ese tiempo que fue para los dos Vuelvo a ti Muriendo por tu amor Por la ilusiСn que aun palpita entre tЗ y yo Por la inocencia perdida en el rencor Vuelvo a ti Muriendo por tu amor Muriendo por tu amor

Y apenas Shuichi termino su canciСn, fue rАpidamente abordado por su pareja sin darle tiempo de reaccionar, fue jalado hacia arriba para ser recostado sobre la mesa de donde Yuki tiro con un movimiento de su mano y brazo platos, vasos, cubiertos, comida, en fin todo aquello que le pudiese estorbar para poder tenerlo, una vez mas.

-©QuИ estas haciendo... Yuki?-cuestiono ahogadamente Shuichi, callando un gemido al sentir como una mano de su koi se introducМa bajo la camisa , acariciando Аvida su desnudez, deslizАndose cual serpiente por sus muslos delineАndolos con cariЯo mientras subМa poco a poco por todo su cuerpo obviando a propСsito sus genitales, los cuales ignoro para poder dirigirse hacia sus pezones los cuales acaricio y torturo, alternativamente, hasta dejarlos por completo erectos, tras lo cual se movМa-aquella mano- por su abdomen, sus piernas, su pecho, su espalda, por todos lados de su cuerpo excepto la que mas le necesitaba, excitАndole, torturАndole con innegable deseo y ansiedad.

-║Yuki...OH cielos...Yuki!-clamo suavemente Shuichi al sentirse invadido por todas aquellas agradables sensaciones que su amante le producМa aunque aun no podМa comprender del todo su reacciСn, pues desde que habМa cantado el rubio no habМa vuelto a dirigirle la palabra y ahora le salМa con aquella "tortura" -no que Иl se quejara mucho, ciertamente- pues en verdad estaba algo confundido sin contar con el hecho de que su mente hacia un buen rato se habМa desconectado en pro de las necesidades corporales, razСn por la cual tan solo era un conjunto de gemidos, jadeos y respiraciСn entrecortada, soltando de vez en cuando palabras inconexas y entendibles que podМan parecer por expresiones de amor y cariЯo; lo cual conseguМa hacer sonreМr al rubio, quien al ver el estado de excitaciСn en el que se encontraba su adorado amante, tambiИn se excito con rapidez bajАndose la ropa tan pronto como le fue posible al mismo tiempo que introducМa algunos dedos dentro de aquel hoyito que tantas veces habМa sido suyo y que cada nueva vez era una experiencia Зnica y atesorada, para asМ poder dilatarle lo mas posible antes de enterrarse definitivamente.

-║Lo amo tanto y no tiene la menor idea de cuando lo hago! ║Mi querido y amado Shuichi, tЗ has sido la luz de mi vida, conocerte a ti me saco de toda aquella oscuridad en la que habМa caМdo, me libero de un terrible peso que mi alma llevaba encima desde la muerte de Kitazawa! Eres tЗ toda mi vida y en verdad seria yo quien muere por tu amor, por eso no dejare que te me vuelvas a escapar, pase lo que pase ║Eres mМo para siempre, mi amor, mi adorado baka ruidoso, mi Shuichi!-pensaba con amor y posesividad Yuki, mientras delicadamente se introducМa dentro del chico, esperando algunos minutos antes de comenzar a moverse para que el pelirosa pudiese acostumbrase a su invasiСn y una vez que lo estuvo, empezС con aquella danza maravillosa de vaivenes a la vez que masturbaba el pene olvidado de Shuichi, con el mismo ritmo con que lo embestМa hasta que finalmente ambos amantes se venia, uno en el interior del otro, el otro entre los dos cuerpos quedando hechos un completo pero delicioso desastre.

-║Te amo, Yuki!-susurro Shuichi con inusitada claridad a pesar de aun estarse recuperando de los efectos post orgАsmicos de los que aun era presa.

-║Eiri, mi nombre es Eiri y tambiИn te amo, Shuichi!-replico Eiri con evidente amor, mientras alzaba un poco su cabeza para poder contemplarse en la asombrada y amorosa mirada violeta de su pareja

-║Te amo, Eiri Uesegui!-dijo el pelirosa con una bonita sonrisa en sus labios

Y asМ, mientras dos amantes se reencontraban y declaraban sus sentimientos; otros dos amantes se separaban de manera inesperada y sin saberlo, pasando mucho tiempo antes de que pudieran volver a verse, otra pareja mas comenzaba una relaciСn que solo Dios sabrМa que les depararМa y una ultima empezaba aclarar ©QuИ era lo que les estaba sucediendo? y una pareja de esposos esperaban pacientes la llegada de su primer bebe; de tal manera que aun muchas incСgnitas quedaban suspendidas en el aire pero que el destino ya tenia claramente resultas.

FIN

Notas de la autora: Bueno finalmente el final de este fic que espero les guste, y se que deje muchas dudas e incluso le di un giro inesperado pero la verdad me ha gustado como ha acabado pues querМa terminarlo con un lemmon entre Shuichi y Yuki -aunque me haya quedado muy Light- en cuanto a los demАs como Tatshuya y Ryuichi, los bebes, Hiro y K, etc., sabrАn que onda con todos en el "epilogo" o primer capitulo de la -tИcnicamente- segunda parte de este fic, pues el prСximo fic es en cierta medida por completo diferente a este, aunque retome partes de Vuelvo a ti, asМ pues les dejo con el titulo definitivo del nuevo fic y que como verАn esta medio complicado y raro pues siendo honesta los primeros cuatro tМtulos tuvieron un total de 4 votos cada uno, lo que automАticamente dio empate y para no decepcionar a nadie a salido este titulo, que espero les agrade, asМ que prСximamente estarА listo el primer capitulo del nuevo fic. AsМ que paciencia. Les dejo con la lista de quienes me dejaron comentarios y a quienes dedico este final. Gracias por esperarme tanto la verdad es que he estado algo falta de inspiraciСn y ya no sabia como terminar este fic pero por fin lo pude hacer y este ha sido el resultado espero les agrade, y tratare de no tardar con el primer capitulo -al menos para julio prometo actualizar, jajajА- del nuevo fic, asМ que les reitero las gracias por sus comentarios y paciencia. Gracias.

Titulo del nuevo fic: "Tempos: El destino de un amor vivido en el tiempo."

La canciСn por cierto ha sido Vuelvo a ti -como sino fuera obvio- de David Bisbal a dЗo con Chenoa; originalmente la palabra que va es refugiada, pues esa parte es cantada por una mujer.

angeldust blueazulacero Cuervo Loveless X cimari ZUKA EIRI JING kaorueiko natsumi mizuki, roxas Yoru Torres CJ EiriShuichi shice balck sakura pekosimilk nirvana

Luzy Snape. 


	21. Descubriéndote mi corazón

Vuelvo a ti: El Epílogo

Capitulo 21: Descubriéndote mi corazón.

Dedicado especialmente a Artemisa Lupin por su reciente cumpleaños ¡Muchas felicidades!

(Yuki x Shuichi)

Y algún tiempo después de que Yuki y Shuichi se amaran, ambos amantes volvían a retomar la conversación pendiente, más no antes de que el pelirosa fuese a ver a los bebes que afortunadamente continuaban dormidos, lo cual el chico agradeció puesto que no habían sido muy callados ni él, ni Yuki al volver hacer el amor.

-¿No se despertaron los niños?-pregunto Yuki con suavidad al ver regresar a su koibito sin los bebes.

-¡Por fortuna, no lo han hecho! Lo bueno es que tienen el sueño profundo y no se despiertan con facilidad, Yuki-dijo Shuichi tranquilamente, acercándose hasta el rubio.

-Creo que eso es bueno ¿No es así? Después de todo hay muchos bebes que con cualquier cosa, despiertan y los hace molestarse pero por lo visto "tus hijos" han heredado tu forma de dormir, Shuichi-dijo Yuki como si nada aunque al decir tus hijos su voz adquirió un tono leve de reproche que no paso desapercibido para el pelirosa.

-Así que le esta carcomiendo la duda acerca de Shuichi y Hana ¿Quién lo diría? No hay duda que en este tiempo que hemos estado separados, los dos hemos cambiando notablemente para bien; pues de haber sido como antes, yo estaría llorando desolado cual niño pequeño, suplicando por una migaja de afecto y comprensión; mientras que Yuki estaría molesto o incluso furioso, con una posible jaqueca a punto de explotar en su cabeza, fumando cual chimenea y bien encerrado en su estudio del cual no saldría hasta el día siguiente, en cambio ahora estamos en la misma frecuencia sin interferencias de por medio-pensaba fascinado Shuichi mientras una boba sonrisa se instalaba en sus labios de fresa y al mismo tiempo que se agachaba para recoger el tiradero provocado por la demostración de amor de parte de su rubio escritor.

-¿Qué estará pensando para sonreír así? Y lo más raro es que no me incomoda -como antes- el verlo feliz, por el contrario me hace sentir bien el que lo este ¡Vaya, no lo puedo creer, he cambiado! Todo este tiempo lejos de él me han hecho valorarlo pero sobretodo amarlo como nunca imagine que lo haría, no después de lo de Kitazawa pero antes de confesarle mis sentimientos quiero averiguar sobre esos niños y el porque nunca me dijo su deseo de ser padre, pues es obvio que es un buen padre, preocupado y amoroso por sus pequeños además de cálido y honesto -algo que mi propio padre jamás fue- o sea, una excelente figura paterna-pensaba Yuki asombrado, también inclinándose para ayudar al pelirosa a limpiar y así entre los dos muy pronto todo había quedado perfectamente recogido y limpio, luego de lo cual ambos se sumieron en un prolongado silencio, puesto que ninguno estaba seguro de como recomenzar su interrumpida charla pero tras una profunda inspiración, Shuichi fue el primero en romper el silencio.

-¿Quieres que terminemos la conversación que teníamos antes de... distraernos, Yuki?-dijo el pelirosa soltando de golpe el aire que había contenido, esperando la respuesta del rubio.

-¡Si, hay algunas cosas que me gustaría saber, Shuichi¿Qué tal si vamos al sofá? Creo que estaremos más cómodos allí-sugirió Yuki calmado mientras el pelirosa asentía y así fueron al sofá, en donde se sentaron uno junto al otro sin saber que decirse con exactitud pero por algún lado debían empezar así que fue el rubio quien de nuevo volvió hablar.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que deseabas ser padre¿Por qué he tenido que enterarme por los medios? Y además ¿Cuándo fue que te acostaste con la madre de los niños para engendrarlos? Aparte ¿Cómo fue que...?-dijo el rubio con rapidez, lanzado pregunta tras pregunta más antes de que continuase haciéndolas, Shuichi coloco un blanco dedo sobre su boca para silenciarlo, pues se estaba mareando con tantas cuestiones.

-¡Calma, Yuki, te contestare todo lo que quieras pero solo si te tranquilizas! Me mareas con tantas preguntas, así que guarda silencio mientras te respondo a lo que me has preguntado ¿Quieres?-dijo Shuichi liberando los labios de su koi, quien solo se limito asentir pues si hablaba seguiría con sus preguntas y de verdad deseaba algunas respuestas.

-¡Bien! Con respecto a la primera pregunta¡Realmente no quería ser padre, convertirme en uno ha sido toda una sorpresa y un aprendizaje increíble pero afortunadamente he contado con la ayuda de Tomha! Con la segunda¡Esa es sencilla! Después de todo ambos somos figuras públicas, y los medios no tiene ninguna clase de respeto por nuestra intimidad por lo que si tú te enteraste de los niños por los medios; yo me entere de tus aventuras en este tiempo así que creo que se puede decir que estamos a mano en eso ¿No? Y con la tercera¡Jamás me he acostado con mujer alguna! Es más solo tú has sido mi amante, nunca con nadie he estado excepto contigo; eres al único que me he entregado así como el único que conoce mi cuerpo -Aizawa no cuenta pues solo fue una violación, nada más- Y esas son tus respuestas, ahora puedes seguir preguntándome-dijo Shuichi tranquilo aunque por dentro se moría de los nervios, sabiendo que sus respuestas no satisfacerían la curiosidad de su rubio, además de que era casi seguro de que se enojaría y la verdad es que lo había hecho deliberadamente a propósito para ver su reacción pues si volvían a las andadas, es decir, enojos sin razón iba a ser muy difícil que regresara con su escritor pues no seria fácil llevar una relación con él, teniendo a los niños pues tampoco quería exponerlos aun ejemplo como el del frió Yuki, aunque eso le rompiera finalmente el corazón en miles de pedacitos.

-¡Como que jamás te has acostado con una mujer! Si es más que obvio que son tus hijos; son demasiado parecidos como para no serlo-comenzó gritando Yuki exaltado pero bajando, considerablemente, la voz al darse cuenta de que podría despertar a los niños con sus gritos, frunciendo el ceño al notar la mirada feliz y aprobadora que el pelirosa le daba en ese momento.

-¿Por qué me miras así¿Acaso te burlas de mí?-dijo Yuki mosqueado, aunque respirando profundo para mantenerse el control pues no quería molestar a los bebes dormidos.

-¡No me estoy burlando de ti y jamás lo intentaría, Yuki! Y si te miro así es porque has pasado la prueba de manera maravillosa pues te has controlado antes de que los bebes despertaran y eso es bueno pues significa que no será tan difícil volver contigo, ya que todavía eso no lo aclaramos y bien podrías no querer cargar con el paquete que representan Shui y Hana, para alguien con tu vida-dijo Shuichi como si nada, aunque sabía que sus palabras no alegrarían mucho al rubio pero tampoco era para tanto o eso quería creer.

-¡Ya veo! Y si has dejado de ponerme a prueba; respondeme ¿Qué clase de broma juegas? Pues eso de que no son tus hijos es ridículo sobretodo cuando el niño es exactamente ¡Tú!-dijo Yuki indignado.

-¡Yo no estoy bromeando! Yo no me he acostado con nadie más que tú, aunque tienes razón al decir que Shui es exacto a mí -excepto en sus ojitos dorados- pero eso no lo hace mi hijo, aunque ahora lo es junto con Hana de manera legal aun cuando en realidad son mis sobrinos, Yuki; es decir ¡Son hijos de Maiko y Richard! Pero con su fallecimiento yo he quedo como su tutor legal y por lo tanto soy su papá mientras que Tomha funge como su padrino-dijo Shuichi con calma.

-¿Tus sobrinos? Pero ¿Cómo? Digo ¿Por qué nunca me dijiste que tu hermana había tenido hijos?-dijo Yuki asombrado.

-¡Claro que lo dije! Lo mencione al poco de saber que iba a ser tío pero como de costumbre no me prestaste atención en lo absoluto y fuiste a encerrarte a tu estudio y para cuando saliste, había decidido que no te molestaría puesto que no te interesaban mucho mis cosas y tampoco quería pelear contigo así que ya no lo volví a comentar, Yuki-dijo Shuichi tranquilo.

-¿Cómo puedes amarme¿Cómo puedes hacerlo después de todo lo que te he hecho? Todos mis desplantes, mis desprecios, mis enojos y tantas cosas por el estilo ¿Por qué amas ha alguien como yo? No creo merecerte, Shuichi; te hice tanto daño y quizás aun continuo haciéndolo pero aun así sigues queriéndome y no deberías de hacerlo ¡No soy bueno para ti! Hoy mismo es prueba de ello; te he vuelto a tomar a pesar de estar enojados, forzándote ha estar conmigo y seduciéndote de tal manera que sin estar preparado te empalaste, volviendo a lastimarte como en tu primera vez y a pesar de saberlo no hice nada para evitarlo al contrario realmente te hice daño, Shu-dijo Yuki consternado y entristecido al comprender por lo que había hecho pasar a su pelirosa y con todo el chico seguía amándole con intensidad como lo había hecho desde el primer día en que entro en su vida.

-¡Te amo porque te acepto tal como eres! No me importan tus desplantes y demás pues yo me di cuenta en que me estaba metiendo y aun así continué haciéndolo, aferrándome a tu corazón como lapa aun cuando no me amases como yo lo hacia; insistí en anclarme en tu alma y ahora se que lo he conseguido pues estas preocupado por mí y mi bienestar e incluso por mis sobrinos ¡Por eso es que te amo! Porque tú me aceptas con todas mis locuras y yo te acepto por ser mi Yuki, mío y de nadie más-dijo Shuichi con amor, mientras se abrazaba al rubio con todas sus fuerzas.

-¡Te amo, baka; te amo como a nadie!-susurro Yuki enternecido, estrechando al pelirosa aun más fuerte entre sus brazos.

-¡Mmmm, Yuki... me ahogas!-dijo Shuichi entrecortadamente mientras trataba de zafarse del abrazo de su amante.

-¡Lo siento, Shuichi!-susurro Yuki apenado mientras liberaba al pelirosa, quien aspiro profundamente para recuperar el aire de sus pulmones.

-¡No importa solo que hay que ser mas cuidadosos! Por cierto ¿Qué vamos hacer ahora¿Querrás que regrese y con ello traer a mis sobrinos-hijos? Y por lo tanto ¿Querrás ayudarme a criarlos¿Ser su papá?-pregunto curioso Shuichi a la espera de las respuestas del rubio...

Mientras tanto en otro punto de la ciudad, concretamente en el aeropuerto...

-¿Estas seguro de irte¿No podrías quedarte y tratar de arreglar las cosas con Sakuma? Se que no es muy santo de mi devoción pero si te hace feliz puedo aceptarlo, así como lo hice con Shuichi, solo es cuestión de conocerlo ¿No quieres reconsiderarlo, Tatshuya?-dijo Mika entristecida al oír por el altavoz la llamada abordar del vuelo de su hermano menor.

-¡No estés triste, Mika; no le va hacer bien al bebe! Y quiero un sobrino (a) muy fuerte, y bonito (a), así que quita esa cara que no vas hacerme cambiar de opinión, pues lo que tenia con Ryu es imposible; él esta enamorado de Shuichi, a pesar de que mi cuñado lo esta de Eiri y yo simplemente ya no quiero continuar haciéndome falsas esperanzas con que algún día conseguiré su cariño, sobretodo cuando no lo he obtenido en todo este tiempo a su lado. Por lo que mejor dame una sonrisa y un beso antes de partir pero te prometo que estaré en contacto, hermana-dijo Tatshuya con cariño, abrazando a la mujer que a pesar de ser mayor que el chico se perdía entre los brazos del mismo pues este era mucho más alto que ella.

-¡Cuídate mucho, Tat; y espero que cumplas tu promesa sino te iré a buscar, trayéndote de las orejas!-dijo Mika con fingida seriedad mientras se alzaba, tanto como su embarazo le permitía, en puntas de pies para besar la mejilla del chico y colocaba una triste pero sincera sonrisa en sus labios para despedirlo.

-¡Lo haré, hermana, lo haré; ahora me voy! Espero que me avisen cuando nazca el pequeño (a) Seguchi-dijo Tatshuya tomando su maleta para luego dirigirse a la puerta de abordaje viendo de reojo como Tomha asentía ligeramente y abrazaba a su hermana para consolarla.

-¡No llores, amor! Tatshuya regresara cuando este listo para hacerlo y ahora -quizás- lo mejor es que se aleje de Ryuichi, quien sin saberlo le esta haciendo mucho daño y no me gustaría que se volviera un ser frió y sin emociones como Eiri, después de Kitazawa y antes de conocer a Shuichi-dijo Tomha con suavidad mientras consolaba a su llorosa esposa.

-¡Se que no debo llorar, Tomha querido pero es que estas hormonas me traen en jaque!-dijo Mika secándose las lágrimas para ya no preocupar a su esposo volteando a ver como en ese momento el avión de Tatshuya iba tomando pista para poder despejar y así volar con rumbo a New York en donde permanecería por tiempo indefinido.

-¡Vamonos, Mika, ya no tenemos nada que hacer aquí¿Qué te parece si vamos a molestar a Eiri? De seguro a estas horas ya habrá hecho de todo como mi pobre ángel y pervertido de paso a mis ahijados-dijo Tomha con fingida seriedad.

-¡Por favor, Tomha; se sincero, tú lo que quieres es molestar a mi hermano! Como ya no tienes motivos para hacerlo con Shuichi, ahora buscas a quien molestar, querido-dijo Mika con diversión, ya más tranquila luego de ver al avión despejar y ante lo que sabia que no podía hacer nada, así que simplemente lo acepto con la mayor calma posible.

-Bueno lo reconozco, además es divertido ver la cara que pone Eiri cada vez que digo: Mi ángel, Mika-dijo Tomha divertido.

-¡Lo sabia! Pero no importa, vamos a molestar; yo también siento curiosidad por saber que será de su relación ahora-dijo Mika echando andar hacia la salida, una vez que perdió de vista el avión que se llevaba a su hermano menor.

De regreso con Yuki y Shuichi...

-Sabes mejor que nadie lo difícil que soy como persona y muchas veces mi carácter es muy explosivo además de excesivamente temperamental; eso sin contar los traumas que aun me cargo por mi, muy poco agradable pasado, Shuichi, pero si...-comenzó Yuki con calmada seriedad, viendo con algo de diversión en sus gatunos ojos como el pelirosa se mordía nervioso el labio inferior ante sus palabras y por lo mismo decidido no hacerlo más de suspenso y terminar con lo que iba a decir o capaz que a Shu le daba un ataque ante tanta tensión-... ¡Tú me quieres y piensas que esto funcionara, te prometo que yo seré el padre de tus hijos, y así los dos juntos los criaremos, cuidándolos y educándoles para que sean unas buenas personas!-acabo el rubio con tranquilidad mientras una sonrisa dulce se instalaba en sus labios, a la espera de la respuesta de su pelirosa, la cual no tardo en llegar.

-¡TE AMO, EIRI!-exclamo en un grito Shuichi mientras se colgaba del escritor para así poder besarle con pasión en los entreabiertos labios.

Por otro lado un sonriente peliverde llegaba a la casa Seguchi, con una amplia sonrisa en busca de aquel chico que poco a poco había logrado atrapar su corazón...

Y sin dejar de sonreír ni un instante, llamo a la puerta de la casa, no tardando en salir a recibirlo George, el mayordomo del lugar.

-¿Se le ofrece algo, joven Sakuma?-cuestiono solicito George al ver a Ryuichi.

-¡Hola George¿Qué tal¿Se encuentra Tomha?-dijo Ryuichi con su sonrisa alegre.

-¡Lo lamento, joven; ninguno de los señores Seguchi se encuentra en la casa!-se disculpo George con calma.

-¡OH, bueno en ese caso ¿Puedo ver a Tatshuya?!-dijo Ryuichi como si nada, no dándole importancia al hecho de que Tomha y Mika no estuviesen después de todo no era a ellos a los que venia a buscar, solo pregunto por amabilidad.

-¡El joven Tatshuya tampoco se encuentra en la casa!-dijo George impasible.

-¡OH, entiendo¿Y cuando volverá¿Podría tal vez, esperarlo en la sala, verdad George?-dijo Ryuichi disminuyendo un poco su sonrisa al saber que su niño no se encontraba por allí.

-¡El joven Tatshuya, no volverá ya; esta noche se ha marchado del país! Es más los señores Seguchi le han acompañado al aeropuerto a tomar su vuelo, es por eso que no se encuentran aquí, joven Sakuma-dijo George como si nada, casi como si estuviera diciendo las noticias es decir, de una manera muy impersonal y hasta de cierta forma fría, dándose cuenta de que debió de haber sido más sutil al ver como Ryuichi palidecía fuertemente ante sus palabras así como un inmenso shock se podía apreciar en su rostro.

-¡Se fue, se fue¿Por qué, por qué?-era el único pensamiento que se presentaba en la mente de Ryuichi completamente en shock al no entender el porque Tatshuya se había marchado sin decirle nada ¿Qué era lo que estaba sucediendo allí? No tenia la mas mínima idea.

-¿Esta bien joven Sakuma?-cuestiono George preocupado por la reacciones del peliverde, el cual para su sorpresa había dejado caer el paquete que llevaba junto con su inseparable conejito, Kumagoro.

Y sin responder Ryuichi dio media vuelta, marchándose de ahí con rapidez dejando detrás de él, a un sorprendido mayordomo, un primorosamente envuelto paquete y a un abandonando conejito que pareciera "observarle" con tristeza al verlo correr dejando la casa Seguchi.

-¿Qué le habrá pasado al joven Sakuma?-se preguntaba George extrañado, mientras se inclinaba para recoger el paquete y a Kumagoro, luego de lo cual regreso al interior de la casa dejando ambos objetos en una pequeña mesa en el vestíbulo para seguir con sus actividades diarias.

De vuelta con Yuki y Shuichi...

-¡Yo también te amo, mi revoltoso baka!-susurro Yuki con ternura una vez que el pelirosa se separo de sus labios, abrazándolo con cariño por la cintura.

-Sabes ahora vamos a tener que decirles a los demás que ya nos reconciliamos, especialmente a Tomha y no creo que le vaya hacer mucha gracia sobretodo porque últimamente ha estado de lo más sobreprotector conmigo y con los niños pero supongo que tú le podrás dar la noticia sin ningún problema ¿verdad, Eiri?-dijo Shuichi con calma acurrucándose sobre el pecho del rubio dejándose abrazar por el mismo de manera muy mimosa, percatándose que con sus palabras el escritor se tensionaba ligeramente lo cual le llamo la atención.

-¿Sucede algo? Te has puesto muy tenso, Eiri-dijo Shuichi extrañado.

-Antes de que hable con Tomha, necesito que me aclares algo ¿Cuál es la relación exacta entre ustedes dos?-pregunto Yuki curioso y un tanto celoso, también; lo que provoco una ligera sonrisa en el pelirosa, quien antes de responder beso suavemente al consternado rubio con un gentil beso.

-¡Ya te lo dije: él es mi protector, ahora! No tienes porque sentirte celoso de Tomha, solamente es un amigo aunque parezca extraño después de toda la historia que tenemos pero esa es la verdad. Al haber estado conmigo con toda esta tragedia familiar le hizo reconsiderar que su actitud hacia mi persona no tenia ninguna clase de justificación y cuando intentaron quitarme a los bebes se comprometió solemnemente a cuidarnos, no dejando que nada ni nadie nos hiciera daño de nuevo; así que no te preocupes por Tomha, él no es ningún rival para ti; es solo nuestro guardián, nada más aunque haberlo tratado me ha hecho comprender que es una persona buena con muchas presiones encima y de ahí su carácter, pero aun así se preocupa sinceramente por todos aquellos que forman parte de su familia u amistades, afortunadamente para mí, ahora también formo parte de los mismos así que ya no tendremos más dificultades con él tan solo falta decirle que tú y yo volvemos a estar juntos y ya-dijo Shuichi tranquilamente.

-¡Comprendo! Pero que conste que no voy a permitir que ande de entrometido, ni que tampoco se tome ciertas libertades contigo /como eso de andar abrazándote, así como bañándote/ o con nuestros hijos ¿EH?-dijo Yuki con seriedad, extrañándose del rostro iluminado de su koibito en ese momento.

-¿Qué pasa¿Por qué pones esa cara, baka?-pregunto Yuki confundido.

-¡Porque soy muy feliz, después de todo has dicho "N-U-E-S-T-R-O-S H-I-J-O-S" y eso me hace estar alegre!-dijo Shuichi emocionado.

-¡Eres un baka mira que emocionarte por eso! Vamos a dormir que ya es tarde y mañana será un largo día, por cierto ¿Los niños no deberían de haberse despertado ya, o es que acaso duermen toda la noche?-pregunto Yuki intrigado puesto que desconocía los hábitos de sueño de los bebes y hacia un buen tiempo que estaban descansando y ni siquiera se habían despertado a pesar de todo el ruido que habían estado haciendo así como tampoco lo habían hecho luego de tanta platica.

-¡OH no, te preocupes por eso! Como bien dijiste antes, ambos heredaron mi forma de dormir, o sea que si no se han levantado todavía no lo van hacer en mucho rato, excepto por ahí de las 3 o 4 de la mañana en que les dará hambre y querrán un biberón con leche calientita para volverse a dormir hasta las 9 AM.-explico Shuichi con tranquilidad.

-¡Vaya, que son dormilones! Definitivamente heredaron eso de ti; ahora vamos a descansar o en serio mañana tampoco querrás levantarte, Shuichi-dijo Yuki mientras se levantaba y levantaba al pelirosa en sus brazos para de inmediato marchar hacia la habitación, en donde luego de algunos pequeños ajustes /entre ellos reacomodar a los bebes para que quedaran en medio de ambos y no fueran a caerse en la noche/ ambos amantes se metieron entre las sabanas donde el sueño pronto comenzó a invadirles especialmente al pelirosa.

-¡Buenas noches, que descanses Yuki!-susurro Shuichi con suavidad mientras estiraba una mano para poder alcanzar al rubio, teniendo cuidado de no despertar a los niños, de tal manera que pronto llego a su objetivo -es decir, la mano del escritor- enlazando sus dedos con los de Eiri para así poder dormirse pero antes de que lo hiciera por completo...

-¡Buenas noches a ti también, Shuichi; que duermas bien! Mañana tenemos que ir de compras para poder habilitar una habitación para los bebes ¿Te parece bien?-dijo Yuki en un susurro mientras apretaba suavemente la mano de su pelirosa.

-¡Claro, vamos mañana, Yu...ki!-respondió Shuichi más por inercia que por ganas, pues de verdad se estaba quedando dormido rápidamente, lo cual fue bien aprovechado por el rubio, pues sabia bien que su baka siempre aceptaba o respondía a lo que quisiera al estar en ese estado, algo que no iba a desperdiciar en especial porque todavía había una pregunta que deseaba hacerle antes de que se durmiera profundamente...

-¡Entonces hasta mañana, baka! Y antes de que te duermas quiero preguntarte ¿Quieres casarte conmigo, Shuichi?-susurro con suavidad y amor Yuki mientras se incorporaba levemente para poder ver al pelirosa, quien en ese momento terminaba de cerrar sus violetas ojos bajo sus parpados, lo cual consiguió sacar una ligera sonrisa en los labios del rubio, la cual se amplio al escuchar...

-¡Si, me caso contigo amor pero mañana!-replico Shuichi como si nada mientras su respiración se tornaba mas pausada y finalmente se quedaba dormido, roncando suavemente.

-¡Eres un baka, mi ángel!-murmuro divertido Yuki sin dejar de apretar suavemente la mano de su pelirosa, para luego caer en un bendito sueño, tan cálido y agradable como hacia meses no había tenido y así...

Continuara...

Notas de autora: Un nuevo capitulo de esta saga que espero les guste como el anterior y lamento muchísimo la tardanza en subir pero he tenido una serie de inconvenientes /para saber de ellos lean las notas en los fics ya actualizados/ por otro lado entre mis fics actualizados había dicho que solo serían dos capítulos para este epílogo de vuelvo a ti pero de repente me doy cuenta de que hay algunos puntos que todavía me faltan por aclarar así que en vez de solo dos capítulos van a ser seis en total, pues será uno por parejita y el cierre final, pues si se percatan en este capitulo ha estado más encaminado a Yuki y Shuichi -aunque salen algunos otros personajes pero eso es la pauta para lo que sigue, o si no ¿Cómo avanzo, verdad?- los cuales ya se han arreglado y aunque seguirán presentes en el resto de los capítulos, tampoco me dan mucha pauta para el resto de las parejas así que el capitulo 22 será principalmente de K y Hiro -con las apariciones de otros personajes pero sobretodo del rubio y el pelirrojo ¿EH?- el capitulo 23 será sobre Tomha y Mika, el capitulo 24 sobre Suguru y Sakano, el capitulo 25 Ryuichi y Tatshuya así como el 26 la reunión de todo y finalmente el final, final. Así que espero que este giro les guste y bueno muchas gracias por sus comentarios y como siempre son más que bienvenidos pues gracias a los mismos es que sigo escribiendo, por otro lado habrán notado que subí dos nuevas historias y esto se debe principalmente a que gran parte de mis fics están por llegar a su conclusión puesto que ya no son muchos los capítulos que me falta es decir:

YA ACTUALIZADOS  
Ángeles V Capitulo 5  
¿¿¿Bailamos??? Capitulo 19  
Un Gatito Para Mí NUEVO capitulo 1  
Magia lunar capitulo 20  
Un Amor Destinado NUEVO capitulo 1  
Veelas: Peligro de amor capítulos 12 y 13

Recientemente actualizados, o sea el día de hoy  
Eternamente MDMD capitulo 8  
Vuelvo a ti: Epilogo capitulo 21  
Corazón de sombra y luz capitulo 10

La sombra de un amor, voy en capitulo 14, calculo le quedan 6 CAPÍTULOS MÁS PARA SU TERMINACIÓN para un total de 20 (¿Cómo que me esta dando por acabar en ese numero, no creen?).

Un milenio para amarnos, capitulo 26, ha este solo le quedan cuatro PARA CONCLUIR, así que casi lo acabo.

Bishojo-scm Luly Loveless X tristan0584 johanna Nadeshiko shice black Aerumna blueazulacero Poisson

Luzy Snape.


	22. Temor al amor: ¡Por siempre estare a tu

Vuelvo a ti: El Epílogo

Capitulo 22: Temor al Amor: ¡Por siempre estare a tu lado, Hiroshi!

(K x Hiro)

ADVERTENCIA: UN POCO DE ENOJO, DESTROZO DE COSAS, ASI COMO UNA QUE OTRA TONTERIA MAS, PERO SOBRETODO Y MUY IMPORTANTE LEMMON EMPALAGOSON, ASI QUE SINO TE GUSTAN ESTAS ESCENAS ¡NO LEAS! POR LO DEMAS LEAN LAS NOTAS FINALES COMO SIEMPRE PARA SABER MAS SOBRE ESTE FIC, NOS VEMOS.

-¡Entonces hasta mañana, baka! Y antes de que te duermas quiero preguntarte ¿Quieres casarte conmigo, Shuichi?-susurro con suavidad y amor Yuki mientras se incorporaba levemente para poder ver al pelirosa, quien en ese momento terminaba de cerrar sus violetas ojos bajo sus parpados, lo cual consiguió sacar una ligera sonrisa en los labios del rubio, la cual se amplio al escuchar...

-¡Si, me caso contigo amor pero mañana!-replico Shuichi como si nada mientras su respiración se tornaba mas pausada y finalmente se quedaba dormido, roncando suavemente.

-¡Eres un baka, mi ángel!-murmuro divertido Yuki sin dejar de apretar suavemente la mano de su pelirosa, para luego caer en un bendito sueño, tan cálido y agradable como hacia meses no había tenido y así...

Y mientras un par de amantes caían rendidos por el sueño, en otra parte de la ciudad, concretamente en cierto departamento de cierto guitarrista pelirrojo...

-¡Has estado muy serio, Hiroshi! ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?-pregunto curioso K mientras suavemente pasaba un brazo por los hombros del pelirrojo para asi poder masajear de manera lenta el cuello del chico pues se daba cuenta de la tensión que lo recorría por entero y la cual había estado presente desde que Yuki Eiri se había presentado en NG en busca de Shuichi Shindou, por lo cual tenia una cierta idea de lo que podía estar pasando por la mente de su amante pero mejor era confirmarlo.

-No me sucede nada, K; solo estoy algo cansado, han sido muchas cosas en pocos días ¿No te parece?-dijo Hiro con despreocupación, al mismo tiempo que de forma inconsciente, se alejaba de K y sus caricias, pues de cierta manera se sentía un tanto incomodo por el contacto en si.

-¿Qué te sucede? ¿Por qué te alejas de mí?-cuestiono K con extrañeza al darse cuenta de la actitud del pelirrojo.

-¡Ya te lo dije, estoy cansado solo es eso! Asi que ¿Por qué no te marchas? Realmente necesito un buen descanso-dijo Hiro con tranquilidad mientras se levantaba del sofá para mostrarle la salida al rubio.

-¿Qué demonios le pasa? Esta comportándose de una forma extraña, simplemente no es normal, él no es de las personas que le saca la vuelta a los problemas, de seguro estoy tiene algo que ver con Shindou aunque ¿Cuál es el problema? ¡No lo se! Pero lo averiguare eso seguro-pensaba K serio mientras observaba fijamente al pelirrojo, el cual ya se había acercado a la puerta y en ese momento la estaba abriendo, claramente mostrándole que no era bienvenido ya por allí.

-¿K?-llamo Hiro extrañado, al ver que el rubio no se movía de su lugar e incluso pareciera abstraído en sus pensamientos, lo cual le comenzó a preocupar, pues no sabía que podía estarle pasando y la verdad es que ya tenia suficientes preocupaciones con Shuichi como para agregarle más a su lista.

-¡OH, por supuesto, ya me marcho! Es obvio que estas, agotado; así que lo mejor es irme, nos veremos luego, Hiroshi-dijo K con un ligero tono sarcástico mientras se levantaba para así dirigirse a la puerta hasta llegar al lado del pelirrojo, el cual tan solo le veía con una expresión de extrañeza al parecer por su repentina aceptación pero antes de marcharse se inclino con rápidez sobre el chico, tomando así por asalto los apetitosos labios entreabiertos de Hiro, consumiéndolo en un forzoso beso, el cual al principio pareciera una agresión, no era tal, al contrario muy pronto quedo demostrada la pasión del rubio americano por el otro joven, al que de manera casi inmediata domino con su habilidad pues muy pronto recorría con su lengua la tierna cavidad bucal del pelirrojo en un beso por demás exquisito y que no tardo nada en agotarles el aire ha ambos amantes, viendose obligados a separarse.

-¡Mmmm, bueno ahora si me voy; hasta pronto, Hiroshi!-susurro K con voz algo ronca, dando -finalmente- media vuelta para irse del departamento, dejando detrás de si a un confuso chico.

-¿Se fue no más, sin más? Pero ¿Qué le pasa?-se pregunta confundido Hiro mientras molesto, estampaba la puerta del departamento para cerrarla para luego dejarse caer frustrado sobre el sofá ya sin saber que pensar, pues realmente estaba confundido como nunca antes lo habia estado.

Mientras tanto a las afueras del departamento con exactitud a unos cuantos metros de ahí, cierto rubio se mantenía a la expectativa, sonriendo complacido al escuchar el portazo que Hiro habia dado.

-¡Perfecto, esto esta saliendo muy bien; ahora solo es cuestión de dar un poco más de tiempo! Dejare que Hiroshi ponga en claro sus ideas, antes de regresar pues ni que crea que me ire así como así, vamos a tener que aclarar varias cosas pero si me hubiese quedado; se habría sentido presionado y estando la situación un tanto tensa entre los dos se nos podría haberseme ido de las manos, así que lo mejor sera darle algo de tiempo, que piense con calma y se sienta tranquilo así como seguro de todo esto y mientras eso ocurre, creo que ire comprar lo que requiero para llevar a cabo mi plan-pensaba K, sonriente mientras calmado tomaba el ascensor para poder bajar a la calle y así ir por "algo" para Hiro, que estaba seguro le iba a gustar bastante, viendo lo serio de sus intenciones.

De regreso con Hiro...

-¡Esto esta mal, realmente mal! Ya no se que pensar o que sentir ¡Estoy tan confundido! ¿Cómo me fui a meter en esta relación? Esta bien que le dije a K que me gustaría intentarlo pero la verdad es que ya no se que hacer, no se ni lo que siento; más sea lo que sea algo es seguro ¡Estoy aterrado! Tengo miedo de enamorarme como nunca antes /como ni siquiera lo estuve de Ayaka/ y cuando ya este enganchado, K me haga sufrir así como Yuki lo hace con Shuichi, porque la verdad es que no tengo la seguridad de que K me ame como asegura, después de todo ha estado casado con un mujer e incluso creo que tiene un hijo /alguna vez me comento algo al respecto Shu-chan/ ¿Cómo podría competir con algo así? Para mí que es solo curiosidad como bien él dijo cuando tuvimos relaciones, aunque luego me parecio sincero cuando dijo que le gustaba e incluso menciono que me amaba, más estoy tan confuso, puesto que también dijo que quiso mucho a su esposa o ¿Acaso habre mal interpretado aquella platica?- pensaba Hiro confundido mientras volvia a recordar la conversacion que hubiese tenido con el rubio americano anteriormente.

Flash back

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué significa todo esto, K-san?-cuestiono Hiro extrañado por aquella dulce sensación de amor que el beso recién vivido le había transmitido y que tan raro lo encontraba, pues no se suponía que solo fue curiosidad por parte del rubio, quien -extrañamente- no estaba molesto por sus palabras al contrario le observaba con cariño, con amor a la vez que con ternura asi como suavemente acariciaba la mejilla del pelirrojo demostrándole algo mas que simple curiosidad; algo que Hiro no se atrevía a nombrar por no hacerse falsas esperanzas.

-¡Porque sin saber como, sin darme cuenta te fuiste metiendo dentro mío! Enamorándome poco a poco de ti; lo cual significa que ¡Te amo, Hiroshi Nakano! Contra todo lo inimaginable que podría pasar, eso sucedió; yo estoy profundamente enamorado de ti, como no lo he estado de nadie mas-confeso K besando cariñoso la mejilla del muchacho.

-¿Me amas? ¿Pero cómo? Además es raro, dices que estas enamorado de mí como no lo has estado de nadie mas pero tú has tenido una esposa ¿Acaso no la amabas? Aparte no es todo esto muy repentino, después de todo dijiste que solo era curiosidad ¿O es que acaso fue una mentira?-dijo curioso Hiro, separándose un poco de K aunque no se alejo de su lado tan solo unos pocos centímetros.

-¡Ame muchísimo a mi esposa! De eso puedes estar seguro pero el amor que tú me despiertas es completamente diferente y de otra índole por lo que no tienen comparación, por eso mismo puedo decir que te amo, de distinta forma que ha ella, pero te amo como no he amado a nadie mas; y en cuanto a que solo era curiosidad, yo no lo diría asi exactamente, cuando empecé a tener sentimientos hacia ti y me di cuenta de lo que significaban me di cuenta de que no podía simplemente acercarme a ti y soltártelo de golpe -¡Jamás me habrías creído!- aparte de que salías con tu ex-novia Ayaka, lo que te hacia un chico heterosexual ¿Cómo entonces podría haberme acercado a ti y confesarte mis sentimientos? Por eso la noche pasada viendo una oportunidad -y que no pensaba desaprovechar, ciertamente- te dije que era curiosidad, era mas factible que me creyeras eso que el que te amo, puesto tú tenias novia y yo estuve casado con Judy; asi que el que dos hombres heterosexuales por simple curiosidad estuvieran juntos no es tan raro, puesto que ya ha sucedido en otras ocasiones por lo que pensé que asi podría acercarme a ti, Hiroshi, después de todo no pensé que fueras a creerme ¿verdad?-dijo K con calma.

-¡Hiro, creo haberte mencionado la pasada noche que me llamaras, Hiro! Y también se que soy mas crédulo de lo que piensas; creo que desde un principio te hubiese creído, tal vez me habría tomado tiempo pero al final lo aceptaría, aunque me alegro de como se han dado las cosas pues asi pude terminar con Ayaka y ninguno de los dos esta sufriendo innecesariamente; por otro lado ¡Yo también te quiero! No puedo decir que es amor -aun- pero si es un inmenso cariño, solo dame un poco de tiempo para hacerme a la idea y aclarar mis sentimientos para poder, un día, decirte te amo, K-dijo Hiro con suavidad mientras recostaba su cabeza en el hombro del rubio.

-Entonces ¿Qué te parece si partimos de ahí? Después de todo por algún punto hay que comenzar y si estas de acuerdo quisiera ser tu pareja, asi como prometo darte el tiempo que necesites para analizar tus sentimientos, Hiro-dijo K suavemente, deslizando sus dedos por entre las sedosas hebras pelirrojas.

-¡Creo que... Acepto ser tu pareja, K!-dijo Hiro con alegría colocando un piquito en los labios de su compañero, el cual no tardo en profundizarlo, convirtiéndolo en un arrebatador beso.

Fin Flash back

-¡No, no mal interprete nada! K me ama, a su muy particular manera pero me ama y acepte ser su pareja, pero ¿Qué estaría pensando en ese momento? Ni siquiera averigue ¿Qué sucede con su esposa e hijo? Y aun así acepte ser su pareja ¿Cómo pude hacerlo? Ni siquiera se si aun esta casado o se separo de ella, ¡O nada, en realidad! y si ¿Sigue casado? Y si ¿Solo soy un entretenimiento? ¿Un amante más? ¡Pero como he podido ser tan torpe e ingenuo!-pensaba -ahora- molesto Hiro mientras lanzaba contra el suelo algunos cojines del sofá, así como una lámpara de una de las mesitas esquineras.

-¡De seguro eso soy: un amante más! Pero es que ¿No he aprendido nada de lo que pasa con Shuichi? Que ese par de rubios solo pueden jugar con nosotros que nunca nos tomaran en serio-pensaba enojado el pelirrojo lanzando contra la pared, otra lámpara, dejando francamente la sala como lugar de desastres naturales, menos dañada que si hubiese pasado un ciclón pero si más deshecha que al pasar un tornado.

-¡Mejor me voy a dar un baño, pues si sigo pensando en K, voy a matarlo la próxima vez que lo vea! Y aparte se fue, así como si nada, como si no le importara ¡Y se supone que somos pareja! Al menos soy su amante-pensaba molestamente indignado Hiro mientras se internaba en su habitación y de ahí, al baño, tras sacar una muda de ropa, se procedio a duchar tal como lo había pensado antes...

Por otro lado, K regresaba de lo más campante y feliz hacia el departamento de Hiro pues ya había comprado el "algo" para el pelirrojo y aunque tuvo que "convencer" (si por convencer entendemos que amenazo a punta de magnum) al empleado de la tienda para que no solo le abriera /pues llego al lugar justo cuando estaban cerrando, lo cual era comprensible pues eran pasadas las 10 de la noche/ sino también para que le vendiese lo que buscaba para el chico y con lo cual se tardo pues realmente no estaba muy seguro de ¿Cuál darle, exactamente? Pero al final había encontrado justo el que mejor, el mas perfecto para su pareja, estando convencido que después de aquello, Hiroshi sería defitivamente suyo para el resto de sus vidas, aunque debería de darse prisa pues con la compra ya se le había hecho mas tarde y estaban por ser las 12 de la noche y quizás su pelirrojo ya estuviese dormido, lo cual retrasaría sus planes pero eso no seria impedimento para ir a verlo ¿Verdad?

Así que algunos minutos después el rubio de nuevo se encontraba ante el departamento de Hiro y Suguru, y usando una guadaña (Pasador de pelo, por si no les queda muy claro lo que es una guadaña, OK) no tardo mucho tiempo en abrir aquella puerta, claro que asegurándose primero de que no hubiese nadie por allí /algun vecino metiche, pues sabría Dios que pensarían de verlo entrar de manera furtiva al lugar/ y una vez dentro, trato de no hacer ruido pues notaba el lugar en completo silencio, lo cual podía significar que tanto su chico como Suguru estaban ya dormidos, y por lo tanto no deseaba despertar a ninguno de los dos, de tal manera que muy calladito empezo a caminar hacia el fondo del pasillo para ir a la habitación de Hiro pero justo en ese instante su pie pisó uno de los restos de las desafortunadas lámparas, lo que le hizo volver la vista hacia el suelo.

-¿Qué paso aquí? ¿Un tornado? ¿Por qué esta todo roto? ¿Y si son ladrones? ¿Y si le hicieron algo a mi Hiroshi? ¡Los mato!-penso K, alertado, desenfundando rápidamente su querida magnum a la vez que colocaba en un bolsillo de su chaqueta el regalo del pelirrojo pues por nada del mundo iba a perderlo y en el enfrentamiento con los "ladrones" (Vieron que K ya se monto su propia película y hasta se olvido de Suguru, lo que es el amor ¿No creen? Afortunadamente para todos Fujisaki no se encuentra por alli o de lo contrario, le ira remal con este "heroe", o sea, K) tal cosa podía ocurrir, así que sigiloso -cual gato- camino poco a poco por el pasillo hasta llegar a las habitaciones, concretamente a la de Hiro, abriendo con rapidez la puerta de la misma mientras a la vez escaneaba el lugar en busca de los "temidos ladrones' aprisionadores de su chico, encontrándose con una habitación de lo mas normal y tranquila, sin rastro de ladrón alguno, con la excepción -quizás, si se le puede llamar así- de un dormido Hiro, quien tras el baño estaba mucho mas relajado y casi de inmediato había caido en su cama, marchándose al país de los sueños, nada mas terminar de cepillar su cabello.

-¡Pero que bueno soy: de seguro esos ladrones han salido corriendo, al darse cuenta de que tendrían que enfrentarse al poderosísimo, K!-pensaba envanecido el rubio mientras con un giro -al estilo viejo oeste- enfundaba de nuevo su querida magnum en su lugar, bajo el brazo derecho (Pero este rubio, no sufre de baja autoestima ¿Cierto?)

Más justo en ese momento y antes de que se pusiera a divagar acerca de si era o no la última coca cola del desierto, el último emperador de China, o cualquier otro título que incrementara su vanidad y ego, su atención fue atraida por el durmiente pelirrojo, quien en ese instante se giraba sobre el colchón para colocarse boca abajo, a la vez que hacia a un lado la manta que le cubría, quedando apenas cubierto por la ligera sábana de tal manera que su espalda y piernas estaban mas que descubiertas, aunque su trasero no estaba mas cubierto que digamos pues podría considerarse que la sábana apenas si era un pequeño taparabos, lo cual solo consiguio hacerle agua la boca al rubio, quien como hipnotizado no podía abstraer su mirada azul de aquella imagen tan sensual y por lo tanto lentamente se fue acercando hasta el dormido pelirrojo, despojándose en el camino de su chaqueta, zapatos, calcetines, pantalón, su magum, hasta solo quedar con la abierta camisa y ropa interior y de esta manera -escasamente vestido- no tardo nada en subirse en la cama, concretamente sobre el cuerpo de Hiro, deslizando con tierna suavidad sus manos por toda la ancha espalda del pelirrojo, dándole un rico masaje que bien pronto comenzo a sacar del chico ligeros y adormecidos gemidos así como algún otro suspiro, que solo servían para aumentar el deseo del rubio, así como su excitación que poco a poco iba pulsando contra el apetecible trasero del pelirrojo.

-¿Qué?...¿Quién?-murmuro somnoliento Hiro, al sentir - y que su cerebro, lo registrase, sobretodo- una punzante dureza contra su trasero, lo mismo que unas manos cálidas y seguras recorre el resto de su cuerpo, mientras que unos labios hacian contacto contra sus omoplatos, produciéndole un estremecimiento involuntario ante aquellas sensaciones, tan placenteras.

-¡Shhhhh, cariño, disfruta!-susurro K con ternura y la voz ronca mientras continuaba dejando sus caricias por el cuerpo del pelirrojo, despertándole poquito a poquito.

-¿K? ¿Cómo entraste? ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí? ¿No se supone que te habias marchado?-cuestino Hiro con sorpresa, mientras se mordía con suavidad el labio inferior, tras sentir como K le despojaba no solo del pedazo de sabana que le cubría sino que también de manera rápida de sus calzoncillos para así poder masajear a su antojo y placer sus nalgas, entre las cuales frotaba su ya despierta erección.

-¿Importa eso, ahora, cariño?-murmuro K con sensualidad, mientras daba, con un rápido movimiento, vuelta al pelirrojo para así poder verle a la cara, sonriendo suavemente al verlo todo sofocado, con su respiración volviéndose a cada momento mas y mas entrecortada, así como sus mejillas iban coloreándose de un intenso y fuerte rubor, lo mismo que veía y sentía como su cuerpo iba respondiendo cada vez mas a sus caricias, haciéndose eso evidente en la erección que se estaba despertando en contra suya y que le pulsaba contra sus muslos descubiertos.

-¡Al diablo, por supuesto que NO!-exclamo Hiro enfebrecido mientras se medio incorporaba -al menos tanto como el cuerpo de K se lo permitía- y se lanzaba sobre el mayor para beber literalmente, de sus labios pegandose a los mismos cual lapa, introduciendo de inmediato su lengua en la boca de su rubio amante, jugando con su compañera en una danza frenética mientras que sus manos inquietas se dirigían hacia la abierta camisa, masajeando de inmediato los pezones endurecidos de K así como el resto de su abdomen, con obvia intención de dirigirse mas al sur, tan solo para toparse con el obstáculo de la ropa interior del rubio, lo cual le obligo a separarse de la boca tan ansiosamente besada (la verdad era por falta de aire, pero eso no lo iba admitir ahora)

-¡Demonios, K! ¿Qué no puedes desnudarte de una buena vez? Es injusto que yo si lo este y tú no-dijo Hiro como reproche mientras intentaba desvestir al rubio por completo.

-¡Estamos desesperados! ¿No es cierto, cariño?-dijo K con algo de burla mientras se levantaba de la cama, tan alto como era, y ante los complacidos ojos de Hiro, termino por despojarse de su camisa así como de su ropa interior, dejando su erección justo frente al rostro del pelirrojo, el cual sin decir agua va, se avalanzo sobre aquel erguido pedazo de carne, introduciendoselo a su avida boca, realizando -por vez primera- una lenta y succionante felación sobre aquel miembro viril, y con tal acción casi logra que K cayera de nuevo sobre el colchon, pues la verdad no se había esperado aquel movimiento por parte del joven pelirrojo y que debía admitir no lo hacia tan mal, puesto que estaba consiguiendo que embistiera con bastante impetú dentro de aquella boca que tanto placer le daba.

-¡Dios, Hiroshi, eso... se siente... tan bien!-exclamo entrecortadamente K mientras seguía embistiendo contra la boca del pelirrojo, quien no pudo evitar enorgullecerse ante aquellas palabras, pues eso significaba que su amante realmente estaba disfrutando a pesar de ser la primera vez que realizaba algo como aquello y a lo que se aplico lo mejor que pudo, tratando de brindarle mas placer a su hombre.

-¡Basta... Hiro... o terminare... por acabar en... tu boca... y no tengo... deseos... de hacerlo, allí!-replico K enfebrecido, mientras con desgana sacaba su pene de la boca de Hiro pues la verdad ya estaba a punto e incluso algunas gotas preyaculatorias comenzaban a liberarse y tenia toda la intención de terminar dentro de su amado y no en otra parte, por mas que le hubiese gustado hacerlo pero ya habría otra oportunidad, por lo que sin decir nada mas, volvio a reclinarse sobre el pelirrojo para luego proceder a prepararle lentamente aunque de manera un tanto ansiosa hasta que por fin o tuvo listo, luego de lo cual, entro poco a poco en aquel hermoso cuerpo tan amado, sin dejar en ningun momento de ver a su pelirrojo a los ojos y entonces mientras le embestia lentamente...

-¡Por siempre estare a tu lado, Hiroshi; jamas dudes que mi amor por ti es eterno!-dijo solemnemente K mientras daba una larga y última embestida en el interior de Hiro, llenandolo con su semen por completo.

-¡Te amo, Kei, ahora estoy seguro!-dijo Hiro mientras también se venía entre ambos cuerpos, sin siquiera tocarse de tan intensas sensaciones que su amante le había hecho vivir y así...

Continuara...

Notas de autora: Bueno espero que este nuevo capitulo de esta saga les guste como el anterior, que como podrán notar es puritito K x Hiro, se que dije que saldrían otros personajes pero la verdad es que no tenía nadita de inspiración para esta pareja, teniendo que escribirme este capitulo justamente hoy, o sea el día de subida (lo que hace la presión, ¿Verdad?) Pues como que tampoco me ha quedado tan mal, después de todo no les podía quedar mal, sobretodo luego del tiempo que van a tener que esperar para la siguiente actualización de este fic y demás ya actualizados ¿Cierto? Por otro lado como que me esta dando por terminar con un lemmon por pareja no creen, al menos en este epílogo ¿Qué tal la idea, les gusta? Bueno en el próximo capítulo continuare con la pareja de Tomha y Mika, y veremos que sale, pues les dijo una cosa y termino haciendo otra, así que paciencia, recuerden que estos últimos capítulos -epílogo- son por para cada pareja y así puedan saber que onda con cada una de ellas, bueno muchas gracias por sus comentarios y como siempre son más que bienvenidos pues gracias a los mismos es que sigo escribiendo y ya saben pido paciencia pues ahora las actualizaciones van a ser en bastante tiempo así que chequen muy bien el calendario para los próximos meses, OK.

Y por cierto ¿Tienen idea de lo que K le va a dar a Hiro? Les dejo una pista y la cual encontraran en el capitulo anterior con Yuki x Shuichi; por otro lado si quieren releer la conversación completa del flash back -por si no les quedo clara- la encontrara completita en el capitulo 19 ¿De acuerdo?

Calendario de fechas actualizaciones (Y de manera aleatoria para que mi inspiración tenga respiros entre historia e historia y asi no se me agote haciendo que de plano no suba a ningún de los fics):

YA ACTUALIZADOS A LA FECHA  
UN GATITO PARA MI, CAPITULO 2  
CORAZÓN DE SOMBRA Y LUZ, CAPITULO 11

25 Abril Vuelvo a ti (Epílogo capitulo 22)  
02 Mayo Veelas: Peligro De Amor (Capitulo 14 Draco-Harry)  
09 Mayo Magia Lunar (Capitulo 21)  
16 Mayo ¿¿Bailamos?? (Capitulo 20)  
23 Mayo Ángeles V (Capitulo 6)  
30 Mayo Eternamente MDMD (Capitulo 9)  
06 Junio Un Milenio Para Amarnos (Capitulo 26)  
13 Junio Un Amor Destinado (Capitulo 3)  
20 Junio Veelas: Peligro de Amor (Capitulo 15 Trío)  
27 Junio La Sombra de Un Amor (Capitulo 14)

PD: Próxima actualización 29 Agosto Vuelvo a ti (Epílogo capitulo 23)

lady Sesshoumaru AtenickS Loveless X Hannia

Luzy Snape.


	23. tercera pareja: ¡Bienvenido Hijito nuest

Vuelvo a Ti: Epilogo

Capitulo 23: tercera pareja: ¡Bienvenido Hijito nuestro!

(Tomha x Mika)

* * *

Como siempre recordarles que los personajes de Gravitation le pertenecen solamente a su autora Maki Murakami, yo solo los tomo prestados y sin fines de lucro; por otro lado esta historia es un slash o con temática yaoi, es decir relación chico-chico, por lo que si no te agrada este género ¡NO LEAS! Gracias por sus comentarios, espero les guste el capitulo. Ahora si a LEER.

*sasket17 *DULCE HANA *beba-yuki-gravitation *Miyako1912 *Astrid3 *KirinRyuu

Así mismo lanzo un reto dentro de este fic, **ABAJO** encontraran una **COMPOSICIÓN** de mi invención que no es precisamente una poesía, en la cual se encuentra un **MENSAJE OCULTO**, el reto es **¿PUEDEN ENCONTRAR EL MENSAJE?** A los tres primeros (Uno por pagina de subida, es decir uno por slasheaven, otro para amor yaoi, y uno para fanfiction) que me envíen un comentario con el mensaje correcto, de premio **OFREZCO** escribirles un **FIC ALTERNO** a cualquiera de los fics que poseo (algo así como alguna escena que quisieran ver o pareja) o bien un **FIC CORTO** (no mas de dos capítulos) de cualquiera de las series que manejo (gravitation, Harry Potter, Yugioh, Saint Seiya, Capitán Tsubasa) y sin relación con los que ya tengo como regalo para el día de su cumpleaños, o sea que aparte del mensaje descifrado tienen que decirme cuando es su cumpleaños para darles el obsequio en caso de ser ganadores (ras) teniendo una semana para responder es decir hasta que suba veelas: peligro de amor (ver calendario abajo para la fecha de subida) en donde les diré quienes ganan o bien el mensaje, en caso de que no haya sido descifrado **¿LES GUSTA EL RETO? ESPERO QUE SI Y LOGREN ENCONTRAR EL MENSAJE, ASÍ ME DICEN SU CUMPLEAÑOS Y CUAL OPCIÓN DESEAN FIC ALTERNO O FIC NUEVO, SEGÚN LO ANTERIOR. GRACIAS. **

* * *

-¡Por siempre estaré a tu lado, Hiroshi; jamás dudes que mi amor por ti es eterno!-dijo solemnemente K mientras daba una larga y última embestida en el interior de Hiro, llenándolo con su semen por completo.

-¡Te amo, Kei, ahora estoy seguro!-dijo Hiro mientras también se venía entre ambos cuerpos, sin siquiera tocarse de tan intensas sensaciones que su amante le había hecho vivir.

Y mientras dos parejas comenzaban arreglar sus diferencias, así como sus problemas, otras parejas seguían necias a solucionar nada de nada, siendo esta la situación de Sakano y Suguru pues ninguno de los dos se atrevía a dar algún paso que los pudiese sacar del hoyo en que estaban ya que el orgullo, el miedo, la humillación y hasta la vergüenza e incluso un poco de rencor no les dejaba darse cuenta de lo que perdían con su actitud, mientras que por otro lado Mika y Tomha aun cuando habían pensado en ir con Yuki y Shuichi, tras la partida de Tatshuya, prefiriendo volver a su casa puesto que estaban seguros de que cierto rubio escritor los mandaría mucho a freír espárragos tan solo por atreverse aparecer en su departamento y como tampoco eran masoquistas, lo mejor era volver a casa a descansar, mañana seria otro día, por lo que una vez que estuvieron en su casa…

-¡Bienvenidos, señores! ¿Todo ha ido bien?-cuestiono George, dándoles la bienvenida mientras tomaba los abrigos de sus señores.

-¡Por supuesto, George! ¿Alguna novedad en nuestra ausencia?-cuestiono Tomha, curioso.

-¡Ninguna, señor; excepto que el joven Sakuma se presento hace algunas horas atrás!-respondió George como si nada.

-¿Ryuichi? ¿Qué se le ofrecía?-indago Tomha, extrañado.

-¡En realidad no lo sé, señor! El joven Sakuma tan solo pregunto por usted o la señora, así como por el joven Tatshuya y cuando le informe que no se encontraban puesto que estaban acompañando al joven Tatshuya al aeropuerto, se marcho sin decir nada más; pero olvido ese paquete junto con su peluche-dijo George con calma, dejando consternados tanto a Mika como Tomha, con sus palabras.

-¿Ryuichi estuvo aquí, buscando a Tatshuya?-dijo confundida Mika, mientras observaba el paquete olvidado, lo mismo que a Kumagoro por completo extrañada, pues no podía comprender a que venía aquel "repentino" interés, ya que era bien sabido que Ryuichi no "sentía" nada por su hermano menor, motivo por el cual se había marchado, así el que de repente ocurriese todo aquello, la confundía y mucho.

-¡Muchas gracias, George; puedes retirarte! Mañana hablare con Ryuichi, por ahora lo mejor es descansar-dijo Tomha tranquilamente.

-¡Buenas noches, señores; que descansen bien!-se despidió George mientras se marchaba a su habitación, puesto que era ya tarde y había que descansar como bien había dicho Tomha.

-Vamos querida, hay que dormir-sugirió Tomha suavemente sujetando por un brazo a Mika, para llevarle a las escaleras y así subir a su habitación; alejándola al mismo tiempo del paquete de Ryuichi.

-¡Espera Tomha, quiero ver el paquete!-dijo Mika con tono algo caprichoso así como curioso, justo como el de una niña pequeña.

-¡Querida, no es de nuestra incumbencia, vamos a dormir!-dijo/ordeno Tomha, llevándose de una vez a la mujer de ahí, la cual solo frunció el ceño dejándose arrastrar.

Así la pareja pronto estuvo en su habitación y listos para ir a dormir, lo cual no tardaron en realizar pero menos de una hora después…

Mika Seguchi se levantaba tan lenta y cuidadosamente como su vientre le permitía hacerlo ya que por nada del mundo quería que Tomha se despertara.

/_¡Perfecto! Tomha sigue durmiendo; ahora averiguar sobre el paquete/_pensaba Mika, envolviéndose en su cubre bata, saliendo de la habitación para ir de vuelta a donde Kumagoro y el paquete se encontraban, tomando de inmediato el regalo sacudiéndolo ligeramente intentando saber de que se trataba pero el leve sonido que escucho así como el ligero movimiento del interior apenas le dijo nada.

_/¿Qué habrá dentro? ¡No tengo ni idea!/_pensaba con frustración Mika, dejando de nuevo el paquete en su lugar y al hacerlo noto –por primera vez- un sobre caído a un lado, el cual tomo de inmediato extrayendo del mismo una carta…

Como empezar a decir lo que siento, hoy por ti

OH! Mi corazón late y brinca apresurado como

Nunca lo había sentido hacerlo pues

Todo este tiempo, eres tú, quien

Ocupa todos y cada uno de sus latidos así como su sentir, haciéndome

Dudar de

Otros amores, otros sin sabores que en

Mí, alguna vez pudieron engañar al

Inevitable latido que por ti existe y existirá siempre

Aumentando día con día hasta ser cada ve

Mas y mas grande tan solo por ti, pues solo tú

Obras en mí, una mágica sensación, que nubla la

Razón, la lógica

Terrible que grita

Enloquecida que jamás me

Amaras como lo hago yo, pues tan solo podrías

Mentirme, al decirlo

Ocasionando así que el corazón se

Me desgarrara, rompiéndose

Inevitablemente en mil pedazos que jamás podrían

De nueva cuenta volverse a pegar; por eso rezo que

Un día correspondas mi amor como yo lo hago, dándome así una

Luz de esperanza a mi afligido

Corazón que

Enardece y vive

Totalmente por ti

Aunque no lo sepas

Todavía pero estoy

Seguro de que un día –

Hoy- tendré el valor de decirlo, solo necesito

Únicamente algo de voluntad

Y hacerlo, demostrándote

Así todo el amor que por ti, siento.

_/¿Qué es esto? ¡No tiene sentido alguno! ¿Acaso Sakuma "esta" enamorado de Tatshuya? ¡Imposible! Porque si eso fuera cierto, si esta carta de verdad expresa los sentimientos de Ryuichi Sakuma, entonces Tatshuya se marcho sin saberlo y pensando que no era correspondido ¡Cielos! Esto es ridículo; tengo un par de hermanos idiotas, ambos orgullosos, ambos igual de tontos pues teniendo el amor al alcance de su mano y lo dejan escapar; al menos Yuki parece que ha aprendido la lección haciendo un esfuerzo por Shuichi, de tal manera que espero que pronto se arreglen pues de verdad Yuki y Shu merecen ser felices de una buena vez, con todo y que nuestro padre no estará en lo absoluto complacido, pero ya va siendo hora de que el viejo deje de pensar en si mismo y sus necesidades, y se de cuenta de lo que sus hijos en realidad necesitan. Por otro lado ¿Qué voy hacer con Tatshuya? Se ha marchado con una idea equivocada sobre Ryuichi y por ello, ambos van a terminar sufriendo ¿Qué hago, que?/_pensaba preocupada Mika mientras releía una y otra vez aquella carta tratando de convencerse de no haber entendido mal y de que era cierto de que Ryuichi esta enamorado de su hermano, así que de tanto leerla encontró un mensaje oculto.

_/ ¡OH por Dios! Si alguna duda tenia de los sentimientos de Sakuma, ahora se han disipado; así que la cuestión sigue ¿Le dijo o no a mi testarudo hermanito?/_pensaba con preocupación y angustia Mika mientras intranquilamente paseaba de un lado a otro por la estancia, queriendo saber que hacer en esos momentos, intranquilidad que solo conseguía aumentar su nivel de estrés que sumado a su frenético caminar, y al hecho de que el doctor le había recomendado absoluta calma así como tranquilidad dado que su embarazo era de alto riesgo –no solo por ser el primero sino también por todo el tiempo que le había llevado a la pareja conseguirlo- además de estar en el ultimo trimestre de gestación, o sea ya de ocho meses, hizo que fuera inevitable que…

-¡Dios mío, NO!-exclamo/grito Mika doblándose de dolor al sentir una fuertísima contracción provenir de su vientre, que le obligo a caer de rodillas por completo entumecida y provocando con aquella caída que la pequeña mesita de la estancia, donde estaba Kumagoro y el paquete, también cayera al suelo ocasionado un intenso ruido en una casa por demás tranquila y callada.

De tal manera que tal ruido pronto puso en movimiento a todos en la mansión desde Tomha hasta los sirvientes, siendo George el primero en encontrar a Mika y poner a su señor en antecedentes por lo que en menos tiempo del que pudieron imaginar ya se encontraban en una ambulancia particular con rumbo al hospital privado para que a la mujer pudieran atenderla.

-¡Respira amor, respira! Se que es duro y te duele pero no tardaremos en estar en el hospital y nuestro bebe estará a salvo-intentaba tranquilizar Tomha a su esposa mientras le sostenía la mano, soportando estoicamente el doloroso apretón que la misma le daba.

-¡Es mi culpa, Tomha! Si… no fuera por mí… curio…sidad…nada habría pasado… no quiero que…nada malo…le pase a nuestro bebe-sollozaba/gemía de dolor Mika sin dejar ni un momento de apretar la mano de su esposo.

-¡No es tu culpa, todo saldrá bien, ya lo veras, todo estará bien, Mika-tranquilizaba cariñosamente, Tomha, respirando profundamente para poder aguantar el dolor de su destrozada mano.

Así finalmente llegaron al hospital, en donde no tardaron en llevar a Mika a la sala de partos, teniendo que someterla a una cesárea de urgencia pues a pesar de que las contracciones eran cada vez mas seguidas e incluso había roto en aguas, no estaba dilatando con suficiente rapidez y el bebe corría el riesgo de sufrimiento fetal que aunado a lo prematuro de la labor podría ocasionarle algunos problemas posteriores de salud, y por lo mismo el doctor no deseo arriesgarse y opto por la cesárea, la cual afortunadamente no llevo mucho tiempo y el bebe no sufrió mas de lo necesario, por lo que muy pronto estuvo en una incubadora a manera de cuidado y para poder observarlo y asegurarse de que el mismo se encontraba bien.

-Señor Seguchi, su esposa estará bien, dentro de algunos momentos podrá visitarla en su habitación, solo necesitan acomodarla, también llevaran la incubadora con su bebe a la habitación para que estén mas tranquilos y en cuanto a esa medida, es solo eso un medida preventiva, al parecer el bebe esta en perfecto estado pero por seguridad y cuestiones de salud estará en la incubadora hasta confirmar que todo este bien, así que no tiene de que preocuparse ni usted, ni su esposa ¿De acuerdo?-dijo el doctor con calma.

-¡Entiendo! Y muchas gracias doctor, me quita un peso de encima el saber que ambos están bien; no es mucha molestia ¿Qué alguien llamara a mi suegro y cuñados para informales la situación?-pregunto Tomha, viendo como una enfermera le esperaba, imaginando que era para que fuera con Mika.

-¡No se preocupe, señor Seguchi; me encargare de que avisen a sus familiares!-dijo solicito el doctor.

Así que pronto Tomha se encontró en la habitación de su esposa, quien estaba más que consciente, pues la cesárea solo fue necesario anestesiarle de cintura hacia abajo así que estuvo consciente.

-¡OH Mika, amor; tranquila, todo esta bien, el bebe esta bien, tranquila! El doctor dijo que un momento lo traerán, el bebe estaba bien solo es una medida preventiva por cuestiones de salud-explicaba Tomha acercándose presuroso a su esposa, abrazándola al ver lo llorosa que estaba, comprendiendo perfectamente a que se debía su angustia.

-¿En serio esta bien, Tomha?-dijo con voz hiposa Mika, mientras se frotaba los ojos para retirar las lagrimas que por ellos caían, mas antes de que el rubio pudiera responder algo mas, una enfermera entraba llevando la incubadora y acercándola a la pareja para que vieran al precioso bebe.

-¡Su hijo esta bien, señora; no se angustie, todo esto solo es una medida preventiva! En cuanto el doctor, lo disponga, el bebe podrá ser colocado en una cuna normal, solo hay que verificar algunas cuestiones de salud y listo; pero todo saldrá bien, es un bebe fuerte a pesar de ser prematuro, así que no se preocupe y saluden a su bebe, esta ansioso por conocer a sus papás-dijo con voz reconfortante y tranquilizadora la enfermera, mientras le indicaba a Tomha y Mika como meter sus manos, por entre los guantes de la incubadora para que pudieran tocar a su bebe, lo cual no tardaron en hacer, uno por cada lado.

-¡OH, es hermoso, Tomha!-exclamo con felicidad Mika, mientras deslizaba con delicadeza un dedo por el suave vientre de su bebe, el cual pareciera darse cuenta de quien se trataba porque ante su toque y voz había reaccionado, moviéndose de manera "alegre".

-¡Lo es, Mika! ¡Bienvenido al mundo, hijito de nuestro corazón!-exclamo emocionado Tomha, sonriendo dulcemente y conteniendo aunque no por mucho tiempo, las lagrimas en sus ojos que terminaron por caer emocionadas por sus blancas mejillas.

Y así…

Continuara...

Notas de autora: próximo capítulo continuare con la pareja de **Sakano x Suguru, **cuyo titulo tentativo es: **La cuarta pareja: un fuerte dolor. **Recuerden que estos últimos capítulos -epílogo- son por cada pareja y así puedan saber que onda con cada una de ellas.

Nuevo calendario de Subidas (LAMENTABLEMENTE SALÍ DE VACACIONES POR DOS SEMANAS Y MI CALENDARIO NO PUDO SER MANTENIDO, YA QUE SI BIEN TENIA INTERNET LA PC, NO TENIA ACCESO A LA MEMORIA /NO ESTABA HABILITADA/ POR LO QUE NO PUEDE SUBIR NADA DE NADA, ASÍ COMO TAMBIÉN ME HE TARDADO PUES HE TENIDO QUE PASAR LOS ARCHIVOS DESDE MI CUADERNO A LA COMPUTADORA Y ME HA TOMADO TIEMPO, ASÍ QUE DE NUEVA CUENTA LES DEJO CON LAS FECHAS CAMBIADAS Y DE MANERA UN TANTO TENTATIVA, LA PRÓXIMA VEZ PROCURARE AVISAR CON TIEMPO DE ESTOS CAMBIOS INESPERADOS, GRACIAS POR SU COMPRENSIÓN Y POR ESTA OCASIÓN SERÁ EN JUEVES QUE SUBA EL CAPITULO, LOS DEMÁS SERÁN ACORDES AL CALENDARIO DE ABAJO. Cada miércoles o bien cada viernes, pues por cuestiones fuera de mi control –empiezan las clases en la preparatoria y hay que prepararlas con tiempo y pues el trabajo ha de ser primero, esas son las ventajas y desventajas de trabajar- OK)

*Eternamente, de Harry Potter, capitulo 10, 8 de febrero 2010, SUBIDO.

*Un Gatito para mí, de Harry Potter, capitulo 12, 16de febrero, SUBIDO.

*La sombra de un amor, de Yugioh, capitulo 15, 23 de febrero, SUBIDO.

*Magia Lunar, crossover de Harry Potter y Sailor Moon, capitulo 25, 2 de marzo, SUBIDO.

*Un amor destinado, crossover de Harry Potter y Crónicas Vampíricas, capitulo 7, 9 de marzo, SUBIDO.

*Un milenio para amarnos, de Yugioh, capitulo 27, 17 de marzo, SUBIDO TEMPORALMENTE.

*Vuelvo a ti, de Gravitation, capitulo 23, 22 de abril SUBIÉNDOSE.

*Veelas: Peligro de Amor, de Harry Potter, capitulo 13, 28 o 30 de abril

*Veelas: Tri Amores, de Harry Potter, capitulo 12, 12 o 14 de mayo (Aquí de nueva cuenta habrá un puente del 3 de mayo que seria cuando le tocaría por lo que será hasta el 12 de mayo en que subiré OK)

*Ángeles V, multi crossover de Harry Potter, Saint Seiya, Gravitation, Yugioh, capitulo 10, 19 o 21 de mayo

*¿¿¿Bailamos??? De Capitán Tsubasa, capitulo 20, 26 o 28 de mayo

*Corazón de sombra y luz, de Harry Potter, capitulo 16, 02 o 04 de junio

*Eternamente, capitulo 11, 09 o 11 de junio

*Un Gatito para mi, capitulo 13, 16 o 18 de junio

*La sombra de un amor, capitulo 16, 23 o 25 de junio

*Magia Lunar, capitulo 26, 30 o 02 de julio

*Un amor destinado, capitulo 8, 07 o 09 de julio

(y hasta aquí seria pues julio y agosto vuelven las vacaciones, por lo que no actualizaría en esos dos meses, así que hasta después de agosto volvería actualizar un milenio para amarnos, vuelvo a ti, veelas /ambos fics/ ángeles v, bailamos y corazón de sombra y luz, ok; así que ténganme paciencia, gracias y disculpen las molestias)

Luzy Snape.


	24. Planes e Invitaciones

Vuelvo a Ti: Epilogo

Capitulo 24: Planes e Invitaciones.

Como siempre recordarles que los personajes de Gravitation le pertenecen solamente a su autora Maki Murakami, yo solo los tomo prestados y sin fines de lucro; por otro lado esta historia es un slash o con temática yaoi, es decir relación chico-chico, por lo que si no te agrada este género ¡NO LEAS! Gracias por sus comentarios, espero les guste el capitulo. Ahora si a LEER.

*sasket17 *Isis Sakuris-chan *panshir ***steph-granger (ganadora por fanfiction, 24 de abril, un Yuki x Shuichi) *katlen_612 (ganadora por amor yaoi, 7 de febrero, alterno, mpreg)** *Ashurashiva12.

A las ganadoras de mi reto, si pudieran contactarme para ponernos de acuerdo en algunas ideas con respecto a sus premios-de los cuales doy algunas características breves más arriba- especialmente katlen, puesto que su regalo esta a la vuelta de la esquina, gracias.

Ahora si le dejo con el capitulo, no es la octava maravilla del mundo –en especial porque vuelvo a retomar mis fics- pero con esto me da la pauta para ver que pasara con la relación de Ryuichi y Tatshuya, así como un poco de las demás. Nos vemos y si pueden vean las notas al final.

En el capitulo anterior…

_**-¡OH, es hermoso, Tomha!-exclamo con felicidad Mika, mientras deslizaba con delicadeza un dedo por el suave vientre de su bebe, el cual pareciera darse cuenta de quien se trataba porque ante su toque y voz había reaccionado, moviéndose de manera "alegre".**_

_**-¡Lo es, Mika! ¡Bienvenido al mundo, hijito de nuestro corazón!-exclamo emocionado Tomha, sonriendo dulcemente y conteniendo aunque no por mucho tiempo, las lagrimas en sus ojos que terminaron por caer emocionadas por sus blancas mejillas. **_

Ha transcurrido ya algún tiempo desde el nacimiento del pequeño Dante Seime Seguchi, ahora ya de cuatro meses de edad y al que cariñosamente llaman Sei para poder diferenciarle de su rubio padre, Tomha Seguchi, pues el pequeño era igualito a su padre, pues todo él era una copia en miniatura del grandioso Tomha Seguchi.

La vida ha sido feliz para nuestros protagonistas o al menos con la mayoría de ellos, de tal manera que Yuki, no solo se acostumbrado a su nueva vida como padre de los pequeños Shuichi y Hana Yuki y amante de su baka Shuichi Shindou, junto al cual ha pasado este tiempo, realizando los correspondientes ajustes en todos los aspectos siendo unos de estos, la preparación de su boda con su amante pelirosa.

-¿Vas a continuar con esa tontería, Eiri? ¿Seguro que deseas realizar algo tan vergonzoso? ¿Has pensado en tu reputación y en el de la familia Uesagui?-cuestiono un hombre cuarentón de carácter firme y serio, así como formal y hasta de cierta manera petulante, cuya actitud ciertamente no ayudaba mucho a mejorar la incomodidad y desagrado que Eiri Yuki mostraba en esos momentos…

-¡Mira viejo, sé que mi decisión no es de tu agrado y que Shuichi no te simpatiza por el hecho de ser un hombre! Así como también se, que deseas que me "case" con alguna señorita de buena familia, así como posición social ¡Lo cual _/obviamente/_ jamás pasara! Elegí a Shuichi por sobre todo y todos; así como nunca me separare de él _/al menos no de nuevo y si está en mis manos evitarlo, suficiente con haber creído que lo perdería anteriormente y eso es algo que no deseo volver a experimentar, nunca en el resto de mi vida/ _y si he tenido la cortesía de informarte mis planes, solo ha sido eso: UNA CORTESIA. Puesto que no hay nada que puedas decir u objetar que me haga cambiar de opinión; no te pido que lo aceptes pero sí que me entiendas, así como tampoco te obligare a que asistas, aunque espero que lo hagas; la ceremonia será dentro de un mes y de verdad agradecería que MI familia estuviese presente _/en especial porque la de Shuichi ya no lo estará y se bien que a él, le haría feliz estar rodeado de una familia, aunque sea una como la mía/_-dijo Yuki con calma, mientras extendía hacia su padre, un bonito sobre de color violeta claro con algunos detalles en dorado, lacrado con un sello original formado con la unión de las letras E y S, enmarcadas en lo que –extrañamente- parecía un corazón.

Luego de lo cual Eiri simplemente se incorporo y abandono el lugar, sin esperar una nueva replica por parte de su parte, quien se había quedado muy pensativo mientras contemplaba el sobre en sus manos.

_/¡Realmente se ha enamorado! Nunca lo había visto como hoy; al menos no desde que aquella desgracia sucedió y ahora luce tan parecido y a la vez tan distinto al antiguo Eiri ¡Y todo por un chico! Aunque hubiese deseado que estuviese con una linda jovencita que le diera hijos, si ese muchachito ha conseguido devolverme al pequeño Eiri, supongo que podre aceptarlo como parte de la familia Uesagui, pero eso no se lo diré aun; al contrario lo hare sufrir pues ese hijo mío es tan insolente que se lo merece, en especial al no saber si iré o no a su dichosa boda/_pensaba el padre de Yuki con satisfacción, pues solo incordiar a su creído hijo, era algo verdaderamente gratificante.

Mientras tanto Yuki daba una vuelta por el que fuera su antiguo barrio, puesto que necesitaba despejarse así como tranquilizarse ya que no deseaba que su baka pelirosa le viese alterado por culpa de su padre, pues sabía bien que si lo supiera, no solo intentaría averiguar el motivo de su visita sino también como había concluido todo y si sabía que no le había ido muy bien, le obligaría a que hiciera "las paces" con ese hombre a pesar de que en esta ocasión su padre realmente se había pasado al intentar hablar mal de su pareja, algo que Shuichi no tendría en consideración y mejor era que se calmase antes de volver a casa de Mika, además de que se suponía que estaba en una reunión con su editora y por lo mismo era mejor tomar las cosas con calma, pero mientras daba una vuelta por el barrio…

-Joven Eiri ¿Es usted?-cuestiono una dulce voz femenina al toparse de frente con el rubio, quien de inmediato abandono sus pensamientos sobre su bola rosa, para prestar atención a quien le hablaba en esos momentos y que resulto ser…

-¿Ayaka? ¡Qué sorpresa encontrarte por aquí! ¿Cómo ha estado?-pregunto amablemente Yuki y tan solo por una mera cortesía, pues la verdad saber sobre la joven era lo que menos le interesaba, al contrario prefería darse la media vuelta y marcharse que mantener alguna conversación con la chica pero tampoco podía hacerle aquel desplante pues sería muy obvio de hacerlo.

-¡He estado bien, muchas gracias! Y usted ¿Cómo se encuentra?-pregunto amablemente Ayaka, sonriéndole de manera coqueta al rubio, quien no pudo evitar sentirse acosado por el descaro de la joven

-¡Bien, gracias! Y la verdad es un "gusto" verte pero me tengo que marchar, ya que tengo cosas que hacer ¡Ha sido un "placer" verte, Ayaka!-dijo con rapidez Eiri mientras le devolvía una sonrisa tensa y forzada a la joven, quien prefirió no darse por enterada, sobre todo al percatarse de la mas que obvia retirada por parte del rubio, en esos momentos.

-¡OH, por supuesto; comprendo bien que es un hombre "muy ocupado", joven Eiri! No le entretengo más, que tenga un buen día-deseo con una cínica y dulzona sonrisa la chica, despidiéndose del hombre, quien de inmediato se dio la vuelta, alejándose de ella pero al hacerlo no se percato que una invitación se caía del folder que llevaba consigo.

Invitación que no tardo en ser levantada por Ayaka, la cual hizo un amago de llamar al rubio, pero el mismo ya había desaparecido de su vista, por lo que curiosa, abrió aquel sobre tan elegante, encontrándose con la sorpresa de que aquello era para la celebración de boda de Eiri Uesagui y Shuichi Shindou.

_/Así que se van a casar ¡No lo puedo creer! Ese estúpido mocoso homosexual se ha salido con la suya y va a convertirse en el esposo del joven Eiri pero que injusticia; él se merece algo (o alguien) muchísimo mejor que ese idiota mocoso, quien no solo me ha arrebatado al que debió ser mi marido, sino que además con su maldita influencia "volvió" gay a Hiroshi y ahora me quede sin ninguno de los dos. Y todo por culpa de Shindou, aunque eso no se quedara así ¡Esta invitación me da la excusa perfecta para arruinarle la vida como él hizo con la mía!/_pensaba con maldad Ayaka, mientras leía "absoluta discreción" en aquella invitación, la cual sería su pase para darle una sorpresita no muy agradable a Shuichi (a quien consideraba el completo responsable de sus desgracias, aun cuando eso no fuera cierto)

Y mientras tanto en la casa Seguchi…

-¡Adoro esta casa! Es aun mismo tiempo lo suficientemente amplia y acogedora como para una familia enorme aunque no numerosa de forma exagerada, así como un jardín para correr y jugar en él a los mellizos les encanta y seguramente a Seime también le gustara en cuanto empiece a caminar-decía Shuichi con una sonrisa, mientras observaba a sus niños gatear y jugar sobre unas mantitas extendidas en el jardín junto al pequeño Dante, quien en esos momentos tomaba su siesta a la vez que era "decorado" por los traviesos Shu y Hana con ramitas, pasto e incluso algunas flores que lograban arrancar de vez en cuando.

-¡Muchas gracias por el cumplido, Shuichi! Deberías pedirle a Eiri que comprase una casa, para todos ustedes; el departamento que tienen no es malo pero nunca se comparara con una casa, especialmente ahora que son una familia más numerosa, después de todo los mellizos algún día van a requerir su propio espacio, ahora son pequeños y quizás no necesitan mucho pero tarde que temprano ¡Van a exigirlo! Por lo que no estaría de más que se lo mencionaras, pues aunque no lo parezca, mi hermano puede ser muy despistado para las cosas verdaderamente importantes y por lo mismo ni cuenta se da hasta que se topa con "una pared" pero para entonces podría ser muy tarde ¿No estás de acuerdo?-dijo Mika con calma, viendo enternecida a su hijito y a los mellizos, a la vez que veía a un muy pensativo, pelirosa.

_/¿Una casa? ¿Decirle a Yuki que necesitamos una casa más grande? ¡Eso sería lo mejor! Pero no me gustaría abusar, recién nos estamos reconciliando, así como adaptándonos, a ser padres, como para pedirle algo así; aunque el dinero no sería ningún problema, después de todo si él no la quisiera comprar, yo puedo hacerlo o compartir el gasto entre los dos también sería otra opción; pero el problema radica en que adquirir una casa implica un compromiso más fuerte y profundo. Compromiso que –quizás- no esté seguro de que desee adquirir; cierto que dijo que me ama y los mellizos no le han "molestado" hasta ahora pero ser una familia de verdad… con un papá y una "mamá" e hijos y toda la cosa, es… pedirle demasiado/_pensaba Shuichi distraídamente, meditando las palabras de su cuñada.

Por otro parte, lejos de Japón, concretamente al otro lado del mundo, en los Estados Unidos de América…

-¡OH si… dame mas… mucho mas…así…fuerte!-se escuchaban entrecortadas palabras, debido a los apasionados gemidos que un joven muchacho soltaba ante los fuertes y certeros embistes que su amante le otorgaba en esos momentos, hasta que con un último y prolongado gemido, acabo corriéndose sobre las sabanas del lecho; a la vez que su amante lo hacía en su interior, luego de lo cual ambos cayeron agotados sobre la cama, por supuesto que luego de que hubiese salido cuidadosamente del interior de aquel joven.

-¡Guau, Tatshuya, eres todo un semental! Me encanta como me penetras tan duro y tan fuerte una y otra y otra vez-suspiro el joven de manera cálida, acurrucándose sobre el torso del japonés.

-¡Mmm, gracias… supongo!-respondió fríamente Tatshuya, mientras colocaba tras su cabeza sus brazos, observando en silencio el techo de la habitación, sin prestar atención a su amante que en esos instantes se incorporaba bruscamente para encarar al pelinegro.

-¿Cómo puedes ser tan frio e insensible? ¿Qué no te importa lo que hemos hecho? ¡Eres frustrante, Tatshuya!-reprochaba el chico, malhumorado.

-¡No me salgas con dramas! Tú sabías muy bien en lo que te metías al relacionarte conmigo; jamás te hable de amor, ni falsas esperanzas, mucho menos falsos sueños de eterno amor y felicidad, al contrario fui muy honesto contigo, dejándote más que claro que lo único que me interesaba de ti ¡Era un polvo y nada más! Que los polvos se han repetido, bueno eso es cosa y aparte; después de todo eres muy bueno en la cama y estas dispuesto a seguirme en la mayoría de mis ideas pervertidas _/lo cual no todo el mundo, aceptaría fácilmente/ _además de que me permitiste ser tu primer amante masculino aunque no por eso han cambiado las cosas de un principio ¡Eres solo buen sexo pero solo eso! No hay amor, ni ninguna clase de sentimientos empalagosos, tal vez un poco de cariño así como respeto pero de ahí a algo más ¡No te equivoques, ni te hagas falsas ideas! Que follemos no significa nada, así que no me vengas con tontas escenas; pues no me interesan, Ok. Así que espero aceptes tu papel en esto y evites en lo futuro, esta clase de reclamos, Richard; ahora si no te importa iré a darme una ducha-dijo Tatshuya con fría calma, haciendo a un lado al joven para de inmediato incorporarse y sin pizca de pudor o vergüenza se encerró en el baño de donde no tardo en oírse el agua correr.

_/¿Por qué tiene que arruinarlo todo? ¿Por qué espera más de esta pseudorelación? Sabe muy bien que no le daré más de lo que le ofrezco: unas buenas sesiones de cama y sexo ¡Pero solo eso! Y sin embargo últimamente está insistiendo con querer darle un "nombre" a lo que tenemos, poniéndose mimoso, cariñoso, en fin de un empalagoso que cansa y no estoy dispuesto a caer en su juego ¡Nunca más volveré a enamorarme! Suficiente tuve con el rechazo de Ryuichi como para que algo así me vuelva a suceder ¡Maldito seas, Sakuma Ryuichi por tu desprecio me he impuesto el jamás volver a creer en el amor! Si solo me hubieses querido aunque fuese un poquito, si tan solo no hubieses amado a mi cuñadito, quizás el día de hoy ambos podríamos estar juntos y hasta ser felices pero eso es algo que jamás será posible, solo fue un hermoso sueño que nunca fue posible/_pensaba Tatshuya entristecido, recargándose contra las baldosas frías de la ducha mientras el agua continuaba cayendo sobre su cuerpo.

Por otro lado, en la habitación…

_/¿Por qué es tan frio? ¿Por qué se rehúsa a amar y ser amado? ¿Qué habrá sucedido en tu pasado, Tatshuya, para que te niegues la oportunidad que te brindo? ¿Por qué no te das cuenta que mis sentimientos por ti son sinceros, que jamás te haría daño alguno?/_pensaba Richard mientras se incorporaba con lentitud y buscaba sus ropas para colocárselas pues no estaba seguro de que el japonés quisiera verle, luego de que saliera de su baño, así que tras colocarse los pantalones y a punto de ponerse la camisa, escucho el timbre de la puerta principal, lo cual le extraño pues se suponía que Tatshuya no esperaba a nadie, aunque con el japonés nunca se sabía, por lo que al notar que el dueño de la casa no parecía que fuera a salir pronto del baño, fue abrir la puerta cuyo timbre volvía a sonar en esos momentos.

-¿Qué se le ofrece?-cuestiono Richard, tras abrir la puerta y toparse con un mensajero.

-¿Casa de Tatshuya Uesegui?-pregunto a su vez, el joven, viendo asentir a Richard.

-¡Traigo un paquete para él; firme aquí!-dijo el mensajero como si nada, pasándole un recibo a Richard para que firmara, sin importarle que el mismo tratara de evitarlo, pero ante la insistencia del mensajero, termino por firmar aquel recibo, encontrándose de pronto con un sobre certificado en sus manos, viéndolo confuso.

-¿Y ahora que hago con esto? Supongo que se lo llevare a Tatshuya-decía Richard extrañado, regresando a la habitación a esperar a que el japonés saliese del baño y una vez que salió...

-¿Todavía por aquí? Creí que ya te habrías marchado, Richard-dijo Tatshuya sorprendido de ver al joven aun por allí.

-¡Eso tenía pensado, Tatshuya pero dejaron esto para ti!-respondió Richard como si nada, mientras le entregaba el sobre al moreno, luego de lo cual procedió a terminar de arreglarse para poder marcharse de ahí, mostrándose indiferente ante aquella situación, como si la misma no le interesara aunque de reojo no dejara de observar a su amante, intrigado por todo aquello.

_/¿Y esto que será?/_pensaba intrigado Tatshuya, abriendo aquel sobre, del cual cayeron un par de notas y unas ¿Invitaciones?

Y así…

Continuara...

Notas de autora: **¡Feliz Navidad y Prospero Año 2011! **Sé que no tengo cara para pedir perdón por la terrible tardanza en actualizar este y demás fics, pero en mi defensa diré: que por un lado en Mayo me quede si inspiración para seguir y estuve esperando que volviera, pero cuando lo hizo, comenzó el nuevo semestre de trabajo y la verdad ha sido de muerte puesto que me dieron 22 grupos con 45 alumnos cada uno por lo que fueron casi 1000 muchachos, que si sacan cuentas entre trabajos, ensayos, exámenes, tareas, actividades, etc., ponerme a pasar lo que tengo en mi cuaderno al Word ¡Fue francamente imposible! Pero el semestre acabo ya y me estoy poniendo al día, así que este es el primero de los fics en actualizarse y en estas semanas vendrán los que siguen así que solo les pido paciencia que poco a poco volveré a retomar un mejor ritmo de subidas, gracias por su comprensión y paciencia mostrada, así como por continuar mandándome comentarios a pesar de mis pocas actualizaciones, de verdad se los agradezco mucho, no saben cuánto me han ayudado a volver a retomar mis ideas. Nos vemos y gracias.

Luzy Snape.


End file.
